Touhou Duel Masters Cafe
by ShiningAzureEmperor
Summary: "Fufu, let's stir up this storm of chaos...!" "Chi, no resting even now..." "Whoever breaks the peace and balance of Gensokyo, I will not forgive them even if the heavens do!"
1. Chapter 0

**Foreword: Hey, sorry guys, SAE here. it's been quite long since I updated. I decided to rewrite these few chapters to make the story more smooth, and to make it actually relevant to the title. Made a few changes here and there, such as the decks, and the coming plot. Thank for coming, and please give some feedback if you can.**

**See you next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

**Chapter 0 - Beginning of new Legend**

**Cancer:**

"Hey, Michael, go make me something to eat."

I turned my head backwards from watching the empty morning sky to properly address the person calling me.

Hakurei Reimu, 7 years of age, the thirteenth of the Hakurei shrine maidens. She was sprawled on the table, with a look of complete boredom on her face, shoulder-length brown hair covering her eyes, and clutching a teacup, apparently emptied of its contents a while ago. Her red-and-white miko garments were clean and tidy. Of course. I washed them.

"Shouldn't you be more polite when asking someone a favor, Reimu-chan?" I said as I got up from the porch.

"Muu…" The little girl pouted, not looking entirely pleased with my response.

"…Please?"

"Good girl." I patted Reimu on her head as I went into the kitchen, leaving a tint of red on her cheeks.

I sighed as I started cutting up the carrots. It has been a year since my friend Jonathan and I stumbled into Gensokyo. We had no desire to return to our original world, and I ended up taking residence in this shrine, despite being Christian, while Jonathan stayed with a little girl named Marisa, who was aspiring to become a magician, in the Forest of Magic. We dueled each other from time to time, enjoying this relaxed lifestyle and enjoying each other's company.

Gensokyo. The paradise for youkai and the forgotten. A place secluded from the outside world, with less developed technology, where no external forces can interrupt them, where they roam free and do whatever they please. Does not apply to humans, on the other hand. People are still being devoured by youkai, and this has created tensions between the two factions. And to protect the balance between human and youkai is the Hakurei shrine maiden's - Reimu's- ...this defies almost everything that I have been taught.

Yes, a paradise. A haven. Eden. A place that people like us would want to stay in forever.

But only if it stays that way.

Why we have fought on for so long. It all needs to end, once and for all.

Our mortal enemy. He is coming. Searching, finding for the past year.

And he is here.

Today is the day that we settle the matter.

I perked up my ears as I heard something flying towards the shrine at a leisurely pace.

Oh, it seems they are here.

"Hey~ Reimu! I've come to play~ brew me some tea~" A high-pitched voice clearly belonging to a little girl.

"Marisa-chan, please be more lady-like and refine your manners." Another voice, male, scolded the girl.

"Don't wanna~" The girl protested.

The male apparently gave up and asked, "Reimu-chan, where's Michael?"

"Kitchen."

Shortly after Jonathan, wearing his usual kimono and glasses, stepped into the kitchen and greeted me.

"Making lunch? I'll help." He offered,as his tidied his slightly messed up white hair.

"Sure, thanks." I appreciated his assistance, as I stepped aside to make room for two.

We cooked enough food for four in silence.

"…Today's the day huh?" He broke the uncomfortable atmosphere.

I stopped stirring for a brief moment, pushed my glasses upwards and continued my task at hand.

"Yeah…"

"Keine-sensei…she refused to help?"

"Yeah…she promised not to tell them though."

"Right…"

We said nothing after that.

Reimu and Marisa gleefully swallowed the curry we cooked, clearing their dishes in a matter of minutes.

"You two really are hungry, aren't you?" Jonathan said as he stared at the empty dishes, cleaned of their contents.

"Eating is important to help us grow!" Marisa proclaimed, and thumped her chest. Maybe she wants them to grow bigger?

"Good grief…" Jonathan tidied up the table and headed back into the kitchen, preparing to wash them.

"Hey hey, Reimu, I heard about this place, and apparently there's lots of strong people to duel there!" Marisa jumped up and down excitedly after she rested long enough. It was only 30 minutes. Kids these days are so energetic... "Let's go check it out!"

"Muu…but I'm so tired…" The shrine maiden moaned.

"It's only noon!" Marisa put her hands on her hips and clicked her tongue.

"Fine, fine…Michael, watch the shrine while I'm gone, okay?"Reimu gave in with an exhausted face.

Heh, she has that look, but I'm sure she's itching for someone to duel. It's just that she doesn't like to show her expressions on her face, but I know her well enough. She doesn't hide her emotions very well too. See, her mouth's twitching. Resisting a smile, I see.

"Hmm, will you two be okay alone?"

It was a needless question, but Jonathan, having just finished washing the dishes, asked anyway.

"Who do you think I am? I've got my Forever Danmaku with me, there'll be no problem!" Marisa smiled and held out her deck case. Containing it was the deck that Jonathan made for her, a deck that fitted her duelling style. Barrage and power, infinite loop that cleared fields with relative ease.

"And I've got my Acid, New Century…" Reimu said as she gently stroked the deck she received from me.

Both Jonathan and I shook our heads.

"Well, go, but be careful."

"Okay, see you later~"

Reimu and Marisa rose off the ground and took off, heading to the place Marisa had said.

"Have a safe trip!" Jonathan shouted as we waved them off.

We watched as the two girls gradually became small dots in the blue sky, and eventually disappear completely from sight.

…Good. Now we won't need to make an excuse to leave.

"Let's prepare for this."

"Yeah."

Jonathan started to reorganize his decks while I approached the small pond at the back of the shrine.

"Genji ojii-chan." I called quietly.

The water rippled, and a few moments later an aged turtle rose his head above the water. He squinted at me before sighing.

"It is time, isn't it?" He asked, straining his neck to get a better look at me.

"…Yes. Yes it is." I sighed too.

There is no point in hiding the truth from him. He knows who we are, and what we were to do today from the very start.

"I see…" Genji closed his eyes.

"So please, ojii-chan, take care of Reimu. And don't tell her the truth. You are the only one I can count on."

"I understand… How I wish it didn't end like this…"

"Me too…"

How I wish that it didn't end like this. To come so suddenly, and to leave in the same manner.

But this isn't Reimu's matter. I can't drag her into this. This is our work. And she is so young, with much responsibilities like we once did. She has a long life ahead of her. I hope she can put it to good use.

"Well, good bye jii-chan. I'll tell Jonathan that you're awake."

I returned to the living room, while Jonathan went to say farewell to Genji too.

I sat on the floor, and took out my decks to inspect them.

"You guys think we'll be able to win?" I asked.

"…Believe in yourself, believe in us, believe in Jonathan, and believe in your God." A voice replied.

"…Is that so…" I whispered.

Lord... I'm sure He has given a path for me...

I gazed at the delftware sky, the white, irregular clouds, wondering if I was ever going to see them again…

I let this scene burn into my memory.

It might be my last memory of this paradise.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo:<strong>

Heh... To think that we might be finally meeting our friends again... It's an interesting thought.

I shut my eyelids as the sky gradually transformed into a dark carpet.

He's here.

Shangri-La, Climax of Cruelty.

The first of the Zeniths, an absolute power.

Our home, our friends, all sacrificed their lives to defeat him in vain.

And now. It is our turn, out responsibility.

Not only to avenge our old friends, but also to protect the new ones that we have found and came to trust.

We cannot drag them into this turmoil. This is our problem.

And as he descended from the portal that connected the two worlds, we took out our decks, illuminating the darkness with a strong light.

"Let's settle this. You're ready?" I asked my companion.

"Heh, of course." Michael answered with a light laugh.

The duel field expanded, engulfing us, Shangri-La and his underling.

"Duema, Start."

* * *

><p><strong>Cancer:<strong>

**BGM: Placido**

My hands trembled, my chest ached, my breath intensified, and my vision blurred.

To think my weak body would fail me at this time... I cursed silently as I tried to ignore the pain. The attacks of Utopia Ever's creatures are literally reaching me, although they are not killing me.

They're just robbing me of my strength, my endurance, my mind.

Drawing a card, I charged it into the mana zone.

"I summon Romanesk, Dragon Wizard!"

The Armored Dragon, Earth Dragon and Appolonia Dragon hybrid materialized as the top fours cards of my deck was sent into my mana zone.

"I cast Sanctuary of the Mother!" Picking another card from my hand, I immediately put int to use. "I send Prometheus, Splash Axe from my battle zone to my mana, and from my mana, I evolve Romanesk into Uberdragon Valkyrias!"

The Outrage disappeared into light, as the Dragon I summoned now was encased in white light, growing into the large evolution Armored Dragon as the light died away.

"With Valkyrias' effect, I put Codeking Wilhelm into the battle zone from my mana!" I declared, and the King Command Dragon appeared, instantly spearing through Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian and blasting away one card from the Guardian Zenith's mana zone.

"...Valkyrias, Triple Break!" With that order, the dragon fired his chest cannon, splintering three shields.

"How foolish...!" Utopia Ever remarked. "Shield Trigger! Primal Scream! I put the top four cards from my deck into my graveyard and return Dokuronbe, Regiment Guardian into my hand!"

"...I boost the top three cards into mana zone with Wilhelm's effect..." I said, the pain in my chest torturing my body. Too much boost would be detrimental now...

"Hmph. My turn." The Zenith of Destruction started his turn, and cast a spell. "I cast Savage Earth! First I put me into my battle zone from my mana, I drag Codename Snake out from your mana! Then I return that Honenbe and Codeking Wilhelm to our manas!"

The duplicate of the round looking Zero Guardian appeared along with the Unknown with tentacle-like arms, while the Darkness Guardian and my Wilhelm dispersed into particles.

"Kuh...I draw one card and boost one mana with Snake's effect..." I declared Snake's forced ability, looking at my thinning deck worriedly.

"Hmph...since there are eight Guardians in my mana zone, I summon Dokuronbe with just one mana!" The Unknown Guardian with a skull for his head materialized beside Utopia Ever.

"Then I cast Phantom Veil! All your creatures must attack next turn. Turn End." Utopia Ever said coldly.

"..." I bit my lip. Two Blocker creatures with more than 10000 power... and Utopia Ever, having 17000 power can redirect attacks to him... I have no creatures that surpass this power in my deck. "Shit..."

Looking at my deck, I silently prayed.

"My turn... Draw!"

* * *

><p><strong>Leo:<strong>

**BGM: Justice (Shingetsutan Tsukihime OST 1)**

I let a stifled scream escape my lips, and coughed out a mouthful of blood as my stomach was impacted by the shockwave the robbed me of my last shields. I clutched the bloody stump that was once my left arm. That attack just now did not kill me, but the next…

This duel…the attacks are so powerful that even non-direct attacks cost me my arm and damaged my inner organs.

"Jonathan!" Michael almost screamed and started towards me.

"Focus on your duel!" I stopped him with that sentence. "Don't worry…I haven't lost yet…!"

He wanted to say something, but reluctantly returned to his duel after I silenced him with my eyes.

"Jonathan…" Katsuking's voice was filled worry. He can do nothing to help in this situation.

"It's…okay…" I spat out yet another mouthful of blood.

Damn… damn this creature… Shangri-La, Climax of cruelty… This unimaginably fearsome power… My creatures aren't able to attack him as long as he is tapped…

"Hmph…it seems that your luck has run out." Shangri-La's voiced boomed over the swirling darkness around us. "You have no shields, and only Untouchable Powered and Bronze-arm Tribe… both unable to attack… On the other hand, I have 3 shields along with a battle zone filled with blockers. There is no way you can win this duel."

"Damn you!" I cursed. "The duel hasn't ended just yet!"

"Shield trigger! Spiral Gate! I send Shangri-La back to your hand!"

"Such futile actions…" Shangri-La smirked as his other self was sucked into a whirlpool of water and disappeared. "Now, let us see if you can turn the tides in this one last turn!"

Huh…yeah…this is obviously my last turn. If I don't end it now…

My vision blurred as I tried to focus on the cards floating in front of me.

"Untap, draw!"

All my cards were untapped while another card was added to my hand.

"…!"

If it's this, then…!

"I evolve Untouchable Powered to Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon!" I cried while tapping 7 cards in my mana zone.

"What…? Bolshack Ulpheus in this timing…!?" Shangri-La sounded shocked. "But I draw 1 card using Mist Rias' ability!"

"Not so fast! I'll still got Bolshack Ulpheus' effect to resolve!"

"I've waited for this moment, Master! Let's do this!" Bolshack Ulpheus turned to me and urged.

"Yeah! Using Bolshack Ulpheus's power, I cast Galaxy Shot-HELL from my hand for no cost!" I declared. "I destroy Mist Rias, La Ura Giga,Megagyoron and Regi Pael! For each creature I destroy, I choose one of your shields and put into your graveyard!"

"What…impossible! This is…!" Panic crept into Shangri-La's voice as all of his creatures and shields exploded and are sent to his graveyard, while one card was added to his hand from his deck.

"Heh…hehe! See, I've turned the tables!" I laughed weakly. "Bronze-arm Tribe! Direct attack!"

"Ni…Ninja Strike 4, Falconer!"

The yellow Guardian appeared and stopped Bronze-arm Tribe's attack, blasting the beast folk into ashes.

"It's useless! This is the final now! Bolshack Ulpheus! Final Attack!" I ordered. "Eat this!"

Shangri-La screamed as he was severed in half by the Holy Dragon Blade, and the two halves of him gradually dissipated into light, erasing his physical existence.

As the field around us disappeared, revealing the Hakurei shrine, I sat down, panting heavily. Michael rushed towards me, and using some simple healing magic, stopped the blood from flowing out of my severed arm. Not that it's going to do much for long anyway… Seems that Michael won against Utopia Ever, Zenith of Destruction. He isn't in a good state. In fact, he's not looking better than me. His clothes and body are riddled in scars and cuts, and he's got this puncture beneath his ribs. Shouldn't he be healing himself first? Oh wait, it's not going to do any good anyway.

The area around the shrine was suddenly filled with even greater darkness, as Shangri-La's voice once again boomed into our ears.

"Do you think…that merely defeating me in a duel would stop me!? This is only just the beginning!"

I can just feel his aura flowing out of his card. It's suffocating, and this pressure is immobilizing me.

"Of course…that's why we prepared this!" I shouted, and together with Michael we raised our hands, encasing ourselves in blinding light, and summoning a magic circle beneath the whole shrine.

"…! This sealing ritual… it's not like the others…!"

"You're right." Michael confirmed. "This magic is one of highest level and power. I'm sure you know what it does."

"Stop! Do you know what will happen to you if you do this! You will…!" His voice sounded panicked in the slightest sense.

"We know, that's for sure. But we will risk everything to make sure that you will never disrupt the peace in this paradise!" I cut him short as the light shone brighter than ever.

"Ku…! As long I am sealed, you too will…!"

"Yeah, we understand the consequences." Michael said quietly. "That is why we're doing this!"

"Now, be gone!" We shouted in unison.

"Gu….Raaaargh!" Shangri-La let out a final scream as his card was sucked into the circle, disappearing and returning the shrine to its usual state.

"Ha…ha…" It was only the we made sure that he was gone that we even dared to move our arms, and we collapsed out of fatigue when we did so.

* * *

><p>We crawled back into the shrine, the last bit of strength drained from our very body and souls.<p>

"Heh…sorry guys. Sorry with you having to put up with our selfishness…" I slumped my head on the table, and the cups and teapot clattered from the impact.

"Your wishes are our wishes." A voice resonated from Michael's deck."What you do, we will follow with question."

"However, the ones you should be apologizing to should be Reimu and Marisa." A second voice let out a helpless sigh.

A third voice sighed too, and said, "I wonder if they can cope with this. You two never told them anything, not even the fact that we're sentient beings and not just cards."

"Don't worry," Katsuking replied. "They are strong. They can certainly get over this, forget us and move on with their lives."

"They are the incident solvers, after all."

I lifted my head to see Michael pouring himself a cup of green tea.

"What the hell…?"

He smiled and poured me a cup too. "Isn't it better to enjoy our last moments with tea than doing nothing?"

"..."I took my cup and sipped the hot tea. The hot liquid moistened my parched lips, massaged my sore throat.

"They will grow up into fine women. I'm sure of it." Michael put down his half-empty cup. "The incident solvers of Gensokyo… I would love to watch them grow."

"Heh…too bad." I replied as our bodies started to be encased in light. I raised my half-transparent hand and stretched out to the sun.

How beautiful... I thought as my senses became number and number. I cannot even feel the sun's warmth now.

"Let's duel together if we meet again?" I asked Michael.

"…Someday, lets." He agreed. "If we do ever meet again..."

"Although, it would be bad if we actually do."

"Heh... True that."

We closed our eyes as our bodies fully dissipate into particles, and as our…consciousness slowly…fades…into…nothingness…

* * *

><p>The two girls, having dueled everyone they could find, finally returned to the shrine, weary and exhausted.<p>

"Hmm, where's Jonathan and Michael?" Marisa looked into the shrine, finding no one inside.

"No donations…" Reimu said mournfully as she peered into the empty donation box, devoid of any money, or even anything for that matter.

Marisa noticed the tea cups and pot on the table. "Maybe they just went out for a walk. We took such a long time anyway. Oh, see, they even forgot to bring some of their cards." She tidied them up, and packed them neatly into two stacks.

"Yeah, we should." Reimu nodded, and stepped into the shrine with Marisa. "Wonder when will they come back? I'm hungry."

A small gap, hidden from view, closed silently, as night fell and the stars littered the dark sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Shangri-La: Nekura Shangri-La**

**Utopia Ever: Nekura Utopia Ever**

**Michael: 5C Big Mana**

**Jonathan: Theta Bolshack Ulpheus w/Katsuking**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, SAE here. Decided to publish another chapter to see how it goes. It's still a bit short, but I'll try to improve on that. The plot would be radically different from what I planned before, so sorry for that.**

**Again, if it is possible, please R&R. Any feedback would be appreciated!**

**Until the next chapter , then.**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

Chapter 1 – 10 years after

Duel Masters. A card game that appeared in the Land of the Forgotten as the 13th Hakurei Shrine Maiden took her role. A such, gaining popularity from Gensokyo's residents, the shrine maiden declared that, as the official rule of Gensokyo, Duel Masters would be used to settle disputes and matters.

It has been 11 years since.

This is the story of the residents of Gensokyo, and Duel Masters.

* * *

><p>Hakurei Reimu lay in the shrine, her face red from consuming large quantities of sake. A hiccup escaped her lips, as she got up and poured herself another dish of the sake Suika had brought.<p>

Just another festival to celebrate the solving of a recent incident… Those youkai have nothing better to do than just stir trouble and having fun at festivals. Reimu tried to shake off the dizziness and stepped out of the shrine. She looked around, scanning the crowds, but Marisa was nowhere to be seen. The shrine, illuminated by the lamps giving off warm yellow light, was filled with people, drinking sake, conversing and dueling, Everyone was enjoying the loud, friendly atmosphere, despite the summer heat.

Everyday was just the same old, boring routine. It was either sitting around in the shrine and cleaning, or going around solving incidents. She was too lazy to fly around and visit other people. Unless, of course, if they were up for a duel or offered free food. She never declined duels and free food.

Reimu grabbed her head and groaned, which did nothing to ease the throbbing pain in her head.

It has been like this since those two disappeared… Those bastards…

She shook the thought out of her mind. No use thinking about it now.

She and Marisa asked Genji, asked Keine and Mokou, even Yukari, everyone they could contact to see if they knew anything about them, and their whereabouts.

The two learned nothing.

Everyone all told them that they knew nothing.

After years of searching, they gave up. They learnt that the two would never come back.

Reimu resisted smashing her dish on the ground.

Why…? Why did they leave without telling them? Why did they even leave? They had already decided to settle down here…yet…

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She tried to tell her to stop thinking about it, but it was futile. No matter how many times she pushed the thought into the deepest part of her mind, it resurfaces again.

She grumbled again, and knocked over a small box lying on a drawer. She started out of the shrine, ready to consume more alcohol and numb her mind. Perhaps she should find Suika and have some more of her sake, she thought.

She did not notice three small blobs of light escaping the opened box on the wooden floor, drifting out from the back of the shrine, into the starry night sky.

"I cast Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush!" Marisa revealed a shining card in her hand. The cards in her deck began revealing themselves one by one until Forever Princess, Ruler of Eternity showed itself. "Heh! Now by Fortification's effect I destroy everything that has less power than Forever Princess, which is 7500!"

"Chi…" Remilia gritted her teeth as her Eco Aini and Balga Geyser bounced from her battle zone into her graveyard.

"Then I activate Forever Princess' power! Whenever this card is put into the graveyard, I shuffle it and my graveyard into my deck!" As soon as Marisa finished, her cards in her graveyard went back into her deck and shuffled itself. "Fortification's effect ends. Turn end." The magician placed Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush into her graveyard.

"Don't act so cocky now, girl!" Remilia growled. "My turn! Untap, draw!"

Taking a close look at her drawn card, the vampire smiled. "This is the end for you, Marisa! I summon Balga Raiser, Dragonic Meteor!"

"Speed Attacker huh… As long as your top deck isn't a dragon, it can do nothing!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Remilia's smirked. "Now, the crimson dragon races across the battlefield! Behold the proud souls the comet calls forth! Balga Raiser, attack!"

"Whenever Balga Raiser attacks, I reveal the top of my deck! I can put it into the battle zone without cost if it is a dragon!" With a flick of her hand, Remilia's deck top revealed.

"You're out of luck!" The prideful vampire exclaimed. "My deck top is…Beethoven, Zenith of Horror! Your destiny ends next turn, black-white! Break her shields, Balga Raiser!"

"Hmph!" Marisa caught her two broken shields mid-air as they bounced off the table. "Not if I can help it!"

"!? …Shield trigger!?"

"You're right!" Marisa turned one of the cards just added to her hand. "Shield trigger! Intense Vacuuming Twist! With it I look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and from them I add Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush to my hand! Since Fortification is a fire card, I send Beethoven back to your hand!"

"You little…" Remilia started.

"Do you think I'd let you cast Destiny that easily?" Marisa let out a laugh. "You'll have to get through all my spells first!"

"My turn! Untap, draw! …Damn." Marisa clicked her tongue. Evidence of a card coming at a bad timing. "Anyway, I cast Energy Light and draw two cards! Then I cast Hyperspatial White Green Hole and put Victorious Pudding into the battle zone. Since Pudding is a Nature creature, I return Intense Vacuuming Twist from my mana zone to my hand. Also, when Pudding is put into the battle zone, her effect makes Balga Raiser unable to attack or block until my next turn!"

"Ho…I see you've had bad luck drawing. Trying to stall me with removals…but that won't work anymore!" Remilia declared, a triumphant smile on her face. "Untap, draw!"

"Now, dance on the battlefield, Codeking Number Nine!" Tapping 9 cards in her mana zone, Remilia summoned one of her aces. "His text may be simple, but his strength is undeniable!"

"Shit…" Marisa could feel cold sweat on her back. "He's locked all my spells…!"

"I assume you already know how his effect works. Yes… As long as Number Nine is here, you cannot cast any spells!" It was Remilia's turn to laugh now.

That is right. In order to ensure Fortification blasts out a firepower of 7500 every time it is cast, Marisa's deck only has four creatures, and they're all of the same copy.

For a deck that focuses almost entirely on spells, spell locks like Number Nine or Spell De Fin, or spell controls like Gorganshack are fatal. There is little that spell-focused decks can do in the face of these creatures.

"So…it's my loss? I…" The ordinary magician stared at the overwhelming disadvantageous field, a look of regret passing her face. "Losing to spell lock…"

"…" The vampire closed her eyes and sighed. "If you have nothing to do, declare the end of your turn."

"Turn…end…" Marisa could barely squeeze these words out of her teeth.

"...Using Codeking Viola Sonata, Mozart and Wilhelm from my mana zone as evolution bait, I summon Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova!" Remilia summoned another one of her aces, the card letting off a bright green aura as it entered the field. "Balga Raizou, atta…"

Her attack was stopped abruptly by the appearance of the shrine maiden.

"Hey, Suika~ Gimme some of your sake~"

The small oni who had been watching the duel silently, perked up. "Oh, you want my sake! Sure!" She was never one to refuse her sake to others. To her, drinking sake was a pleasure, especially drinking with others. She passed her gourd to Reimu, and she took a quick sip of it.

"Uggghhh…" Reimu's face turned even redder. "Hey, Marisa, you come drink with me too!" She started to drag her friend away from the table, and the black-white barely had time to gather up her cards before being pulled out of sight.

"Hey, you're drunk! Stop pulling, hey..." Marisa's complaints fell on deaf ears.

"…" Remilia just stood and watched. "Uh…"

"Wanna duel?" Suika offered helpfully. "Hic…"

"Sure…"

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Reimu shielded her eyes from the sunlight, and pulled her thin blanket over her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to in vain to make the light, and her headache, go away. Beside her lay Marisa, who was sound asleep, sprawled on the floor in a very unladylike manner. The festival has been going on for a whole week now, with no signs of stopping anytime soon.<p>

As her efforts ended in futile, Reimu reluctantly got up from her futon and struggled to pour herself a cup of tea. The tea was hot, and a small trail of steam rose up from the cup it was filled.

"Huh…who brewed this…" Reimu frowned, but shrugged the thought off. "Must be Suika or Yukari…. Hm?"

She thought it was imagination at first, but as she tried to focus, despite the stinging headache, she could hear some faint rustling coming from the deeper parts of the shrine.

"Just who the hell at this time…" Massaging her head, she started towards the noise.

"…Here it is… Huh? This card… what happened to it, this is not supposed to be like this…"

"Don't be making a fuss, just grab them and go. We'll figure it out later."

"Hey, don't be so loud…"

"Who are you!" A sharp voice interrupted their conversation. "What are you doing with those cards!"

All the drowsiness and fatigue vanished the instant Reimu saw those hooded figures holding those cards. Everything was replaced by anger that moment.

"How dare you touch those cards! Put them down and scram! Now!" She demanded. "Or else…"

"Or else what?" One of the figures taunted, but the other patted him on the shoulder

"Miss Shrine Maiden, we have serious business to attend to." The second figure started. "If you would kindly let us go with these cards…"

The ground beside his feet exploded.

"Didn't you hear her? Put them down, and get out of here."

From behind Reimu, Marisa appeared, her eyes devoid of all weariness. In her right hand was her Hakkero, steaming from its center.

"I detect a challenge." The first figure let out a soft chuckle.

"You wouldn't want to face us in duels." Marisa snarled. Her left hand reached into her pocket and took out her deck. "We'll take care of you in a flash."

"…It is inevitable, then. Then we know what we are betting?" The second figure asked.

"If we win, we'll take these with us." The First continued, as he flashed the cards in his hand.

"If we win, leave those cards here. And tell us everything you know about it." The shrine maiden narrowed her eyes and stated her conditions. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." The Second shrugged. "You ready?"

"Of course I am," the First replied. "Then…"

"Duel Field, open!"

A hemisphere expanded with the two hooded figures as its center, and a chaotic, starry field surrounded the four duelists as they stood on lighted circles, crystalline shields swirling around them.

"Duema, Start!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>BGM: Endless Battle (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 4)<strong>  
><strong>

"You've got guts, challenging us to a tag duel." Marisa said. "My turn! Draw! I cast Hyperspatial Emperor Hole, and bring out Thunder Tiger with its effect. With both Emperor Hole's and Thunder Tiger's effect, your Perfect Madonna gets -4000 power and is destroyed!"

The tiger Demon Command slashed at the Alien, and it dissipated into light.

"Hmph." The First didn't seem to care about the destruction of his creature, maintaining his cold and composed demeanor. "My turn, draw."

He glanced quickly at his drawn card, and charged it into his mana zone below his feet. "I cast Hide and Seek! I'll return that Thunder Tiger to your hand."

"Kuh… Psychic creatures are sent back to the Hyperspatial Zone once they leave the battle zone." Marisa winced as her creature was sucked into a dark portal and disappeared from the battle zone.

"Then I discard 1 card from your hand." The First continued. "…That one."

"…!" A pulse of energy forced one of Marisa's cards out of her hand. "Barrage!"

"Turn End."

"My turn, draw!" Reimu started her turn. "I cast Hyperspatial Faerie Hole and put my top deck into my mana zone. Then with Faerie Hole's second effect I put 2 Kutt, Temporal Brawler into my battle zone!"

The two red Humanoids materialized, swinging their tonfas and ready to battle.

Reimu peered at her cards. Next turn I'll summon Acid and end this… A smile flickered across her lips. "Turn end."

"Getting confident, are we?" The Second smirked. "My turn."

"I summon Hot Spring Crimson Meow, and draw 1 card with his effect." The Flame Monster/Blue Monster hybrid appeared from a whirlpool of water and flame, growling at the two girls.

"I then summon School Man! I destroy him and Crimson Meow, and one of my opponents must destroy one of her creatures. You're the target, Hakurei Reimu!"

"…I destroy Kutt." Annoyance crept onto Reimu's face, and one of the Humanoids was engulfed in the explosion created by the Hedrian along with Crimson Meow.

"I activate Unified Shachihoko's effect! Whenever one of my none-Psychic creatures are destroyed, I can put a cost 7 or under Psychic creature that is either Fire, Light or Darkness into the battle zone!"

"Ku…" Marisa clenched her fists. "That makes two…!"

"You're absolutely correct! I put Thunder Tiger and Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser into the battle zone! Come, my Psychic creatures!" The Second announced.

"…Thunder Tiger…!" The creature that Marisa previously called upon appeared once more, but not on her field, along with the Rainbow Command Dragon, howling in rage.

"With Thunder Tiger's effect, the remaining Kutt gets -2000 power and is destroyed too!"

The second Humanoid was slashed to pieces by Thunder Tiger, and Reimu grunted as she shielded herself from the explosion created shortly thereafter.

"If you had called on Untouchable, you could at least have one of your creatures stay."

Reimu just growled in response.

"My turn!" Marisa announced. "Draw!"

Damn… Fortification just had to be discarded… Marisa pursed her lips. Then…

"How about this!" Tapping 5 cards in her mana zone, she declared her next action. "I cast Persistent Prison of Gaia! Be gone, Unified Shachihoko Kaiser!"

The Dragon let out a agonized roar as it was sent back to the Second's hand and vanished from view.

"Then I discard one card from your hand! If that card has the same name as the returned creature, I can burn send one of your shields to your graveyard!" The magician continued. "I choose that card!"

"…" One card from The Second's hand dropped into his graveyard. "Jenny, Suicide Doll."

"Damn! Missed!" Marisa could barely hold in her frustration.

"Just what the hell are these people? Snatching cards as they please, and expanding this field of some sort…"

"You aren't in any position to tell people off for stealing, Kirisame Marisa." The Second said coldly.

"Shut up! We'll take care of you you soon enough! And then you'll be sorry that you were ever born!"

"We'll see about that. My turn!" The First drew a card and sent another card in his hand to his mana zone.

**BGM: Heraldic Beasts Show Their Fangs (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 3)**

"Let's see how you handle this. Come forth, my ace!" 7 cards in his mana zone tapped themselves as The First held out a card bathed in white light. "The Sacred Flame descends upon the Earth, leading me to Honor and Victory! Wipe out all evil with your breath!"

"Bolmeteus Steel Dragon!"

A tornado of flame was whipped up, dispersing its heat over the whole duel field. Reimu could barely see forward as the strong gust blew around, and both girls had to shut their eyes tightly as the tornado raged.

When the wind weakened, a majestic cry erupted from the dying tornado's center. The wind dispersed in an instant, as the legendary Armored Dragon spread his wings and let out an earsplitting roar.

"Bolmeteus…Steel Dragon!" Marisa could only stare at the Dragon, jaws wide open, having never seen it materialize right before her eyes. The Dragon, clad in white and blue armor, glowered at them, the cannon on his back shimmering in energy.

"I'm sure you know what it does. A Double Breaking Shield Burner, the first of them!" The First could hardly contain the pride in his voice. "Let's end this fast."

"In our victory, of course!" Reimu started her turn. "I cast Terror Pit!"

A giant hand reached towards the Armored Dragon, and held Bolmeteus tightly in its grasp, crushing him as he exploded.

"As long as it can't attack, we've got nothing to fear." The shrine maiden pointed at The First, smiling. "We'll crush anything you throw at us."

Only silence responded her taunt.

"My turn!" The Second said. "Mana Charge. I summon Phal Pierro, Apocalyptic Guardian and destroy him with his effect, then return Formation in the Springs from my graveyard to my hand."

The Guardian vanished as the spell flew back into the Second's hand.

"Unified Shachihoko's effect! I put Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser into my battle zone!" He announced as the Alien once again materialized. "I then cast Formation in the Springs and revive Phal Pierro. I activate his effect once more!"

"…Loop!" Marisa could feel a cold chill run down her spine.

"With Unified Shachihoko's effect, I put Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows into my battle zone!" Upon his call, the Flame Command and Cyber Command Hybrid appeared, flailing his four arms of flame and torrent.

"…He's aiming for Psychic Link!" Marisa realized. "We have to get rid of him fast…!"

"Draw!...Ku…" She winced at her drawn card.

"I cast Emergency Typhoon! With its effect I draw two cards and discard one card!"

"Hand exchange…?" The Second murmured quietly. "No… Grave fattening!"

"1 discard Bone Dance Charger! Then, since there 9 spells in my graveyard, I summon Fernando the 7th, Emperor of Mystic Light for just 2 mana!"

"Come, Knight of Despair! Destroy your foes with your black magic, and trample down anything that stops you!" Marisa chanted, as the lance-wielding Demon Command materialized, mounting his beloved horse and striking the space in front of him with his weapon.

""I cast Energy Stream and draw 2 cards! Let's see if you can handle this now!" Marisa grinned and ended her turn.

"We're racing against time. We need to finish this fast." The Second turned to The First.

"Yeah." His companion nodded. "My turn."

**BGM:Tyranny of Howling Rage (7th Dragon 2020 OST)**

"I cast Hyperspatial Dravita Hole and salvage a cost 3 or less spell from my graveyard. I return Energy Stream. And with Dravita Hole's second effect I bring out Galaxy, Temporal Immortal from my Hyperspatial Zone!"

The reincarnation of the legendary immortal Angel Command appeared, giving off a bright light as he took form.

"Chi…tricky." Marisa spat. As Galaxy would Awaken the moment he leaves the battle zone, getting rid of him would take some effort.

"I haven't finished yet." The First continued. "I cast Rapid Renicarnation!"

"Wha…!"

"I destroy Galaxy, and since he leaves the battle zone, he Awakens into King Of Galaxy instead. But that's not the point. Using Rapid Reincarnation's effect, I put a creature with a cost less than the number of cards in my mana zone, which is 8,from my hand to the battle zone!"

"King of Galaxy, evolve!"

"…..!" Both Reimu and Marisa were shocked at this action. Calling forth an evolution creature from a previously empty field…!

"O servant of God, the Lord of Spirits of Intelligence! Bathe all with your light and cleanse the battlefield! Purge all evil with your holy spear! Come forth!"

King of Galaxy became encased in a sphere branded with the mark of evolution, and the sphere grew brighter and larger with every passing second.

"Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits!"

The seal broke, and from it, the Lord of Spirits emerged. His golden armor shimmering, mantle fluttering, and wings of white letting of blinding light. His presence alone struck awe into those present.

"Alcadeias…!" Reimu's heart sank. "Forbidding all spells except for the holy power…!"

"Alcadeias, Double Break Marisa's shields!" The Lord of Spirits obeyed, rushing at the magician, and with a thrust of his right hand shattered two of Marisa's shields. She could only brace herself from the impact, and the shield fragments reformed as cards in her hand.

"Shield Trigg…!"

"It's futile. As long as Alcadeias is on the field, no one can cast spells, except for Light spells." The First informed Marisa. "Kneel and cower before the wrath of the Lord of Spirits! You can do nothing now, Kirisame Marisa."

"My deck… has no Light spells…" Marisa's voice trembled, as her vision shifted from the Angel Command back to her trembling hands. "But, I still have Fernando!" She cried.

The First turned to Reimu. " The same applies to you, Hakurei Reimu."

"The duel hasn't ended yet!" She promptly retorted. "As that guy said, nothing is certain until the very end of a duel!"

"…" The First gave no answer.

"My turn! I summon Alternative, Sacred Cavalry!" Reimu cried as the Oraclion appeared in front of her, swiveling his spear and letting out a loud bellow.

"With his effect, Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser gets -6000 power, and gets destroyed!"

Alternative charged at the Rainbow Command Dragon, spearing him with high velocity as the Psychic Shachihoko dispersed into light particles.

"Hmph. You can still get rid of my creatures under these circumstances. I'll praise you for that." The Second started his turn. "I summon Hot Springs Crimson Meow, and draw a card. Then I with Crimson Meow as evolution bait, I summon this guy again!"

In response, Crimson Meow started to glow and became encased in the Sphere of Evolution.

"The Rainbow Command Dragon of Terror, appear again and unify the world under your might! Raze all with your power!"

"Unified Shachihoko Kaiser!"

The Alien dragon once again descended, his mouth spewing flames, roaring at his opponents.

"Shachihoko, break Kirisame Marisa's shields!" Under The Second's order, Shachihoko Kiaser took a deep breath, and as an energy ball formed in front of his mouth, he fired an enormous beam at Marisa, vanquishing the last of her shields.

"I… am going to lose like this…?" Marisa's vision blurred. "Again?" She bit her lip as she stared at last of her shields that were added to her hand. She fiercely shut her eyes in regret and anger.

Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper and Spiral Gate.

Even they cannot save her from defeat now.

"Thunder Tiger, direct attack on Marisa!"

With a heavy blow of his claws, the Demon Command knocked Marisa out, and as the unconscious blonde vanished from the Duel Field, so did Fernando.

"Now, only you are left, Hakurei Reimu."

**BGM: Barian's Force (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 4)**

"I told you, I haven't lost just yet!" Reimu stared at her opponents in contempt. "I summon Acid, New Century!"

The four-armed, snake-bodied Oraclion formed next to her.

"Alternative, destroy Thunder Tiger!" Her creature obeyed, slashing right through the tiger and annihilating him.

"At the end of my turn, I activate Acid's ability! I destroy the tapped Alternative, and from my deck, I call upon a cost 7 or less colorless creature. Come, Truename Rihanna Glory!"

Alternative stabbed himself in the chest with his weapon and was engulfed in a large explosion. As the smoke cleared, the Mecha Del Sol stood where Alternative was before, softly humming a tune.

"Untouchables…" Reimu could feel his annoyed tone, even if his face was covered. This pleased her.

"Since you have a Psychic creature in your battle zone, Rihanna Glory's ability makes my creatures win all battles. And now, you can't choose my creatures as a target for any creature's ability or spell!" Reimu smiled. Or was she just baring her teeth? "I'll take you down one by one, for Marisa!"

"…As you mentioned, nothing is certain before the very end." The First said. "Let's see how you deal with this! I summon Olzekia, General of Decapitation! I destroy him with his effect and you must choose two of your creatures and destroy them, Hakurei Reimu. Since you only have two creatures…you have no choice but to destroy them!"

"…!" As the Demon Command stabbed through her two creatures and accompanied them to the graveyard, Reimu's heart sank even lower than before.

"…Alcadeias! Break her shields!" A pulse of energy pierced two of her shields as The First gave that order.

"My…turn!" Reimu hesitantly drew a card. "I summon Acid… Turn End."

"…Seems that you're on the verge of defeat." The Second commented. "But I will not allow myself to be careless. I summon Jenny, Suicide Doll and School Man. School Man destroys the both of them, and in return, you must choose one of your creatures and destroy it. Not that you have a choice anyway."

"…" Reimu stared blankly, as her Acid vanished into light.

"With Unified Shachihoko's effect, I bring out Victorious Gaial Kaiser and Intense World! Sahchihoko Kaiser."

"Break all of her defences." As he said that, Thunder Tiger and Unified Shachihoko shattered the last 3 of Reimu's shields.

"Victorious Gaial Kaiser, todomeda."

* * *

><p>"We'll be taking these, then." The First pocketed the cards they won. "…I'm sorry."<p>

The Second patted him on the shoulder and gave a light squeeze. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

They turned and left the run-down shrine, leaving the unconscious girls on the floor, accompanied only by the chirping of the morning birds and the buzzing of the cicadas.

* * *

><p>"…What's the matter? Yukari-sama?" The nine-tailed fox inquired.<p>

"Nothing, Ran. Just continue on with your duties." The Youkai Sage answered, closing the gap she was peeking at previously as she lay down on her bed again.

"Yes, Master." Ran bowed, and backed away. As she ushered Chen, who was playing outside, back into the living room, Ran pondered about the other side of the gap just now.

She could only take a brief glimpse, but it was the Hakurei Shrine.

When the balance is starting to break, to what lengths will people go to restore it? Fight or flight? Will the change be for the better? Humanity has not yet reached the definite answers to these questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Reimu: Darkness Nature Acid (黒緑アシッド)**

**Marisa: Forever Danmaku (悠久弾幕)/****Danmaku Fernando (弾幕フェルナンド)**

**The First: Bolmeteus Control/BWD (ボルメテウスコントロール)**

**The Second: Spring Shachihoko (湧水シャチホコ)**

* * *

><p><strong>The reason I used Humanoid instead of Human was because 1)they're called that in Japanese and 2)well, they're not human.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, fellow authors and readers.I've just decided to upload another chapter after working on it for sometime. Decided to do so, sine I would be pretty busy after this, so I might as well give you guys what I've got so far. Well, I'm still working on the length, but yeah...**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and until next time.**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

Chapter 2-

"Fuck!" Marisa swore as she slammed the table with her fist. The teacups shuddered, teetering dangerously close the edge of the table. Cards lay scattered across the floor and table, and they had no desire to tidy them up. "We need to get those cards back. Its all they left us, and we…"

Her voice trailed off, and her eyes lowered to the floor. "We…"

Reimu said nothing in return. Her bangs covered her emotions, and Marisa couldn't tell what face she was making. Anger? Sadness? Regret? Shame? This was all what Marisa was feeling right now.

Time passed in silence, with the occasional silent sipping of hot tea.

The incident solvers of Gensokyo defeated so easily… No one would believe it.

Letting out a sigh, Marisa picked up a card from the floor.

Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush. She clenched it hard, hands trembling.

My deck… My pride… My soul….

She stood up, picked up her scattered deck, and pocketed it once again. Donning her black witch's hat, and grabbing her broom, she said, "I'll be back for dinner."

Leaving that sentence, she kicked off into the air without turning back, leaving Reimu in the company of the scorching hot afternoon sun, and the sounds of nature.

* * *

><p>Rinnosuke sat in his usual spot, reading some unknown book as Marisa burst open the door of Kourindou, his shop. The building, and his productes, rattled when the door was threw open, and he shot a disapproving look at the blonde visitor.<p>

"How many times have I told you my merchandise are precious and fragile…" Rinnosuke started but was subsequently interrupted by Marisa.

"Never mind that Kourin."She said as she referred to him by his nickname. "I need to ask you a favor…"

Rinnosuke arched his eyebrows at that.

* * *

><p>As the sun started to set, painting the sky orange, the Human Village quieted down, all the hustle and bustle dying down. Of course, that does not mean the streets are deserted. Before long, some youkai, carrying their food stalls with the, began to start with their business, grilling meat and making cakes, luring costumers in with the fragrance of their food. Teenagers began filling the stalls, enjoying the company of their friends, drinking sake and gulping down meat.<p>

As Kamishirasawa Keine, the teacher at the school in the Human Village, began to work on the children's homework, she heard a faint at her door. She did not expect a visitor at this time. Surely Reimu must have remembered that she would not be coming to the festival tonight. She opened the door, and her lips parted slightly as her eyes widened in faint surprise. The next instant it was replaced by a soft smile.

"Please, do come in." She gestured the visitors to come inside. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll go brew some tea. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>The Hakurei shrine was filled as usual. The party started once again, as music and duels brought excitement and joy to guests.<p>

The cheerful mood did not extend to the incident solvers of Gensokyo, however.

As Reimu just stared, Marisa rummaged through the crate she had brought earlier, pulling several cards used to build an entirely new deck. After the crushing defeat of during the morning, she decided to stay true to her ideals. Speed and Power. That's what fits her most.

"Alice, could you hold these for me?" Marisa held out some cards to her fellow magician.

The blonde with skin almost as white as a doll, with a modest attire composing of a white dress and blue apron complete with a ribbon on her head, did as she was asked. Her green eyes scanned through the cards she was handed.

"…Are you sure about this?" The puppeteer inquired, as her doll, Shanghai, flew over to inspect Marisa's progress.

"Definitely." The black-white affirmed. "I need new power…enough to defeat those guys. I need this strength soon."

"But to think that you two were so soundly defeated… Not only you were unable to take down one of them, you even allowed a Perfect Duel…" Remilia said, her vampire drooping slightly behind her as she took off her cap and fanned herself with it. "Just who are those people?"

Reimu just shook her head.

"Do you not plan on investigating this matter? After all, you have lost some of your cards." Sakuya, with her maid outfit and silver braided hair, decided to throw in a comment.

"We… We'll do that later." Marisa said in a defeated manner after hesitating for a bit.

Sanae, who was wearing her usual green and white shrine maiden outfit and frog hairpin, scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Just what are those people going to do with those cards? What did they take, actually?"

"That's…" Reimu was hesitant to answer the second part of the question.

"I only know that they're up to no good. Whoever and wherever they are, I will find them, and I will beat them to a pulp." Marisa's had a cheerful grin on her face, but her words and attitude says otherwise. After taking a few more cards out of the crate, she began to organize and build her deck.

"Bolcon and Spring Shachihoko… This ought to beat the hell out of them."

Reimu resumed staring outside, when suddenly she was pushed from behind. Turning around with an annoyed look, she found Yukari leaning on one of her gaps, her long blonde hair covering her shoulders, and a smile, mysterious as ever, on her lips.

"…What do you want?"

"Oh, how cold of you, Reimu~" The Youkai Sage spread her fan and covered her lower face. "I'm just here to comfort you~"

Behind her, Remilia gave a disgusted look.

"I don't need that, leave me alone." Reimu snorted and turned her back on Yukari.

"Arara, I was just going to give you a gift." As Yukari said that, a gap opened beside Reimu and card dropped down, softly landing on the shrine floor. "I wish you will use that well."

"Just disappear already." Reimu waved her hand dismissively towards her back.

"Ufufu… I'll be looking forward to your use of it." With that, Yukari closed her gap and vanished from the shrine.

"Hmph."

It was a long while before Reimu picked up the card, Remilia peeking over her shoulder to inspect it.

A card neither of them had seen before. A card with two sides…

As Reimu examined it closely, a wave of warmth washed over her body. She stiffened at the foreign sensation, and as she refocused on the card, she realized what that feeling was.

It was the feeling of fiery passion.

* * *

><p>Mokou arrived to see Keine waving her visitors off. "I'll be sure to help with your requests." She heard Keine say.<p>

The teacher turned to welcome the white-haired immortal, and with a smile, invited her to come in. Mokou, scratching her cheek, sheepishly went in and sat down.

As Keine pushed a cup of hot tea towards her, Mokou asked, "Were those visitors?"

It was a pointless question, but she felt the need to be the first to speak, for a change.

"Oh yes. They haven't come by for quite a while." Keine cheerfully answered.

"…" It took a while for Mokou to register the identity of the visitors. "I see."

They left it at that, and Mokou watched silently as Keine continued her work.

Turning her head, the undead Phoenix gazed at the white, round moon in the sky. The mesmerizing beauty of it never failed to capture her attention, even after a thousand years. One thousand years, long enough to wipe out all hate and sadness. Three hundred years of deadly dueling and combat, and now her fists are without pure hatred.

Thinking of another woman connected to the moon, Mokou just sighed and closed her eyes, resting in the company of the half-beast.

Marisa woke up to find herself in a midst of messy cards, empty bottles and dishes, and unconscious girls. She was fortunate enough not to suffer from a hangover, since she was too preoccupied with deck building she had consumed little sake last night. Pouring herself a cup of tea, Marisa took a sip, and frowned.

Cold tea. "Bleh…"

Stepping out of shrine, she was bathed in warm sunlight, and she stretched her stiff muscles, moaning a little from the stress and fatigue.

"Oh, right. Time to restock my supplies…" Marisa remembered. "Time to go to the Human Village huh… I'll buy Reimu something too."

Once again, the ordinary magician tied up her hair, donned her hat, and set off on her broom into the blue, cloudless ocean known as the Sky.

"Hope I don't run into my old man…" Marisa muttered as she trudged through the streets, carrying a bag of supplies in her arms.

When was the last time she saw her father? Seven years? Eight years? She couldn't remember, but his face, the face that told her to give up on being a magician was deeply implanted in her mind, never fading away. That angry face that made her run away to pursue her dream as a magician, in her mother's footsteps.

Marisa shook the thought away and huffed. She continued down the street, and she stopped abruptly, right in front of a short building as its sign caught her eye.

"Duel Masters….Cafe…" She read aloud. "A free cup of coffee everyday…for those who can defeat the owners?" She was practically jumping with excitement as she finished the sentence.

She deliberately ignored the last part- "Starting from tomorrow"- as she walked right into the shop.

"Hello, anybody here?" She chirped cheerfully, the bell on the door ringing loudly as the entrance opened and closed.

There was no response. In fact, there was no sign that anyone was in the shop at all, except for the abrupt intruder.

"Huh, weird…" The black-white scratched her head in confusion. She scanned her surroundings, taking note of every detail.

There were a few round tables of moderate size, six, maybe seven, located somewhat sparsely between each other. Each table was assigned five chairs, pushed neatly under the tables. All of these were wooden. She shifted her attention to the back of the large room.

A long counter with a push-up entrance on its left, center hollowed out for the masters to serve their costumers. On the counter was a red machine, which Marisa identified as a coffee machine, something Kourin had among his merchandise before. Come to think of it, they looked strangely familiar…

There were also coffee beans, tea leaves, cookies on a small shelf on the counter, placed neatly in order.

Then on both sides of the counter were four duel tables, two on each side, with enough space for people to enjoy their duels there.

Right in the center of the back of the room was a wooden door, simple and clean with no decorations, with a bronze doorknob.

"Hmm… Ahem! Uh, anyone home?" Marisa inquired once again in a larger voice.

There was still no answer.

"Well, don't blame me for this then…" Taking our her mini-Hakkero, she aimed it at the door. "Master…"

"Number Nine!" A voice cut in. Upon command, a sword streaked past Marisa, imbedding itself on the front door with a thud while leaving a faint scratch on her cheek.

Marisa suddenly lost all strength to channel her magic power into her prized weapon, and she had no choice to put the mini-Hakkero down.

"Don't you consider blasting someone's door open very rude?" The previous voice resonated through the store as the doorknob of the back door turned.

"Hey, it was your fault for not…answering…" It suddenly occurred to her that the voice sounded familiar.

Don't tell me…

Her guess was confirmed the moment the door was opened wide.

"You…!" Marisa growled furiously.

"Hmph. Have you not noticed that business starts tomorrow?" The First, still hooded said. "Coming in was your own fault."

"Yes, Miss Kirisame. We are not open yet. We can only ask you to leave." The Second came out from behind. He made a gesture towards the door. His covered face was a taunt towards her, and this only served to flare her anger further.

"As you may have noticed, magic does not work now. Not in this store." The First continued. "Please, leave. We have no time to play with you."

"A duel!" Marisa took out her new deck instead. "Give me back those cards if I win."

"And in return? What are you offering? Your mini-Hakkero? Your deck? You've got nothing to give us, Kirisame Marisa." The Second scoffed lightly.

"…!" She gritted her teeth. "Running away from a duel, how can you even consider yourselves duelists?"

"If it's the challenge for a free cup of coffee, we'd gladly accept. No more, no less." Answered The Second. "However, apart from duelists, we are realists. A duel that is one-sidedly unbeneficial to us is of no worth."

"Please leave. Now."

* * *

><p>"Those bastards…" Marisa was slumped on the table, sulking.<p>

"They're right. We have no bargaining chips at hand." Reimu poured her friend a cup of tea. "We cannot do anything now. After all, we agreed to the duel on the terms that they give us information if they lost…"

"Groan…" Marisa remained sprawled on the table, her hand clutching her cup. "Hey! Maybe we can use "stop pestering them" as a condition!"

"They'll just laugh it off." Came the reply.

"Yeah…"

"Reimu-san, Marisa-san!" A high-pitched voice came from outside the shrine, and there was the sound of someone landing on the ground.

"Oh, it's Sanae." Marisa peeked outside to see the Kochiya Sanae, puffing and panting. "What's the matter?"

"This is terrible! You've got to see this!" Sanae told them between deep gasps for air.

Reimu and Marisa stared at each other in the eyes, then back at the green haired shrine maiden.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>The three arrived at the Moriya Shrine at the Youkai Mountain. What was left of it, anyway.<p>

Half of the shrine was burned away, and the standing half wasn't looking much better either, covered in scars and scratched, and it looked like something had chewed on the roof.

"Wow… This is awe, I mean, terrible." Marisa quickly corrected herself after being given a glare from the two gods, Kanako and Suwako.

Kanako, the short-and-purpled hair god, dressed in her usual red, sighed heavily while grasping the mirror on her chest. Suwako, still wearing her big hat and blue dress with white sleeves, looked heartbroken over the destruction of the shrine.

"Uh…well, what happened?" Reimu asked Sanae, who was equally distraught as the gods she served.

"We were out surveying the Youkai Mountain, and when we came back, this was it." Kanako gave her a brief explanation.

"Huh…" Reimu said as she examined the destroyed building. "Any idea whoever did this?"

The three goddesses shrugged.

"Whoever did this must be very strong. Even our divine defenses were easily broken…" Suwako's shoulders sagged in defeat. "How can it be?"

"Hey, could it be those two guys?" Marisa offered her opinion. "I mean, they took those cards. They must've been doing bad stuff with them

"That has nothing to do with this, though." Reimu refuted her argument. "That wouldn't explain why they would destroy the shrine here."

Marisa look deflated.

"Look, I know you want to beat those guys up. I do too. But we should gather up evidence before acting." Reimu explained, picking up a piece of rubble and throwing it aside.

"You know me. Duel first, questions later." Marisa replied with an unsatisfied frown.

"You just met them this morning." Reimu said. "How could they possibly do this?"

"Well…" Marisa scratched her head sheepishly.

It was then the other half of the shrine erupted in an explosion.

Everyone gaped at the fragments of the shrine rained down on the ground. Reimu barely had enough time to shield herself with holy power, but that was enough to stop her from suffering any damage.

"What the…" From the pile of rubble and rising smoke and ashes, Marisa could make out a silhouette. A slim figure that disappeared right away after it realized that it was noticed.

"Hey… Wait!" Her efforts to stop the figure from vanishing were in vain, as Kanako and Suwako knelt on the ground in despair and disbelief. As for Sanae, she lost her consciousness from shock.

As the smoke cleared, Reimu said, "Don't worry, I've put a tracking talisman on that person. Let's see… He's headed for the Myouren Temple… No, the Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum! Let's go beat them up!"

She took off into the air in a flash.

"You're actually more eager than me to have a fight, right? Reimu?"

Marisa took off after her on her broom, leaving the three occupants of the Moriya Shrine among the ruins of it.

Oh well, thought Marisa. Suika can take care of it in a flash.

"You over there! Stop!" Reimu demamded, but that only caused the figure in front of them to speed up. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

She shot a few talismans at the escaping figure. One of them nicked the figure, causing it to lose acceleration, and as Reimu almost caught up with it, something whizzed past her face. Forced to dodge the projectile, she turned in annoyance to see where it came from. A girl with pale skin and wearing a red Chinese dress among on the ground caught her attention, and she heard the figure she almost caught up with say,"Yoshika, I'll leave this to you."

By the time Reimu snapped her attention back to the escaping person, she was gone.

"Gr…" Reimu sped after her target, turned to yell at an arriving Marisa. "You take care of this, Marisa!"

"Hey!" Marisa started to complain, but then noticed Yoshika, her outstretched, stiff arms holding a deck. "So you won't be letting me through easily huh?"

She landed on the ground, facing the girl blocking her way. Her deck shone with a ferocious red aura, while her opponent's flared a chaotic black energy.

"I'll be your opponent then! I'll tke you down in a flash, and you'll regret interfering with our business!"

"Duema, Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Ruthless Duel (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 2)<strong>

"I summon Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday!" A humanoid Outrage, dressed in fancy clothes and wielding a chain, appeared alongside her summoner, Marisa.

"Heh… Creatures are even materializing in normal duels… This is becoming an incident!"

"I summon Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo, and destroy Duel Hero Atsuto." Yoshika declared in a monotone. The Dragon Zombie appeared, slashing the Duel Hero into destruction.

"Ku… I destroy Mypad, Start Dash" The Cyber Lord-like Outrage dispersed into light upon command.

"My turn! With Maeterl's effect I draw two cards and discard one card from my hand." Marisa discarded a card and charged a mana right after that. "I cast Brain Typhoon! With its effect I draw three cards and discard one card after that. But with Maeterl's effect, I can draw two cards every time I draw a card in return for the discarding of one card! I draw six cards and discard four this way!"

"Fufu, I'll show my speed and power now!" Marisa grinned. "When I have drawn 6 cards this turn, I can summon this guy for no cost! G Zero! Crossfire, the 2nd, Billionaire!"

The Outrage with a dragon-like appearance stood alongside his master, blades of torrent and flame humming with energy.

"I'm not done yet! Since I have six creatures in my graveyard, I can also summon this one for no cost!" Marisa continued. "Oh mighty Outrage! Burn your foes with your unbeatable power! G Zero! Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire!"

A pillar of flame crashed down from the sky, and as from it, the original Crossfire burst out from it, howling at the sky, as his cannons swirled alongside him.

"Battle Phase! I attack your shields with Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire!" The Outrage  
>let out a battle cry, and his cannons fired out two beams of concentrated energy, shattering two of Yoshika's shields.<p>

"…Shield Trigger, Devil Hand. I destroy Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire." Two hands clamped down on said creature, pulverizing it into dust, as the top 3 cards of Yoshika's deck went into her graveyard.

"Heh, you're not half bad. Maeterl, break her shields!"

The girl responded by flinging her chain and piercing one of the zombie's shields.

"…Shield Trigger. Inferno Sign." The shattered shield, reformed as a card, shone with a black light as Yoshika uttered the casting of the spell.

"Kuh…what a lucky zombie you are!" Marisa found herself irritated by this 1-in-40 chance.

"I revive a cost 7 creature from my graveyard. Come, Babelginus, Demonic Dragon." The Dragon Zombie and Grand Devil hybrid appeared, his dragon heads howling at Marisa. "I destroy himself with his effect, and bring out Truename Viva La Revolution from my graveyard."

The demonic Dragon exploded, and from the ash and smoke, rushed out the Dragon Zombie that had awakened to the power of emotions. With a particular skeletal appearance and large size even among Dragon Zombies. Marisa was a little unnerved by the creature's presence, but what worried her most was his effect.

"Before I trigger Viva La Revolution's effect, I activate Guljeneraid's effect in my graveyard." Marsia could faintly hear a trace of emotion in Yoshika's voice now. "When one of my dragons are destroyed, if Guljeneraid is in my graveyard, I can return him to the battle zone."

"Dragon of Nightmares, torment those who harm you with your undead body, and arise from Hell once more to wipe out the world!" Yoshika chanted. "Necrodragon Guljeneraid!"

"Wha…" Marisa almost fell over as the ground shook, and it took her some effort to stabilize herself again. A crack opened up beside the ground Yoshika was standing on, and from it, the Dragon of Nightmares returned to the world of living. Not one, but two Guljeneraids. Their bodies jet-black, foul ooze dripping down from their bodies, breath of poison coming out from their mouths.

"Kuh…! Reanimation!"

"Viva La Revolution's effect. Gachinko Judge!" The top decks of both players flipped themselves, revealing Romanoff the 1st, Demonic Eye on Yoshika's deck and Deepsea Typhoon on Marisa's deck.

"Since Romanoff the 1st has a higher cost than Deepsea Typhoon, I win this round. Next round. Ganchinko Judge!" Yoshika declared as the revealed cards placed themselves under the bottom of their respective decks.

Necrodragon Danchigai Fankigai and Maeterl, Beatiful Sunday.

"This is bad…" Marisa thought to herself as she lost once again.

"Third round! Ganchinko Judge!"

Duel Hero Atsuto and Scramble Typhoon.

Marisa breathed a sigh of relief. Her joy was not long lived, however.

"…For every Ganchinko Judge I win this way, I choose an opponent's creature, and it gets -4000 power this turn. I choose Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire. Since he has only 7000 power, he is destroyed." Yoshika's voice returned to the monotone that started since the beginning of the duel.

The Dragon Zombie lunged at Crossfire, crushing the Outrage in his jaws, and the shockwave that occurred due to Crossfire's demise nearly knocked Marisa backwards.

"…Turn End."

"I cast Scramble Typhoon. With its effect I draw five cards and discard three." The Jiang Shi fattened her grave and replenished her hand at the same time with a water spell.

"Battle. I attack your shields with Abayo Shabayo. But before that, Attack Chance. When one of my Dragon Zombies attack, I can cast this spell from my hand for no cost. Dragon Bone, Secret Technique of Wicked Dragon. I put Codename Yabasgil Skill into the battle zone from my graveyard."

The gigantic Dragon Zombie crashed down out of thin air, multiple mouths ready to devour his opponents.

"I'm not finished yet. I activate Yabasgil Skill's effect." Yoshika added. "I return Babelginus to my hand, and destroy Maeterl."

The large mouth on the Unknown Dragon Zombie's chest gaped wide open, and a beam of black chaos fired down on the targeted Outrage. Marisa could only watch as her creature was reduced to dust.

"Abayo Shabayo's shield break." The Unnoise smashed through Marisa's first shield as she braced herself against the impact.

"Guljenaraid, attack." The second and third of Marisa's shields were broken by an acidic breath.

"…No triggers." Marisa confirmed as the cards were added to her hand.

"Break the last of her shields, Guljeneraid."

The last of the magician's shields disappeared with a blast of acid.

"…Looks like this the end." Marisa muttered under her breath.

"Indeed it is." Yoshika agreed. "Viva La Revolution, Direct atta…"

"Shield Trigger! Ragnarok, The Clock!"

**BGM: Once more, Hope the King of Wishes (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 3)**

"!"

"When The Clock is put into the battle zone, the rest of the turn is skipped." Marisa explained with a large grin as she tipped her hat. "It's my turn now!"

"I summon Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire with no cost again! Then since there are 9 creatures in my mana zone, I summon this guy with 3 mana!"

"The speed-star of the Outrages! No weakling shall stand in your might!" Marisa chanted. "5000GT, Riot!"

The dragonoid Outrage equipped with a buzzing round saw on its left arm materialized, slashing Abayo Shabayo and The Clock into oblivion as it did.

"When 5000GT is put into the battle zone, he eliminates all Psychic creatures and creatures under 5000 power!" Marisa explained as she readied her next move. "Battle, 5000GT, Triple Break!"

The Outrage shattered Yoshika's shields as he swung his arm.

"Shield Trigger. Necrodragon Odol Needle." Yoshika activated her defense. Or at least, she tried to. "!?"

"5000GT makes all players unable to summon creatures with power 5000 or less. This is the end! Crossfire, Direct Attack!"

With a loud cry, Crossfire blasted at the Jiang Shi, The ofuda on her head was blown away by the wind, and she lay on the floor, unmoving.

"Heh, so much for Dragon Zombies." Marisa taunted, "Oh well. New stuff is almost always better than antiques."

Leaving the immobilized Yoshika, Marisa flew towards the direction Reimu was headed towards.

* * *

><p>"…What is your purpose? Why are you doing this?"Reimu interrogated the culprit.<p>

"Arara, do you think I'd tell you that easily? Reimu-chan?"

Standing in front of the shrine maiden, was Kaku Seiga, the wicked hermit.

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose sharp-eyed readers can tell at once what card Reimu got from Yukari.<strong>

**Yoshika: Dragon Zombie Reanimate**

**Marisa: FW Graveyard Source（赤青墓地ソース）**


	4. Chapter 3

**Foreword: Hello guys! SAE here. Since It's almost the start of the semester, I thought it would be nice to upload one more slightly longer chapter just in case I get too busy and forget to write this fic. Hope you enjoy my choice of decks and characters!**

**Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Until next time.**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

Chapter 3 – Passionate Soul

**BGM: Z-ONE's Battle (YGO 5Ds Sound Duel 3)**

"I cast Mana Crisis!" Reimu cried as said card glowed in her hand. A green dragon head rose from the ground, crashing down on Seiga's mana zone and sending her Codename Wilhelm to her graveyard. The impact rocked the cavern, and it threatened to collapse as pebbles fell from the ceiling and the ground shook. "It's your turn now!"

"…Mana Charge." Seiga drew a card and replenished her damaged mana zone. "Turn End."

Reimu glanced at the wicked hermit's mana zone.

5-civ Cube Blaster… Then let's end this fast and see Seiga explain herself!

"My turn! I cast Hyperspatial Emperor Hole and bring out Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser from my Hyperspatial Zone!" The Hunter dragon appeared beside Reimu.

"Huh!?" The shrine maiden was surprised as she realized her creature was real and touchable. "Not just spells, but even Creatures are materializing in reality!?"

"Heh…" Seiga smirked. "How foolish, knowing nothing that is happening right now. No wonder you are so easily manipulated by the Youkai Sage…"

"Shut up!" Shouted an enraged Reimu. "It's your turn, so get on with it quick!"

"Hmph." Seiga shrugged. "Mana charge."

She pursed her lips. Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser…how annoying it is in this situation, making all her cards going into her mana tapped.

"Turn End."

"Ha! You've got nothing to stop me now." Reimu laughed triumphantly. "Mana Charge! I summon Glenmolt, Dragon Edge, and equip him with Gaiheart, Galaxy Sword!"

The Humanoid Baku, wielding the sword with the Galaxy's power stored inside, materialized from the card Reimu put into the battle zone.

"Battle!" She ordered. "Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser, Double Break!"

The Red Command Dragon slashed at Seiga's transparent defenses, and the shield fragments restructured into cards.

"No trigger."

"I've got this now! Glenmolt! Attack her shields!"

Raising his sword, the Humanoid pierced another shield.

"Heh! When this attack ends, Gaiheart will be Dragon Solutioned!" Reimu boasted. "Ryuu…"

"Shield Trigger. Mystery Cube!" Seiga announced the casting of the spell. "I shuffle my deck and reveal the deck top. I can put it into the battle zone if it's a creature!"

"!" Reimu was slightly taken aback, but quickly regained her positive attitude. "As long as there's no creature coming out from it, I've got nothing to fear!"

"We'll see about that." Seiga replied. Her deck shuffled itself, and Reimu's chest tightened. As the shuffling stopped, the deck top revealed itself.

"Codeking Wilhelm! A creature!" Seiga announced with a cold laugh. "I put him into the battle zone! Annihilate all with your spear and leave nothing in the wake of your destruction!"

The spear-wielding King Command Dragon roared, his loud voice sending shockwaves that shook the cavern even harder than before. Reimu had to cover her ears to prevent her eardrums from bursting as the cave shook once again, even more stones falling this time.

"Wilhelm's effect! I destroy one of your creatures and one of your mana! Emperor's Demolition Spear!" Wilhelm pointed his spear at Reimu's field, blasting Glenmolt to pieces and sending Gaiheart back to the Hyperspatial Zone. He then aimed at Reimu's mana zone, destroying Triple Mouth in her mana. The blast blew Reimu away, and she landed on the ground with a pained moan.

"Kuh…!" Reimu struggled to get up from the floor, her red-and-white garments dirty from scraping the ground.

"He… How pitiful." Seiga laughed as Reimu finally regained her posture. "I can boost my deck top into my mana every time a card is put into your graveyard."

The top two cards of Seiga's deck went into her mana.

"My turn." She clicked her tongue. "I cast Faerie Miracle. Since I have all civilization is my mana, I can put the top two cards of my deck into mana."

"Battle. I attack Victorious Ryuusei with Wilhelm!" Seiga ordered, and Wilhelm thrust his spear into Ryuusei. The Red Command Dragon let out an agonized roar as he disappeared in an explosion. Reimu could do nothing but shield herself from the large blast.

"Turn End." The hermit in teal flicked her blue hair fixated in two Chinese loops.

"…My turn! I summon Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage!" Reimu summoned the Beast Folk and Ghost hybrid. "I put the top card of my deck into my mana zone and discard a card from your hand."

Seiga looked unimpressed as Victory Rush, Onimaru "Head" bounced from her hand into graveyard.

"Yoshi!" Reimu clenched her first as one of her biggest threats was temporarily removed.

"…Seiga." A low voice rumbled and bounced of the walls, vibrating in the duelists' ears.

"!?" Reimu looked left and right, searching for the owner of the voice, to no avail.

"There's not time. End this fast." The voice echoed again.

Reimu finally realized who the owner of the voice was. And he was standing right in front of her.

"Codeking Wilhelm!? How… Creatures not only materializing, but speaking too!?" Reimu couldn't hide her complete shock.

"Fufu, I know." Seiga replied. "I cast Mystery Cube!"

Her deck shuffled itself once again.

"My deck top is… Codeking Mozart! When he is put into the battle zone, all non-dragons are destroyed!"

As she said that, Triple Mouth dispersed into light, and dread crept into Reimu's heart. Now that Mozart is here, even if Gaiheart Dragon Solutions into Gaiginga, he cannot attack.

"I boost another card into my mana with Wilhelm's effect. Battle. Wilhelm, Triple Break!"

Swinging his spear, Wilhelm shattered three shields.

**BGM: Piercing Conviction (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 3)**

"…! Shield Trigger! Gate of Hell, Death Gate!" One of the broken shields glimmered with a white light in Reimu's hands.

The Gates of Hell crashed down, multiple jaws of black streaming out from the open entrance and towed the screaming Codeking Mozart inside. Immediately after Mozart disappeared inside the gate, Glenmolt, wielding Gaiheart, burst out from the doors.

"Hmph. How persistent." Seiga said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"My turn, I summon Shoegazer, Bright Deity!" The Oraclion appeared beside his summoner. "With his effect, I put Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar into the battle zone from my hand! And with Kiryu Jilves' effect, all my creatures in the battle zone get Speed Attacker and Slayer, plus they are put into my mana zone when destroyed!"

The alien-looking Lost Crusader let out a roar of Anger and Sadness and Happiness, which to Seiga sounded like a cry of Horror.

"Battle! I attack Wilhelm with Kiryu Jilves!" The Lost Crusader rushed towards the King Command Dragon, only to be swiped away by the sheer power of Wilhelm.

"Kiryu Jilves goes to my mana zone, and his Slayer destroys Wilhelm after the battle!"

Kiryu Jilves exploded, and the broken head of his spear spiraled towards Wilhelm and struck the tristone on his chest, resulting in the biggest explosion yet that seemed to make the whole cave collapse.

"Glenmolt! Attack!" The Humanoid Baku sliced a shield in two, and it was the first time that Seiga had the expression of fear on her face since the start of the duel.

"…No trigger…" Seiga bit her lip.

"Now is the time! When this attack ends, I flip Gaiheart to its other side!" Glenmolt threw the Dragheart Weapon into the air, and it emitted a blinding white light, causing Seiga to turn her eyes away from the sword.

"Ryu! Kai!" Reimu shouted from the bottom of her soul. "Passionate Star Dragon! Gaiginga! With the power of your hot blood, and with the power of the galaxy in your hands, lead me to Victory!"

The sword cracked, and from it, the Gaial Command Dragon burst out of the shattered weapon. The warm feeling once again filled Reimu, and she felt her body becoming packed with energy. Passionate, hot-blooded energy. Her very soul was touched by this emotion. She could hear her blood beating in her ears. Her chest ached from the intensified thumping of her heart, but Reimu didn't care.

"When Gaiginga is Dragon Solutioned, I must destroy one of your creatures that has power 7000 or less. But that doesn't matter now." Reimu explained. "Shoegazer, Double Break! When he attacks, I put Kiryu Jilves from my mana zone to my battle zone!" The Lost Crusader appeared on the battle zone once more and letting out a bloodcurdling screech.

Seiga's last shield broke, and she saw hope once again. "Shield Trigger! Mystery Cube!"

"…!"

"Codeking Wilhelm!" Seiga declared as he appeared once more, spearing Gaiginga through and destroying him, while blasting Reimu's mana zone again and knocking Reimu backwards, and she landed on the ground heavily once more.

"Heh… It doesn't matter now!" Reimu stood up from the ground shakily, a triumphant smile on her lips. "Kiryu Jilves! Direct Attack on Seiga!"

"Ninja Strike 4! Falconer! I summon him from my hand when you declare an attack and I have 4 cards in my mana zone. I turn Falconer into a blocker and block Kiryu Jilves' attack!"

With electromagnetic waves, the Ninja stopped Kiryu Jilves' advance and sent him to Reimu's mana zone.

"Falconer goes back to the bottom of my deck at the end of this turn." Seiga wiped her brows as the Falconer disappeared from her battle zone. "My turn! ...What? What's happening!" She tugged at the top card of her deck, but it wouldn't budge one bit.

"Heh… I forgot to tell you. Whenever Gaiginga is chosen by your effects, I gain an extra turn!" Reimu chuckled and wiped some blood off the edge of her mouth, as a look of horror crossed Seiga's face. "My turn!"

"This the last! Glenmolt, todomeda!" A large explosion erupted from where Seiga was standing as the Glenmolt struck the wicked hermit.

"Huff…huff…" Reimu panted as she won the duel. She smiled. "Now that I've won, tell me all you know, Seiga."

"You… I won't forget this, Hakurei Reimu. You'll taste my anger soon enough after this…" Seiga's spiteful voice resonated through the cave, as the smoke started to clear away. There was no sign of the hermit.

"Wait… don't go…" Reimu felt all the strength slip away from her body. She swooned, and the last thing she heard was Marisa calling her name as her vision and consciousness faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Reimu opened her eyes. A white, unfamiliar ceiling greeted her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up, and found herself on a soft bed with pure white sheets. She looked around, straining her fatigued body. She scanned her surroundings. There was nothing much, except for empty beds that look similar to the one she was lying on. Machines that showed numbers and graphs she didn't understand at all. There was no one save herself in this room. Then there was the sound of a door opening, and she shifted her attention towards the direction the noise was coming from. Standing in the entrance was Marisa.<p>

"Oh, you're awake, Reimu!" Marisa chirped happily as she sat down beside her best friend. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Ugh…" The brunette massaged her sore head. "Where are we?"

To which Marisa replied, "Eientei. I had to carry you here. You've slept for a day already."

"I see. So it's been a day already…" Reimu sighed. "Thanks."

"Heh, no problem ze." Marisa just smiled. "Just remember you owe me one."

There was a rap on the door, and it opened after a second. Reisen Inaba Udongein, with her usual black business suit and white skirt worn during work, entered, and upon seeing Reimu, nodded in her direction. Her red eyes glowed slightly.

"Eiren-sensei said you just collapsed out of fatigue." Reisen explained, her rabbit ears twitching. "You are free to leave whenever you want. Just please take care of your body."

With a bow, she retreated from the white room, and the door closed with a soft thud.

"…Well, hey. So what happened back there?" Marisa turned back to Reimu and inquired.

"Uh… I met Seiga, and she seems to be the culprit behind all this. I won a duel against her, but she escaped…" A sigh escaped Reimu's lips again.

"Hey, don't be so down. At least we know who the criminal is now. She must know all about these creatures materializing and stuff." Marisa laughed. "I got to test out my new deck too. It was awesome! Can't wait to beat those two guys up and get back those cards." She rubbed her fists.

"…I feel there's a deeper meaning behind all this." Reimu said. "Creatures are even speaking… This isn't as simple as we think."

"Creatures talking?" Marisa looked at Reimu as if she was having a fever or something. "Did all that fatigue get to your brain?" Her hand reached to touch Reimu's forehead.

"It's true." Reimu retorted with an irritated tone as she gently slapped Marisa's hand away. "Seiga's Codeking Wilhelm… He spoke. And he mentioned that there was no time left…"

"No time?" Marisa repeated. "No time… Hey! Those two guys said there was not time too! Maybe they know something or they're Seiga's underlings!" She tugged at Reimu, urging her to go.

"Hey, don't pull…"

Picking up her deck, Reimu stared at Gaiginga's card. She could feel nothing from him now. He feels just like a normal card. No energy, no emotions.

She pocketed her deck and headed outside with Marisa.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You bastards!" The café's door was flung open once again, and Marisa barged in with Reimu close behind. "…Eh…"<p>

She stopped short when she found all the customers staring at her with a strange look. "Uh… I mean…"

She shrunk even lower when she noticed Keine, who was sitting in a corner, giving her a disapproving look.

"You again?" The Second, still hooded, sighed as he cleaned a coffee cup. "Please leave if you're here to cause trouble."

"Keine-sensei!" Marisa protested. "These guys aren't good people! They're the ones who took our cards from us…"

The First cut her short. "A bet that you agreed to."

"Mu…" She glared at The First, who ignored her and served a customer a cup of Mocha.

"We're here on serious business." Reimu announced, nudging Marisa aside. "There are creatures materializing during duels recently. You surely must know something about it."

"I have heard of those reports too." Keine said as she sipped her coffee. "But how do you know these two café masters are responsible for the incident?"

"Seeing that they're able to make creatures appear, they must have some connection with this incident." Reimu explained. "And… seeing that Seiga's talking creature mentioned about having not enough time…you guys should know something, no?"

She could feel The Second's face scrunch up into a frown under his hood. "Seiga…?"

"Don't try to feign ignorance!" Marisa shouted. "You must know something about this!"

"Hmph. That is none of your business." The First snorted. "Go ask that vampire friend of yours, and that magician in her library. They might know something."

"And?" Marisa pressed.

"And nothing." The First wouldn't have it. "That is the only information you will get out of our mouths. Now, if you're not here to drink coffee, please leave to avoid disturbing other customers."

"Hmph!" Propping her broom on the side of the room, Marisa stepped up to the table Keine was sitting at, and sat right down on a chair. "I'll have a cup of coffee then!"

"Me too, then." Reimu sat down beside Marisa and ordered a drink too.

"…Please wait for a while." The Second responded. After a while, he presented two cups of coffee in front of the duo. "Please enjoy."

Marisa raised her coffee to her lips, and nearly spat it out after taking a sip. "Hey! What's with this bitter coffee?" She complained.

"Ah. You didn't specify what kind of coffee." The Second answered mischievously.

"…" Reimu drank her coffee. "This one isn't so bitter."

Marisa fumed. "Why does she get better treatment than me?"

"That'll teach you to hold your tongue and take care of your manners, young miss." The First chuckled. "You should learn from your friend here."

"Grr…" Marisa stood up and walked towards her broom.

"Oh, don't forget to pay, missy." The Second reminded. "We're not putting money on anyone's tabs. The café is reinforced with strengthening magic, so crashing or blasting your way out is not an option."

"Gununu…"

* * *

><p>"That wasn't very nice of you." Keine said in a half-serious tone as soon as Reimu and Marisa, whose cheeks were red with anger, left the café.<p>

"That'll teach her a lesson." The Second picked up Marisa's unfinished coffee and added a little sugar, savoring the taste of the warm drink. "Such a waste of coffee."

* * *

><p>Marisa opened the grand doors to the Great Library. The screeching of the opening doors echoed throughout the grand room, filled with near unlimited books. "Patchouli, you here?"<p>

"…If you're here to borrow books again, I will have no choice but to have Sakuya make you go out." The Unmoving Great Library looked up from her book as she sat in the center of the Library. Her purple hair swayed as she cocked her head to glance at Maris and Reimu.

She isn't wearing her usual cap today, noticed Marisa.

"We're here to ask something." Marisa sat down and plopped her hat on the table. "You've heard of creatures materializing and talking before?"

"Creatures?" Patchouli's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah," answered Marisa. "Like, as in Duel Masters Creatures."

"They are only figments of our imagination in this world." Patchouli rubbed her eyes. "Without a soul, nothing can be alive. It is near impossible to have creatures talk, though making a body that resembles the creatures is not very hard."

"This world?" Marisa questioned her fellow magician.

Patchouli called Koakuma, her familiar, over and gave her a slip of paper that she scribbled a few words on. Koakuma nodded and floated away, her head-wings fluttering lightly.

She returned moments later, some thick books in her arms, and set them on the table before going back to organizing near-infinite shelves.

Marisa picked one of the books up. Reimu decided to have some of the tea Sakuya brought in, and relaxed in her chair. She doesn't know how to read these, so she might as well kick back and chill.

"Alternative Realities…" Marisa picked up another one. "Transferring of Matter over Different Dimensions…"

"You mean that these creatures are from another reality? That's…kinda absurd." She scratched her head.

"There are infinite possibilities in this universe." Patchouli replied nonchalantly. "Anything, however remote the possibility, has a chance of happening. Of course, I may be wrong, but I'm just giving you a possible explanation."

With that, she became silent and resumed reading her book.

"I see…" Marisa opened one of the suggested books and began to flip through the pages.

Night fell, and Gensokyo was covered by silence and darkness. The party had ended, and those who were previously stuffing themselves full of food and sake now had a chance to rest and wait for the next party.

Two lone figures trudged through the Forest of Magic. The environment was eerily quiet. There were no sounds of beasts, bugs, or anything of the sort as they passed. Mushrooms and carnivorous plants ceased their activity, opting to retreat into the darkness and stay quiet.

"…" One of them stopped the other as small humanoid floated towards them.

"…Youkai of Darkness. Rumia."

Said youkai floated slowly towards them, her eyes even redder than usual. Her outstretched hands clutched a deck, and she advanced towards the two figures, aggression apparent in her eyes.

"…I'll take care of this. Go. I'll catch up later."

The other nodded, and went on ahead.

The remaining took out a deck, and it flashed a bright yellow light.

"Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery soon. Duema, Start."

"…Amaterasu, todomeda."

The duel field dissolved, leaving the lone figure and an unconscious Rumia. The figure knelt beside the youkai of darkness, and picked up a card carefully from her hands, tucking it safely away in a pocket.

"I hope you'll be freed from suffering. Good night."

"Alice?" Marisa looked up from her third book. "What a surprise to see you."

"Good morning." The puppeteer greeted her fellow magician. Reimu was still sound asleep, snoring as her head rested on the table.

"What made you come today?" Patchouli eyes didn't leave her book. "It's rare for you to come during this time of the day."

"I figured Marisa would be here, since she wasn't home nor at the shrine last night. This would be the place that would have the highest chance of meeting her." Alice replied, as Shanghai flew over to rest on the round table.

"You're here to ask me something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Alice brushed her short blonde hair and affirmed. "I found Rumia today in front of my house today. It seems that she was possessed last night and was defeated and freed, so I thought it might be connected to the incident you're investigating."

"Huh?" Marisa cocked her head. "Who would have done that?"

"I do not know." The puppeteer shook her head. "But from what Rumia could remember from the fragments of her memory, it seemed that the person freed her was using… what was it? Oh yes. A variant of Lionel she had never seen before."

"Lionel…?! Don't tell me…" Reimu was suddenly awake, and seemed to realize something,

"Hey, you startled me ze…" Marisa complained. "But Lionel… Maybe it really is them."

"…Who are you talking about?" Patchouli finally put down her book. She didn't even sleep last night, but to her, sleep is unnecessary.

"Those guys who took our cards. Lionel was… One of the variety that they took." Reimu frowned.

"But they did free Rumia from whatever was possessing her, even if it really is them." Alice reasoned. "Maybe they aren't bad people after all."

"Taking people's cards away is a bad act in itself." Marisa retorted.

"Maybe you should return the books you took before saying that." Patchouli almost snapped at her.

"I'll return it when I'm dead ze."

"Should I kill you here and now then?" Patchouli's eyesight seemed to drill right through Marisa's body.

"Hehe…chill out, Patchy." Marisa felt a cold chill run down her spine. "Well, I'll be going to see if what we think is true then, bye!"

She rushed out of the library in a hurry. Reimu left a "thanks for letting us stay" before leaving behind the ordinary magician.

* * *

><p>It was the third time the café's door was swung open violently. The First and Second was kind of getting used to it already.<p>

"What is it again?" The First nearly groaned. "We told you we are not saying anything more about talking creatures and stuff…"

"Last night, in the Forest of Magic." Marisa asked. "Was it you guys that defeated Rumia?"

"…No comment."

"So it's really you huh. Then we'll make a bet! If we win, you'll give us back those cards and help us investigate this incident!" Marisa offered, pointing her broom at both The First and Second. "Provided you're no the culprits of the incident."

"Very well. If you lose, then, you will leave us alone and never bother us again." The Second declared. "What we do is none of your business from the start, anyway."

"We'll be taking those cards back from you," said Reimu. "They're something very important to us, and we won't let some random people touch and use them as they wish!"

"Ha! As if you'll be making good use of those cards." The First exclaimed. "We won't be returning these back so easily. Come and get them!"

"We'll be glad!" Marisa growled.

"Duema Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM:Photon Stream of Destruction (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 2)<strong>

"I summon Rothus, The Traveler!" The Second's Armorloid appeared beside his master. "With his effect, I destroy Iron Arm Tribe. Iron Arm tribe goes to my mana zone when he is destroyed. Then Marisa, you must destroy one of your creatures too."

"…I destroy Topgear." Marisa opted to preserve Deepsea Typhoon, to protect herself from unexpected attacks.

The Beast Folk Hunter dissolved into light, along with the Fire Outrage.

"I then cast Energy Stream and draw two cards. Turn End."

"My turn!" Reimu drew her card. "I summon Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage and boost my deck top into my mana. Then 1 discard one card from your hand!"

"…" Crystal Memory dropped from The Second's hand to his graveyard.

The First started his turn. "I cast Evolution Burst – Into The Wild!"

The top three cards of his deck went into his mana. Perfect Madonna, Apocalypse Day, Faerie Shower.

"Chi…" Marisa clicked her tongue. "They've changed decks huh… But that won't stop me!"

"I summon Deepsea Tyhoon! I draw a card and discard a card with his effect. Then I cast Emergency Typhoon! I draw two cards and discard one card. Turn End."

The First eyed the discarded cards.

Crossfire the 2nd, Mypad, 5000GT…

"I'm counting on you, partner!" The First told his friend.

"Yeah. Cyber N World! Create a new world with your power and reset all battle scars!" The Cyber Command appeared, and with flash of sapphire light, every duelist's hand and graveyard were shuffled into their respective decks, and in return, five cards were added to their hand.

"You…" Marisa wanted to fire a Master Spark right in his face.

"Hmph. This is a tag duel. How to win with the help of your opponent is crucial." The Second just shrugged her stare off. "It's your turn, Hakurei Reimu."

"Heh! You'll regret replenishing my hand!" Reimu smirked. "I summon Glenmolt and equip him with Gaiheart from my Hyperspatial Zone!"

The Humanoid appeared, swinging the Dragheart weapon with a battle cry.

"I attack you with Triple Mouth!" The Beast Folk lunged towards The Second, smashing a shield into pieces.

"…No trigger."

"Then I attack with Glenmolt! Go!" Reimu ordered, and Glenmolt sliced at another shield, breaking it.

"…"

"Ha! Seems you don't have any triggers! At the end of the attack, I can flip Gaiheart to its other side!" Reimu exclaimed confidently and raised her hand towards Gaiheart. "Ryuu! Kai! Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon! Lead me to the path of unlimited possibilities!"

The weapon once again shattered, and from it, the Gaial Command Dragon burst out and slashed Cyber N World in two, sending him to the graveyard.

"When Gaiginga is Dragon Solutioned, I destroy one of your creatures with power 7000 or less! Since Gaiginga is a Speed Attacker, I attack your shields! Double Break!"

Now only The Second's last shield was standing, after Gaiginga slashed away two more of his shields.

"Shield Trigger, Crystal Memory." The Second added a card from his deck to his hand.

"How is it! My newfound power!" Reimu puffed her chest in pride. "I turn end here. Be sure to take him out, Marisa!"

"Of course!" The blonde replied with a wink and grin.

"…My turn. I summon Jasmine, Mist Faerie. Then I cast Apocalypse Day!" The First declared.

"…..!"

"Reimu's battle zone has three creatures, Marisa has two, while I have one. When there are six or more creatures in the battle zone, all creatures will be destroyed by Apocalypse Day's effect!"

With a blinding light a sharp bang, all of the creatures disappeared, leaving them in their graveyard or in the Hyperspatial Zone.

"Kuh…! I summon Maeterl, Beautiful Sunday! …Turn End." Marisa bit her lip.

Next turn I'll turn the tables with Scramble Typhoon!

**BGM: CN0.39 King Of Hope, Utopia Ray (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 2)**

"Scramble Typhoon next turn, I presume. But I won't let you have a next turn." The Second declared coldly. "I cast Hyperspatial Dravita Hole and salvage Energy Stream from my graveyard. With Dravita Hole's effect, I put Galaxy, Temporal Immortal into the battle zone."

"…!" Reimu clenched her fists in anxiety. "Galaxy again!"

"I then cast Mother's Sanctuary!" The Second revealed another card in his hand. "I send Galaxy to the mana zone, and he awakens and stays in the battle zone! Then from my mana, I put this guy into the battle zone!"

"The Holy Dragon, bearing the scars of Victory! Defeat your foes with your unpredictable power!"

"Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon!"

The Armored Dragon, Angel Command and Hunter appeared, breaking out of the large evolution sphere that King of Galaxy had formed. With a cross across his chest, two dragon heads for arms and wielding a large sword spitting holy flames, he gives testament to the power of the one before him, Bolpheus Heaven.

"Bolshack…Ulpheus!?" Marisa gritted her teeth, She could feel her temper rising, "How dare you use his card!"

The Second ignored her. "With Bolshack Ulpheus' effect, I can cast a Fire or Light spell from my hand for no cost! I cast… Tyranno Link Nova!"

"…!" Reimu gasped. "He's aiming for one-shot kill!"

"Kirisame Marisa, you must add all your shields to you hand!"

Marisa grabbed her cards as her shield regressed into back and were returned to her hand.

"…No trigger."

"…Looks like this is the end for you. Bolshack Ulpheus, direct attack!" The Second ordered, and the Dragon rushed at the blonde magician, ready to pierce her through with his sword.

"Ninja Strike 4! Falconer! I turn him into a Blocker and block Bolshack Ulpheus' attack!" Marisa threw a card from her hand into the battle field. It transformed into the Ninja, and Bolshack Ulpheus had no choice but to redirect his attack to Falconer, slicing Falconer in two. The Guardian disappeared with a loud boom and dropped into Marisa's graveyard.

"Phew, that was close." She wiped a sweat from her brow. "Thanks for the hand replenishment!"

The Second muttered something, followed by a light chuckle. The First also let out a small laugh.

"Turn End." The Second declared.

"My turn!" Reimu wasn't pleased that her creatures, along with her ace, were destroyed during The First's turn. She was determined to pay him back for it, but there wasn't anything that could deal serious damage at her disposal.

"I summon Hibiki, Explosive Mirror!" The female Humanoid with cat ears materialized upon command. "Turn End."

"…My turn." The Second brandished a card. "Let's see how you take this!"

"The King of beasts, reborn as a dragon! Vanquish your enemies with your immortality!" He chanted, as the card glowed with a fiery yellow light, getting brighter with every passing moment,

"Lion Zenith Dragon! Lionel!"

Reimu and Marisa stared at the Angel Command Dragon, his six arms holding six swords of light, as Lionel let out a ferocious roar, one so loud and majestic that it struck awe into their hearts.

"Lionel…? I've never seen this one before!" Reimu frowned.

Marisa, on the other hand, recovered a lot quicker. "Heh! Whatever it is, I just need to take it down fast!"

"I cast Scramble Typhoon, and with Maeterl's effect I draw ten cards and discard eight cards!" Marisa grinned while fattening her grave. "G Zero! Since I drew more than 6 cards, I summon Crossfire the 2nd for no cost! Then since I have more than 6 creatures in my graveyard, I summon Crossfire for no cost!"

"…Double Crossfire!" The Second's tone wasn't happy at all.

"Since they're all speed attackers… Attack! Crossfire, Millionaire! Destroy Bolshack Ulpheus!"

"Ninja Strike 4! Falconer!" The Second summoned the same card Marisa had used earlier.

"!" Marisa clicked her tongue audibly as the Guardian blocked her creature's attack. "Then I break your last shield with Maeterl!"

The Outrage lashed her chain at The Second, and his last defense shattered into pieces.

"Hah! That's your play miss. If you have no shield triggers, then this last attack will…"

"Shield Trigger. Spiral Gate. I send Crossfire the 2nd back to your hand." The targeted creature was sucked into a whirlpool beneath him, returning him back to Marisa'a hand.

She moaned exaggeratedly. "How!? How are you so lucky! At this crucial moment!"

"…You forgot Crystal Memory?" The Second replied. "I checked my deck and confirmed my last shield. Of course I would know what's in it. Hmph. You might've lasted a bit longer if you had attacked my shields only, considering the possibilities. But…"

"There's nothing more you can do. Bolshack Ulpheus, direct…"

* * *

><p>The duel field shook with a tremendous force, interrupting the final attack on Marisa. While the two girls tried to stabilize themselves, the two hooded figures nodded at each other. The duel field immediately dissolved, and the four were back at the café.<p>

"We'll deal with you later." The First said as he and The Second left their restaurant. "We've got company. And for your safety, you'd better not come with us."

"Heh! You've just run away from a duel! It's our victory!" Marisa followed them out. "No matter what you say, I'm coming with you! I'm won't let you get away this time! Return those cards too!"

Reimu just fixed her dead-fish eyes on Marisa's back, wondering how did she forget how close she was from being attacked directly.

"Well, I'll have to investigate this matter too, since I'm the Hakurei Shrine Maiden after all!"

With that, she too headed out to find out what was wrong.

And she stopped short, eyes wide, gaping at the sky along with Marisa, who had a similar expression. They could stare at the object in the sky above them.

They had never seen anything quite like it before.

The absurdly large thing covered the sky. Even the sunlight was blotted out by the sheer mass of the object. The jet-black body plunged the Human Village into darkness. In fact, the whole Gensokyo was now deprived of sunlight.

Yukari peered into her gap. Her eyes became sharp and serious, in contrast to her usual lazy manner.

Her lips parted, saying out the name with a voice that Ran could not hear.

"Shangri-La, Climax of Cruelty."

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Reimu: Darigaaz Shoegazer Glenmolt (デアリシューゲイモルト）**

**Marisa: FW Graveyard Source （赤青墓地ソース）**

**Seiga: 5C Cube Blaster （５cキューブ）**

**The First: LNW Lionel （白青緑ライオネル）**

**The Second: FNWL Fortress HELL （黒抜きフォートレスHELL)**

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's pretty apparent who The First and Second are now...<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Foreword: I hate Onimaru Head with all my guts. **

**Please R&R! Comments/Suggestions always welcome.**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

**Chapter 4 – Fall, with your Friends, Honor and Regret**

The next instant, Marisa was aiming her mini-Hakkero at the overshadowing figure, and its center's heat intensified.

"Eat this! Master Spark!"

The mini-Hakkero emitted an enormous beam of rainbow-colored energy, straight at Shangri-La.

"You won't escape unscathed from this!" Marisa boasted, as her Master Spark was going to hit straight on.

And the beam want right through the Zenith.

The Master Spark passed through him, as it faded away into the sky.

"Wha...!" Marisa couldn't help but look surprised to see her magic fail.

"…It's useless." The Second observed. "This is only a projection. Nothing will harm it. His real self is somewhere else…"

"Damn it!" Marisa spat, and she reluctantly withdrew her prized weapon.

The low, metallic voice of Shangri-La responded to the futile attempt of attacking him.

"Gensokyo. The Paradise of Youkai. The Eden of the Forgotten." His voice boomed, resonating throughout the whole of Gensokyo. "After 10 years, there is still so much conflict. The conflict between Youkai and Humans. There is Greed. Lust. Gluttony. Pride. Sloth. Envy. Wrath. All of these sins cause clashes between people and youkai alike."

He continued, as the First ran as fast as he could towards the school. "Now, I'll reset this world. This time for sure. Everything shall be returned to Zero. And thus, true peace shall reign."

"Nothing will be born from destruction!" Reimu countered. "Conflict is what makes us evolve and adapt to changes! This imperfection is what makes us perfect!"

Shangri-La ignored her argument.

"Now, savor this. What you call cruelty and despair. I wonder how long can you last against this skirmish."

The large creature's figure faded away, and the sky returned to its pristine state, a deep blue of delftware.

* * *

><p>The sun shone with high intensity, pouring its high heat onto the ground, and with no clouds to shield the land from the sun's rays, people started to return to their homes for a brief rest.<p>

"That's it?" Marisa remarked with a smirk. "He did absolutely nothing."

"Don't let your guard down." The Second said. "He's Shangri-La. He can raze this place to the ground if he wishes. Let's see what is he doing."

Then, all of a sudden, the village around them disappeared, leaving only brushes of greenery and tall trees. There was no trace of the village, as if it had not existed from the very start.

"…I see." Reimu arched her eyebrows in mild surprise. "Keine devoured the history of the Human Village again. I suppose that's a safe action."

"To prevent large amounts of casualties, it was necessary." The First replied as he clambered out of some bushes. "This isn't just a simple incident, Hakurei Shrine Maiden."

He paused.

"This is one that is putting the fate of Gensokyo on the line. One wrong step, and we're all doomed. Nothing will be left standing on this world."

Everyone fell silent. The only sounds were the chirping of birds and the growling of feral beasts and creatures.

"Now, go back to your homes and defend them. We will take care of Shangri-La." The Second turned and started to trudge through the woods, The First following close behind. "This is too dangerous for you."

"You don't tell us what to do!" Marisa responded. "We are the incident solvers of Gensokyo! Don't take us lightly!"

The Second whirled on her.

"Then do you know what it takes? Do you have the resolve, the determination? Are you ready to lose your life?" He questioned.

"I…" Marisa stuttered, unable to give a proper answer.

"Don't rush into things because they seem interesting." The Second turned his back on her. "You will lose everything if you do that too often."

"This is not your fight. Go back."

As they started to walk away again, Reimu called out to them. "Wait!"

"What is it this time?" They stopped in their tracks once more

"…Just…just who are you two? Suddenly appearing like this, and then Shangri-La… What is the meaning of all this?"

"It is not of your concern. Once this all ends, we will disappear from here." The First said quietly. "It will be like this never happened. As long as this world remains peaceful, it is enough."

"Now leave us."

"…Wait a second." The Second clamped his hand on his friend's shoulder; eyes fixated to the front f him. "Heads up."

The First stopped speaking, and focused on where The Second has his sights on.

The bushes in front of them rustled. The leaves turned black, wilted and dropped to the ground, devoid of life, as someone emerged from it.

No, someone would almost be an inappropriate word. All four of the witnesses agreed that this was more of a "something".

A humanoid looking shape, with shoulder-length hair, covered in a swirling black mist that emitted an ominous feeling. Reimu and Marisa didn't like that feeling.

The blue ocean above them was now covered in grey clouds, blocking away all the sunlight. Once again, Gensokyo was cast in darkness. But this time, even the sky itself was painted a chaotic black. The clouds swirled into shape of a typhoon, looking as if to tear the paradise asunder.

The figure moaned. "Everyone… Rad… Tsugumi… Why…"

To them, the moan was filled with anger and sadness, and regret. A pained voice that nearly sounded like a male in his young adult age. It was almost a scream that would shake their very souls.

The winds started to pick up. Gusts whipped around, as the girls shielded themselves from the torrents of wind. From her limited field of vision, Reimu could see the hoods that covered the face of The First and The Second were blown back, revealing their black and white hair.

They suddenly looked very familiar.

"…Subaru?" The Second whispered in shock.

The First clenched his fists. "Impossible…this is utter nonsense!"

The figure they called Subaru turned to them, fixing his red eyes filled with malice on them.

"You…Why was everyone…taken away from me?" Subaru started towards The First and Second, reaching to them with his hands. Every step he took corroded and killed the greenery beneath his feet. Reimu could not see the café masters' faces, but they probably look terrified. She imagined a look of complete disbelief and horror. "Answer me…Give them back… Give them back!"

"…I will take care of this. Make sure they aren't harmed." The First told The Second. The Second nodded and donned his hood again, and jogging towards Reimu and Marisa, he expanded a duel field that gradually engulfed the three of them, protecting them from the increasingly strong winds and the incoming duel.

"…" After hearing no more noises coming from the back, The First breathed a small sigh of relief. He took out a deck, and it shone with a fierce yellow light that looked even brighter in this darkness.

"I'm sorry. I promise, I will end this soon. Just wait, Subaru." The First pushed his glasses upwards and stared at Subaru with unparalleled determination in his eyes. "I will definitely end this suffering for you."

Subaru roared at him, a screech of hate mixed with madness.

"Duema, Start."

* * *

><p>"…Hey." Marisa spoke up, breaking the awkward silence between the three of them in the duel field. The field, as always, was littered with glittering stars in the distance. It was beautiful, but they couldn't but think about The First and Subaru. "What's up with that Subaru thing…I mean, guy?"<p>

"…" The Second had his back turned to them from the very start. "It's…"

"It is our business now!" Marisa shouted. "Do you think we can stand idly aside when our home is danger? We've been through a lot more than you think we have!"

"Hmph." The Second scoffed. "Then tell me, are you ready to die?"

"I…I am!" Marisa answered, with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "But I won't die that easily! I still have a lot to do!"

"Then don't risk your life. You still have a long time ahead of you." The Second replied, his voice softening. "You have a bright future, Marisa. Don't throw it all away by dragging yourself into this."

He stopped himself. "Just go home after this. We'll take care of this."

"Then at least tell us." Reimu asked. "What is happening? Why? Tell us the details. Please."

"Then promise me this." The Second didn't answer her question straight away. "Don't get yourself involved in this. Stay away from trouble."

"I…promise." Reimu lied. She knew in her heart that this false promise would be broken very soon. She didn't like it, but she had no choice. It is her duty as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden to protect the balance of Gensokyo, no matter at what costs, and with whatever methods.

The Second did not seem to find that Reimu was lying through her teeth.

"…Subaru was a famed duelist in our world. A master of darkness, he was near unparalleled in his expertise." He started to explain, his voice filling with pain. "He was called Subaru of Gemini. He was our friend, a good one. We always dueled together."

"And everything changed that one day…"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Light and Darkness (YGO 5Ds Sound Duel 3)<strong>

"I cast Hyperspatial Revive Hole…" Subaru's eyes flashed a deep crimson. "I salvage… Jenny, Suicide Doll."

The Death Puppet's card regained its color and bounced back to Subaru's hand. "Then with Revive Hole's second effect… Come… Volg Thunder…"

The Tiger Demon Command howled in the winds, as thunder cracked and trees swayed in the might of the growing thunderstorm.

"You…put your deck top into your graveyard…until two creatures have been revealed this way…"

"Kuh…" The cards from The First's deck dropped one by one into his graveyard.

"Mystery Cube, Mendelsohn, Wilhelm, Viola Sonata…" The First counted the milled cards.

"Subaru…" He muttered. "Damn this…!"

"Turn…End…" Subaru grumbled.

"…My turn. I cast Mystery Cube!" The First announced, and his deck shuffled itself with ferocity. The shuffling stopped abruptly, and with a flick of his hand, The First revealed his deck top.

"…Come, Codeking Mozart!" The King Command Dragon crashed down from the sky, and with a loud bellow, speared through Volg Thunder, destroying the Demon Command. Zabi Barrel was engulfed in the explosion too, letting out a pained scream when the flames devoured him. "When Mozart is put into the battle zone, all non-dragons are destroyed!"

"My turn ends here."

"How…foolish…" Subaru moaned. "I summon…Necrodragon…Abayo Shabayo…I destroy him with his effect…Then you must destroy one of your creatures as well…!"

The Dragon Zombie clambered out of the ground, and threw his shackles at Mozart. Abayo Shabayo then exploded, the chain reaction on the shackles reached Mozart, and he too was engulfed in the series of impact.

"Uwaahhh!" The First was blown back by the destruction of his creature as he braced himself against the expanding ball of flame, landing hard on his back with a grunt. "Urgh…!"

He struggled to get up, his whole body aching as Subaru ended his turn. Standing up shakily, and nearly falling over again, The First reached for his deck.

"My… Turn!"

* * *

><p>"Subaru had to face a lot of pressure and problems. Like his relationships, and everything happening around him. Being one of the Chosen Twelve, all those responsibilities. The unwilling son of the murderer of his grilfriend's father and family." The Second listed. "And inside him, his dark side was born from all the internal strggle. With passing time, the evil side grew. Stronger, bigger, And then one day, he finally snapped. His dark personality took over, and destroyed everything he had."<p>

"His friends, loved ones… They all disappeared. And this was while he was conscious. His mind was awake, watching as his dark self went on a rampage, leaving nothing in his wake but destruction. In the end, nothing was left for him."

"…" Marisa and Reimu listened in silence.

"And then, Shangri-La came. A being of Zero, who hoped to return the world to Zero, so that conflict would be annihilated, and peace would reign. And thus, the world was destroyed, ripped apart, torn to pieces. Even more than what Subaru's dark side did."

"Subaru too, died in the conflict. We wondered sometimes if he finally reunited with our friends, but…" The Second swallowed, reluctant to admit the truth. "It seems that he has not departed in peace."

"Wait…" Marisa stopped him. "If you said that Subaru guy was dead… Then what is that outside?"

"…" The Second thought for a moment. "It is only a guess, but it is most probably Subaru's soul. A corrupted manifestation. A projection that amplifies all his negative emotions he has left behind."

"Reviving the dead…?" Marisa thought. "No, that's not like it…"

"More like pulling his very soul out of the vortex of the dead, and giving it a barely stable form." The Second said. "Sadness, Hate. Regret. Anger, This is probably what makes up Subaru right now."

"The demon version of himself was of utmost evil. It can almost be said that he was the incarnation of evil itself. He raped and killed his girlfriend after defeating her in a duel. He fed one of his friends to demons as pet fodder. He stabbed another after he got tired of his jokes. He turned his town in a playground for demons, where they roamed free and tortured its inhabitants." The Second continued. "Everything torn down in front of his very eyes. Could you imagine you being conscious, but another being has invaded your body as is doing whatever he pleases?"

He shook his head. "To see the world, everything you loved and built, collapse around you…" The Second massaged his head; try to ease the pain of dragging out these torturing memories. "And there was this only one friend he spared. Even when he went against him. But all in the end, when Shangri-La came, everything was returned to Zero. There was absolutely nothing that we could have done."

"Tsugumi, Rad, Edo, Tamma, Tiger…everyone. They're all gone."

The girl listened to this with a horrified expression on their faces.

The Second remained cross-legged, back facing towards them.

"And we…who have escaped all this turmoil, with extreme luck and skills. We evaded Subaru's torture and Shangri-La's destruction of our world. But there is no hope for our home anymore. It is futile to rebuild our home. Nothing is left. No buildings left standing, no person left alive. It is a living Hell. At least there was still some degree of order when Subaru was around, but…" He sighed. "There is nothing there anymore."

"And it is our duty to take down this monstrosity." The Second's voice became firm. "In a duel. Betting on our honor, our lives. As the last survivors of our world."

"We will stop him, at any cost."

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Angry Duel (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 2)<strong>

"I summon Dragment Symbol Sr, Spellcyclica!" The Second cried as the Crystal Command Dragon formed from the water droplets in the air, taking the shape of a ferocious creature. "With his effect, I cast Mystery Cube from my graveyard and return it to my hand!"

"…" Subaru, or his corrupted soul, grumbled something inaudible. He clutched his head. "Rad…kun…"

"…" The First could hardly bear this. "My deck top!"

"…!" His eyed glinted. "Codeking Wilhelm!"

Wilhelm appeared out of thin air, stabbing the ground with his spear as he did so. From beneath Subaru's feet, the earth cracked open, and a blast from the fissure sent Demon Wolf Howling Castle from his mana into his graveyard.

"Since a card is sent to your graveyard, I boost my deck top into my mana." The First said as this deck top was charged into his mana. "Turn End."

"…Rad…Tsugumi…" Subaru's groaning continued. "…I…I…!"

He tried to shut out the pain.

The lifeless body of Tsugumi. Sora's mangled form…or what remained of her. Edo's dead eyes. Rad's last smile.

"Urgh…Raaarrrgh!" The black chaos intensified, along with the winds and thunder. Shockwaves threatened to blow The First out of balance. "Gate of Hell, Death Gate…!"

As Wilhelm was towed in to the Gates of Death, Abayo Shabayo appeared once more from the entrance of Death, his chains towing Spellcyclica into Hell along with him. As he did, the door shut and faded away into nothingness, and the field became empty again.

"…Turn…End."

"Kuh… Subaru…" The First called out his friend's name. "Spellcyclica returns to my deck bottom when he is destroyed. My turn!"

"I summon Balga Raiser! Since he is a Speed Attacker he can attack right away!" He summoned the Samurai Armored Dragon.

"Battle! Balga Raiser! Attack! When he does, I reveal the top card of my deck! If it's a non-evolution dragon, I can put it into the battle zone!" The First flipped the top of his deck open. "…! Come, Beethoven, Zenith of Horror!"

The Zero King Command Dragon roared at the dark sky, equipped with his golden Destiny Lance and Shield of Major. "…Subaru… I will let you rest, no matter what!"

"Balga Raiser, Double Break!"

The red Dragon raced across the battlefield; and with a swing of his twin blades, two of Subaru's shields were slashed apart, and they reconstructed as cards in his hand.

The clouds continued to congregate, a seething black mass of water. It was going to rain any time soon.

"My…turn…" Subaru's distorted voice reached The First's ears. "I…summon…Ulvorof, Dragon Edge."

The wolf-like Draguner leapt out from the shadows. "I equip him…with Diabolos…Prison Dragon Edge…"

The entrance to the Hyperspatial Zone opened, a vortex of empty space. From its depths, the Darkness Dragheart came, and Ulvorof grabbed hold of it, letting out a battle cry in the process.

"Diabolos' effect… I return Abayo Shabayo to my hand…"

"…My turn!" The First announced. "I cast Mystery Cube!"

Once more the deck shuffled itself.

"Deck top! Diehard Ryuusei of Invincibility!" The Red Command Dragon Hunter swung his triple blades in the air.

"Battle! Balga Raiser! Attack! My deck top is…!" The First flipped it open. "…Mystery Cube…"

He returned it to his deck top. "Ryuusei's ability! Whenever my dragons attack, I can burn one of your shields!"

The two dragons rushed at Subaru, Ryuusei drilled through one shield, sending it to Subaru's graveyard while Balga Raiser slashed through the last two shields.

"…Shield…Trigger… Demon Wolf Howling Moonlight Castle…" Subaru's broken shield flared a chaotic black. "I…destroy Beethoven…"

"…" The First's chest tightened as his creature bounced back to his hand due to Eternal Omega.

"My…turn… I discard two creatures from my hand… Diabolos… Ryuu…kai!"

The Dragheart weapon became encased in darkness, and from the black chaos, the Demon Command Dragon emerged, his hellish scythe spewing flames of darkness.

"Diajigoku…Annihilation Demon Dragon…"

"I then summon…Necrodragon Odol Needle…"

"Battle…I attack Balga Raiser with Diajigoku… Attack Trigger… Since there are 8 darkness cards in my graveyard… Ryuusei gets -8000 power…" Subaru ordered.

Diajigoku rushed at the two dragons, and although they tried to parry the attack, they were easily sliced in two by his scythe of corrosion.

"Aaagh!" The combined destruction of his creatures blew back The First once more, and he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Turn…End…"

My body is aching like hell... Damn this… The First thought. Next turn it will be Dorballom… I need to care of this in this last turn!

"O Lord…I entrust everything to you!" The First closed his eyes and mumbled. He opened them, his eyes clear with the fury of determination.

**BGM: Duel of Friendship (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 4)**

"Ore no…Taaaaaaaann!" Drawing the Mystery Cube revealed last turn, he immediately put it to use. "I cast Mystery Cube!"

"Deck top! I use Codeking Viola Sonata, Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser and Mitsurugi Boost from my mana zone as evolution bait! Balga Raizou! The Superheavenly Nova!" The Earth Dragon rose from the Earth, letting out an ear-splitting bellow as it glared at Subaru.

"Battle! I attack Odol Needle! Balga Raziou's Meteorburn! I reveal the top three cards of my deck and put all dragons into my battle zone!" The First shouted. "First card…Codeking Mozart! Second Card…Hogan Blaster…Third card…Spellcyclica!"

"Mozart's ability! All non-dragons are destroyed!" Ulvorof dissipated into light immediately.

"Not yet… It's not enough! Spellcyclica's ability! I cast Mystery Cube and return it to my hand!"

"Haaaa!" His deck shuffled once again. His right hand shone with an intense yellow light, illuminating the dark world just with this small ray of hope. He flipped the top card open with all his might. "Deck top!"

"…Finally here! With Balga Raizou as evolution bait, come! The Songstress of th sea, reborn with the power of Lunatic Emperor and Unknown! Conquer the battlefields with your voice of destruction!" The First chanted as the Earth Dragon rose to the sky and emitted the light of evolution. "Ultimate Evolution! Trueshinra, Premium, Kiriko Moon!"

Balga Raizou's glowing form shifted dramatically, turning humanoid, and a breathtaking blue color painted his transformed body. Finally, Premium Kiriko Moon emerged, as the evolved form of Balga Raizou.

"Master…" Kiriko Moon whispered, as she looked at the battlefield.

"I'm counting on you, Kiriko!" The First told his creature. She nodded, and as her bright blue light covered the battle zone, The First cried, "With her effect, I put all of my other creatures into my deck, and from the top of my deck, I cost trample the same number of creatures I returned to my deck!"

"Song of Distress and Rebirth!" As Mozart and Spellyclica were sucked into a portal, The First revealed his deck. "Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser! Codeking Wilhelm!"

"With Wilhelm's effect, I destroy Odol Needle!" Wilhelm flapped his great wings, ending up right in front of the Dragon Zombie. Raising his spear above his head, he sliced Odol Needle into two, splitting even the earth, and caused a great explosion.

"Since the attack target is not here anymore, the attack stops." The First breathed heavily, as his vision started to blur. "With Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser's effect, all my creatures get Speed Attacker!"

"Subaru... I will defeat you again, no matter how many times you come back to haunt us, and I will lay you to rest one day! Codeking Wilhelm! Direct Attack on Subaru!"

Obeying his summoner's wishes, Wilhelm smashed his weapon right on top of Subaru, causing rock fragments and dust to fly everywhere, and producing a great crater that spanned for meters.

And the wind died down, the sky returning to its beautiful blue color. The dark clouds dispersed, and the thunderstorm vanished.

"…Ha…ha…" The First dropped to the ground, fatigued and stripped of almost all strength, gulping huge mouthfuls of air. "I hope you can finally leave in peace…After 11 years…"

And he just sat there in silence, until The Second, Reimu and Marisa came to pick him up, among all the ashes and debris.

* * *

><p>The First sat in his bed, quietly sipping a hot of coffee. The Second patted his back lightly.<p>

"Hey man…don't take it all on yourself. It's not your fault."

To which The First responded by nodding slightly.

"I know…but…"

"I understand." The Second assured him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. "I still have nightmares about it too. All of those… It's unforgettable."

"You're very tired already. Have a good rest. I'll wake you up later." The Second left his friend in the room and closed the door behind him.

As he did, he turned to face the two girls waiting in the café.

"So… He's fine?" Reimu asked.

"Just a little tired. He'll be okay after a good rest." The Second affirmed. "And you two… go back to your homes already. This is not your matter anymore. Nor that is was from the very start."

"…Fine. We'll go back." Marisa told him as she pushed through the door of the restaurant.

For now. She added silently.

Reimu lingered a bit longer. She stared intently at the door that lead to the bedroom of The First and Second. Finally, she tore her eyes away from the back of the room, and left the café without saying a word.

* * *

><p>"So… You say those people are… Otherworlders?" Patchouli arched her eyebrows lazily. The girls that came to this meeting sat at the round table in the Magic Library of Patchouli, with some drumming their fingers in boredom or looking outright serious.<p>

"Yeah." Marisa replied, twirling her braid nonchalantly with her fingers. "They don't seem to be from the outside, given that their world was totally destroyed. If they were, then Gensokyo would either be destroyed, or that they are outright lying."

"…They don't seem to be lying." Reimu observed. "They don't have a reason to. It's most probable that they really are from another world, different from ours."

"Then…" Alice started, her plate making a small clatter as her cup made contact with it. "Why did they take those cards from you? There must be a specific reason…"

Remilia answered the blonde puppeteer's question. "I can guess that there is some connection between those cards and them, or maybe Shangri-La. Those cards must be key items to defeat him."

"…Is it time that you told us what cards they took, Reimu-san, Marisa-san?" That was Youmu, with her usual attire of green and white clothes and silver hair in a bob cut.

"…" Reimu struggled to decide whether to tell them or not, opening her mouth, but closing it the next instant.

"I'll tell you then." Marisa sighed at her friend's indecision. "They took: Bolshack Ulpheus, Katsuking MAX, Alcadeias, Kiriko Moon and Lionel."

"Lionel…" Remilia muttered. "He's a Zenith too… Is that why they wanted him too? To try to parallel his strength…"

"If Shangri-La really destroyed a world that easily, then there is nothing much that can match him, even in Gensokyo." Sanae said. "With his power, even with all our combined strength, it would be an impossible feat."

"So what? We summon Kiramaru and Purin and take care of him?"

"Don't be foolish. These are just projections. They are nothing compared to the real stuff."

The girls began talking amongst themselves, their voices getting larger and larger, until Reimu suddenly slammed the table and shut everyone up.

"…Gap hag, come out this instant." She said. "And I mean now."

In response, a gap with ribbons for decorations at the ends gaped open beside her, and the Youkai Sage, in her Taoist dress, walked out of it, promptly closing the gap as she appeared wholly in the library.

"…Yukari. Tell us everything you know." Reimu said in a tone that sounded almost authoritative. "There is no time for jokes now."

"…Very well." The blonde Youkai brushed her long hair with her hand. "I know the situation at hand. It is useless to hide things now."

"No matter how strong I am, even with abilities, I am sorry to inform you that it is near impossible to defeat Shangri-La indirect combat. He has considerable power over life itself. The power of reanimation and suppression. The oldest, and strongest Zenith. "

She continued. "I am only aware that he is in Gensokyo, but I cannot pinpoint his exact location. Any time I try to track him, he blocks me out. It can be said that his abilities are above even me to a great degree."

"Almost like… an omnipotent god, nothing like the sort of Eight Million Gods like Kanako and Suwako. A being that is above all, that even the power of Hakurei cannot dream to defeat."

The room was eerily quiet. To think that even Yukari, one of the strongest beings in the whole of Gensokyo, has nothing that can go against this behemoth… It is a horrifying thought.

"And with his brainwashing abilities, it is possible that he is amassing followers to sweep away any resistance, and from then on, he reduces everything to Zero."

Alice took a deep breath as she remembered Rumia, found just outside her home with traces of being controlled.

"So they really aren't bad guys huh…"

"The only hope the defeat him is through a duel. He was defeated once before, according to reliable sources, so if we do so, it is possible to banish him to the portals between dimensions and keep him from coming back." Yukari informed the girls. "That is, if we really do defeat him."

"So, do you have any idea who those two guys are? The guys who took our cards." Marisa asked. "I can sense something strange from them, but I can't tell exactly what…"

Yukari shook her head at that question too.

"The boundaries that identify them are too ambiguous and…foggy. I cannot determine anything about them. It seems that there is some protective barrier around them too…"

"…" Reimu pursed her lips. "So you don't even know this time…"

"I'm sorry." Yukari said apologetically. "My power still has its limits, no matter how flexible and strong they are."

"Heh. So even the gap youkai has something she can't accomplish…" Remilia smirked, but promptly shut her mouth when Yukari glared in her direction with shimmering dark golden eyes.

"Well, it would be better to find those two guys again later… Or some of you can go." Marisa said. "We've got that…promise with them."

"Very well." Remilia replied and snapped her fingers. "Sakuya, be sure to help out with those otherworlders if they need anything." Her maid bowed in response.

"I shall consult with Yuyuko-sama with this matter then." Youmu stood up from her seat. "I will try my best not to become a burden."

"…Then I shall protect the Human Village from any harm." Toyosatomimi no Miko stated as she threw a glance at Hijiri Byakuren. "I suppose you will do the same, Byakuren?"

The nun nodded. "Of course. Whether be it youkai or human, I shall not let them come to any harm."

"I'll help Reimu-san and Marisa-san then!" Sanae offered. "I hope I can be of some assistance too!"

"Well, I've told you everything I can. It is up to all of you now." Yukari said, opening a gap back to her dwelling. "…Be careful, Reimu."

And she disappeared into her gap, vanishing in an instant as Reimu looked on.

"…"

* * *

><p>"You have our thanks, Yukari-san." A voice came from the other side of the gap Yukari opened.<p>

"No problem. It's all just good business." The youkai sage replied as she sat down on a sofa. "I'll be waiting for good news."

"We'll be sure to bring you some. Well then…"

The voice trailed off, and Yukari closed the portal, letting out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes for a brief rest.

She drifted into her dreams in no time.

* * *

><p><strong>This Subaru is an entirely different person from the one in Dorballom's fic. An alternate world version, if you will. Thus, there are some differences you will find between them eventually. Permission to use these characters are granted by Dorballom. It is not to be considered canon in his universe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Decks: <strong>

**The First: Rendora Kiriko Moon （連ドラキリコムーン）**

**Subaru: Super V Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos. Kai （滅びの龍刃 ディアボロス。改）/Mono Black Control （黒単コントロール）**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys, this chapter is slightly shorter, compared to previous ones. I blame school. Don't worry, I'll be striving to make my future ones longer! Promise!**

**Once again, please R&R! Suggestions always welcome!**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

**Chapter 5 – Investigation**

_The black haired duelist licked his lips as he surveyed the preys before him. A wolf-like creature stood beside him, and let out of howl. Some backed away in terror, and others snarled at him in rage. With a wave of his hand, a horde of demons materialized out of thin air, scanning the other duelists like their master._

_The black haired duelist let out a laugh that sounded more like a low hiss. Pointing at one of those staring at him, he said, "She's mine. The others…are yours. Feel free to do whatever you want with them."_

_He clicked his fingers. _

"_Now…hunt!"_

* * *

><p><em>The teenager ran as fast as he could. His weak body wasn't helping him much. As he staggered and tripped over a pebble, he grit his teeth as the demons closed up on him.<em>

"_What are you doing! Stand up!" A voice yelled. A hand subsequently pulled him to his feet, surprising him. Looking back, the teenager saw his friend looking at him with firm eyes._

"_We've got to survive this. Now fight! For our lives!" _

_Nodding, the teenager pulled out his deck and faced the advancing demons with his companion by his side._

"_Duema Start!"_

* * *

><p><em>Everything was is in ruins. The high tower. The playground. The gym. Homes. Cars. Street lamps. Nothing was left in a complete state. The air was still. Hot, humid temperature. Dark clouds blanketed the sky. There was no light, save for the diminishing, cold artificial light generated by the street lamps, which only a few remain functioning. Barely. Debris and other trash littered the streets. Signs, car wheels. Left to decompose. How long will that take?<em>

_Mangled bodies lay everywhere. Eaten, thrown onto the streets like garbage. Torn and broken. Not even flies dared to feast on the carcasses. There were the remains of a female. Her lifeless eyes stared upon the dark heavens. She just lay there, unmoving, long yellow hair sprawled messily on the pavement, red blouse dotted with spots of deep brown. Beside her, there was a severed left arm. Chewed away by crude teeth from the body. On its cold fingers lay some cards of Nature. Somewhere further, a male whose blue shirt was stained with red lay face down on the ground. Drying blood pooled around him, already ceasing to flow from the wound in his abdomen._

_As a maniacal, crazed laughter echoed throughout the empty streets along with a high pitched howl, the air started to flow. A low rumbling resonated from above the skies. The debris started to tremble. Blasting away the thick clouds, a large Guardian emerged from the heavens._

_The next instant, everything was covered in white._

* * *

><p>The First bounced up from his bed, panting heavily and sweating all over.<p>

"Ha…ha…ha…" He tried to ease his beating heart and calm his breathing.

Looking to his right, The Second was sound asleep in his own bed.

Massaging his head, The First glanced out the room's large window.

Night has fallen, stars littered across the night sky and the vast galaxy, illuminating the darkness with their light. He stared at the beautiful scene, relieving his breath and admiring the creation of the Creator.

Then he started to think.

In less than a week, Shangri-La will be restored to his former strength. They only have a few days. Five? Maybe four or less. It's a race against time.

Shangri-La must be defeated. For the better of this world and multiple universes. For their fallen comrades.

Just how much sacrifice would be needed this time?

Is victory worthy of any sacrifice it asks for?

Or is there nothing more illusional than a victory requiring great loss?

The First doesn't know.

Then again, defeating Shangri-La is impossible without sacrifices.

They have learned that first-hand.

The total destruction of their world, the numerous lives that were lost.

The nightmares that haunt them, day by day.

Would they ever stop following them?

The First stepped out of the room quietly, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

And he sat there alone, passing the time in silence.

Was there any meaning to fight? The First only knew that he wanted to protect this place.

To stop any further destruction from happening, they put their lives on the line once again.

What was a person's life, compared to peace? If such a low price can redeem everlasting peace, it is worth it.

No, they've died once already. A revived life with even lower worth. One that can be cast away easily without regrets. They were supposed to be dead anyways.

There was only the tick-tocking of the clock on the wall, and the occasional sipping of coffee.

Eventually, the sound of the clock was the only noise that was left in the room.

* * *

><p>The Second opened his eyes as The First walked out of the bedroom. He slowly say up, massaging his eyes and temples gently. He sighed, as the moonlight illuminated the small room, staining it a faint haze of blue. The First probably had the same dream as him, again. The last day that their world still stood, even if in shambles. And they abandoned it in the end. The scene still haunts them after ten years, never fading away.<p>

Their only purpose is to defeat Shangri-La now. With everything they've got. To stop him, this time for sure. They have the power now, even if at the cost of their own lives.

Balling up his fists, The Second swore in his heart. To rid the universe of the Climax of Cruelty.

He put on his blanket, and was once again swept into the sea of dreams.

* * *

><p>"So we gotta find Seiga too…" Marisa muttered. "She must know something. Given her attitude, she might even have brought Shangri-La here…"<p>

"…But why here?"

The Misty Lake, the largest body of water in Gensokyo. It is noon now, as the thick blanket of mist covers the lake, restricting vision severely.

The girls decided that it would be better to part ways to find information. "More efficiency", they said. And they just had to draw lots to see who would investigate a certain area.

"Whatever…" Marisa grumbled, still resenting the fact that she was assigned to investigate the lake. She was never fond of it. Too wet for her tastes.

Along with the fact that a certain fairy resides here…

"Well, no use complaining…" Putting on her hat, she started to patrol the area.

Was it her imagination? The mist was getting thicker with every step.

"Chi…" Marisa clicked her tongue to express her annoyance at the loss of vision.

Her steps became wary, and her walking speed decreased. You never know what's going to come out of the blue. The mud under her boots squished with a disgusting sound, and Marisa thought of just flying overhead instead of walking on the ground like an idiot.

And the temperature dropped drastically.

Marisa shuddered, and rubbed her arms to generate some warmth, no matter how small it is.

"Brr… Cirno… I'll just beat her up later for some warm-up exercise after this…" She muttered while thinking of revenge against the generator of this sudden cold.

Then an explosion in the middle of the lake shook the whole area, and the waters rippled from the blast. The loud noise nearly pierced Marisa's ears as she lost her balance and fell over.

"What the…" Marisa regained her footing, and promptly riding on her broom, she instantly rushed to the origin of the impact, where the temperature was becoming even colder, to the point of freezing. She now simply stopped rubbing herself and used a simple magic to keep herself warm.

As the magician finally reached the center of the lake against the augmenting frigidity, she suddenly realized that there was no mist here, in contrast to the outer perimeters of the water. It was like the eye of a typhoon. Calm and beautiful. A single small island was located among the waters, with some vegetation and a tree growing on it.

For a brief moment, Marisa forgot why she came here as she admired the scene. She had never really surveyed the Misty Lake on a clear afternoon. She was captivated by the calmness of the atmosphere, and the windless air. Marisa had never seen anything quite like it. Her mind was left blank.

That is, until another explosion nearly knocked her off her broom.

"Woah…!" Getting off her broom, she grabbed on to her hat to temporarily stabilize herself.

Not bothering to ride on her broom again, she opted to fly normally, and leered towards where the explosion erupted.

On another small island, stood the generator of this cold. Cirno, the Ice Fairy, her small blue dress charred, slightly panting from apparent exhaustion. Alongside the fairy was her parent-figure, Daiyousei, the Great Fairy, looking on worriedly. Behind them, there were a few unconscious bodies that Marisa couldn't identify clearly…

Looking closely, Marisa could see that Cirno had crystalline shields in front of her, signalizing that she was currently in a duel. Was that Geo Bronze Arm Tribe beside her?

Finally, she saw who Cirno's opponent was as she looked towards where the blue-haired fairy was staring at. A face she had not expected to see here.

Mystia, the bird youkai, wings flapping lightly as she stayed aloft the lake. She, too, had her shields rotating around her slowly. Her eyes, hollow, stared blankly at Cirno. No sadness, happiness nor rage, no fear, no emotion.

Then, alongside Mystia, were her creatures.

Bolshack NEX, Genji Aini and two Cocco Lupias. Dragon and Fire Bird, one of the most powerful synergies and bonds even in the whole of Duel Masters.

"What is this situation…" Marisa frowned at the scene. This did not feel like a happy duel that occurs between friends, with laughs and taunts. It feels…dangerous.

"Cirno!" Marisa called out to the fairy. "What is happening here?"

"Explanations after this." Came the curt reply.

**BGM: Cornered Duelist (YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

"My (watashi) turn." The Ice Fairy declared. "I cast Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole. With its first effect I destroy Cocco Lupia."

"I…?" Marisa pondered. "I thought she referred to herself as Eye… Am I dreaming?"

Mystia didn't even bat an eye when the Fire Bird was engulfed and flames and sent to her graveyard.

"With its second effect, I bring out Victorious Gaial Kaiser." From the depths of the Hyperspace, the Hunter Dragon sprung out, slashing the air with his blades.

"Battle! During the turn he is put out only, Victorious Gaial Kaiser can attack untapped creatures. I attack Cocco Lupia!"

Rushing at the Cocco Lupia, Victorious Gaial Kaiser sliced the creature in two, and Cocco Lupia vanished with a small boom as Gaial Kaiser won the battle.

"…My turn. I summon Come On Pipi. With his effect I bring out Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser from my Hyperspatial Zone…"

As Ryuusei emerged from the Hyperspace, Mystia declared, "Battle. With Genji Aini's Tap Ability, I destroy Come On Pipi, and from my hand, I put a Fire Bird of Dragon that costs 1 more or less than the destroyed creature. From my hand, I put Bolshack NEX into my battle zone."

The second Bolshack NEX materialized, his roar shaking the waters of the lake.

"I recruit a creature with the name Lupia in my deck with his effect…" Bolshack NEX's body glowed with a fiery red aura as his effect activated. "I evolve Genji Aini into Valkyrie Lupia."

As Genji Aini transformed into the Armored Dragon and Fire Bird hybrid, Mystia continued, "With Valkyrie Lupia's effect, I search a Dragon from my deck and add it to my hand."

She grabbed a card that flew straight out of her deck with two fingers and showed it to Cirno.

"I add Uberdragon Bajula to my hand…"

"…!" A drop of sweat slid down Cirno's cheek, dripping onto the humid grass as she realized she was in a grave situation.

Bajula, the zenith of Armored Dragons. Burning away two mana every turn, he was considered too strong and was restricted to one by the hall of fame. A deadly lock that is near impossible to break through once activated. The wrath of the Super Dragon, Bajula, that exterminates all before him.

"I attack Victorious Gaial Kaiser with Bolshack NEX…"

As the Red Command Dragon tried to defend himself, his actions proved futile when Bolshack NEX's fists of flaming rage smashed him back to the Hyperspace, and Gaial Kaiser was swallowed by the portal and disappeared from the battle field.

"Turn…End." Mystia's eyes remain dead and devoid of light. "Hurry up and fall already…I do not have the time to deal with the likes of you…" Her voice was monotone too, one that Marisa didn't like at all now. Something is definitely wrong with her…

"..." Cirno scanned Mystia's battle zone. Three Armored Dragons, one Victorious Ryuusei… It wasn't a cheerful situation for her. If Mystia draws Valkerios Dragon or Valkerious G Kaiser next turn… Cirno shook the thought away. This turn is what's important. Let's turn this around!

"I cast Hyperspatial Gallows Hole. I return Valkyrie Lupia to your hand. Then I put Black Ganveet into my battle zone. With his effect, I destroy the tapped Bolshack NEX!"

Cirno let out a small sigh of reliedf as two creatures were removed. But she dare not let her guard down. Two more turns, and the king of Dragons will reign over the battlefield…

"Turn End."

"My turn." Mystia said. "I charge a mana. Battle. Bolshack NEX, Double Break."

The Armored Dragon rushed at Cirno, slamming his fists on to the island with great force, threatening to sink it whole as two of her shields shattered.

"Kuh… No triggers…"

"Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser, Double Break."

Daiyousei nearly yelped in horror as the Red Command Dragon vanquished Cirno's last two shields.

**BGM: Rua's Awakening (YGO 5Ds Sound Duel 3)**

"…!" One of the shields glowed as it reformed in Cirno's hand. "Shield Trigger! Intense Vacuuming Twist!"

The top five cards of her deck presented themselves to her, and snatching one of them, Cirno showed the card to Mystia.

"I add Sanctuary of the Mother into my hand. Since it is a Nature card, I return Victorious Ryuusei to your hand."

"…Psychic creatures are returned to the Hyperspatial Zone when they leave the battle zone…" Mystia murmured as her creature was returned to the Hyperspace.

"My turn. I summon Dragment Symbol JJ, Avarspela. With his effect I look at the top five cards of my deck and choose a spell from among them and add it to my hand."

Cirno summoned the Crystal Command Dragon as he rose from the waters, and one of the five cards revealed itself to Mystia. "I add Gallows Hole to my hand."

"Here comes my last combo! I cast Sanctuary of Mother, and send Geo Bronze Arm Tribe to my mana zone. Then from my mana zone, I call this one out!" Cirno exclaimed as Avarspela submerged into the water, ready to unleash Cirno's true power. Under the water, a blinding light flashed as Avarspela started to evolve.

"The Dragon of Brilliance, fill the battle zone with your power and grant me over-limit intelligence at the cost of my own!" Cirno chanted as her ace card finally descended upon the battle zone. "First Model Dragon Emperor, Kiriko Cubic!"

The evolved Crystal Command Dragon burst out from the lake, cerulean armor gleaming in the sunlight, showering everyone present with water as he howled at the sky and brandished his weapons of super high technology. Cirno's hand was returned to the bottom of her deck as the creature spoke.

"Cirno! Let's end this!" He rumbled. "With my power!"

"Wha… Another talking creature!?" Marisa gasped at this sudden revelation.

"Yeah, even if you're not telling me that! With Kiriko Cubic's effect, I reveal my deck until three spells have been revealed this way and cast them for no cost!"

"Geo Bronze Arm Tribe! Jasmine! Bolshack Hole! Energy Hole! Avarspela! Energy Hole! Three spells!" She counted as the cards revealed themselves one by one. "I shuffle the rest of the cards into my deck. Then I cast the three Hyperspatial Spells!"

"First is Bolshack Hole! The removal effect has no target. I put Victorious Gaial Kaiser into the battle zone!"

"Second spell, Energy Hole! I draw a card and put Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser into the battle zone!"

"Last spell! Energy Hole! I draw one card and put Victorious Prin Prin into my battle zone!"

"With Prin Prin's effect, Bolshack NEX cannot attack or block until my next turn!" Cirno said as her creature cast a binding ring around the Armored Dragon, rendering him powerless.

"Psychic Link! When these three creatures are in the battle zone, I link them to form a Super Psychic Creature!"

As the three creatures started to merge into one, a violent wind swept up, dispersing all the mist around the lake.

"Behold!" Cirno cried as the Super Psychic Creature descended upon Gensokyo. "Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory!"

The Dragon, boasting immense size, shadowed the sky overhead, almost rivaling that of Shangri-La's. One roar sent the waters reclining, washing up onto the shore with great splashes. The Five colored creature spewed a great breath of flaming light as Cirno commanded in a voice with so much charisma that Marisa never imagined she would have, "I'll wake you up with this, Mystia! Battle! Gaial Ore Dragon, World Break!"

As the light devoured the whole lake, enveloping the lake and island with its extraordinary power, Mystia's shields cracked with a sickening sound, shattering one by one and being added to her hand. Marisa even had to use magic stop herself from being blown away by the sheer power of the attack, and she was glad not to be on the receiving end.

"…" Mystia remained silent as she looked at her broken shields, making no indication that there were triggers in her shields.

"There seems to be no triggers to save you. Kiriko Cubic, todomeda!" Cirno gave the order for the final attack.

With nowhere to run and nothing for defense, Mystia stood idly as the Crystal Command Dragon aimed his cannon at her. With a short burst, the bird youkai was incapacitated.

Daiyousei quickly rushed over to stop the unconscious Mystia from falling into the water and drowning herself, carrying her back to the safety of the island and setting her gently on the ground, alongside the three other fallen figures. Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire and Luna Child, Marisa realized when she took a closer look at them.

As her creatures vanished back into her deck, Cirno turned to Marisa, whose jaws was still wide open in awe from Kiriko Cubic's effect and the actual appearance of Gaial Ore Dragon right in front of her eyes.

"Then, let's get to business, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Damn all this…"Marisa slapped her cheeks and shook her head, hoping that this was all a dream. "So Shangri-La is now brainwashing everyone… That bastard…"<p>

Cirno nodded at the fairies and Mystia. "I had to take care of them before they hurt anyone or themselves. Otherwise…" She shook her head at the thought.

"Hey… Can you tell me why you're acting so different today while we're at this? I mean, you're calling yourself I and not Eye like usual, and you seem…more intelligent? It's like you're a different person." The magician questioned.

"…" Cirno went quiet for a moment. "A few days ago, when I woke up, I found Kiriko Cubic talking to me. I was thrilled, being able to talk with my own creature. And as we conversed, there was some strange energy that he transferred to me. It's hard to describe it… Knowledge? Wisdom? Something along the lines of that. And now, I have become like this. I am not like I was before."

She breathed. She stared as her outstretched palms opened and closed, grasping the air in front of her.

"I am…different." The ice fairy giggled a bit after that. "But after all, I AM the strongest."

Marisa arched her eyebrows. "That part of you never changes huh." She could almost swear that she heard a small "Hmph…" from Cirno's deck.

"Of course, it's the truth." Cirno cocked her head with a smile. "Anyways… Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Huh? Go where?" Marisa was puzzled by this question, feeling that her brain not winding fast enough to keep up with Cirno now.

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion, of course. That's where all of you hold meetings, no?" Cirno started to float towards the distant shore, her clothes fluttering in the light wind that had just picked up. "It's the most probable place to report to after investigations. There's not much left to explore here anyway."

"Dai-chan." She called to Daiyousei, who was still tending to the still unconscious fairies and Mystia. "Make sure to take care of them, okay? And take care of yourself too."

Daiyousei nodded in response. "You take care of yourself too! Don't get hurt!"

Waving as she turned, Cirno accelerated and sped towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. "Hurry up, Marisa!"

"Chi…" Marisa grumbled as she secured her hat and climbed onto her broom. "Why is she taking the lead now?"

And she took off after the Cirno, leaving the few figures on the small island as she sped off into the distance.

* * *

><p>"Even Miko doesn't know where Seiga is now…" Reimu looked left and right, trying to find any signs of the evil hermit. "That coward…"<p>

She stood in front of the entrance to the underground. Although she's been here a few times, she really doesn't like the unnerving atmosphere. Plus, it's dark down there. But… There's no choice.

That Seiga... She's bound to be connected to this incident. Once she finds her, she'll beat her up fast in a duel. Just like last time.

Actions first, questions later.

Taking a deep breath, she started to walk inside.

And the darkness swallowed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Cirno: Theta Kiriko Cubic (HS Type) （シータキリコキュービック（超次元呪文型））**

**Mystia: FL Bolshack NEX（赤白ボルシャックNEX）**


	7. Chapter 6

Foreword: Sorry guys...Really busy here. I practically squeezed this chapter out. There's homework and refunds and stuff I have to take care of. Oh, and reading of course. And combos. And buying stuff. And...you get the point.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter if you will, and until next time! Comments always welcome!

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 6 – Beginning of the End**

**_BGM: BRAVE (Road To Dragons OST)_**

_Karma panted, her sweat dripping down her face. Her hood was torn, her scarf so tattered it was hardly recognizable. Thankfully, the strip of cloth that covered her breasts was still intact; though that was something she did not care to focus on now. Her mind was only on the duel in front of her. Everything thing focused on it. Every muscle tensed, every move of the opponent implanted in her mind. Alongside the girl was Levia, her short, light blue hair untidy and messed up, like a her long blue dress that was no less tattered than Karma's garments. Her cap was gone, lost in the escape earlier. She too, has her sights on the opponents in front of them._

_Two demons, towering over them, fangs that jutted out of their mouths, and muscular, jet-black bodies that seemed to pulsate with strength and chaos. The debris that surrounded them were constantly blasted by the attacks of the creatures they summoned, causing even more damage to the already destroyed street. The grey sky blocked out the sun, mercilessly tormenting the world with hot, humid air that seemed to suffocate, like a steaming pot that gets hotter by the minute._

_Behind them, were the The First and The Second, closing the eyes of the other Pleiades, and covering their body with silk purple, adorned with 7 golden stars that was the symbol for the Pleiades._

_Seyfried. Revia. Artorigus. Alphonse, Three. All gone, like the rest of the nine Constellations._

_Lives lost in the battles against the hordes of demons that Subaru had procured. The one criminal that had caused all this mayhem. _

_The one that is calling forth, even if unwittingly, the being of destruction. _

_Or rather, his alter ego. The embodiment of evil itself._

_This world has only a few moments left._

_Karma watched, her breath heavy and tired, as The Second and The First opened a Hyperdimensional Gate. Who knows where it will lead them?_

_That is a matter for later. All she has to do is concentrate on this battle. The last she will have on this world. _

_Casting Get Wild, Karma revealed the top three cards of her deck and added Dragon Ultimate God Geki, Triple Mouth and Chaos Witch Alice into her hand._

_The demons she faced grumbled. "I summon Zabi Barrel!"_

_The Death Puppet appeared, and Karma had no choice but to discard Geki from her hand._

_Starting her turn, Karma cast Lifeplan Charger, added Dragon Ultimate God Metsu to her hand and put the cast spell in her mana zone._

_I must not lose the tempo advantage…_

"_Heh…That's it?" The demon smirked. "I cast Bone Dance Charger!"_

_The top two cards of his deck dropped into his graveyard, and likewise, the Charger went into his mana zone._

"_Damn, that guy is boosting his mana too…" The First bit his lip. "5 mana… Next turn it's gonna be bad."_

_The Second did not respond, for he was intently focused on Levia's duel._

"…" _Brushing away her medium purple hair that stuck out of her hood, Karma summoned Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage. The Ghost/Beast Folk bit away one card from the demon's hand while the top card of Karma's deck went into her mana._

"…_Chi, what an annoying brat…." The demon spat at the lost of his hand. "My turn! I cast Hyperspatial Emperor Hole! Triple Mouth gets -2000 power and is destroyed. Then I put Volg Thunder into my battle zone and mill your deck!" He laughed triumphantly, his voice booming over the otherwise silent city._

"…_!" Karma watched as her deck dropped into her graveyard. Earth Eternity Gate, Triple Mouth, Dragon God Heavy…_

_Good, so it's not much damage… She refocused her eyes on the field._

_Behind her, The First breathed a sigh of relief._

"…" _Karma drew a card. _

_Now there's seven mana…_

_Tapping all seven cards, she summoned her next creature._

"…_! Dragon God Metal!" The First recognized the giant Dragon God that appeared overhead._

_With a spew of his flames, Meal obliterated Bone Dance Charger from the demon's mana zone, nearly vaporizing the demon too in the process._

"_Yes! Now she can get "that" out easier…!"_

"…_Grrr…Don't be getting ahead of yourself!" The demon roared. "I summon Abayo Shabayo and destroy himself!"_

"…" _The Chaos Witch dissipated into light at the same time Abayo Shabayo did._

"_Battle! Volg Thunder! Double Break!"_

_The Demon Command obeyed, crushing two of Karma's shields under his feet. The impact almost sent Karma flying, and she braced herself as the shields shattered and the ground shook beneath her, threatening to throw her off balance. "…!"_

_Karma's turn. _

_Charging her mana to eight, she summoned Alice one more time, and put two cards on top of her deck._

"…_It's coming huh…" The First observed. "Then she can win and come with us…!"_

"…_I don't know what you're thinking, but I won't let you have your way!" The demon exclaimed. "I cast Revive Hole! I return Abayo Shabayo to my hand and bring out one more Volg Thunder!"_

"…" _A smile crossed Karma's lips._

"_Heh, fooled you." The First smirked._

_First card, Aqua Surfer. Second…Forever Princess._

"…_!" The demon was taken aback. "Forever Princess!"_

"_Ha… When Forever Princess is put into the grave from anywhere, Karma will shuffle her entire graveyard into her deck!" The First explained in Karma's stead. "Your Library out tactics won't work now!"_

"_Chi…! Volg Thunder! Double Break!" The Demon Command vanquished two more of Karma's shields upon command._

"_Heh, now you've only got 1 shield left! Just one more turn and you're finished!" The demon boasted as he ended his turn._

"…_Hmph…" The First just shrugged. "You might not even have a next turn."_

_Karma's turn, once more. Mana charge. All nine cards tapped themselves._

_She brandished a card from her hand, as it glowed and set off a bright green light, nearly blinding the demon as he shielded his eyes from the strong flare. "Gr….!"_

"_The Dragon that rules over the five civilizations, exert your strength over the battle field and bring us to victory!" The First chanted._

"_Domitius, Evil Emperor of Five Dragons!"_

_The giant Jurassic Command Dragon crashed down from the sky, letting out a roar that shook the heavens. _

"_I'll explain. When Domitius is put into the battle zone, Karma can look at the top five cards of her deck, and from them, choose cost 7 or less creatures from each civilization and put them into the battle zone!" The First kindly informed the demon._

"_Wha…!"_

_Looking at the cards, Karma grabbed three of them and threw them onto the battle zone._

"_Dragon Ultimate God Geki! Dragon Ultimate God Metsu! Bolbalzark Ex!" The First proclaimed the names of the cost trampled creatures. "God Link! Dragon Ultimate Geki Metsu!"  
>The Armored Dragon and Dragon Zombie linked together, swinging their swords of flame and death and bellowing at the demon.<em>

"_Im…impossible!" The demon was shocked by this sudden multiplication of creatures._

_Using the mana untapped by Bolbalzark Ex, Karma summoned yet another creature. Diehard Ryuusei of Invincibility._

_The demons legs shook as it were jelly. He wanted to run for is dear life now, but his legs failed him, and his courage left him as he remembered that duels cannot be stopped midway due to Subaru's chaotic force._

"_Heh…Battle!" The First smiled in glee. He did not notice the ground starting to shake._

_It was then that the heavens split apart._

* * *

><p><strong><em>BGM: OUTBREAK (Road To Dragons OST)<em>**

_Tapping six cards in her mana, Levia summoned Metal Avenger Solid. _

"_When Metal Avenger Solid is put into the battle zone, I return a creature that costs six or less to your hand!" She said as the Liquid People Sen appeared and blasted Volg Thunder back to the Hyperspace. "With his power, I put a cost 4 or less Dragheart into my battle zone! Come, Evidegoras! Dragon Sonic Aircraft Carrier!"_

_With a loud cry, Metal Avenger Solid opened the portal to the Hyperspace, filling the Dragheart Fortress with energy. Evidegoras's eyes glowed, humming with energy as he prepared his cannons and blasted his way out of the Hyperspace and into the world._

"_Levia's ace!" The Second balled his fists in glee. "She'll win in no time!"_

"_A card that I've never seen… But whatever, I'll take care of that in a flash." The demon Levia was dueling rumbled. "I cast Hyperspatial Raiden Hole, and bring out Volg Thunder! I also destroy Zabi Barrel and bring out Thunder Tiger!"_

_The two Demon Command pounced out of the Hyperspace, roaring at Levia, trying to intimidate her. _

_She was unfazed however, and looked right back at them. _

"_I will not be afraid anymore." She grasped the air tightly in front of her, not letting go, as if her sister Revia's hands were there. "I will not be lost anymore. For Revia…for everyone!"_

"_Hmph. Such big words." The demons scoffed. "Metal Avenger Solid gets -2000 power and is destroyed! And Volg Thunder mills your deck!"_

_As Thunder Tiger slashed Metal Avenger Solid into oblivion, Levia's deck dropped into her grave one by one, until two creatures were put into her grave._

"_My turn! Evidegoras lets me draw one card at the start of my turn! With Galileo Galilei's Mana Arms, the first spell I cast costs three less!" Levia said as she revealed a spell in her hand. "I cast Cloned Spiral! Since there is one more Cloned Spiral in my graveyard, I can return two creatures to your hand!"_

"_Kuh…" The demon realized his mistake in his milling tactics as Volg Thunder and Thunder Tiger were sucked into two large whirlpools, disappearing from the battle zone._

"_I summon Metal Avenger, and equip him with Evidence, Truth Gun! Evidence lets me draw one card when he is equipped." A card from Levia's deck was added to her hand as the Metal Avenger, wielding the Dragheart Weapon, sprung out of the whirlpool that appeared on the field._

"_I then cast Dragment Point with G Zero! When there is a Water Draguner in my battle zone, I can cast this spell for free. I draw two cards and return one card to my deck top."_

"_Now is the time to release your power! When I draw five cards during my turn, Evidegoras' Ryuukai condition will be fulfilled!" Levia explained, as Evidegoras started to change form._

"_The Solution of Victory is in your hands! Vanquish your foes with your power of knowledge! Prove of the Equation of Victory!" _

_The Dragheart Fortress flexed his arms and legs, transforming into a more humanoid appearance as his head was equipped with more armor, his blue body reflecting what little light the world had._

"_Ryuukai! QED Plus, Final Dragon Logic!"_

"_QED Plus!?" The demon gritted his fangs, as the large Dragheart Creature loomed over him._

"_Turn End. And at that moment, Evidence's Ryuukai condition has been fulfilled! I have summoned one water creature and cast two water spells."_

_Metal Avenger aimed the Dragheart Weapon at the sky, and shot the whole thing right at the heavens, as it gave off a blue flare, that reminded The Second of the sea._

"_Ryuukai! QED, Dragon Elemental King!" _

_The transformed Dragheart Creature crashed down, twin cannons ready to fire at any moment as he glared at the demon, who was now losing his bravery._

"_Turn End." Levia declared._

"…_Kuh…! I cast Death Gate, Gate of Hell…!" The demon cast a spell. "I destroy QED Plus and put Zabi Barrel into my battle zone!"_

"_Such futile actions…" Muttered The Second._

"…_Dragon Evasion. When QED Plus leaves the battle zone, I flip him back to his fortress side."_

_Despite Death Gate's assaults, QED Plus just changed back to fortress mode, warding of all advances of the spell._

_Levia discarded one card from her hand nonchalantly._

"_My turn then. I draw one card due to Evidegoras' effect. Turn draw. I summon this one for no cost, using QED's ability! Cyber N World!"_

_The Cyber Command appeared, and as he illuminated the street with a blue aura, both duelists' hand and graveyard were shuffled into their decks, and five new cards were added to their hand._

"_Once again, Ryuukai! QED Plus!"_

"_Then with QED's effect, I can cast one water spell for free. I cast Spiral Gate and return Zabi Barrel to your hand!"_

"_I summon Aqua Guard! Evolution! I evolve Aqua Guard into Aqua Super Paladin!"_

"_Ah….ah…!" The demon fell on his back as he stared at the battle zone-full of creatures._

"_I'll end it with this turn. Aqua Super Paladin! Atta…"_

_Then he came._

* * *

><p><em>Shangri-La, out of the heavens, pushing away the clouds, and with a blast, the street started to burn away.<em>

"_Karma…!" The First shouted, frantic now. "Hurry up!"_

"_Levia…!" The Second shouted too, urging her to hurry up and end the duel._

_But they knew that it wasn't possible to do so. As the beam neared, The First started to tow The Second towards the closing Hyperdimension Gate._

"_Hey… Let go of me! Levia!" The Second struggled to break free of his friend's grasp as he reached towards Levia in vain. "Hurry!"_

"…" _Levia turned to him, and just smiled. A smile of gratitude and sorrow. She just shook her head._

"_Karma…" The First called out to the mute girl, as he restrained The Second and pulled him towards the entrance of the gate._

_She too, smiled at him, and waved, as tears streamed down her cheeks, dropping lightly onto the ground._

"_Bye…bye…" His chest tightened upon hearing her voice._

_The beam was seconds away now._

"_Karma…" The First shut his eyes fiercely, and with a sudden surge of strength, threw The Second right into the shutting gate and leapt into it right after him._

"_No…No…! Levia!"_

"_Karma…!"_

""_Good bye, -kun/-kun.""_

"_Yameroooooooo!"_

_A flash of white, and their voices were the last thing they sensed before the gate closed abruptly and everything went black._

* * *

><p>The Second opened his eyes. The nightmare that replays in his mind every now and then. Somehow, this time, it seemed even more vivid. Looking around, there was no one save for The First in the café. Or was it? The Second thought he saw a little girl in yellow outside the windows, disappearing out of sight in a flash.<p>

…

…

What was that again? The Second suddenly couldn't remember what happened. What was he thinking, and what was he going to do? His mind felt blank.

Oh yes, it's time for business, that's right. He remembered, or he thought he did. And find Shangri-La too.

"…" The Second donned his hood in silence, once again masking his facial features as the café's doorbell rattled, signifying the coming of a customer. "Good morning. How may I help you?"

The figure of relatively tall woman, silver hair worn in braids and dressed in a maid costume with a short dress came into his eyes.

"…Welcome." The Second gave a light bow. "What would you like to order?"

The maid sat down on one of the tables. "I'd like to have hot Mocha please." She lips parted slightly as she ordered a drink.

"…One Mocha coming." His eyes lingered on her face a little longer before he turned and started to make the maid's coffee.

The cup made a smaller clatter when it came into contact with the saucer. "Here's your Mocha, please enjoy your drink."

The maid raised the cup to her lips, and as the drink moistened her throat, her eyes betrayed the mild surprise she had.

…Not bad at all.

The First smiled at her response as he cleaned the bar table and cups.

Putting down the cup of hot coffee, the maid turned to The First and Second.

"…Stuff aside, I have something to tell you." She started as they cocked their heads to listen. "My mistress has ordered me to assist you in your battle against the Climax of Cruelty. We have reached to a conclusion that we have a common enemy, and that you will be of valuable help. Thus, please do not hesitate to ask for help from the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"…" The Second was about to say something when the maid suddenly shifted to his side. "…!"

"Of course," the maid continued. "The Scarlet Devil Mansion will do anything in our power to assist you in defeating Shangri-La. After all, we would not want this place to be destroyed."

"…Very well." The First spoke up. "Then we shall ask for help if we need it. First, would you mind telling us everything that you have discussed? Information would be valuable."

"Understood." The maid bowed. "I shall inform you of the details of our discussion before."

Izayoi Sakuya began to tell them the details of yesterday, as she savored her coffee.

It was almost better than hers, she thought.

Almost.

* * *

><p>As she flew deeper underground, Reimu felt herself feeling more annoyed than before. This dark, gloomy place certainly wasn't somewhere she wanted to stay for a long time. She shuddered.<p>

Picking up her speed, she arrived at Former Capital of Hell in a few minutes. She sighed in relief as she finally escaped the dreary tunnel and reached a more cheerful environment, looking around and observing the Japanese style houses and the partying and drinking oni. It wasn't much different from the last time Reimu came. The onis partied day and night, best each other in contests and make ruckuses everyday. Sighing, she set her sights on the Palace of the Earth Spirits, located right in the middle of the capital, looking quite out shape with its western structure among all the Japanese-style buildings built around it.

"…" Taking a deep breath, she ignored all the hustle and bustle, and went straight for the Palace. There's no time for trivial matters.

Landing in front of the doors, Reimu craned her neck and stared at the giant entrance. She knocked, the echoes resonating through the inside of the mansion.

Soft footsteps approached as Reimu cocked her pressed her ear against the wooden doors. She immediately bounced back as soon as the doors opened with a creak, and standing in front her, was the master of this Palace.

Komeiji Satori, one of the last of the satori youkai, a race that can read minds, leading to everyone staying away from them. Not to mention hypnotism. Satori, The Girl That Even the Vengeful Spirits Fear.

She had her right eye shut, the red "Third Eye" on her chest, connected to her wrists and head by cords.

Reimu opened her mouth to speak, but Satori just stopped her with an open palm.

"I already know your purpose here. Do come in, I've prepared some tea." She turned and walked towards the inner mansion, beckoning Reimu to follow.

"I hate it when she does that…" Reimu grumbled as she trudged behind the pink-haired youkai, not liking that Satori immediately reading her mind before she can explain anything. Every time. Satori gracefully ignored her protests.

As the pair went through the long corridors of the Palace, Satori began to speak.

"Regarding your requests, I would be happy to oblige. I have not encountered any strange incidents here as of late. Neither has Yuugi. However you are free to investigate the Underground as you wish."

"No, I do not know about those two people. Only by directly interacting with them that I can understand their motives, and identity. No, I won't be going to the surface anytime soon. I'm sorry."

"…" How annoying… "Well, I'll be checking out the Underground then. Thanks for the clarifications."

"Oh?" Satori turned. "You're not staying for tea?"

"I'm afraid not. The fate of Gensokyo is on the line, after all."

"I see. Do be careful then." Satori nodded slightly.

"Give your pets my regards." Reimu left this sentence as she started back towards the main entrance.

"Will do."

"…" Satori watched as Reimu left her mansion. "…Will you let them go now?"

"Fufufu…" A voice from the shadows, clear and sharp. "Your pets are safe. For now. Rest assured, they will be…protected. Please continue to assist us. Until next time…fufufu."

The voice's presence disappeared, leaving Satori alone in the long corridor. A look of contempt crossed her face and she resisted the urge to smash the window in front of her to pieces.

She failed, as the glass shattered and the fragments fell around her, her outstretched fist reaching beyond the broken panel and into the outside air. She could feel herself falling apart like this window. Satori just stood there, as the cuts on her arm healed themselves, closing up with her regeneration abilities.

The traces were gone completely in a matter of seconds.

Orin, Okuu…

Holding her temper, she retracted her arm and walked away, reminding herself to have one of her pets to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p>As she walked along the busy streets of old hell, Reimu drowned herself in the past. 11 years ago…those two came. 10 years ago…they left. 6 years ago, Scarlet Devil Mansion…<p>

Why couldn't she let go? She frequently asked herself this question. Even Marisa couldn't answer it. She had the same problem, after all. They have not been able to solve it since 10 years ago.

Reimu aimlessly wandered around, scanning the crowds of underground youkai and oni. As she continued to survey the streets, she bumped into something.

"Uh, sorry…Hm?" Reimu stopped short as she focused on the familiar face in front of her. "Suika?"

"Oh hey, Reimu." The small oni waved cheerfully at the shrine maiden. "Watcha doing here?"

"…Just investigations. The enemy might be hiding here, after all." Reimu started on her stroll again as Suika followed behind her.

"Oh, that Shangri-La guy?" Suika took a swig from her gourd. "Huh…There doesn't seem to be anyone hiding here though. Even Yuugi said that." She scratched her chin. "You don't seem to be very eager on this incident, are you?"

"…Just, tired. And we're really risking lives here, after all." Reimu replied lazily.

"Heh, then you should pick up your spirits and beat the crap out of him!" The oni laughed heartedly and slapped the shrine maiden on the back. Reimu thought a train actually hit her.

"I dunno, this doesn't seem real to me…and there's a lot going on." Reimu massaged her head and sighed.

Suika looked at her for a moment.

"This doesn't seem like you, Reimu. Normally you would just want to get rid of the nuisance and go back to being lazy. But you don't seem really keen on this. I mean, you said that Gensokyo's fate is on this right? Should you be actively trying to save us?"

"Well, yeah…but there's those two guys out there who can probably solve this faster than me. Maybe I'll just leave it to them."

"You're just being outright lazy and irresponsible right now."

"You know me. And Yukari…she must have something up her sleeves. She's hiding something from us. I can tell." Reimu gritted her teeth. "I know her well enough."

"…" Suika fell silent.

"Anyways, I'll be going back up, if there's nothing down here." Reimu turned to Suika. "You staying?"

"…I'll be going back up. Had enough sake with Yuugi anyways."

"I see."

* * *

><p>"…So that's how it is." The Second tapped his chin. "Well, thank you very much. We'll try to figure stuff out soon. Please send your mistress our regards."<p>

Sakuya bowed, and subsequently left the café.

"…Heh, although we know everything she said before she even came." The First leaned on the counter as he enjoyed his coffee.

The Second made a small "hm" in response. He stared up at the blue sky, the sun hanging up on the cerulean heavens, and the white clouds that littered the sky. High noon.

"Time to go." The Second stretched. "Let's close up and get on with business."

"Yeah."

Flipping the entrance sign to "Closed", the duo left their restaurant.

Just a few more days left.

But they have the confidence to take on Shangri-La now.

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Demons: Mono Black Control （黒単コントロール）**

**Karma: Domitius Geki Metsu （ドミティウス撃滅）**

**Levia: Mono Blue Beat （青単ビート）**


	8. Chapter 7

**Foreword: I don't know what to say this time, really, other than apologizing for this chapter being short. Still very busy here.**

**Again, comments and suggestions welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 7 – Surprise**

Kogasa flew through the forest as fast as she could, not daring to look back at her pursuers. Evading one tree after another, she clutched her umbrella tightly to her chest as the wind whizzed past her face.

Just why are they chasing her? She was just strolling in the woods and seeing if there's any person to scare. It's her work, after all.

Then suddenly, her pursuers appeared out of nowhere and reached out towards her with their decks. They…looked terrifying. Not understanding the situation, Kogasa opted to turn and run. She wasn't exactly confident in her deck to begin with, and fighting was the last option she had in mind. Not to mention that there were three of them. To face three opponents at once? You must be kidding. Appealing would probably be the last word to describe this absurd idea.

"…!"

Sensing that the edge of forest was near, she accelerated her speed even more and sped towards an opening.

The exit!

As she revelled in the bliss that she would be able to escape and find refuge, she felt she hit something. And the world turned around her.

The First and The Second were along the edge of the woods, inspecting any signs of abnormality. There have reports of strange happenings around this area, even by Gensokyo standards, according to reliable sources. The First stopped in his tracks to trace a rapidly nearing sound.

…What is this? It sounded like there are a few incoming objects…

The Second turned to his partner, who was lagging behind.

"Huh? What's wro…"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before something barreled right into him, knocking him several meters from where he was standing, and skid on the ground for a few more after he landed on the ground before finally coming to a halt.

The First could only stare at the event unfolding before him with his mouth, open, and it was only after a moment that he snapped back to his senses and rushed to his partner's side.

"Hey… You okay…"

Only to find him in a… very compromising position with a girl with short turquoise hair and holding an umbrella with a dizzy eye and a long tongue hanging from it.

He was sprawled on the ground with the girl on top of him, one hand under her light blue skirt and the other being crushed by her breasts.

"…Talk about lucky."

"I'll do that to your face if you want…" The Second, who had cast Eternal Guard right in time to absorb the impact, grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh you're not dead."

"Is that supposed to be my fault?"

"Kinda…Here, gimme your hand…"

The First gently set the girl, who was mumbling about some random stuff and having glazed mono-eyes of red and turquoise, on the ground while helping his friend get up.

"Ugh…just what the hell…" The Second shook his head after being pulled off the ground, patting the dust off his cloak.

He turned to the girl, who was slowly coming back to her senses.

"Watch where you're going, please! I'm not blaming you this time, but if you bump into someone else you'll get into real trouble, you know!" He scolded her.

"I'm…I'm very sorry! Please forgive me!" Kogasa bowed frantically. "I'm sorry, but I have to… Ah, they're here!"

The First and Second looked in the direction she was pointing.

There stood three figures, eyes devoid of emotion, decks out, poised to duel. They don't look exactly friendly.

"…You're being chased by these guys?"

"Y, yes…" Kogasa looked like she was on the verge of tears as she clutched her umbrella tightly against her chest. "I don't know why…but…"

One of the aggressors had teal hair, wearing a white shirt and black cape, with two antennae on her head. To her left was a tall woman, dark long hair flowing down to her waist, and two wolf ears protruding from the top of her head. The third pursuer donned a white dress and hat, long blond hair and a pair of wings on her back, levitating aloft the ground. Definitely not human.

"…" They stared at the advancing duelists. "It seems that they're not going to let us go easily either." The First observed.

"It can't be helped." The Second said. "We'll have to take them down. Although they probably know nothing anyway…"

He turned to Kogasa. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Uh!" The karakasa obake was surprised when he called to her. "I'm…Tatara Kogasa…" She replied timidly.

"You duel, right?"

"Y…yes…"

"We can't deal with all of them at once, Kogasa. We'll leave one to you, all right? If it's just one opponent, I'm sure you can handle it." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Uh…ok!" She brightened at the idea that someone was supporting her, even if that someone was a complete stranger who she happened to bump into. Violently.

If it's just one enemy, then it's ok! Kogasa could feel confidence rushing back into her body.

"Then let's get this done with quick." The First told the other two.

The crystalline shields materialized, rotating around the duelists.

"Duema Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM:Take it to 'em! (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 1)<strong>

"I'll get the first turn!" Kogasa declared as she faced off Kagerou, the werewolf with long hair. "I charge mana and fortify one of my shields with Submarine Fortress Lair! Turn End."

"…My turn. Mana charge…end." Kagerou mumbled.

"My turn! I draw one card with Submarine Fortress Lair's effect! Turn Draw!" Kagerou silently drew an extra card too with the Fortress' effect. "Mana charge. I cast Ninja Typhoon!"

"I return my entire hand to my deck bottom, and draw a number of cards that I returned plus one! That way I draw four cards!" Kogasa explained, drawing four cards in the process.

"Heheh!" Examining her hand, Kogasa smiled. "Since I have drawn six cards this turn, I can summon this creature for free!"

"I'll show you the power of Fire and Water! The relentless offense of flame and torrent! G Zero! Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire!"

The Fire/Water dragon-like Outrage MAX materialized, landing on the ground with a large crash.

"A Speed Attacking Double Breaker at the second turn! You're surprised right, right?" Kogasa beamed at her creature, happy to know that the rumors of creatures materializing were true. "Battle! Crossfire, Double Break!"

The Outrage MAX slashed at two of Kagerou's shields, vanquishing them as they were added to her hand. One of them glowed a dark aura, and she immediately put it to use.

"Shield Trigger, Terror Pit. I destroy Crossfire the 2nd." A hand from the sky crashed down, crushing the creature and shaking the earth.

"Mu…" Kogasa pouted as her creature was sent to her graveyard. "Turn End."

"My turn. I cast Faerie Life." Kagerou cast the Nature spell, and her deck top went into her mana zone.

"My turn! " Kogasa declared, drawing two cards. She charged Hundred Eyes into her mana zone. "I summon Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha!"

"Since I have all civilizations in my mana zone now, I can draw up to five cards and return the same number to the bottom of my deck." Kogasa peeked and her drawn cards and frowned. "…I return five cards to the bottom of my deck. Turn End."

"My turn. I summon Jenny Dismantling Puppet." The Death Puppet rushed towards Kogasa, raising her chainsaw and slashing away Hyperspatial Blue White Hole from the tsukumogami's hand.

"Kuh…" Once again drawing two cards, Kogasa made her next move. "I summon Masato, Marauding Captain and use his Martial Touch! I return Oboro Kagerou to my hand, and Masato gains Speed Attacker and +3000 power this turn!"

The half-naked Humanoid gave a mighty shout and was encased in a red light as the Great Mecha King was bounced back to Kogasa's hand.

"I summon Oboro again!" Kogasa summoned the Great Mecha King once more as she drew five cards. "…Yes!"

Returning five cards to her deck, her ace returned to the battlefield. "G Zero! Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire!"

Once again, the Outrage that was revived through the power of friendship.

"Battle! Crossfire! Break her shields!" Obeying his master's wishes, Crossfire crushed two more of Kagerou's shields., narrowly avoiding smashing the werewolf directly in the process.

As they splintered and reformed as cards, Kagerou declared, "Shield Trigger, Necrodragon Odol Needle." The Dragon Zombie rose from a fissure that appeared, growling in a low voice. "Odol Needle is put into the battle zone tapped, and all attacking creatures must attack it."

"…" It would be bad to leave him here… "I attack Odol Needle with Masato!"

The two creatures pierced each other's bodies, and both dissipated into light asthey were destroyed.

There's nothing to do anymore… "Turn end."

Kagerou revealed a card in her hand. "I cast Hyperspatial Emperor Hole. Oboro Kagerou gets -2000 power and is destroyed. "

"Kuh…" Kogasa bit her lip as she watched her creature being sent to the graveyard.

"With Emperor Hole's effect, I put Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier into the battle zone."

From the depths of the Hyperspace, the horse-riding Demon Command charged forward, bursting into the world and flailing his weapons at his enemies. "Black Ganveet's effect. I destroy one of your tapped creatures."

The second of Kogasa's finisher was promptly run over by Black Ganveet, and he dropped into her graveyard.

"…" Kogasa could feel cold sweat run down her cheek. Her chances of winning is diminishing with every passing turn… And even then, her mana isn't going to surpass Kagerou's now at this point. The double-edged Submarine Fortress Lair isn't being a great help either…

"Kuh… It's useless to think so much!" Kogasa decided after a moment of hesitation. "My turn! I draw two cards with Submarine Fortress Lair's effect!"

"…! I cast Hyperspatial Surprise Hole! I put Deepsea Yanus into my battle zone! Then I summon Masato! Since a fire creature is put into my battle zone, Deepsea Yanus awakens into Crimson Yanus! Crimson Yanus' effect! Masato gets Speed Attacker and Power Attacker +2000!"

"Battle! Since Yanus is awakened he doesn't get summoning sickness! Break her last shield!" The Flame Monster rushed forward, smashing through the last shield of Kagerou.

"…No triggers? Masato, Direct Attack!"

"Ninja Strike 4, Falconer. I turn Ganveet into a Blocker and stop your attack with him." Kagerou summoned the Shinobi, and Ganveet stood in the rushing Masato's way, smashing him into light.

"…Turn End…" Kogasa was getting desperate now. Her hand wasn't going to cut it at this point. Unless there's a miracle…

**BGM: Strong Strike Duel (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 4)**

"Since you have no more cards in your hand, Black Ganveet awakens into Darkness Ganveet, Assassin Awakened." The Demon Command was immersed in a dark light, and from it, the awakened Psychic Creature emerged.

"My turn. I cast Hyperspatial Raiden Hole and put Volg Thunder into my battle zone. Then I destroy Jenny and put Thunder Tiger into my battle zone." The two wolf-like Demon Commands pounced out of the Hyperspace, howling at the scorching sun. "Thunder Tiger reduces Yanus' power by 2000, while Volg Thunder mills your deck.

"…" Kogasa's deck dropped one by one into her graveyard, until Ninka Typhoon, Spiral Gate, The Strong Spiral, Hundred Eyes and Oboro have been put into her graveyard.

"Battle. I attack Yanus with Darkness Ganveet. Ganveet's ability destroys Yanus, and the battle is stopped. Turn End."

"My turn…" Kogasa drew two cards. "…"

"I cast Hyperspatial Blue White Hole. I put Victorious Prinprin into battle zone. Prin's effect. Volg Thunder cannot attack or block until my next turn. Turn End."

"My turn. Volg Thunder and Thunder Tiger Psychic Links into Volg Thunder…" The two Demon Commands merged, forming one larger and far more sinister beast.

Good thing it can't attack…

"I summon Odol Needle. Battle. I attack your shields. I destroy Prin and discard one card from your hand with his attack trigger."

"…I've been waiting for this moment!" Kogasa declared with a large grin as the humanoid Alien/Hunter was sent back to the Hyperspace. "Baiken's effect! When he is discarded during your turn, I can put him into the battle zone! And when I do so, I return Odol Needle to your hand!"

"…..!"

The Shinobi Poseidia Dragon emerged from a raging whirlpool, and with a jitsu sent the Dragon Zombie back to Kagerou's hand.

"…Darkness Ganveet, Double Break." The first shield, fortified with Submarine Fortress Lair, shattered.

"…No trigger."

Darkness Ganveet charged through the second shield.

"Shield Trigger! Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure!" Kogasa threw the shining card onto her battle zone as the Pandora Box and Arc Seraphim hybrid materialized, his numerous unblinking eyes staring at Kagerou.

"Hundred Eyes' effect makes me discard my entire hand when he is put into the battle zone!" Kogasa explained. "I discard my one hand…Super Psychen Pippi!"

The discarded card glowed with a fiery aura in her graveyard. "When Super Psychen Pippi is discarded during your turn, I can put one Gaial Kaiser from my Hyperspatial zone to my battle zone!"

"Come forth! Mighty Hunter and Dragon! Gaial Kaiser!"

The Red Command Dragon burst out from the other dimension, letting out a great roar as the scar on his chest shimmered.

"Now you know the power of the discarded, just like me!" Kogasa boasted triumphantly. "If you don't have anything to do any more, then its my turn!"

"Draw! I cast Hyperspatial Blue White Hole! I put Victorious Prinprin into my battle zone, and since a water creature was put into the battle zone this way, my creatures can't be blocked this turn! Then with Prin's effect, Volg Thunder cannot attack or block until my next turn!"

"Battle!" Kogasa declared the start of this last phase. "Baiken! Direct attack!"

"Ninja Strike 7, Hanzou. Baiken gets -6000 power."

"This is the last! Gaial Kaiser! Todomeda!"

* * *

><p>"Phew…" Kogasa wiped her brow at the end of the duel. A soft wind blew; coolly kissing her cheeks and back. She giggled. It doesn't seem bad to have a duel like this once in a while. This sensation was quite foreign to her, but she didn't mind. It feels relaxing now, and she's happy, after all.<p>

Looking around, she found no one else except for the unconscious Kagerou, Lily White and Wriggle, all lying on the ground, not stirring one bit.

The two hooded people were nowhere to be seen. Seems that they have taken care of their opponents long before her duel was even finished.

She didn't even get to say thanks.

Kogasa wondered who those two people were. She didn't have a clue.

Whatever the case, Kogasa decided that is she ever met up with them again, she would show her sincerest appreciation.

Probably in the form of a surprise, she thought.

The soft wind continued to blow, trees and grass swaying slightly to the wind's rhythm under the sun.

* * *

><p>As they strode deeper into the forest, The First and The Second became increasingly alert. Those small fries just now were only just the beginning. They were clearly under the influence of some kind of brainwashing; even if wasn't really a high-grade one. Now they're almost certain that Shangri-La is here, somewhere, hiding and pooling his resources, storing power for a greater comeback. Thankfully that Kogasa girl was there just now to get some weight off their shoulders, or else that might've taken a longer time to deal with.<p>

"…"

"There seems to be a large amount of energy in this place…" The Second muttered. "I'm almost sure it's Shangri-La's."

"Yeah… Although I can't pinpoint the exact location… Kiriko, can you sense him?"

"…I cannot. The energy seems to be spread evenly over this forest. It is almost impossible to find his exact location." The Lunatic Emperor replied.

"Damn…" The Second bit his lip in frustration. "Doing a thorough search of this forest would be really time-consuming…not to mention our target is a card…"

"Then let's get some help." The First said. He coughed and muttered something, and a gap opened beside him. He was promptly smacked on the back of the head by a gloved hand.

"We need some help here, thanks." The First rubbed his head and winced. The gap subsequently closed, and they felt that the area was shut off from the rest of the land.

"This isn't going to stop him from breaking through with force, so we might as well be fast. And if he does try to get out… We'll know and we'll find him." The First told his companion. "Splitting paths?"

"Sure thing." The Second nodded, and with a simple magic set up a beacon on where they were standing. "We'll meet up here if anything's up."

"Be careful." Patting his friend on the shoulder, The First took off in one direction.

Seeing off his partner, The Second turned the other way and started to search for Shangri-La.

* * *

><p>"Heh…" Reimu arched an eyebrow at the Ice Fairy. "I almost can't believe it's you."<p>

"Hmph, the only thing that doesn't change is that I'm the strongest, no matter what." Cirno crossed her arms and stared back at the shrine maiden.

"…I'm really tempted to beat you up right now." Reimu's hand reached for her deck.

"I'm not scared of you now." Cirno did likewise.

"Take it outside of the library please." Patchouli glared coldly at the bickering duo. "I don't want my precious library and books being harmed by your duels."

"Chi…"Reimu retracted her gaze and turned to Marisa, who was sitting by the round table and sipping a cup of hot tea. "So you didn't find much huh."

"You're one to talk." Marisa replied as she swallowed her drink. "Those two guys… Wonder what they're up to now."

"I have informed them of the meeting last night, I suppose they will notify us once they take action." Sakuya told them. "After all, they need help."

"…What if they don't want to?" Reimu said. "They don't seem to be willing to associate themselves with us. They seem more like…loners."

"They would be foolish to reject to generous offer of assistance of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Our power is more than what they think." Remilia's voice resonated through the library as she pushed the doors of the entrance open.

"Given their strength and personality, they probably won't be asking for assistance so easily," Reimu replied. "And Yukari…she just might be hiding something from us to keep us away from this. It's almost like she just wants those two to solve this incident…"

"We won't let her have her way then! We're the incident solvers, after all! And if this incident is putting the fate of Gensokyo on the line, there's no way we can sit here idly!" Marisa proclaimed as she stood up from the table.

"Well said, Marisa. Let's go get those two!" Reimu nodded, and together they rushed towards the Human Village.

"Hot-headed as always…" Remilia sighed, sitting at the table. "Sakuya, bring me my tea."

"Yes, mistress."

* * *

><p>"…" The incident solvers stared at the "Closed" sign.<p>

"Grrrr…. They must be hiding in there." Marisa grumbled. She slammed the door open with brute force. "Hey! You two!"

"You seriously think they'd be sitting in a closed café and wait for Shangri-La to come out by himself?" Reimu stepped past the black-white and strode into the lightless restaurant.

"What are you doing?"

"There might be hints in here telling us where they went." Looking left and right, Reimu walked right up to the door in the back of the room. "Most probably…in here."

She turned the knob. It didn't budge. She expected it.

Calling her Yin-yang orb, she smashed the orb right through the door, leaving a gaping wide hole in the wooden structure.

"Wow. You're not exactly merciful when it comes to this."

"You know me. You're no different either."

Clambering through the door, or what remained of it, Reimua and Marisa entered the room of The First and The Second.

The room was surprising empty. Two beds, two small desks and nothing much else. A little light peeked into the room from a window on the side, barely enough for them to make their surroundings.

"This is too dark…" Marisa complained, and casting a little magic, a flare from her palm rose up to the ceiling, illuminating the room.

They began to search the room. The beds, the desks, and the desk drawers, everywhere that an item could be hidden.

"This is…" Marisa picked up a piece of paper; with words she didn't understand written all over it. She could guess a few characters, but that was about it. Reimu peeked over her shoulder to examine the paper.

What they did understand, though, was a drawing on the lower half of the paper. A miniature rough map of Gensokyo, with various landmarks being circled with black ink.

It was enough for Reimu and Marisa to start looking for them.

The duo left the café, kindly closing the door behind them, taking the piece of paper in the process.

The shattered door however, was another problem.

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

The Second walked silently through the dark forest. His steps aren't fast, his eyes scanning the trees and grass, everywhere that may hint at Shangri-La being there.

A patch of grass rustled.

"!" He immediately turned towards the noise, focusing on that small area.

He stared at it, and moments pass, as the air stiffened and nothing moved.

It was a full minute before a small rabbit bounded out of that patch of grass, and looked at The Second with mild interest before hopping away.

"…" He let out a breath and relaxed his muscles. Massaging his head, The Second continued on his path.

He stopped short, as he noticed a great surge of energy emitting from something behind his back.

Whirling on that something, he saw a familiar someone.

Although it wasn't exactly that person anymore.

"…Subaru…"

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Kogasa: Oboro Second （オボロセカンド）**

**Kagerou: ND Hyperspatial （黒緑超次元）**


	9. Chapter 8

**Foreword: I'm broke after spending my pocket money on cards and games. I don't think I'll be spending much for the next one-and-a-half year.**

**Once again, comments and suggestions are always welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 8 – To bury everything of yours in Darkness**

"Sanctuary Extinction!" An explosion erupted from where The First's opponent was standing as he gave the order for the final attack, rocking the area and sending flocks of animals scuttling even further than they were during the duel.

"Hah…Hah…" The First panted, brushing off the dark hair that screened in front of his eyes. He surveyed his surroundings. There stood multiple figures, black and disproportioned, vegetation decaying around their feet. They groaned, almost like zombies, as another one of them reached towards him with its deck.

"Kuh…" Gritting his teeth, The First expanded his blue crystalline shields for the fourth time. The fourth time he has to deal to with corrupted replicas of his lost friends. The Pleiades, The First and The Second's most trusted and beloved friends, even more so than Subaru, a fellow Constellation.

Now, with his power, Shangri-La has replicated their souls into enemies, like he did with Subaru. It was not them, The First and Second knew. They were gone. Forever. They can't come back. These are just mere copies, illusions, fakes. But even so, to fight to the death with their friends was not an idea they enjoyed.

He felled Karma, Levia and Three's counterfeits from the very start, so that his emotions would calm down, even in the slightest. And to save The Second from the same pain lest he sees his situation.

The process was not even half done. Now, to deal to with his fourth opponent. The replication of Artorigus. The one person with the most intense sense of Justice among them all. And to top that, he ranks among the top three of the Pleiades.

But The First will not back down. Until they have been defeated. All of them. And then Shangri-La, so that even as copies, they will not feel pain and sadness anymore. He sincerely hoped that they have achieved Heaven, to enjoy the bliss that the Lord had promised. But for now, he has to focus on the task at hand.

"Duema, Start."

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Battlefield - The Hidden One (7th Dragon 2020 OST)<strong>

"Come forth, the sword of Friendship! The materialization of the bonds made through the millennium! Guide me to the light of Victory! Outlaw Caliber, Katsuking MAX!" The Second summoned one of his aces, and the sword-wielding dragonoid Outrage MAX materialized, slashing Volg Thunder into two. "With his Come Into Play effect I destroy Volg Thunder, which has less than 8000 power!"

As the Demon Command dissipated into light, Subaru started his turn. "…Draw…"

"I cast…Death Gate…" As Katsuking MAX was destroyed by the snaring tentacles, Subaru put Taiganitoro, Explosive Devil into his battle zone.

"I won't let you have your way that easily!" The Second shouted. "Doron Go! Katsuking MAX! With his ability I destroy Taiganitoro!" The Funky Nightmare was easily cut into light with the power of Katsuking's sword, who appeared on the battle zone once more.

"…Turn…End…"

"I'll make sure I put you down for a longer period this time! So endure this until we get rid of Shangri-La!" The Second promised the replication. "I summon Codeking Number Nine!"

The yellow King Command Dragon roared, his sword emitting the power of spell suppression, forbidding Subaru from casting any spells.

"Battle! Katsuking MAX! Double Break!" He ordered, and the Outrage MAX obeyed, slashing away two of Subaru's shields.

"Shield…Trigger…Necrodragon Odol Needle…" The Dragon Zombie rose from the ground.

"Chi…! Turn End." The Second bit his lip.

"I summon…Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo…and destroy him…"

"…I destroy Katsuking MAX."

Both creatures were engulfed in explosions and disappeared from the battle zone.

"I summon…Zabi Barrel…"

"…" The Second was already handless, so to him that was only a mere blocker. "My turn."

"I cast Seventh Tower. With its Metamorph, I put three cards into my mana zone instead of one."

The top three cards of The Second's deck did so. "Turn End."

"I…summon…Dead Ryusei, Eternal Demon Dragon…" Subaru summoned the Demon Command Dragon, and with a blast sent Number Nine into oblivion. "Since a creature is destroyed…I draw a card…"

"…My turn. I summon Codeking Wilhelm!" The Second top-decked his next creature. "I destroy Dead Ryusei and burn Bone Dance Charger in your mana zone!"

The King Command Dragon appeared, and with his lance speared through the Demon Command Dragon, while blasting another card from Subaru's mana zone into his graveyard. The top two cards of The Second's deck went into his mana zone.

Now we've done something about that Ryusei…but I don't have any hands right now…Top decking isn't gonna help me in the long term…

"Turn End."

"My…turn… I cast Hyperspatial Romanoff Hole…"

"Ugh…" The Second watched as Codeking Wilhelm was invited off the field just after one turn.

"I put Diabolos Double Zeta, Temporal Demon Dragon…into the battle zone…"From the Hyperspace, the Diabolos Double Zeta emerged, wielding his lances of destruction.

"Kuh…Double Zeta…"

"Turn…End…"

"My turn…!" The Second stared at his drawn card. "Dammit…!"

He charged Faerie Miracle into his mana zone. "Turn End…"

Just one turn more and I'll be a goner…

"Draw… I summon Ryusei In The Dark…Turn End…" The second Darkness Ryusei appeared on the battlezone, his pitch-black body emitting a chaotic aura.

"…" The Second closed his eyes.

This is most probably my last turn. There is almost nothing that can turn this situation around…

But there is still hope… As long I still have a draw remaining…!

His hand reached for his deck. The one card for this duel…!

**BGM: Duel of Friendship (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 3)**

"Ore no! Taaaaaaan!" His hand glowing a bright white, The Second snatched the top card off his deck, as the shockwave of this draw rocked the forest, sending the animals fleeing once more.

"…!" The Second peeked at his drawn card. "…I cast Intense Vacuuming Twist!"

The top five cards revealed themselves to him. Snatching one of them, he declared, "I add Victory Rush, Onimaru Head to my hand! Since he's a fire card, I bounce Ryusei In The Dark back to your hand!"

The Demon Command Dragon dispersed into particles as he was returned to Subaru's hand. "…"

"I summon Onimaru Head! Battle! I attack your shields! And Gachinko Judge!"

Both players' top deck revealed themselves. Subaru's card was Jenny, Suicide Doll while The Second revealed Faerie Miracle.

"I win! So I get another turn after this!" The Second said. "Triple Break!"

"I block…with Zabi Barrel…"

As Onimaru charged with full ferocity at Subaru's shields, the Death Puppet stood in his way, and the Humanoid, with the Dragon at his back, severed the opposing creature in two with his blade of flames.

"My extra turn!" The Second declared, as all his cards untapped. "I summon Riot, 5000GT! With his effect I destroy all Psychic creatures and all creatures with 5000 power or less!"

The Outrage destroyed Diabolos Double Zeta with his raging chainsaw on his left arm, and the fragments that dispersed over the field from the explosion that occurred hit Odol Needle, destroying the Dragon Zombie in the process.

"Battle! Onimaru! Gachinko Judge!"

This time, Subaru revealed Grateful Dead while The Second's revealed itself as Katsuking MAX.

"…Thanks, partner!" He nodded as the card was sent to the bottom, receiving a strong "Hm" in reply.

"Triple Break!" This time, with nothing to stop him, Onimaru slashed away one shield and Musou Kaiser charged through the remaining two.

"…Shield Trigger…Death Gate… I destroy 5000GT and put Dead Ryusei into my battle zone…" Subaru's replica moaned, and cast the spell, destroying the Outrage and bringing out the Demon Command Dragon once more. "I destroy Onimaru Head…and draw one card…"

"It's useless now! Nothing can stop this relentless rush of Victory! My turn! Draw! I summon Cyber N World!"

The Cyber Command materialized, and with a flash, five new cards replaced each player's hand, along with the disappearance of all cards from their graveyards.

"I summon Bolbalzark Ex! With his ability I untap all cards in my battle zone!" The Dragon that had inherited the name of Bolbalzark roared, as all cards in The Second's mana zone untapped.

"I haven't finished yet! I summon Katsuking MAX! Partner! Let's get this done with!"

The creature nodded as he appeared on the battle zone. "With my ability, I destroy a creature with 8000 power or less! Begone! Dead Ryusei!" With that declaration, Dead Ryusei vanished from the battle zone, while Subaru drew another card.

"This is the last! Subaru! I'll end it with this!" The Second said, clenching his fists. "Bolbalzark Ex! Direct Attack!"

"Ninja Strike 7…Hanzou…"

"…Kuh…" The Second gripped his cards as the Armored Dragon was sliced apart by the Shinobi in humanoid form, and disappeared in an explosion. "Turn End…" The Shinobi Demon Command vanished from the field as he was sent back to Subaru's deck bottom.

"Draw…" Subaru's twisted voice reached his ears. "I cast Romanoff Hole…"

"…I destroy Cyber N World." The Second said as the blue Cyber Command was sucked into the whirlpool of destruction and was promptly destroyed.

"I bring out…Diabolos Double Zeta… Then I summon Zabi Barrel…"

The Death Puppet appeared along with the Diabolos, shooting Spellcyclica out of The Second's hand with his revolvers.

"Chi...my turn! I cast Hyperspatial Dravita Hole! I put Galaxy, Temporal Immortal into my battle zone!"

"…Subaru…This time, it really is the end! With Katsuking MAX's effect, I can summon a creature from my mana zone once per turn! Evolution! I evolve Galaxy into this guy! The Holy Dragon of the Heavens! End all with this one last strike!"

The Second's Galaxy encased himself in the cocoon of evolution, and a bright holy light burst out, and from it, the ace to victory emerged.

"Holy Dragon Bolshack Ulpheus!" The Armored Dragon and Angel Command Hybrid emerged, wielding his sword of holy flames.

"Hmph…Bolshack Ulpheus… Good to see you again!" Katsuking nodded at his companion, and the Dragon nodded in return.

"Let's end this! With my effect, I cast Last Violence for no cost!" Bolshack Ulpheus boomed. "I destroy Double Zeta!"

The door to the end of battles opened, shooting an array of weapons that impaled and destroyed the Demon Command Dragon, while two cards from Subaru's mana zone were burned to his graveyard, and the top deck of The Second's deck became a new shield.

"With Last Violence's effect, I add Romanesk from my deck to my hand!"

"Battle! Bolshack Ulpheus! Direct Attack!

"Zabi Barrel… Block…" The Angel Command ignored the barrage of bullets from the Death Puppet, slicing him apart with ease as Zabi Barrel vanished into light. There was nothing between The Second's last creature and Subaru now.

"This is the real end! Katsuking MAX! Todomeda!"

* * *

><p>As The Second fell on his back, panting and sweating from the heated duel and dragging his fatigued body back to the beacon, he caught the sound of rustling bushes behind him. Turning quickly and tensing his tired muscles, he found The First stumbling out, clothes scratched and torn and covered with mud and leaves, and on the verge of toppling over.<p>

He rushed over to his friend to stop him from falling onto the ground.

"You all right?"

"Somehow…yeah…" The First replied between breaths, eyes almost without light and energy.

"Calm yourself man. You'll pass out like this."

"Ha…ha…"

"What happened?"

"Just…took care of stuff like Subaru…"

"I see…"

"You?"

"Same."

Time passed in silence as they rested. All was quiet, save for the sounds of various curious animals that surrounded them. Darkness enshrouded them, as the barrier continued to cut off the outside world, further cutting off sunlight from the already-dark forest.

* * *

><p>Reimu pressed her palm against the barrier. The further she pushed, the harder it resisted, and it threatened to bounce her back as her whole body leaned on it.<p>

She frowned. There weren't many who could actually make a barrier like this in Gensokyo.

They stood on the outside of a small forest to the south of the Human Village, and despite some youkai residents, was relatively harmless and peaceful.

"Gap hag, come out this instant." She almost ordered.

There was no response, as the sun continued to beam its scorching rays onto the ground.

"Yukari…" Reimu's temper was rising, her voice getting dangerous.

As if responding to her anger, a gap opened beside her.

"What's the meaning of this?" Reimu questioned threateningly.

"Something that I would rather you not have yourself involved in." Yukari replied nonchalantly. "It's more of some…private business, after all."

"Is there anything that I should not be involved in at this point, where everything is on the brink of destruction?" Reimu gripped her deck.

"It is your duty to maintain the balance of Gensokyo, after all." Yukari, as she leaned on her gap. "However…there are personal matters that you cannot handle…nor you have any say in those issues. It is natural for people to take care of their matters, you know?"

Reimu glared at the Gap Youkai, and in response the Youkai Sage opened her fan and covered half of her face.

"Chi…I'll let this slide this one time." Reimu broke her gaze. "But tell me. Why are you setting up this barrier? Who is inside?"

Yukari closed her eyes, but did not answer.

"…It's those two, isn't it? I could feel it before…You're definitely hiding something from us. Something about them, and Shangri-La." The shrine maiden accused.

"Sa~?" Yukari did not refute those claims. "Whatever you believe to be."

"…Then a duel." Reimu reached for her deck again. "If I win, tell me everything you know."

"Hey, Reimu…" Marisa tried to reason with her, but Reimu ignored the magician.

"…Are you sure about this?" Yukari squinted at her, her golden hair swaying ever so slightly. "Challenging me might not be a good idea right now…"

"Yeah, Reimu, we can't be so rash…"

"With Gaiginga with me, we can do anything! Yukari, duel with me!"

"…If that is what you wish." Yukari took out her deck. "Then expect no mercy this time."

"Bring it on!" Reimu's deck glowed a fiery red. "I am not afraid of anything, any more!"

"…Now, I shall bury everything of yours in darkness." Yukari's deck glowed in the same fashion, albeit in a color of jet black.

"Duema, Start!"

* * *

><p>Satori trudged along the streets of Old Hell, taking in all the thoughts around her, which mainly consisted of gambling, drinking, fighting and boasting. Typical behavior of the oni. But she's gotten used to it. She continued along the busy streets, searching for someone.<p>

Stopping short in front of a table, her thoughts resonated in the mind of her target, "Yuugi, I have some business to discuss with you. Come with me."

The long-haired blonde oni with turned to Satori, her cheeks red from consuming large quantities of sake. "Oh…Satori…nice to see you here…What's up?"

"I have some…private matters to discuss with you. It is quite important." She transferred her thoughts to Yuugi's mind, her face devoid of any emotion. "Would you mind?"

"…Sure. If you're coming to me personally… Then it must be pretty urgent." Yuugi stood up from the table, and waved goodbye to her fellow oni, who waved back in return cheerfully, and continued with their game of drinking shortly thereafter.

"Yuugi… It would be better not to talk aloud. Just think, and I'll be able to hear." Satori "said."

"…I don't know what's going on, but this seems pretty serious." Yuugi thought. "What kind of help do you need?"

"Okuu and Orin…" Satori told her friend. "They've been held in captivity."

"…Who?"

"Seiga…Kaku Seiga. She's an evil hermit." Satori grit her teeth. "She's holding them hostage and bending me to her will…"

"…You want me to beat her up? I'd have no problem with that." Yuugi grind her palm and fists together.

"…Not now." Satori shook her head. "I need you to go and fetch these two people here…" She transferred the images to Yuugi.

"Hm… Then why didn't you tell Reimu earlier? I saw her here some moments ago…"

"Seiga was watching…any suspicious movement would alarm her… And given Reimu's personality, she might just cause a large fuss if I told her…"

"I see. I'll help you out then. Be careful yourself."

Nodding, Satori retreated to her own mansion, as she watched Yuugi leave for the exit to the ground.

"…" Watching the busy streets from the windows of her room, Satori pondered about her sister, and her favorite pets.

* * *

><p>Marisa watched, jaws wide open, as Yukari delivered her final attack. Reimu had barely any time to recover from the relentless barrage of Yukari's assault starting on turn 3. She couldn't do anything against the Youkai Sage.<p>

Reimu lay sprawled on the floor, a look of disbelief on her face after being soundly defeated by Yukari.

"That teaches you, Reimu, to not be overconfident of yourself." Yukari left this sentence, and subsequently disappeared inside her gap.

"That was…" Marisa couldn't even describe what she just saw. Was it just pure luck? Or something else? The smooth actions of Yukari's deck were almost out of this world. Just how small was the chance of all of that happening? And abilities were supposed to be suppressed during duels….

Damn…she's too strong!

"…So, Reimu… What are we going to do now?"

"We wait. As long as this barrier is here, there must be something inside… I can feel it." Reimu sat up and replied, as if nothing had happened. "Once it drops…"

She hid under a tree for protection against the afternoon sun. "Then we'll grab them and choke out what they know. Yukari can't stop us from doing this."

"O, oh…"

Marisa wanted to say that this might actually be a diversion, but finally decided against that and kept her mouth shut, resting in the shades along with Reimu.

* * *

><p>"So Marisa and Reimu are out there finding those two people right now?" Alice asked.<p>

Patchouli affirmed by nodding her head.

"Huff…those two…can't blame them really." The puppeteer sighed, setting her grimoire on the table. Shanghai perched on her shoulder, looking around in mild boredom.

"Sakuya, go and have a look at what they're doing." Remilia ordered. "Help them out if you have to."

The silver-haired maid bowed, and with a click of her fingers, vanished from the library.

"Are you sure they'll be fine, Remy?" Patchouli ever so slightly looked up from her giant book.

"Of course, Patchy. Those who have defeated me aren't going to fall that easily." The vampire smiled in response. "And Sakuya is my trusted servant. She'll take care of matters in no time."

"…Hm." The Great Unmoving Library resumed her reading in silence.

Alice had wandered off in search of some books, and the library became quiet once again, except for the sound of Koakuma organizing books, and the footsteps of Alice resonating through the giant room.

* * *

><p>The First and The Second, having rested for an hour, finally restored enough stamina to continue on their quest. With a little magic, they patched themselves up and started on their mission once again.<p>

This time, they made sure they were together.

After all, this time might be the real deal…

The pair walked around, searching high and low for the card of Shangri-La.

Thank God this area is small…thought the First. Or else we might spend an eternity trying to find him.

Finally, they reached the center of the forest, after searching every other corner of the area.

"…There he is." The Second muttered, as he and his companion looked up.

Floating in front of a large tree, was the glowing card of Shangri-La.

"…You dare come and face me again…?" He boomed, emotionless and ruthless.

"We'll take you down no matter what it takes or how many times we need to do so." The Second spat. "As long as place remains as it is…!"

"…Then be it…!"

A white light emitted from his card, and enveloped The First and The Second as they shielded their eyes.

"Kuh…!"

Then everything became pure white.

* * *

><p>"…!" Reimu's eyes widened, and she turned to the forest.<p>

"Wha…" Marisa felt it too, as she stood up from the ground.

A sudden fluctuation of energy that pulsated and broke through the barrier… It is only a split second, but they both felt it.

"What was that…" Marisa asked.

"I don't know…" Reimu shook her head. "But I'm sure that is not a good thing…"

"So even you don't know huh…" A voice rose up behind Marisa, causing her almost jump out of her skin.

"Sakuya!? What are you doing here?"

"From the orders of my mistress, I am here to support you." Sakuya answered Marisa's question.

"Oh…" Marisa sighed and shrugged. "Well, as you can see, we can't do anything about this barrier here as long as Yukari doesn't take it down… Even Reimu can't go past it."

"I see…" The maid folded her arms and stared at the forest. "This is tricky then…"

They stood there, waiting, as moments pass without anything of interest happens.

Marisa was yawning when the earth shook abruptly.

"!?"

A great pillar of light shot through the think blanket of trees and even the barrier itself, shaking the ground and blasting apart the few clouds in the sky.

"Wha…!"

The beam penetrated the barrier, and it quickly fell apart as the structure decomposed.

"…Now!" Starting from Reimu, the trio sped into the forest, now back to one with Gensokyo.

They stopped short, breathing in surprise as they surveyed what was in front of them.

The center of the forest was cleared, all surrounding vegetation reduced to ash. A large circle took the place of the trees that were once there, as sunlight poured down on to the unconscious bodies of the two Café masters.

"…!" Marisa fists clenched in disbelief. "They…lost?"

"Against Shangri-La…?" Reimu guessed. "Just how strong is he, to be able to defeat these two…"

Sakuya moved towards The First and The Second.

"In any case…we should take them back and see what they know and what happened."

Reimu and Marisa nodded in agreement, and started to follow Sakuya when a voice interrupted them.

"Heh…sorry to interrupt. But I will be the one taking those guys."

"…!"

The three turned to see a figure walking out of the perimeter of the cleared circle, and they recognized the sudden intruder at first glance.

"Hoshiguma…Yuugi!"

The oni smiled in response and waved.

"Yo."

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**The Second: 5C Big Mana （５色ビマナ）**

**Subaru: Mono Black Control （黒単コントロール）**

**Yukari:? (One can guess if you look closely enough)**

* * *

><p><strong>Would be surprised if you hadn't guessed The First and The Second's identity by now.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Foreword: Finally done with midterms and stuff, though I'm not particularly satisfied... Anyways, here is another chapter after more than two weeks. Also finished Haouden Gachi that I ordered, and I was pretty satisfied with the story and duel. Duel mistakes occur here and there, though that's not the main point.**

**Well, dear readers, Chapter 9. Do enjoy, and please leave comments if you can!**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

Chapter 9 – Reality, Dreams and Illusions

"What do you mean, you can't let us?" Reimu glowered at the tall oni. "We were here first. And being the Hakurei Miko, I have the right to take them away for investigation. They're important witnesses after all.

'Heh…" Yuugi just crossed her arms. "I've got a request from someone too. Can't be backing away so easily. They've got some serious problems at hand too."

"And what is more important than Gensokyo…no, this world from being destroyed now?" Reimu didn't budge from her spot. "The faster we get this done with, the faster we can let you have these guys. However…"

"Hm… So you're telling me that it is impossible to let me take them away then?" A smile crossed Yuugi's lips as she cracked her knuckles. "Then we'll do it your way then. A duel. The most fair way to deal with this. No objections then?"

"…" Reimu stared back at the oni. "Hmph…if that's what you want. Then prepare yourself!"

"Then let's make this fair. No one touches those two until this duel is over." Yuugi stretched her muscles. "I'll use this. Duel Field, expand!"

Taking out a small pendent, a glaring light radiated form it, and a sphere expanded, enveloping the girls and the unconscious males. As the sphere gradually encased them and faded from the world's view, the forest once again was cast in silence under the sun.

"…This field…" Marisa looked around, examining the duel field they are in. Swirling mass of stars that rotated around them, like the galaxy during the night. It looked similar to the one that the First and Second expanded. But this one…the colors looked slightly lighter, and it felt…less chaotic. It was hard to describe. The girls stood on lighted panels that seemed to levitate in the galaxy-like space, while the two unconscious figures were left lying on another panel that was far from any of the girls' reach.

"Well…that settles the matter of them not waking up and running away suddenly." Yuugi flicked her long blonde hair. "Then, shall we start?"

"Hmph. I'll take you down then!" Reimu took out her deck, but a hand reached out and blocker her front.

"Huh…Sakuya?" Reimu looked at the silver-haired maid, who was looking calm and stoic as ever.

"Reimu, why don't you leave this to me?" Sakuya offered, her lips parting lightly as her voice echoed through the field. "It's been some time since I've had the chance to duel seriously."

"Sakuya…" Reimu nodded after a brief moment of hesitation. "I understand. I'll leave this to you then."

"Heh... It's been a while since we've seen Sakuya duel." Marisa smiled as she sat down on her panel, taking off her large hat as she did. "When was the last time we did?"

"It was a few months ago, if I remember correctly." Reimu replied as she sat down beside her friend. "When we were solving some incident together."

"Oh right, that's it." Marisa seemed to recall the time they did. "Hm…wonder how she'll fare against Yuugi. What was Yuugi's deck again?"

"I've forgotten too, to be honest." Reimu shrugged.

"Heheh… I'll have you see soon enough!" Yuugi laughed as she expanded five crystalline shields, and they floated around her, giving off a soft humming sound. "Let's see how much fun you'll give me, the Vampire's Maid!"

"…I'll be sure not to disappoint you." Sakuya expanded her shields too. "Enjoy it while you can!"

"Duema, Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Mankind's Warrior Takehaya (7th Dragon 2020 OST)<strong>

"I cast Faerie Life." Sakuya declared as her top deck went into her mana zone.

"Hm…Can't catch up with that huh…" Yuugi drew a card. "I summon Kikuchi! As long as he is in the battle zone, all players can't put cards from their deck into any other zone besides their hand."

"My turn, I cast Lifeplan Charger." Sakuya's top five cards revealed themselves to her. "I add Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction to my hand. Lifeplan Charger goes to my mana zone. Turn End."

"…Heh, this is getting interesting." Yuugi grinned. "Getting over Kikuchi's ability… I should've thought of that. I summon Straight, Fighting Ogre!"

The Humanoid/Hunter/Alien materialized next to Yuugi, wielding two blades of Fire and Darkness.

"Straight's ability makes Yuugi's Humanoid evolution creatures cost 2 less…" Marisa looked at the creature. "And Red Black Humanoid… How fitting for Yuugi."

"Let's see what Sakuya has to do." Reimu shushed her friend.

"My turn. I summon Metafiction." The Light Demon Command who had conquered over his Unknown side and having a six-legged beast for his lower body appeared, waving his twin blades. "Turn End."

"Metafiction huh… I don't have many spells in my deck. Even if I did, I'll take care of him fast!" Yuugi declared as she started her turn. "With Straight's effect, this guy costs 2 less to summon! I evolve Kikuchi into Oninaguri, Last Attack!"

The Sphere of Evolution enveloped the Darkness Humanoid, and as it grew larger and larger, the red Evolution Humanoid, sporting a cross shaped scar on his chest and wielding two large mechanic arms, broke out from the sphere.

"Battle! I attack with Oninaguri!" Yuugi ordered, and the Humanoid/Hunter/Alien rushed at the maid. "When he attacks, can destroy your creatures with a total cost of 6 or less! Be gone, Metafiction!"

Metafiction tried to parry Oninaguri's attack with his blades, but the Humanoid's mechanical arms easily shattered the swords of light, and crushed the Demon Command.

"Oninaguri, Double Break!"

"…" Sakuya caught the two broken shields as they reformed in her hand.

"Straight, break her third shield!"

"No triggers." Sakuya confirmed as she looked at her third broken shield.

"Heheh… I hope you've got something up your sleeves, 'cuz it'd be boring to end this next turn!" Yuugi laughed heartedly.

"Worry not. I still haven't lost just yet." Sakuya calmly replied. "I cast Hyperspatial Green White Hole and put Victorious Purin into my battle zone."

The Alien princess appeared from a void and gave a light bow.

"Since Purin is a light creature, I add one card from my hand to my shields." One of her cards formed a crystalline shield, joining the two intact shields.

"With Purin's effect, Oninaguri cannot attack or block until my next turn." The Princess cast a binding spell on the Humanoid, rendering him powerless.

"Then I shall let you see… my ace…!" Sakuya declared as she held up a card.

"It's here!" Marisa sounded excited as the card glowed.

**BGM: Lunar Dial (Rin ~ House Set of the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

"I cast Christie Gate!"

"…!"  
>"I look at one of my shields, and put a non-evolution Light Demon Command from that shield into my battle zone!"<p>

"I, of course, choose the shield I've just added! Come, Codefight Agatha Hercule!"

From the added shield, a strong light shone, shattering the shield as the Unknown Light Demon Command, clad in golden armor, donning a red flowing cape, wielding his lance and riding on top of a gigantic golden unicorn, appeared on the battlefield. The tristone embedded in his lance glowed a vivid orange as he loomed over the battlefield.

"Your time is my time." Sakuya clicked her pocket watch shut. "Turn End."

"Heh…Agatha Hercule, eh. Should've seen that coming…" Yuugi licked her lips. "But that makes it all more interesting!"

"I'll show you my ace too then! With Straight's effect, this guy costs 2 less! I evolve Straight into this guy!"

As the small Humanoid let out a loud cry, his body glowed a white light and grew little bigger. Long hair started to flow from the silhouette as a large blade crashed down, and the figure grabbed it as the light subsided.

"Onimaru Baku, Golden Age! With your golden spirit, defeat your foes and become the victor!"

Emerging from the light, Onimaru let out a loud howl against the large Angel Command.

"Heh… Aneki (Big Sis), you've got me a good opponent! I'm itching to bust those Unknowns up now!" Onimaru gave Yuugi a thumbs-up.

"Wha… Even your creatures are talking now?" Reimu's eyebrow twitched, evidently not very pleased with this.

"I suddenly found him talking two days ago, I don't know why, neither does he." Yuugi shrugged. "But I like him. He's got all the qualities I like."

"Heheh… Aneki, I'll be embarrassed if you say that." Onimaru scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"…" A vein popped up on Reimu's head. "Then why aren't my creatures talking then?"

"Feeling lonely?" Marisa grinned and wrapped an arm around her friend. "You've got me after all!"

"Che…" An annoyed look crossed Reimu's face, although she didn't shrug off her friend's embrace.

"Hmph. Onimaru, you are just 500 power short of mine. How do you expect to defeat me?" The Demon Command on Sakuya's field suddenly boomed.

"…" Reimu stared at the creature with dead fish-eyes. "Hey, when did you start to talk?"

"Just now." Agatha Hercule gave a curt response, like he didn't care.

"Grr…"

"Agatha's effect!" Sakuya, unfazed by the sudden sentience of her creature, declared. "Whenever you put a creature into the battle zone, I can look at my shields and put a non-evolution Demon Command into my battle zone!"

The two remaining shields presented themselves to her.

"I put Destrozione into the battle zone!" One of the shields manifested into the large Demon Command on a skeletal horse, boasting 17000 power and Triple Breaker.

"Destrozione huh… Yuugi's pretty lucky that Sakuya hasn't got Big Day Out in her shields." Reimu observed as Sakuya activated Destrozione's effect.

"With his effect, you must discard your hand!" The Demon Command swung his scythe at Yuugi, ripping away the cards from her hand and into her graveyard.

"That won't stop us! Aneki!" Onimaru turned to Yuugi, who nodded. "Battle! Onimaru, break that last shield!"

The Humanoid, Hunter and Alien hybrid slashed away Sakuya's last shield.

"…No triggers."

"Hmph. There's nothing I can do anymore. Turn End."

"I cast DNA Spark. First I tap all your creatures, and then since I have less than 2 shields, my deck top becomes a new shield." Sakuya's empty shield zone was refilled with a new transparent shield.

"Battle. I attack Oninaguri and Onimaru with Agatha Hercule and Destrozione!"

Agtha Hercule speared through the burly Humanoid and destroyed him while Destrozione swung his large scythe at Onimaru.

"Aneki!" Onimaru called.

"Yeah, I know!" Yuugi replied. "When Onimaru is destroyed, I reveal the my deck top! If that card is a Humanoid, he stays in the battle zone instead!"

Yuugi's first card flipped open.

"Oninaguri The Legend! Since he's a Humanoid, Onimaru stays in the battle zone!"

Just as Destrozione's weapon was about to slice Onimaru in two, the Humanoid sidestepped, the scythe barely missing him, and he sent the large Demon Command back with a forceful roundhouse kick.

"…" A flicker of annoyance crossed the maid's face. "Turn End."

"How lucky of you…" Agatha Hercule mumbled, which was probably what his master thought too.

"Since Yuugi's deck is full of Humanoids, Onimaru would have a large chance of staying…" Marisa tapped her chin. "Maybe Sakuya should've attacked her shields instead?"

"Considering that Onimaru cannot defeat them alone, may be that would be the best choice…" Reimu agreed. "But I can understand Sakuya's action. Leaving him there might be dangerous."

"Heh, that's the power of our bonds!" Yuugi boasted. "My turn! I charge Oninaguri into my mana. Battle! Onimaru, attack her shields!"

Jumping right into the front of Sakuya, the Humanoid swiped away the last shield once again.

"Let's see if you're lucky enough to add another shield! Turn End!"

"It seems that I have no cards to increase my shields now…" Sakuya closed her eyes.

"Then how about we end it this turn?" She announced in a cold voice as her pupils fixated on the oni. "I summon Metafiction once again!"

Once more the Demon Command appeared, his body defending Sakuya from potential attacks.

"Battle. Destrozione, Agatha, Triple Break!"

Charging forward on their mounts, the two Demon Commands destroyed all five shields that protected Yuugi.

"Aneki!"

**BGM: The Signal to Counterattack (Gundam Build Fighters OST)**

"Heh…I haven't lost just yet! Shield Trigger! Love Sniper Moel!" A reformed shield shimmered in Yuugi's hands.

The card transformed into a long-red-haired female Humanoid, who instantly blasted the remaining attacker Sakuya possessed into oblivion with her large cannon.

"Onii-chan (鬼ぃちゃん)! I'm glad I can become your power!" The cheerful Humanoid girl flashed a V-sign towards Onimaru.

Marisa turned to see blood tricking out of the side of Reimu's mouth, whose eyes were completely without life now.

"Sad…"

"…Turn End." Sakuya was relieved that she summoned Metafiction now.

…If my attacks get through, then this would be the end… Yuugi thought. Well, I supposed it wouldn't be that easy…

However, this is my last turn! I won't be going down without a fight here!

"My turn! Draw!"

"…" Yuugi stared at her drawn card.

"I summon Laurier, Ogre Princess!"

"That card is…!" Reimu stood up from her seated position.

"While I have no shields, when Laurier is put into the battle zone, I can activate her effect!" Yuugi explained. "I can look at my deck and choose a Victory card from it, and evolve it on this creature if it can!"

Yuugi's deck fanned out in front of her. Grabbing one of them, she flung the chosen card on to the battle zone.

"Come! The victor of all battles, the champion of races!" Yuugi chanted as Laurier started to unleash the power of evolution. "Oni Champion, Victory Twelve!"

The small Humanoid evolved into the Red Command Dragon, letting out a great roar as he descended upon the battlefield.

"Oni Champion!?" Marisa's jaw dropped. "In a Humanoid deck!?"

"Then I summon Maccaran Fine, Explosive Roar!"

A sweat tricked down Sakuya's previously composed face.

"Battle!" Yuugi declared. "Oni Champion, direct attack!"

"I block with Metafiction!"

"Onimaru! Direct Attack!"

"Ninja Strike 4! Falconer! I turn Falconer into a blocker and block that attack!"

"Moel, direct attack!" Yuugi called on her third creature to deliver the finishing blow.

"Ninja Strike 7, Hanzou! Moel gets -6000 power!" Sakuya used her last resort to stop the attack.

"This is my last strike!" The oni exclaimed. "Maccaran Fine! Direct Attack!"

* * *

><p>Huh… Where am I?<p>

What is this place?

It's so dark…

I'm scared…

I don't like this feeling…

Why would it end like this?

We've prepared so much already…

But we still…

Tell me why…

Levia, Revia, Arto, Three, Seyfried, Karma, Al, Subaru, everyone…

I still have so much to do…

I still have people I want to protect…

There are so many things to take care of…

I can't die here like this…

I can't die here…

I can't die…

I can't…

I…!

* * *

><p>"I…!" The Second's voice rose up as his eyes opened, and the sun almost blinded his eyes. "Kuh…"<p>

I'm not dead yet…

Shielding his eyes from the bright light, he sat up in fatigue, and his ears picked up a conversation nearby.

"If I hadn't had Zerokage…"

"That was one hell of a duel…"

"What about Satori…?"

"I'll explain that to her…"

"Well, see you guys around…"

"Urgh…" The Second massaged his aching head and looked around, finding his still-unconcious friend sprawled on the floor nearby.

"We gotta get out of here fast…" He mumbled as he tried to wake The First up.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice cut him short.

"…Ku…" He turned to see Reimu, Marisa and the maid who had visited previously staring at him.

Damn… I don't have the energy to materialize Katsuking and Bolshack Ulpheus now… What to do…

Right, we still have…!

"Yukari!" He cried out, and instantly, a gap opened up beneath his feet, swallowing him and The First up.

"Sakuya!" Reimu cried out.

"I understand." The maid flipped her watch open, and the next instant, The First and Second lay on the ground, far away from the opened gap.

"Shit…!" The Second gasped. Too careless…!

"Hmph… You won't be getting easily this time!" Reimu flew over to him. "Let's see that face of yours!"

"You want to do horrible things to me right!? Like in ero doujins!"

"What the hell are you saying?"

No sooner the words left Reimu's mouth, a light radiated from The First's body, temporarily blinding the three girls.

It was all the time they needed.

When their eyes finally adjusted back to the normal amount of light, they turned just in time to see the gap close, with both The First and Second nowhere in sight.

Her hand trembling in anger, Reimu's furious voice resonated through the forest.

"Yukariiiii!"

* * *

><p>The Second tumbled through the opening and into a spacious room, with The First landing unceremoniously behind him.<p>

"Urk…" It seemed that the impact woke him up from his slumber too. "Wha…"

"We've escaped…" The Second told him. "If it wasn't for Yukari…"

"Ugh… Thank God…" The First muttered, cringing as his body ached from fatigue and bruises. "We need to give Yukari our thanks later…"

"Yeah…but for now, we need to rest for a bit…"

"Fuck… Shangri-La… He's powered up too… It's also like he was pinpointing our decks right from the start…"

"…We need even more preparation huh…"

"But there's not much time to rest…"

"I know… Maybe we should just let them take care of him…"

"…That'd be our last resort."

The door to the room creaked open, and they immediately shifted their focus to the sudden noise.

A familiar figure stood at the doorway, and the figure's slightly surprised expression was replaced by a smile shortly thereafter.

* * *

><p>"Yukari…that old hag!" Reimu gritted her teeth as she swung her gohei in the air. "I'll get her someday…"<p>

"Wow. She's seriously pissed." Marisa observed. "Now that those two guys are officially related to Yukari, that kinda makes it worse."

"Yes. I can understand her anger." Sakuya agreed. "To think that the Youkai Sage was affiliated with those two people… There seems to be much more going on in this incident."

The three returned to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, with Reimu being absolutely furious over the turn of events, and nothing was calming her down.

Marisa, on the other hand, was taking the matter far more lightly, munching on some cookies that Sakuya made.

"Well…" She managed between bites. "Now that we know Yukari's involved, things are a lot easier, right?"

"That can be said…" Sakuya started.

"But it's hard to get the Youkai Sage out, right?" Patchouli went on for her.

Sakuya nodded.

"Now that they've been transported to unknown places, it's even harder to get information."

"Kuh…at this time, Yukari's still withholding information from us… Just what the hell is she thinking?" Reimu grumbled.

As if answering her question, a gap opened, and closed shortly, but not before a paper fluttered out of it.

"…" Snatching the piece of paper mid-air, Reimu began to examine it.

It was a map of Gensokyo, with markings similar to the ones on the paper they took from the café.

"…Now she's telling us these suspicious locations?" She arched her eyebros.

"Isn't it good she's giving us what we need then?" Marisa mumbled as she continued to stuff her cheeks full of biscuits.

"I'm more interested in those two guys…"

"That's not really our main concern until we get rid of Shangri-La, right?"

"…Chi…" Reimu reluctantly concurred.

The sun was setting, as Sakuya stepped out of the library and looked out the windows. The heaven and clouds were painted a beautiful orange, as the egg yolk- colored sun was slowly retreating beneath the horizon.

Looking at her watch, the Scarlet Devil Mansion's Maid decided it was time to make dinner, and as the watch snapped shut, time stopped.

* * *

><p>"So we don't even have time to rest huh…" The First poked at a pea with his fork, before spearing a small broccoli and popping it into his mouth.<p>

"Kinda like the old days, right?" The Second gobbled down a piece of chicken. "Getting involved in stuff left and right. Like when we were with the Pleiades and the Constellations…"

"Heh…yeah. Getting old, are we. Though…"

"Worry not. I have been assured that the Hakurei Shrine Maiden will take care of Shangri-La." The owner told the two guests. "In the meantime, you can have a rest for the night."

_And I will need your help_. The owner's voice echoed in their minds. _Starting tomorrow._

"Sure thing." The First continued his dinner lazily. "You're our friend, after all…"

Friend… The owner pondered the meaning of that word, and smiled.

_I will be counting on you then. Rest assured, the incident solvers will be sure to Shangri-La down, now that the Youkai Sage has finally decided to place the matter in their hands. It is, in a way, not something that you should care about anymore. They're the incident solvers. Nothing would be too hard for them if they try._

"Heh…" The Second let out a soft chuckle.. "Of course…"

Dinner passed in a light mood, with the owner and guests relaxing in a comfortable atmosphere, neither of them having done so for quite some time.

* * *

><p>"Getting requests and having to balance stuff… So tiring."<p>

"Yukari-sama?" Ran peeked into her master's room. "It's time for dinner."

"I'll be right there."

The Kistune bowed and retreated.

In the pitch black darkness, the Youkai Sage's pupils glowed an eerie gold, the only light illuminating the room.

"Well then, Shangri-La. Shall we step this up a little?"

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Yuugi: FD Humanoid (赤黒ヒューマノイド)**

**Sakuya: Nekura Agatha (ネクラアガサ)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Foreword: Not sure what to say this time... Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Reading break coming soon.**

**Again, comments and suggestions always welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 10 – Maiden's Capriccio**

The spacious room was illuminated from the light outside of the building, along with the warm fire of the fireplace, cackling slowly as the wood burned.

The Second, sitting on a large, ancient-looking armchair, gazed lazily at the flickering flames, as his body rested from all the hard work that burdened him for

the last few days. The fire entranced him, as it lured him into drowsiness. The fatigue that had accumulated inside him had taken its toll, and he struggled to stay awake. To his left, on another armchair that resembled the one The Second was on, was The First. Having a much weaker body, he stumbled into the room after dinner, and the coziness of the flames and the armchair soon drowned him in his dreams.

Huddling himself, The First turned to one side, mumbling something. The Second refocused on the fire, and the memories flooded him.

When he and The First met, and their unwavering friendship formed after a duel.

When they were a part of the Pleiades, when they made many friends, and solved so many cases that brought them closer together.

When they both found someone they hoped to be together with, though alas, not one of them mentioned anything about it to those people, until the end.

When they were a part of the Constellations, and together with the new Pleiades, saved their world.

When everything suddenly changed, and Subaru turned against everyone.

Then, when it all turned to nothing, except for the two of them.

A defeated and weary sigh escaped his lips. The wavering fire seemed to understand him, as its intensity died down in the slightest.

To think that so many things can happen in one's lifetime, and that some things can change people forever.

Lost hopes, lost opportunities, lost dreams.

Now that the pressure has been taken off his shoulders for the moment, he can relax for a little.

And then, tomorrow, there is work again.

Although, not to save the world, but to help a friend in need.

That was what they were doing from the start of their dueling career, no?

As Pleiades, and as Constellation members.

It was only natural that they would turn back to their root reason for fighting. Even in a different place, a different world. To help those in need, and to stand up for their friends.

As he gazed more into the dancing flames, he found his eyelids getting increasingly heavier.

This time, he did not bother to fight against the pressure.

His sight faded into black as his closed his eyes.

Then, he was whisked into his dreams.

* * *

><p>Morning came once again, and the sky was dyed a light blue as the sun rose, a bright orb slowly climbing up into the heavnes.<p>

Reimu, in pajamas, opened her eyes as the sunlight peered into her room, waking her up against her wishes to stay asleep for a longer period.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the shrine maiden threw off her blanket, and stretched her stiff muscles, causing a few audible cricks.

She looked out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and letting off a yawn, surveyed the room Remilia had provided her for the night and found her usual garments on top of the desk beside her table, which Sakuya had kindly washed for her.

As she changed into her shrine maiden outfit, she glanced at the piece of paper Yukari had given to her yesterday.

"…"

She mouth twitched unhappily as she remembered how Yukari had taken those two guys away. They were so close to getting them… and they slipped right out of their fingers.

Her curiosity was itching, telling her to know more about those two people.

However, considering the circumstances, that would have to be put off till later.

"Chi…" She scratched her head in annoyance. Taking the paper with her, she headed for the mansion's library.

* * *

><p>"So, we'll be taking care of these places." Reimu pointed to some spots of the map. "Marisa and I will go together. Sakuya can come with us if she wishes."<p>

"I will first inform the others to assist us with locating Shangri-La. Only after that I will join you." Sakuya said.

Reimu nodded, and turned to Remilia. "So, Remilia, will you finally move your lazy butt and help us now?"

"That's quite rude of you!" The vampire loli frowned and crossed her arms as her wigs flapped in annoyance behind her. "Of course I will, considering that Gensokyo is on the verge of destruction. I don't want my home being reduced to nothing, after all."

"Very well them, make sure you actually do something. Come one Marisa, we're heading out."

With the black-white following behind her, Reimu left the mansion and took off into the distance.

"Not in a good mood, I see." Remilia sighed and sipped her tea.

"Considering the two café masters getting away like that, I can understand her emotions." Sakuya explained.

"Heh… Those two people, I'm taking an interest in them." Remilia smiled.

"Well then, I must be going, mistress." With a bow, Sakuya disappeared after clicking her fingers.

"Well... Shall I be moving then?"

There was a short pause as Remilia reconsidered her situation.

"…Wait a second. How am I supposed to go out in the sun like this? Sakuya? Bring me my parasol…"

There was no response.

Patchouli continued to read.

"Uu…"

* * *

><p>Cirno sat cross-legged on the grassy fields, a half-eaten sandwich in front of her, eyes shut tight, as she pondered.<p>

"Cirno… what are you going to do?" Her creature inquired. Kiriko Cubic's lay on her lap, separate from Cirno's other cards, and glowed faintly.

Daiyousei, along with Rumia, Mystia and Wriggle, sat afar as they enjoyed their meal, though they sneaked glances at the Ice Fairy from time to time, who was vastly differently than who she was before.

"I'm thinking of this incident… You, and other cards, suddenly being conscious, and this creature…Shangri-La… There must be some connection, I believe." The fairy stroked her chin. "…I might go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and discuss this with the witch there. Although Reimu and Marisa should be taking care of this now, more information would not be bad."

"Hmph… I have no qualms with that. Though, you should be careful." Kiriko Cubic fell silent after that.

"…" Cirno continued to chew on her sandwich half-mindedly. "Shangri-La…"

"…Somebody's bound to take him down…"

"That person and their faction would probably gain unparalleled popularity and faith… if they really manage to defeat the Climax of Cruelty…"

"This is a good chance to gather faith…"

"There are so many factions that are willing to go to great lengths for that."

"But who will defeat him? That's the question…"

Cirno looked up at the sky, wondering if Gensokyo would be thrown into even greater turmoil.

For now, the creature has not made any big moves, and there a few who grasp the actual threat of the Zenith.

Gensokyo remains peaceful, like most of the time.

For how long, no one knows.

* * *

><p>"Fwaaah…" The First let out a yawn, and stumbled into bathroom drowsily. Quickly taking off his clothes, he stepped into the shower to wash away his fatigue. Sighing in comfort, he savored the sensation of being covered in warmth, and he let his body relax as the water cleansed his soul.<p>

Meanwhile, his friend had just opened his eyes, the sound of running water waking him up from his sleep.

The Second rubbed his face, and moved his body a little, getting rid of the stiffness that gripped him. "Urf…"

A rap on the door nearly made his heart skip a beat, and he sat up straight at the sound.

"Er…yes?" He inquired.

"Breakfast is going to be ready soon." The voice of a young female echoed in his ears. "Please do come and eat. There is business to attend, after all."

"Oh…right, thank you." The Second replied hastily, and the footsteps that faded away signaled the departure of the girl.

The Second sank back into the armchair, and it was only when The First came out of the bathroom that he moved again.

"Breakfast is probably ready. We'll go after my shower." He told The First, who gave a "Un" in reply. Stretching a little, The Second closed the bathroom's door behind him.

"Oh well…time to get to work…" The First mumbled as he prepared his stuff.

* * *

><p>"…So that's what we're going against huh…" The Second tapped his chin. "At this point, it's not surprising really."<p>

The First shrugged. "What we gonna do is what we gonna do. Let's make this fast."

The both of them trudged down the corridor, fulfilled after their breakfast.

"Now that we have the energy, I suppose it won't be too hard on us?"

"Maybe..."

The owner stood by the entrance to the dining hall, watching as their forms disappeared from sight.

"…"

* * *

><p>"Bolmeteus Crimson, todomeda!" Mystia gave the order for the final attack, and the evolution Armored Dragon aimed his guns at Rumia, barraging her with a rain of bullets.<p>

"Gyaaaa!" The darkness youkai fell on her back and lay there, and complained as she got up a moment later. "Uhh…Mystia is so mean…"

"Heheh! How is it, my new power!" Mystia proudly exclaimed as she helped her friend up. "My Fire Birds aren't to be taken lightly!"

"Hmph… You won't stand a chance against my insects!" Wriggle taunted as she took out her deck. "I'll beat you up fast!"

"Challenge accepted!" Mystia declared as she expanded her shields, as did Wriggle. "Duema Start!"

"Ha…" Daiyousei could only watch as her companions engaged in dueling right after breakfast, like always during the morning and afternoon.

She turned to stare off into the far distance, the Scarlet Devil Mansion that stood on the edge of the lake, where Cirno had set off to after their picnic.

"Cirno-chan…"

I hope she's going to be fine… Daiyousei thought, her green wings trembling slightly from anxiety and worry for her dear friend.

The Great Elf, and the other three, did not notice a green aura emitting from under her dress, faintly shimmering and dimming down in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>With their hoods on, The First and Second kept a low profile, making their way through the hustling and bustling streets of the Former Capital.<p>

"Take this with you… This will help you hide your scent." The voice of the girl resonated in their minds as they remembered the hour before.

She handed them two pendants. Two tiny red crystals, reflecting what little light there was to offer, hanging from thin crimson strings.

"…" They took the pendants, and hung them around their necks, and they felt a strange energy course through their bodies. They stared at their hands, examining them to see if there was anything different.

"These will overwrite your presence as humans, so to those youkai out there, you are one of them as far as they're concerned." The girl explained, and gave them a map.

"Head there…" She pointed to a spot on the small piece of paper. "You'll know what to do next from there on."

Both of the duelists nodded, and headed outside the large mansion.

Now, they were headed for their destination that they have been given. Although they have those crystals, drawing much attention wouldn't be beneficial to them. Ignoring everything else that might be of interest, they finally stood on the doorstep of a house with a size larger than that of the average house in Old Hell.

"…Anyone here?" The Second knocked on the rim of the door, being careful not to break the thin veil that separated the house from the outside world.

"Yeah….coming!" A voice that sounded slightly drunk answered their call, and soon thereafter a tall blonde woman with a horn on her forehead, cheeks a small hue of red from consuming large quantities of sake.

"Yo… Been a long time." The Second greeted her, and The First waved his hand slightly behind him.

"Heh…" Yuugi smiled and opened the door wide for the two boys. "Come in. Make yourselves comfortable."

They stepped into the large house, and Yuugi showed them to the living room. "Wanna have some sake?"

"Er… We'll pass." They shook their heads. Who knows how strong that sake is…

"Aw…" Yuugi looked a little dejected at their refusal, but instantly cheered up. "Well. Since you're here, shall we get to business then?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, Reimu has left?" The Ice Fairy looked left and right, confirming that the shrine maiden has indeed set off on her task. "Well, that doesn't change much."<p>

"I'm here to find you, The Great Unmoving Library." She directed her attention to the book-reading sorceress, who looked up with bored interest.

"Hm? Find me? What for?"

"I believe that there is no living being without flaws and weaknesses. I am here to request admission to your library." Cirno explained her reason for being here. "So that I can find out what can be used against him. There must be something."

"Do you think that I, the master of this library, cannot find a book or magic than can seal away that Zenith, fairy?"

"Would you be sitting idly here if you really did have a plan to get rid of him other than a duel?" Cirno calmly refuted. "If you did, you'd be actually be reading a lot more and might be doing experiments already."

"…Hmph… Do as you please." Patchouli resumed her reading. "Though I doubt you would find anything to suppress a near-omnipotent being…"

"Near. Near." Cirno answered nonchalantly, and floated towards Koakuma for directions.

"…Unbelievable. A mere fairy trying to defeat Shangri-La…"

* * *

><p>"…" Reimu and Marisa wandered around Muenzuka, the Nameless Mound, as they searched for any signs of the Climax of Cruelty.<p>

"You sure Yukari's map said he might be here?" Marisa looked at their surroundings. Higan flowers that sported a deep red dotted the ground, and trees that blossomed proudly reinforced the presence of summer. A little breeze picked up, the flowers and leaves of trees swayed in the wind.

"…" Marisa didn't look too enthusiastic about being in the woods, and her expression told Reimu that she wanted to be out of this place as soon as possible. "…We should get out of here soon…"

Reimu could understand how Marisa felt. Carefully winding around the poisonous flowers, they continued to search for the creature.

Muenzuka… The place were the nameless dead are laid to rest. People without family or relatives to claim them, outsiders who happen to stumble in and lose their lives… All of these people cremated, their ashes scattered around the area.

Though, many souls are supposed to still linger here…

It is also where items from the outside world end up, so Nazurin from the Myouren Temple Rinnosuke show up occasionally to look for valuables.

"Can we go back now…?" Marisa asked. She felt the air getting colder, and she was quite sure it wasn't just the temperature. "At this rate we'll be going into the Netherworld… No one's going to be here anyway."

"Just a little more… Don't you think that exactly because that virtually no one comes, it is a perfect hiding spot?" Reimu answered, quite determined to thoroughly inspect the area.

"Uu…" Marisa mumbled reluctantly, and quickly caught up to Reimu.

Then there they stood, in front of a purple cherry blossom tree, the landmark of Muenzuka. Its purple flowers stood out, a stark contrast from the other trees surrounding it.

They looked around, but couldn't find any traces of the Zenith being here. Everything was peaceful and calm. It's the resting place for the dead, after all.

"It seems that there really isn't much here… Hm?" Something caught Reimu's eye, and she crouched down, inspecting the items in from of her. Marisa peeked from behind her.

"…Cards?" The girls picked them up and examined them.

"Heh… They seem like pretty good stuff." Marisa smiled and pocketed the ones she held.

"It appears that they might be of some use…" Reimu agreed. "We'll figure that out once we get back."

"Now I don't regret coming here!" The black-white girl said with a large grin on her face as she mounted her broom. "Let's go to the next place then!"

"Haa… Marisa as always." Reimu shook her head and took off after the magician.

* * *

><p>The First and Second stood by Yuugi's side as they walked out of the entrance to the Underground.<p>

"So we're back up here again now…" The First shielded his eyes against the rays of the sun.

"…This might be more of a hassle than we thought." The Second said. "This matter seems to be quite complicated… Everything seems to be chaining themselves together."

"I know right?" The oni shrugged. "If someone says that this is all a monkey show to achieve a grand plan and stuff, I'd believe that."

"Hm… I suppose that the possibility is there…" The First pondered. "It all seems too strange… One thing after another. They don't seem to have direct connections, but…"

"That's why we're here, right?" The Second concluded it for him.

"Correct." Yuugi replied. "We gotta be careful with this. On top of that, we have some people to help. Without them, Old Hell's energy management won't be going smooth."

"Right… So where were we headed to again?"

"The Hall of Dream's Great Mausoleum. But first, we should head for the Human Village."

* * *

><p>"...What the…" The trio stood in front of the remains of the destroyed door, in shambles and neglected for the past two days.<p>

The First massaged his forehead, and The Second let out a deep sigh at the sight.

"I suppose it's them alright…" The First grumbled. "But we'll leave this for now…"

"You called?" He almost jumped at the voice that rose up behind him.

"Wha…"

They turned to find Reimu, Marisa and Sakuya standing by the entrance, glaring at them.

"I heard that that the two café masters have returned. Such a…surprise to find you back here."

"Kuh…"

"You have nowhere to hide this time." Reimu narrowed her eyes at The First and Second. "Yuugi, I suggest you stay out of this."

"Can't do." Yuugi refused instantly. "We have stuff to take care of."

"….So we have to solve this the way we usually do eh?" The shrine maiden took out her deck. "I'm looking forward to this already!"

"…Chi… We don't have time for this…" The Second clicked his tongue. "Why don't you focus on finding Shangri-La? We've got our own business to mind to now. If you will just kindly leave us…"

"We'll get all the info out of your mouths first." Marisa cut him off. "Let's duel!"

"…Kuh…" The First reluctantly brandished a deck. "So its three on three… We'll end this quickly then!"

"With our victory, of course!" Reimu declared. "Marisa, Sakuya, let's go!"

"Heh…you two, don't get too careless!" Yuugi told the two, and they nodded in response.

"Duema, Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM:Gekisen Arrange - Maiden's Capriccio ~ Rise Up Against The Stronger<strong>

"I cast Faerie Miracle!" The First declared.

"I summon Jenny and discard Prometheus from your hand!" Reimu summoned the Death Puppet and sent said card to The First's graveyard.

"…I cast Faerie Miracle! Then I cast Seventh Tower!" The top five cards of The First's deck went into his mana zone.

"You won't be needing that many mana soon!" Reimu said. "I summon Triple Mouth! I discard that last card from your hand and boost my deck top into my mana!" The summoned Beast Folk and Ghost hybrid snapped away at The First's hand, forcing him to discard Counterattacking Silent Spark from his hand.

"Draw… I summon Codeking Wilhelm! I destroy Triple Mouth and Kiryu Jilves in your mana. Then for each card put into your graveyard, I boost one mana." The King Command Dragon smashed Triple Mouth into light and sent the Lost Crusader from Reimu's mana to her grave.

"Chi… I cast Lifeplan Charger! I add Glenmolt to my hand, and Lifeplan goes into my mana." Reimu ended her turn.

"I summon Cyber N World!" The blue Cyber Command materialized, and letting off a cerulean light, he created a new world, and five new cards replaced both duelists' current hand and cleared their graveyards. Then I cast Hyperdimensional Dravita Hole! I put Victorious Prin into the battle zone, and Jenny cannot attack nor block until my next turn!"

"Kuh…Then I summon Glenmolt! I equip him with Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword and force Prin to battle him!"

The Alien Princess tried to defend herself, but was easily slashed into light by the sword wielding Humanoid.

"Then I cast Wild Dragon Alert! If I have a Fire Draguner in my battle zone I can cast it for free." Reimu continued. "With this spell's effect, Glenmolt gets Speed Attacker and gains Gaial Command Dragon as an additional race!"

"Battle! I attack with Glemolt!" Reimu declared. "Gaial's ability! Whenever one of my Gaial Command Dragons attack, he Ryuukais into Gaiburn!"

"Furious Dragon of Fire! Lend me your power of destruction! Furious Dragon Leader, Gaiburn!"

Glenmolt's weapon let off a bright crimson light, and from it, the Gaial Command Dragon emerged, letting off a ferocious howl that shook the Duel Zone.

"Glenmolt, break that first shield!" In response to her orders, Glenmolt smashed through the first crystalline shield with his bare fists.

"No triggers." The First confirmed. "My turn."

"…Let's end this here, shall we?" The First brandished card. "I summon Bolbalzark Ex."

The Armored Dragon Hunter appeared alongside The First's other creatures, a blazing X mark on his chest, equipped with the legendary sword and shield of Bolbalzark.

"With his effect, I untap all cards in my mana zone. Then I evolve Cyber N World! Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker!" The insect-like Gaia Command emerged from the evolution sphere that enveloped Cyber N World.

"Grateful Life's effect. I put Galaxy, Temporal Immortal from my hyperdimensional zone to my battle zone!"

"This is the last!" The First declared. "I cast Mother's Sanctuary! I send Galaxy to my mana, but he Awakens instead! Then I evolve him into this guy!"

The Destruction Awakened was bathed in a white light so blinding that forced Reimu to look away. "…!"

"The ultimate Lord of Spirits! Fragment of my soul! Cleanse all with your holy light under the guidance of God!" The First chanted, and as the light faded, the six-armed Angel Command wielding six swords stood in Galaxy's place, his presence alone stunning Reimu, whose awed expression was even greater than the moment she saw Alcadeias.

"Alphadios…!"

"As long as he is on the field, no one can summon non-light creatures and cast non-light spells!" The First explained, although he didn't feel that it was necessary.

"Battle! Wilhelm! Triple Break! Grateful Life! Double Break!"

All of Reimu shields vanished in an instant.

"Uu…!"

"Alphadios! Todomeda! Sanctuary Extinction!"

* * *

><p>"…It seems that my partner is doing well. Then, shall we carry on?" The Second fixed his gaze on Marisa.<p>

"Heh…! I'll pummel you this time for sure!" Marisa promised. "My turn, draw!"

* * *

><p><strong>Decks: <strong>

**Reimu: Darigaaz Shoegazer Molt**

**The First: 5c Big Mana (Alpha+Kiriko Moon)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Foreword: I wonder why I'm doing this when there's a final exam tomorrow? Oh well...**

**Once again, suggestion and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

><p>Duel Masters Café<p>

**Chapter 11 – The Future is always a piece of White Paper**

**BGM:Love Coloured Master Spark ~Final Sorcery (Demetori)**

"I cast Scramble Typhoon! With Maeterl's ability, I draw 10 cards instead of 5, and discard 8 cards in total!" Marisa declared.

"Kuh…" The Second looked at his field, consisting of Shachihoko Kaiser and Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser. I can't keep up with her speed…!

"Kubrick's effect! When he is put into the graveyard from anywhere, if I have more than 3 water cards in my mana zone, I can bounce one of your creatures! Disappear! Shachihoko Kaiser!" Marisa pointed at the Rainbow Command Dragon, and he vanished back into the Second's hand with a roar.

"…!" The Second caught the card of Shachiko Kaiser and Atsuto under him as they flew towards him.

"Now I have more than 6 creatures in my graveyard! G Zero! The Millionaire of creatures, raze all with your near-invincible power! Millionaire Crossfire!"

The dragonoid Outrage appeared, his red body shining with power, his cannons rotating around him.

"I'm not done yet! Since I have drawn more then 6 cards this turn, G Zero! Billionaire Crossfire The 2nd!"

The Fire/Water Outrage MAX, the revived dearest friend of Testa Rossa, appeared beside his former self.

"Battle!" Marisa exclaimed. "Crossfire, Double Break!"

Crossfire's floating cannons sparked and let off two beams, vanquishing two of the Second's shields.

"…No trigger…"

"Crossfire the 2nd! Double Break!" Marisa continued her assault with hesitation, and her creature slashed apart two more of the Second's shields.

"Shield Trigger! Formation in the Springs! I revive Berlin, Bell Gravekeeper in my graveyard!"

"…"If I attack now, I'll just lose Maetrel since he'll revive Berlin with Intense World at the start of his turn… "Turn End."

The Second silently breathed a sigh of relief as he found a chance to recover, even just for a little.

"My turn, draw!"

He bit his lip.

This hand won't do it…!

"…I summon Hot Springs Crimson Meow, and summon Rothus, the Traveler. I destroy Hot Springs Crimson Meow."

"I destroy Maeterl." Marisa said, and the Armorloid pointed his cannons at both those creatures and blasted them into destruction.

"…Kuh… Turn End…"

"Haha! This time it seems you have no more tricks up your sleeves!" Marisa smiled triumphantly. "I'll do this just to make sure! I summon Riot 5000GT!"

The dragon-like Fire Outrage with his left arm transformed into a saw erupted from a pillar of flames, and severed Berlin, Rothus and Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser into light particles.

"….!" The Second could only watch as his creatures disappear one by one from his battle zone.

"Crossfire! Break his last shield!"

The Second's last shield was shattered, leaving him defenseless in the face of Marisa's creatures.

"5000GT, todomeda!"

"Uwahhhhh!" The Second screamed as 5000GT rushed towards him and delivered the final blow with a strike of his right claw.

* * *

><p>The duel fields dispersed, leaving Reimu, Sakuya and the Second kneeling on the floor, while the three victors stood.<p>

"Seems like it's 2 to 1." The First stated the obvious. "It's our victory. Now, please leave us to our business."

"Kuh…" Reimu grit her teeth as she shakily stood up while Marisa helped Sakuys stand. "We'll rip the information out of you one day…!"

"We'll see." The First shrugged as the Second recovered from his loss too.

"Sorry man…" He apologized, and his friend reassured him by just patting him on his back.

"Reimu…I think you should leave your past behind. …It's dragging you down and preventing you from becoming stronger." The First told her.

"Hmph….What do you know?" Reimu ignored his suggestion, and retaliated. "Practice what you preach. I've heard everything from your friend, after all."

"Uh…" The First was slightly taken aback, and he had no counter to it. "I…"

The three girls left, two stumbling a little, and the trio watched as they disappeared from sight.

"That was dangerous." Yuugi complimented, and the Second scratched his head apologetically.

"Guess I took the wrong deck." He laughed weakly.

"…Ha…" The First's shoulders slumped as he reflected on Reimu's words.

"…" It was the Second's turn to reassure his friend. "Don't worry. Now that they're the ones taking care of it…and I'm sure they will… Maybe we can leave that behind now."

"…Well... Until they really take care of Shangri-La…" The First sighed again.

"…" The Second just squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"I know how you feel. But you know, they're strong. And the Youkai Sage is backing them up." Yuugi tried to cheer him up too. "They've handled stuff before. They can do it again. Once he's gone… You can leave everything behind."

"Yeah. We just need to focus on our task at hand right now." The Second nodded, and turned to the First. "What do you say?"

"I suppose you guys are right… Well…now that we have that out of the way…" The First said, regaining his spirits for a little. "We can finally get on with business again."

* * *

><p>Reimu returned to the shrine, feeling upset at her loss at the hands of those suspicious people once again. She sat down and slumped her head on the table, and let out a huge sigh.<p>

Marisa, who had returned to the shrine with the shrine maiden, did not attempt to soothe her friend, for she knew her personality. Reimu would just sulk for an hour or two, and then return to her usual attitude. Besides, Marisa was still feeling pretty pleased with herself for defeating the Second, and she was too busy reveling in her victory over him, despite both Reimu and Sakuya losing to their own opponents, resulting in a loss for them in reality.

Sakuya had her own duties to attend to, so she had already went back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion with a click of her fingers.

"Muh…Pour me some tea, Marisa."

"Eh!? It's your shrine right? Shouldn't you be the one treating me?" Marisa protested, but a dark glare from Reimu stopped her, and she swallowed her remaining words.

"Well…sure thing then."

"Hmph."

As Marisa busied herself in the kitchen, Reimu lay down on the wooden floor, and took out her deck.

Fanning out her cards, she inspected them one by one.

Dragon Edge Glenmolt… A gift from Yukari. Along with the Dragheart Weapon, Gaiheart and its awakened form, Gaiginga.

After staring at it for a moment, she shifted her attention to her other cards. This time, to her cards of Zero. Shoegazer…and Acid, Justice, Rohanna Glory on the top of a cupboard. The cards that Michael had given to her, 11 years ago.

Taking those cards, Reimu reassumed her position on the wooden floor, and continued to stare at the cards as time ticked by.

Marisa, having finished pouring tea for the both of them, decided not to interrupt Reimu, and instead opted to reflect upon the First's words too.

"Leave the past behind, huh…" She thought of the deck that Jonathan gave her, now resting in a box beside her bed.

Reimu's still hung up on using Michael's cards…Or at least, a part of them…

Marisa laughed mockingly at her thoughts. She herself too was using the same deck up until a week ago…

But at least, she's changed, and defeated one of those suspicious people with her new deck.

Maybe…just maybe, if Reimu would change too, she would become even stronger than she ever was… Marisa pondered as she sipped her hot tea.

The 13th Hakurei Shrine Maiden, destined to become stronger and stronger by herself without any external help. Will she become too far to reach once her limitations are taken off? Both in combat and Duel Masters, she would become invincible.

Will I ever catch up to her then? Marisa could almost see Reimu fly far, far away from her reaches, to somewhere she, a mere human with only the ability to use magic, cannot possibly imagine to go.

And even if they stopped using their cards, their ifaces wouldn't fade from their minds.

Even though they were only here for one year… They had made enough impact to change this generation of Gensokyo.

Would it really be possible to forget them during their lives? As the bringers of Duel Masters to this place, they won't be smudged from the history of Gensokyo… They might be reminded of them, time and again…

Staring at Reimu, who didn't budge from her spot at all, Marisa continued to think about the past, and the coming future.

* * *

><p>The First, Second and Yuugi arrived at the entrance of the Great Mausoleum.<p>

"Wow, this thing is pretty awesome." The Second admired the building.

"Hehe… Of course! It is Miko-sama's residence, after all!" A proud voice rose up behind them.

"?" They turned, and saw a girl in white garments and an eboshi on top of her head coming towards them.

"Good afternoon." The First bowed slightly, and the Second followed suit. "You are…?"

"Mononobe no Futo, subordinate of Miko-sama." The girl bowed in return. "Thou are?"

"We, um, are acting on behalf of the Youkai Sage." The Second replied. "We wish for a meeting with Miko-san."

The girl named Futo was about to say something when another voice interrupted her.

"I am here if you wish to meet me." Toyosatomimi no Miko came towards them, her short blonde hair styled in two horns, complete with her usual earmuff. "What business do you seek, may I ask?"

The First started to answer, but Yuugi got ahead of him.

"We'll get straight to the point. Where is that evil Hermit, Seiga? We have some…business with her." She directed the question at Miko.

Miko eyed the oni with a little caution, but responded nevertheless, looking at the trio with her gray eyes. "Seiga has not returned for a while now. I assume you are the victims of her usual mischief and wants?"

Yuugi's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't exactly call that mischief…"

The Second coughed, diverting their attention.

"Well, thank you for your time. We have the information we want. We won't bother you any longer."

"Hey…" Yuugi started to protest, but the First just nudged her and dragged her away.

Bowing one last time at the Taoists, the Second turned and went after them.

Futo cocked her head at the backs of the strange visitors, and Miko just stared silently at them, clutching her ritual baton as she did.

"…"

* * *

><p>"What was that? She might've been lying! And you know we onis hate lying." Yuugi complained as they left the Mausoleum.<p>

"I can tell… She's telling the truth. Eyes don't lie." The Second explained. "Seiga has indeed not returned here for some time… So she must be hiding out there somewhere…along with Orin and Okuu."

"Who knows what she's gonna do with them… I mean, they're hostages…but that doesn't guarantee that she won't harness Okuu's power or anything else for her own purposes…" The First thought aloud.

"Chi…that evil hermit…" Yuugi grind her palms together in fury. "I'll make sure she pays once we find her for doing this to Satori."

"And if we don't find them fast, Old Hell's flames might go berserk… Okuu is the one most fit for the job, after all." The Second said. "According to Satori, anyway… Hope her other pets are doing a good job with the flame regulation."

"…Yeah…" The First stretched, and they set off again on their job.

A small green skirt fluttered behind them, and quickly disappeared, without anyone noticing it.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when Reimu opened her eyes again. Her cards lay scattered and messy on the shrine's floor. Marisa was nowhere to be seen, presumable back at her own house in the Forest of Magic.<p>

Reimu got up, staring at the orange egg yolk slowly sinking beneath the horizon as the air got colder. The tea that Marisa made had long cooled, and Reimu had no choice but to reheat it on the fire.

As she picked up her cards, a gap opened in the shrine, just in front of the empty donation box, and Yukari's upper body poked out of it.

"Hello, Reimu-chan~" The Youkai Sage smiled at her shrine maiden, to which Reimu responded with an annoyed look again.

"What are you doing here?" How many times have she said this? Reimu couldn't even count.

"Oh, I'm hurt~ I'm just checking on you for a bit. Are you sure it's fine taking your time like this? This world is at stake, after all." Yukari's face twisted into mock sadness.

"Che, mind your own business, old hag." Reimu ignored the Gap Yokai and continued to tidy up her cards and deck.

"Oh, but it is my business, after all. Gensokyo's safety is my responsibility."

"Then take care of that Shangri-La yourself." Reimu coldly retorted as she sat back down on the table and poured herself some tea.

"Oh… But I myself have some business to take care of too, dear Reimu. It is up to you to take down that Zenith."

"And what business do you have now?"

"That's a secret~"

"…Chi." Reimu decided to just drink her tea in silence and ignore Yukari.

"…And Reimu, I have another gift for you for your hard work this week." Yukari said suddenly, as a gap opened beside the table, and a few cards slipped out of it.

"…This is…" Reimu eyed the cards.

"I hope you'll use them wisely. There isn't much time, after all. I suggest you check out Muenzuka one more time. There seems to be some kind of energy forming there…" Reverting to a serious look for once, Yukari retreated into her gap and closed it, leaving Reimu alone in the shrine as night started to settle on Gensokyo.

"…"

As Reimu stepped into the kitchen to cook dinner, she wondered about her deck, and if she should really stop hanging on to the past, if that is really what stops her from being becoming stronger. To defeat Shangri-La, power would be what she needs…

To forget the one who taught her to duel… Would that be possible?

Shaking the thought out of her head for the moment, she started to prepare for dinner.

* * *

><p>"So we didn't have much luck today…" The First sat exhausted and out of breath in the Duel Masters Café, which was still not in service. "At least we know Seiga probably won't be coming near the village and the Mausoleum for now… But as long as she remains hidden…"<p>

The Second sighed and massaged his head, while Yuugi found a little sake and enjoyed it.

"Hope we won't run into Reimu and Marisa again… They'll be finding Shangri-La… And who knows if they are in the same area…" The Second pursed his lips.

"We can't dismiss that possibility. We can only hope that they aren't together. If they are…" The First shuddered at the chaos that would ensue.

"…" His friend nodded, and turned to Yuugi. "Yuugi, let's call it a day. You prefer to return to the underground? Or would you want to sleep here for the night?"

The oni shrugged. "Yeah, I like the underground more. See you tomorrow!" She promptly leaves the café and shuts the door behind her.

"I suppose onis still don't like the surface after all." The First complimented as Yuugi left.

"…Well, let's rest for the day." The Second told his friend, and he responded by weakly waving his hand, and slumped back down on his chair again.

Looking out the window, the Second stared at the moon in the deep-purple sea, littered with numerous stars that shone with varying degrees of brightness.

Letting out another sigh, he stepped into their room at the back of the café.

* * *

><p>Seiga paced around the dimly-lit room slowly. The candles let off a warm yellow light that kept the room's interior visible. At the corner, Orin and Okuu lay there, unconscious, while Yoshika kept watch over them.<p>

"Fufu… So they're finally taking action…" Seiga's lips curved into a smile as she walked over to the unconscious pets, and crouched down in front of them.

"I wonder…if I should do a little something to them to make this more…interesting?" She caressed Okuu's face and looked down at the red eye at the center of the hell raven's shirt. "This magnificent energy…such a shame to be wasted on you."

"Nuclear Fusion… I wonder if I should make good use of it, fufu…"

She pondered for a moment, and stood up at last.

"No, I'll just leave them be for the moment. It won't do any good to provoke them any more."

"Now, I wonder how Shangri-La would act…?"

Somewhere near the hideout, a small green skirt fluttered.

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through the window, warming the bed and room, as the Second woke from his dreams. Throwing off his blanket with a groan, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and opened the door to the café after washing himself up.<p>

The First was already awake, and offered his friend a cup of coffee, and he gladly took it and enjoyed the warm refreshment at the counter.

"I suppose Yuugi should be here anytime soon…"

The oni appeared soon after that, and the two of them donned their hooded attires and proceeded with their task.

* * *

><p>Reimu and Marisa landed in Muenzuka, where they had found a few cards some time earlier.<p>

"You sure that Yukari said this place was suspicious?" Marisa questioned, obviously reluctant to return to the hill.

"Well, she seemed pretty serious, for once." The miko replied nonchalantly as they started to walk among the red Higan flowers. "We didn't search that thoroughly, after all…"

Marisa followed while grumbling.

Was it her imagination? Marisa felt the air getting colder like yesterday, as they neared the purple cherry blossom tree.

Though, it wasn't purple any more.

"…!" As they took a good look, the girls say that the cherry blossom tree was surrounded in a white aura, an uncomfortable feel and pressure emitting from it.

A strong energy erupted from the tree, forcing the girls to kneel on the ground.

"….Looks like this is our target, huh…" Marisa felt a cold sweat trickle down her back. This feel… He really is dangerous…!

Reimu grit her teeth as she tried to resist against the strong pressure.

Just what is this power…! She couldn't even reach for her deck to duel the Zenith.

The gravity was crushing them, and even lifting their arms was near impossible. Would this pressure overcome them before they can do anything?

"How brave and foolish of you to stand up against me, humans…" The low voice of Shangri-La boomed through the air.

It was then that a familiar voice reached their ears.

"Reimu, Marisa!"

"…!" They turned their heads to see a certain ice fairy, holding a book, flying towards them.

"…Cirno!?" They were shocked to see a mere fairy coming to their aid.

Mumbling a few spells, Cirno's book glowed, and Reimu and Marisa felt the gravity lifting off their bodies, and the girls gasped for air as they were relieved form the pressure.

"Wha…" Marisa looked unbelievably at the fairy. "Just what… How did you…"

"No time to explain…" Cirno said with a pained expression on her face. "I've just used up most of my power to fend of the pressure… He's weak in this state, so I found a spell that would temporarily stop his influence…but it's more energy-consuming than I thought…"

"But…how did you use magic…"

"We'll get to that later…" Cirno stumbled as she landed, and regained her footing after Marisa stopped her from falling. "Right now…just focus on defeating Shangri-La…" She closed her eyes and fell unconscious, the book slipping from her grasps as she fell on the ground.

"Cirno!"

"Hmph…An annoying pest… No matter… I shall show you my strength now!" Shangri-La exclaimed as Zero energy erupted from his card, showering the hill with his power, and nearly blinding the girls with bright white light.

* * *

><p>"…!" The First turned to another direction, as he sensed the presence of Shangri-La growing ever stronger, becoming so obvious that he could feel it from afar.<p>

The Second turned too, as he felt it along with the First.

"Shangri-La…! And Reimu and Marisa!" The First gasped, and ran off in that direction.

"Hey…! Wait!" The Second runs off after him, and Yuugi, who barely had time to say anything, sighed and rushed after them.

* * *

><p>Reimu's eyes were fixated on the creature in front of her. Her muscles tensed, and she swallowed, as her hand finally reached for her deck.<p>

Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty". The leader of the Zeniths, the strongest, and the oldest. The creature viewed as a god by the oracles, a title and place giving testament to his strength. A creature that could not be defeated even with the lone power of the Great Miracle. A creature that has wiped out worlds, and one that is intending to reach out to this one too.

"Cruelty"…or…"Merciless". "Mujyou".

The creature's voice rumbled.

"So…petty human…you wish to stand up against me? Two have tried and failed…Even though they have succeeded in sealing me for a small while. I shall take pleasure in crushing the small hope that you possess."

The sky turned black, as dark clouds amassed and blanketed the heavens. Winds swept up, and Reimu, and Marisa's hair fluttered in the air.

The air was suffocating, and the heat rose.

Reimu and Marisa did not waver, and they stood their ground, their eyes with determination of steel and will of iron.

They took out their decks, and the cards shone with a furious light.

"We'll show you how our hope will overcome anything..." Reimu's voice was low, as was Marisa's.

"We're the incident solvers of Gensokyo… We're not prepared to back down if we're looked down on!"

Utopia Ever appeared beside Shangri-La, the two Guardian Zeniths' presence being overwhelming.

"So now… Entertain me!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Z-One Battle (YGO 5D's Sound Duel 3)<strong>

"I summon Johnny Walker!" Reimu declared as the Humanoid Baku appeared on the battle zone. "I destroy him, and put my deck top into my mana zone!"

"I cast Faerie Life…" Shangri-La rumbled, and his deck top went into his mana zone too.

Reimu drew a card, and charged Glenmolt, Dragon Edge into her mana zone. "I summon Royal Ira, Explosive Passion!"

The female Humanoid Baku materialized, and Reimu activated her effect. "Mana Arms 3! When I put Royal Ira into my battle zone, if I have 3 or more Fire cards in my mana, I can discard 1 card, and draw 2 cards!"

Discarding Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper from her hand, Reimu drew 2 cards from her deck.

Shangri-La started his turn, and charging a mana, summoned Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian, dropping 3 cards from the top of his deck with the Darkness Guardian's effect, and salvaged Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage from his graveyard.

"…My turn! I summon Come On Pippi! With his effect I put Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser into my battle zone!"

The small Fire Bird Hunter appeared, and flapping his small wings, a rift that connects to the Hyperdimension opened. From it, Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser came out, letting out a great roar.

"With his effect, all you cards are put into you mana tapped!"

"Hmph…" The Zenith was unfazed. "I summon Jasmine and destroy her, and put my deck top into my mana zone."

"…" Reimu drew her next card as she started her turn. The next turn…Hyperdimension spells? Triple Mouth…? …I can only go forward either way! "I cast Shrine of Rebirth! I put Super Flaming Hell's Scrapper and Johnny Walker into my mana zone from my graveyard. Turn End."

"I summon another Honenbe." Shangri-La boomed. Once more, the top 3 cards of his deck went into his graveyard. "I salvage Falconer. Turn End."

"My turn!" Reimu declared. "I summon Glenmolt, Dragon Edge! ….I equip him with Gaiheart!" The Dragheart Weapon appeared, and the Draguner grabbed it. "With Gaiheart's effect, Glenmolt gains Speed Attacker!"

If I attack with Glenmolt here… Reimu thought. Chi, it's no use thinking now!

"Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser! Double Break!" The Red Command Dragon obeyed, rushing through two shields.

"….Shield Trigger, Faerie Life." The Zenith's deck top went into his mana zone.

"Then Shield Trigger, Death Gate, Gate of Hell!"

"…!" Reimu grit her teeth.

"I destroy Glenmolt, and bring out Mist Rias from my graveyard."

The gates of Hell dragged Glenmolt inside, and from it, the Light Guardian broke out.

"Kuh…Turn End." Reimu palms sweated as she said that.

"Hmph. My turn. I cast Seventh Tower! Since I have 7 cards in my mana, the top 3 cards of my deck go into my mana."

"…! 10 mana already…!"

"I summon Phal Pierro. I destroy him and salvage Mother's Sanctuary from my graveyard. I draw a card with Mist Rias's effect. Turn End."

"Che… My turn! I cast Lifeplan Charger! I look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and I add Scotch Fiddich, Dragon Edge to my hand! Lifeplan Charger goes to my mana, and I summon Scotch Fiddich! With his effect, I put Tensyukaku, Dragon King Keep ~Fighting Spirit Mode into my battle zone!" The Dragheart Fortress appeared, dwarfing the creatures in the battle zone.

"…" Shangri-La drew a card with Mist Rias's effect.

"Kuh…" His hand is increasing at an alarming rate….Reimu bit her lip. "Turn End…"

"Hmph…It's almost ready…I cast Hyperdimensional Guard Hole and send your Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser into your shields, and with Guard Hole's effect, I bring out Diabolos Zeta!"

The World Command appeared, and Reimu felt her chances of winning getting slimmer by the second.

"I draw a card with Mist Rias' effect. Turn End."

"My turn! …Good timing! I summon Schumacher! I We both discard our hands and draw 5 cards!"

Shangri-La discarded his hand and drew 5 new ones, drawing an additional one due to Mist Rias's effect.

"I cast Faerie Life, turn end."

"My turn. I cast Ganveet Blaster! I destroy Scotch Fiddich, and you must discard 2 cards from your hand."

"Yoshi! I discard Jonny Walker, and Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser comes out into the battle zone when he is discarded by your creatures' and spells' effect!" Reimu declared, and the Hunter dragon appeared on the battle zone.

"Hmph… Then I cast Revive Hole and salvage Phal Pierro, and bring out Thunder Tiger. Come On Pippi gets -2000 power and is destroyed."

"Kuh… My turn! I cast Seventh Tower too! Then I cast Hero Secret Technique, Burning Galaxy! I destroy Mist Rias, who is cost 5, and Mana Arms 7! I destroy a card with cost 12 or less! Begone, Diabolos Zeta!"

"Hmph…"

"Then I summon Johnny Walker!" Reimu declared. He gets Speed Attacker due to

"Ryuusei Kaiser! Double Break!"

"Honenbe, block the attack."

The Darkness Guardian was sliced apart by Ryuusei Kaiser's sword and disappeared in an explosion.

"Turn End."

"My turn. I cast Revive Hole and salvage Falconer. Then I bring out Black Ganveet! With his effect I destroy the tapped Ryuusei Kaiser!"

The Demon Command materialized, and speared through Ryuusei Kaiser, who disappeared as he let out a howl of agony.

**BGM: Seven Struggles to the Death (7th Dragon 2020 OST)**

"Now…I shall show you true despair!" The Zenith declared. "I cast Mother's Sanctuary! I send Black Ganveet to my mana zone and bring out an evolution creature from my mana zone!"

"Na…!" Reimu felt the air getting even heavier as Shangri-La took out a card from his mana zone.

"I bring out…me! With Honenbe and Mist Rias from my graveyard as evolution bait, descend upon the battlefield! Shangri-La, Climax of Cruelty!"

"….!" The sheer pressure of the creature was forcing Reimu on her knees. Gravity seemed to drag her down, and she was using the last bit of her strength to stand.

"Then I summon Dokuronbe with 2 mana, since I have 7 Guardians in my graveyard, and cast Diamond Sword!"

"Wha…" Reimu looked at the 12000 power Guardian with Triple Breaker, with no summong sickness.

"Now…all my creatures can attack you this turn! I attack with me! Meteor Burn! I put Honenbe into the graveyard from under me, and you must shuffle Johnny Walker into your deck!"

Reimu could only look as her creature disappeared.

Then it hit her.

"Triple Break!"

As the shockwave from the attack broke her shields, Reimu felt like that a train hit her.

"Ka….ah….!" She coughed up blood as she curled up, down on her knees.

What is this… It wasn't a direct attack…but…!

She could feel her conciousness wavering as the 3 shields were added to her hand.

"…! Shield Trigger…! Moel…Oni Sniper… I destroy Honenbe…" The Hunter Humanoid blasted the Guardian into oblivion as she entered the battle zone.

"Hmph. Dokuronbe, Triple Break!"

This time Reimu could feel herself losing her senses as the attack robbed her of her last shields.

"Kuh….Ah…." So this is the power of Shangri-La… Uttermost pain and despair…!

"So we're finished? How boring… Thunder Tiger, direct…"

"Shield…Trigger… Moel, Oni…Sniper…" Reimu choked these words out of her mouth as she revealed another broken shield in her hand. "I destroy…Thunder Tiger…"

"…Hmph…. You've got yourself another turn, it seems…" Shangri-La's voice resonated. It hurts to even hear his voice now, and Reimu's eardrum was on the verge of bursting.

"…Kuh… I haven't lost…just yet…" Reimu spat out a mouthful of blood as she shakily stood up, every muscle screaming at her to stop.

"Well, let's see this last turn of yours!" Shangri-La exclaimed. "Come at me with your petty hope! I'll crush it, from its roots!"

"…Ha…ha… At the start of my turn…I have 2 Fire creatures, so Tensyukaku…Ryuukais into…Gaisyukaku, Passion…Dragon…"

The Dragheart Fortress transforms into a Dragheart Creature as arms and legs flexed out ftom the castle-like structure.

"Oh…? What would that do…? Shangri-La looked unimpressed.

This is my last turn… There is only one way now….forward…and victory…!

"Watashi no…Taaaaaaan!" In agony, Reimu drew her turn draw.

"Ha…haha…" A small laughter escaped Reimu's lips.

"…?"

**BGM: Duel of Friendship (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 3)**

"…I summon…Angry Hero, Gaimusou…! Mana Arms 7…! I put a Fire creature from my hand to the battle zone…" Reimu revealed another card in her hand. "Twin Blade Dragon Edge…Glenmolt…King!"

The Fire Draguner/Humanoid Baku/Gaial Command Dragon appeared beside Reimu as she summoned him.

"…Reimu, let's end this, once and for all!" Glenmolt turned to her and said.

"He…so…I finally got a speaking creature…huh…" Reimu smiled through heavy breaths.

"Yeah…let's end this….!"

Shangri-La smirked. "And so…?"

"Glemolt King's…effect…I equip him with…Gaiouban…Head General Sword…And Mana Arms…7…I equip him…with Gigaheart…!"

"Gairaiou's…effect…I let…Glenmolt…battle Dokuronbe…Gairaiou….lets Glenmolt's power…rise by 3000…when he battles…and Gaishukaku…boosts his power…by 2000…until the end of the turn…!"

"Haaaaa!"

Glenmolt rushed at the Guardian, and with two swift slices, dispatched Dokuronbe.

Shangri-La's voice once again boomed. "As long as I am tapped…you cannot attack. What do you think you accomplish by that?"

"Heh…I'll show you…" Reimu's vision blurred. "I…cast Batorai Finger…!"

"…?!"

"I have…Glenmolt's power raise by 3000… and battle you…!"

"What…!?"

"Glenmolt King's power…is orginally 9000…Now boosted to 14000…with Gaishukaku's ability and Batorai Finger…and Gaiouban's ability boosts him to 17000 when he battles…!" Reimu coughed.

"Hmph…but that only ties him with me! The next turn I'll just summon myself again and end this…!"

"Gaishukaku's…ability…trigger once more when…Glenmolt…battles…! So he…has 19000 power now…!"

"Wha…!" Glenmolt King stabbed through Shangri-La's replica, and the card returned to Shangri-La's hand with Eternal Omega.

"Gaiouban's effect…! When my creatures win the second battle in a turn…it Ryuukais into…Gairaiou!"

Glenmolt lets go of one sword, and letting off a bright flash, the power of Victory Head, Gairaiou was revealed.

"Gairaiou has Speed Attacker…! Double Break…!"

The Gaial Command Dragon slashed through the final shields of Shangri-La.

"…Kuh…! Shield Trigger, Death Gate! I destroy Glenmolt King and bring out Dokuronbe….!"

"Moel… Direct Attack!"

"Dokuronbe…block!"

"Second Moel…Direct Attack…!"

"Ninja Strike 4… Falconer…!" Shangri-La sounded panicked…if Reimu heard it right. How would an emotionless being feel fear and panick…?

"This…is the last…! Gaishukaku…! Todomeda…!"

"No…no…!" The screams of Shangri-La.

It was the last thing she heard as the Gaial Command Dragon delivered the final blow to the Zenith, before her eyelids closed and her consciousness fades to darkness, all her senses shutting down.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Colours of Sorrow (Rengoku Teien)<strong>

The First picked Reimu up, while the Second and Yuugi did the same to Marisa and Cirno.

"Reimu, Marisa… You guys did well. I'm proud of you." The First smiled as he carried the shrine maiden on his back.

"Heheh… They grew up to be so strong… I wonder how long will it be when they catch up to us." The Second chuckled.

"Now that Shangri-La is gone… I suppose we can get rid of our past now, huh?" The First suggested. "This is our home now, after all."

"Haha. Yeah… Our home…"

Yuugi smiled and patted them both on the shoulders. Though it felt like as if a sledgehammer was swung down on them.

"Well, you finally have that out of the way. Congrats!" She laughed cheerfully.

"Haha… You should be congratulating these two, and Cirno instead." The First winced as his shoulder ached.

"Well… Let's hope that after this, we can find Seiga and end all of our problems…" The Second tried to ignore the pain.

"Haha! Yeah! Let's deposit them at the shrine and get on with our work." Yuugi laughed again and walked ahead of them.

"Yuugi as always…" The Second rolled his eyes, but then smiled. "Now, they can have a good rest…"

They trudged towards the shine slowly, as the sun shone overheard in the blue sky without any clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Marisa: FW Graveyard Source**

**Reimu: Steroid Glenmolt**

**The Second: Shachihoko Kaiser**

**Shangri-La: Nekura Shangri-La**


	13. Chapter 12

Foreword: Hello guys. This just a short conclusive chapter to the 1st arc(prologue), so it's pretty short and contains no duels. The next arc, hopefully, will be as, or even more entertaining.

Since it's the end of an arc, I'd like to give thanks to the readers who have followed so far. Thank you all very much!

Again, if you have any comments and suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me!

Until the next chapter then!

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

**Chapter 12 – Banquet**

In her blurred consciousness, Marisa thought she heard a familiar voice. One that she heard 11 years ago, when she just moved to the Forest of Magic to her new home, after a large quarrel led her to run from her father and her original home in the Human Village.

A voice that seemed so far, but so close, as she tried to open her eyes and concentrate, only to fail as her eyelids were dragged down by unseen weights.

Then there was this sensation, experienced several times when she had tripped over and cut herself in the woods. The sensation of being carried on the back of a certain person, slowly but surely, back to her own house, and the hands that secured her firmly to stop her from falling. Compared to her father, this person's back was not as wide, but it was more…"reliable". More familiar.

How nostalgic… It's been so long that she had been carried this way.

A small smile crossed her lips as her consciousness slipped away completely into darkness.

It was high noon when the First, Second and Yuugi reached the shrine. As they set down the shrine maiden and magician, the First peeked into the donation box out of bored curiosity.

Empty as always.

The First and Second's arms felt they like were on fire after the ordeal, and they had no choice but to endure it, rubbing their sore parts in a vain attempt to ease the pain.

Yuugi, on the other hand, had no problem due to Cirno's weight and her natural youkai strength, not to mention she was the first one to have her burden removed when they passed by the Lake of Mist. She smirked mockingly as the two boys groaned in pain, and motioned for them to get going already.

"Now that was a dumb idea…" The First complained, the strengthening magic long worn off his body, rendering it as weak as always. His whole body ached as all the pressure that was pent up rebounded on him. He even felt like passing out and not giving a damn anymore. The same applied to the Second, who was in slightly better shape, being healthier than his friend from the start.

"Yeah…" The Second agreed weakly. "Unconscious people are dead heavy..."

"Hey, hey, don't pass out right now. It'll be a hassle to carry you guys back to the village." Yuugi laughed heartily, and they just rolled their eyes as they started back to the Human Village to rest for the moment.

* * *

><p>Seiga sat in the room, and an unimpressed smirk escaped her lips as she grasped the situation.<p>

"Hmph… I suppose I shouldn't have expected much out of a creature with severely weakened abilities after just being woken up…"

She tossed her gaze towards the hell raven and kasha, and pondered.

"Well, at least he bought me enough time… But now that the attention diverter is gone, I'll need to think about my next actions more carefully…"

"I really need to have those two's power… But getting to the shrine maiden has failed, and even the Zenith has failed…"

She stared intently at the two unconscious pets. Seiga's eyes glowed in the dim room, irises of malice and desire.

"As long as I have these hostages… They will definitely target me…"

"I'll just have to wait for them to come for me then… This time… Fufu. They'll be in the palm of my hands when they notice it…"

The candles flickered a little, and they dimmed as the evil hermit left the room.

* * *

><p>Reimu was feeling quite pleased with herself, as she had defeated the oldest Zenith in a duel. Even if it was the second time she had won against something that powerful, it was something to be proud of. A wide smile hung on her face.<p>

"Hey, hey, don't be having that smug look on your face. It's your job!" Marisa said, annoyed with the smile as she poured the tea she boiled.

"What?" Reimu countered. "It's still quite a feat, you know. To defeat Shangri-La, whom those two people can't even deal with… Doesn't that make you feel good?"

She resumed her smiling as she enjoyed the tea.

"Chi…" Marisa clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Getting all the glory while I deal with his sidekick…"

"Hmhm… Complain all you want. I'm the one who bested him, after all."

Her smile contained a little bit of loneliness as she looked at her new deck, now devoid of anything that reminds Reimu of Michael. A new deck that allowed her to become even stronger, defeating a destructor of worlds…albeit weakened. Maybe that hooded guy really was right. Letting go of the past was the key to becoming stronger…so that she can move forward.

She got up, and packing up her original deck and cards, tucked them away into a drawer with a small sigh.

"…" Marisa did not say anything at this sight, and chose to remain quiet.

"…Anyways!" Reimu turned abruptly. "It's time for that again!"

"Ha? For what?"

"Of course… A banquet!"

* * *

><p>Night fell, and the First and Second woke up from their afternoon nap.<p>

"…Ha…" Looking around, they found that Yuugi had left long ago, and the room and café was dark, no lights to illuminate them.

"It's so late already…" The Second yawned. "…Hm?"

A folded piece of paper lay on the café counter, untouched.

"What's this?" He unfolded the letter and started to read it. "Let's see…"

"Now that Shangri-La has been defeated, there would be a banquet that is to be held for a few days starting from tomorrow night…and now it would be a good opportunity to search for Seiga and gather information since most people would be there… Good luck on your work. Of course, it is okay for you to relax at the banquet for some time.

Satori and Yukari."

"…" They stared at the letter. "I suppose the habit of holding these stuff once every two weeks or so hasn't changed one bit." The First scratched his head.

"Well, youkai are pretty free after all. Stir up trouble, have fun at banquets. That's their entertainment…" The Second sighed as he folded up the letter.

"Well?" The First directed the decision to his friend.

"…Well, I suppose we can go there tomorrow and gather a little information…" The Second tapped his chin. "But seeing that there's so many people, it might be hard to keep a low profile… However, since we're running out of time… I suppose it's worth a try."

His friend nodded.

"Well, for the time being, let's get back to work for a little while…"

Switching on the kappa-made light, they flipped the sign to "In Service", and enjoyed a little moment of everyday peace as customers came in, making coffee and drinks all the while.

As they saw Keine and Mokou come in, they exchanged smiles, and the Second went to take their order. It goes without saying that they were pleased to see each other.

It was a peaceful night for them.

* * *

><p>Preparation for the banquet took less than half a day. The onis were magnificent helper in setting up stalls, and many visitors brought their own food. Stall owners came at noon, and everything was done by early evening.<p>

Reimu flew up into the air, and surrounded by the eyes of everyone, announced the start of the banquet.

The shrine-ground was filled with people. Youkai, human, it didn't matter, everyone was there to have fun, although many did not know of the real threat danger that was just taken care of. They just knew that the invincible shrine maiden had defeated it, and all was well.

The hustle and bustle of the crowd was no different from any other banquet, as the First and Second tried to blend in without looking too suspicious.

"Man…I wonder if we won't get caught if we just put on sunglasses." The First mumbling sorry to the people he had bumped into.

"We're no Quattro…they'll recognize us in an instant anyway." The Second paid for two unagi from Mystia's stall and handed one to his friend. "Let's enjoy it for the moment…and then we'll start a work."

As they walked through the crowd, they caught a glimpse of Yukari, who briefly smiled at them and returned to her conversation with Yuyuko.

"Meh… Business as usual." The Second sighed, and they sat down in a secluded spot, slightly away from the crowd.

As the kappa's fireworks detonated in the sky, they wondered if Gensokyo was truly free from the influence of Shangri-La. But as time passed, they forgot their problems for a while, and immersed themselves in the cheerful atmosphere of the banquet, enjoying the food and drinks.

A small green skirt fluttered, and went towards them.

* * *

><p>Near Muenzuka, under the starry sky, a lone figure trudged through the flowers, towards the purple cherry blossom tree. Picking up the card of Shangri-La, the figure stood and watched as the card faded into dust between its fingers.<p>

"…Now, to the next stage…"


	14. Chapter 13

**Foreword: Trying to be a little less lazy here... But revision for exams soon... These 2-3 chapter will be memories and flashbacks, so if you're here for the Touhou characters, you can skip these chapters. Just kidding.**

**Once again, please don't hesitate to tell me your opinions and suggestions!**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

**Chapter 13 – Pleiades**

The banquet continued on, the laughter and chatter of people unending, mixed with singing from Mystia and Kyoko along music from the Sukumas and Prismrivers. Sake and food were still plentiful, and the night was still young, as the banquet stepped into its second hour.

The Second stared into the shuffling crowd silently, sipping some juice from his cup. He didn't notice his friend calling him or waving his hand in front of him, and only snapped back when the First shook him gently.

"Uh, what?"

"…You're thinking about them, right?" The First questioned.

"…" The Second didn't answer, but only sighed, and continued to gaze at the people.

"…" The First decided not to bother him, and him too started to dwell in his memories once more.

I suppose…that the past really isn't that easy to forsake completely, huh. Ha… How ironic of me to tell Reimu to do that. I wonder if Reimu and Marisa really did decide to forget… If they succeeded, then they're already stronger than us…

But…reminiscing the past at times, might not be so bad after all, huh…

* * *

><p><strong>~15 years ago~<strong>

**BGM: Tri Fighters (Gundam Build Fighters Try OST 01)**

"I summon Acid, and break two of your shields with my two Kutt!" The First commanded, and the two Humanoids smashed through his opponent's shields with their tonfas.

"…!" His opponent, a teenage girl donning a purple hood with short purple hair and a scarf, cowered from the attack as her shields reformed in her hand.

"If there's nothing, I'm going to the End Phase!" The First told the girl, and continued. "With Acid's effect, I destroy the two tapped Kutts, and bring out two cost 7 or less Zero creatures from my hand or deck! Come, Sacred Cavalry Alternative! Holy Spirit Left God Justice!"

Acid slashed the two Humanoids as they disappeared back into the Hyperdimension, and struck his spear into the ground. Two white magic circles appeared on the ground, and Alternative and Justice rose from them.

"With Alternative's ability, Dobolzark gets -6000 power and destroyed!" The Oraclion rushed at the Dragon Zombie, and destroyed it with a swift strike of his lance.

"…" The girl bit her lip at her dragon's demise.

"Justice's effect! I look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and cast a cost 6 or less spell from them! I cast Hyperdimensional Emperor Hole! Since you have no creatures left, the power reduction effect has no target. Then I bring out a cost 9 or less Psychic creature! Come, Dias Zeta!" The First exclaimed, and the Demon Command/Dragon Zombie broke his way out of a gap from the Hyperdimension, while the remaining 4 cards from Justice's effect were dropped into the First's graveyard.

"Turn End."

"…" The girl brushed off some dust on her exposed stomach, and drew her next card. "!"

Charging a mana and tapping all 6 cards in her mana zone, she revealed a card in her hand.

"…! Death Gate, Gate of Hell…!" The First silently cursed his luck as he muttered the spell's name. The gates of Hell crashed down and towed Dias Z into it with snake-like tentacles, and in turn, Dobolzark rushed out of the gates, the girl adding Dragon God Metal to her hand with his effect.

"If there's nothing else, my turn!" The First declared. "Draw!"

"…I summon Triple Mouth! With his effect I boost 1 mana discard a card from your hand!"

The Ghost/Beast Folk appeared in the battle zone, and snapped away Metal from the girl's hands.

"…!" The girl took a step back, looking slightly afraid now.

"Battle! Acid! Double Break!" Acid obeyed, and flailing his 8 arms, struck two shields and broke them.

"!" One of the broken shields glowed in the girl's hands, and she immediately put it to use.

"….Inferno Sign!" The First clutched his cards.

True Flashing Right God Loud Park emerged from the inferno's flames, and dropped the top 3 cards of the girl's deck into her graveyard, which contained two Guljeneraids.

"…Wha…" The First regretted his attack now. If he continues his battle phase, he won't land a direct attack, and would have 2 Dragon Zombies reviving from the dead.

"…Turn End."

**BGM: BRAVE (Road to Dragons OST)**

It was the girl's turn again, and she drew a card. Tapping 5 cards, she summoned Dragon God Heavy, destroying her Loud Park and drew a card, and revived her two Guljeneraids as they broke out from the ground and howled, their decaying bodies oozing foul liquid. .

"Kuh…" The First destroyed Triple Mouth as per Heavy's effect.

"…" The girl then cast Kirimomi Slash, turning all of her creatures into Speed Attackers, and ordered her Guljeneraid to attack Acid, and both erupted in explosions in the process.

"…" She ended her turn there, some confidence on her face.

"Chi…My turn!" The First drew his card, and immediately summoned a second Acid.

"…It's no use being afraid here!" He decided. "Battle! Justice, break her last shield!"

The Angel Command/God Nova broke the girl's final shield, and Alternative's attack was stopped by Dobolzark, and Guljeneraid once again rose from the dead.

"Acid's effect! I destroy both Alterative and Justice, and bring out Rihanna Glory and another Justice!" This time the First brought out the Mecha Del Sol, and replaced Justice with a new one. "Justice's effect! I cast Father Earth and send Heavy to your mana zone, and bring out Death Phoenix! But since Death Phoenix has no Fire Bird for evolution bait, he goes to the graveyard!"

The Dragon God vanished into the earth, replaced by an unstable image of the Phoenix that promptly dispersed into ash.

"…" The girl's expression warped into a sad and defeated one as she started her turn. Charging her drawn card into her mana, she summoned Metal, and sent Hyperdimensional Emperor Hole from the First's mana zone into his graveyard.

The First let out a relieved sigh.

"My turn. ….Battle. Acid! Todomeda!"

The girl was blown away, and landed a few feet away on the ground, as their creatures and duel table vanished into light.

The First took a deep breath, and walked over to the girl.

At the same time, the Second emerged, and a man in his early 30s, wearing a headband under his grey hair and an eyepatch, followed him.

The girl, upon seeing this, rushed towards the man, and caught him as he nearly collapsed onto the ground.

The man sighed, and said, "It is our defeat…do whatever you want with us." He closed his eyes, and said nothing more in his kneeling position.

"…" The First looked towards the Second, who shrugged.

"Well…" He scratched his cheek. "I suppose…I can let you off?"

The man and girl looked up, surprise in their eyes.

"That Smith guy didn't look like a good guy, really… There might be a misunderstanding in this?" The First said a little hesitantly. "I mean…you don't look like bad guys at all. And it was a fun duel!" He smiled.

"In return, join us." The First continued. "I suppose it's better to find a living by legal methods instead of robbing the rich and being an outlaw?"

He offered a hand to them. "Does that sound good?"

The girl, eyes wide open in bewilderment at this offer, paused.

She looked at the man, who nodded after a little hesitation.

After refocusing on the First, the girl took his hand.

* * *

><p>"Hey…Seyfried. Why did you end up becoming like that, anyway? You never told us." The Second asked as they enjoyed lunch in a restaurant, a few weeks after the man, Seyfried, and the girl, Karma, joined the First and Second's group.<p>

"…" Seyfried scooped up a bit of rice with his sole hand. "I would have preferred if you don't bring that up."

"Eh…uh, sorry…" The Second apologized, realizing the fact that he had just treaded on a landmine.

"…It's fine. I'll tell you then." The Second relaxed at that.

"…Do you know of the duelist, Eizel?" Seyfreid asked, as he looked towards Karma, who was busy gulping down food, and the First, who patted her back when she choked on her steak.

"Eizel? That famous duelist? Of course! …But I heard he's been missing for some time now…" The Second tapped his chin.

"…He's my father." Seyfried's statement nearly made the Second drop his fork.

"Really?! Wow…"

"…It began 15 years ago. When my father was at his prime. He got ahold of a certain card…that almost certainly guaranteed victory. A card with so much power, that people challenged him everyday for it." Seyfried continued, as he swallowed another spoonful of rice. "Eventually, one person succeeded in taking the card away from him…and upon losing the card, the power rebounded on him, and he started to go berserk. It was only thanks to a magician who had ties with that card that my father's condition stabled."

"…" The First listened, as he handed Karma a glass of water.

"The magician made an eye that could help repress the berserk power and gave it to me. It seemed good, and the magician gave birth to a child she had conceived prior to meeting me and my father…" He nodded in Karma's direction, who was still busying herself with her meal. "But then, things took a change for worse… The power eventually broke out anyway, and my father…he killed the magician in his primal thirst for the eye…sliced the baby's throat, rendering her mute…and took away my arm and eyeball…" Seyfried slid his fingers across the eyepatch and the bandaged stump where his left forearm had been.

"…" The Second gulped.

"I trusted no one since the magician's death…and raised her on my own. I followed my own creed of robbing the rich and giving to the poor…"

"And that Smith guy was one of your targets." The First concluded, and Seyfried affirmed by giving a small nod.

"He gets his fortune by illegal ways…so he's a good target to rob."

"Well…now that you're with us, you don't need to do that anymore!" The Second smiled. "As long as you take on the cases that come to us, you'll have a fair share of the pay."

"…" Seyfried smiled lightly in return.

* * *

><p>"…Guys, we have a case here." Seyfried walked into the living room, an impish girl in a blue dress and a small cap on her short blue hair behind him.<p>

"Hm? You are…" The Second got up from the couch, and greeted the visitor.

The girl shyly greeted the people in the room. "My…my name is Levia…"

"…Ah…the younger sister of the sister singers, Velbrads!" The First jumped up at the sight of her.

"…Ah!" The Second seemed to recognize her too, as Levia smiled sheepishly.

"…Then, why are you here again?"

* * *

><p>"Ha…ha…" Levia knelt on the floor of the grand and spacious room, fatigued and bruised after her defeat at the hands on Revia, her sister.<p>

Or rather, Cthulhu, the malicious spirit that took control of her body.

"…Such is the power of Cthulhu…The "All-Devouring King"…" Levia gasped. "The spirit that promised my sister of her lost voice…and took control of her body after granting her wish as payment…Gaha…"

"Levia…!" The Second rushed towards the younger sister and helped her up.

"The spirit had devoured multiple lives decades before…and it's not stopping at this…Ha…ha…" Levia's face twisted in pain from her wounds as she explained. "If we don't stop it now…"

"You've entrusted this case to us…so we will do everything we can to solve it!" The Second told her.

"Nyahahaha…" Revia…Cthulhu brushed through her long flowing blue hair as she stepped towards them, her footsteps muted by the long red carpet that stretched from the entrance to the throne that she was on. "I shall devour your soul…and all of your companions' too after that!"

"…I won't let you! My friends are fighting outside, and they have entrusted me and Levia with their hope! I will not let them down!" Setting Levia aside, the Second squared up against her, not minding Cthulhu's extremely exposing costume that, as Levia mentioned, Revia would never dare to wear. "For the innocent lives that were lost, and to stop you from harming any more, I will defeat you, here and now!"

"He…" Cthulhu twisted Revia's pretty face into a malicious grin. "Let's test your strength then, boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: OUTBREAK (Road to Dragon OST)<strong>

"I summon Mikey's Pliers!" Cthulhu summoned the Xenoparts. "All my Nature and Darkness creatures get Speed Attacker. Turn End."

So her deck's aces are Darkness and Nature… The Second pondered. "I summon Prometheus! I put the top 2 cards of my deck into my mana tapped, and I return Seventh Tower from my mana to my hand!"

"My turn. I summon Gluttony, Gluttony Demon Dragon!" The Demon Dragon that rules over Gluttony, one of the seven sins, materialized, purple body covered in bone-like armor and eyes ablaze with blue flames.

"He gets Speed Attacker with Mikey's Pliers. Battle! Gluttony, attack!" Cthulhu ordered. "Gluttony's attack trigger! I destroy Bronze-arm Tribe and draw two cards! Double break!"

Slashing apart the Beast Folk on his way, Gluttony crushed two of the Second's shields with his arms.

"Kuh…" The crystalline shields shattered into fragments, and reformed as cards in the Second's hands.

"Turn End. Nyahaha…Better keep up, boy!" Cthulhu taunted.

"Chi…My turn, draw! I cast Seventh Tower!" 3 cards went into the Second's mana zone due to Metamorph, 2 of them being multicolored. "…I cast Intense Vacuuming Twist! I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and add 1 to my hand. I add Faerie Miracle! Since it's a Nature card, I return Gluttony back to your hand!"

Cthulhu looked unimpressed as the Demon Command Dragon was bounced back to her hand.

"My turn. I cast Upheavel!" The spirit declared.

"Nani!?" Both player's hand went into their mana zone tapped, the Second having 3 cards left in his mana, while Cthulhu had 4. "…!"

"****-kun!" Levia cried out desperately.

"Don't worry… I haven't lost yet…!" The Second assured her, but braced himself the next instant as Mikey's Pliers broke his third shield.

"Nyaha…" Cthulgu's cat-like laughter echoed throughout the large room. "I wonder how much longer can you keep your facade?"

"Chi…My turn!" Charging one card from his plentiful hand into his mana zone to make 5 civilizations present, the Second cast Faerie Miracle, sending the top 2 cards from his deck to his mana zone.

"He…" Cthulhu summoned Cocco Dokko. "Turn End."

"My turn!...I cast Hyperdimensional Dravita Hole! I return Seventh Tower to my hand, and put Aqua Attack BAGOOON into my battle zone!"

The Liquid People in a Mecha Panzer crashed down from rift that lead to the Hyperdimension.

"Nyahaha… I'll have your creatures vanish in an instant!" Cthulhu laughed and charged a mana, and summoned Victory Apple. "Fort Energy! Since I tapped a Wild Veggie to summon Victory Apple, I put Bronze-arm Tribe from my graveyard! I also tapped a dragon, so I return Asmosius to my hand."

**BGM: WHITE (Road to Dragons OST)**

"Now, I shall show you my true craving!" Cthulhu spread her arms wide, a maniacal grin on her face. "With Cocco Dokko's ability, my Command Dragons cost 3 less to summon! With your Greed and Gluttony and Craving…devour all and make all kneel under you! Come forth! Craving Demon Dragon Asmosis!"

The Craving Demon Dragon appeared, tattered wings of purple and a dragon skull for his lower body, and chains made of souls for weapons.

"Kuh…!" The pressure almost made the Second kneel like Cthulhu said, and his glasses cracked under the creature's power.

"Asmosis' effect! When I put this creature into the battle zone, I can destroy any number of my other creatures! I destroy Victory Apple, Cocco Dokko and Mikey's Pliers! For each creature destroyed this way, you must discard one card from your hand!" Cthulhu explained as Asmosis destroyed the 3 creatures.

"Ha…!" The Second smirked. "You didn't see my mana zone huh? I discard Intense Vacuuming Twist, Prometheus and Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser! With Ryuusei's Madness effect, he comes into the battle zone!"

The Red Command Dragon/Hunter materialized, giving a loud roar.

"Nyahaha…" It was Cthulhu's turn to smirk. "Foolish boy…did you think I didn't realize you had Ryuusei in you hand?"

"Asmosis' second effect! Whenever one of my creatures are destroyed, you must choose one of your creatures and destroy it! 3 of my creatures have been destroyed…"

"Kuh…!" The Second gritted his teeth as Prometheus, Aqua Attack and Ryuusei Kaiser disappeared into light.

"Nyaha…Turn End!"

"….This overwhelming power… Will I lose here? Kuh… I don't want to lose…! I don't want to…!"

"****-kun…! Don't give up!"

"…!" The Second turned to Levia, who called out to him.

She nodded back at him, her eyes firm and full of trust.

"…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down himself.

"…Yeah…I can't lose…I can't give up here! My friends gave me their hope… So I won't lose here!" He opened his black eyes again, and they shone with determination.

"…Nyahaha… Then show me! Your futile and puny hope!"

**BGM:A New Duel Legend (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 1)**

"Ore no…Taaaaannn!" Drawing his next card, the Second could feel victory in front of him.

"I cast Seventh Tower!" Once more, 3 cards went into his mana zone. "Then I summon Bolbalzark Ex! With his effect I untap all my mana!"

"Then I summon Dragment Symbol Sr Spellcyclica! I cast Dravita Hole from my grave! With its effect, I salvage Seventh Tower and I put Temporal Immortal Galaxy into my battle zone! Then I return Dravita Hole to my hand!" The Second continued with his onslaught of creature summoning. "I cast Mother's Sanctuary! I send Galaxy to my mana zone, and he stays in the battle zone and awakens instead! And from my mana zone, I evolve Bolshack Ulpheus onto Spellcylica!"

"The Holy Dragon of victorious flames! Lend me your strength and cut open the future for us!" The Second chanted. "Holy Dragon, Bolshack Ulpheus!"

The Armored Dragon/Angel Command/Hunter appeared from the evolution sphere that encased Spellcyclica, and swung his sword of holy flames, singeing the air in front of Cthulhu.

"Bolshack Ulpheus…!"

Bolshack Ulpheus rumbled. "****… Use my power and you will reach victory!"

"…Yeah!" The Second nodded at his creature.

"With Bolshack Ulpheus' effect, I cast Tyranno Link Nova from my hand for no cost!" The Second revealed the spell in his hand. "Return all your shields to your hand!"

"….!" Cthulhu's expression changed to fear as all her shields vanished. "Sh…Shield Trigger! Demon Hand… I destroy Bolshack Ulpheus!"

"Thank you…Bolshack Ulpheus! You've secured the path to victory!" The Second murmured as a giant hand crushed his ace. "This ends here…! King of Galaxy, direct attack!"

* * *

><p>"…Ha…ha…" The Second was left panting on the floor, as the box that Levia acquired from a certain magician sealed the soul of the defeated Cthulhu inside as he screamed. "No…No…! I don't want this…! I still have to satisfy my hunger…! I'm so afraid…"<p>

The body of Revia, free of Cthulgu's control, went limp and collapsed onto the floor.

"****-kun!" Levia limped to his side, and helped him up.

"Haha…" He laughed weakly and gave her a thumbs up. "We did it…!"

"…Un!" She nodded and smiled back.

When the First, Karma and Seyfried finally barged in, they found the Second and Levia sleeping side by side, snoring lightly.

* * *

><p>Thus Revia and Levia came into their odd-jobs business too, coming to visit from time to time when they were free. With the passing time, and the case of Cthulhu, their business came to be quite famous around the town, with jobs coming every day, and the members became well-known for their dueling skills.<p>

It was another month before the last member that made them the Pleiades appeared before them.

"My name's Artorigus! I will not tolerate evil! Justice shall prevail and lead the world!" A blonde teen barged into their office one day.

"…" The First's glasses slipped.

"…" The Second nearly fell over on his stool.

"…" Karma stood wide-eyed at the sudden visitor.

"…" Seyfried forgot to swallow his chips.

"…" Levia and Revia stopped their duel midway with their mouths open.

"…Eh?" They chanted in unison, except Karma, who obviously couldn't.

"Ahem… I'll say it again, my name's…" The teen who called himself Artorigus started to introduce himself once again.

"Er…we know your name now." The First snapped back to reality. "Is there a job you have for us?"

"…Hmhm… I've come to challenge you to a duel!" Artorigus proclaimed and held out his deck.

"Er, so what's with that introduction…" The Second mumbled, and Artorigus beautifully ignored him.

"Hmph… Then I shall be your opponent." Wiping his hand on the Second, who protested with an "oi", Seyfried stepped forward and held up his deck too.

"Duema Start!"

"Guys…take this outside…repairing costs are high these days…"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Duel Target, LOCK ON (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 1)<strong>

"I summon Saint Dragon Wings Coccolua." Artorigus summoned his second creature and Coccolua appeared beside Oriotis.

"So you're using mono Light…" Seyfried confirmed. "I cast Lifeplan Charger, and add Duel Hero Atsuto to my hand. Lifeplan Charger goes my to mana zone. Turn End."

"My turn!" Artorigus drew a card. "I summon Resonance Spirit Dragon Southern Renaissance for 4 mana, since it has Sympathy, which reduces the cost of it by 1 for each cost 3 or less Light creature in my battle zone, and Coccolua reduces the cost of my Command Dragon by 1!"

The Angel Command Dragon materialized, flanked by the two Justice Wings.

"When Southern Renaissance is put into the battle zone, I draw one card for each cost 3 or less Light creature in my battle zone!" Artorigus explained as he drew two cards. "Turn End."

"…My turn. I cast Scramble Typhoon." Drawing 5 cards, Seyfried threw Guljeneraid, Jenny and Atsuto to his grave.

"Hmph…Let's see how you deal with my justice! I evolve Southern Renaissance into Alcadeias D!" Artorigus summoned the evolution Angel Command Dragon, the dragon reincarnation of the Holy Lord of Spirits, with a similar color scheme of yellow and blue.

"Alcadeias D! Triple Break!" He commanded, and Alcadeias D pierced through 3 shields with 3 beams of light from his head and both his arms.

"…" Seyfried caught the 3 broken shields. "Shield Trigger. Aqua Surfer. I return Coccolua to your hand."

"Turn End." Artorigus frowned.

"Eh…? Why not Alcadeias D…?" Levia looked puzzled.

"I'm sure Seyfried has his thoughts." The Second answered. "He isn't the type to make these kind of mistakes.

**BGM: Strong Strike Duel (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 4)**

"My turn. Draw." Seyfried charged a mana. "…No non-light spells huh… I summon Skeletal Guardian Honenbe, and send the top 3 cards of my deck to my grave. Then I salvage School Man. …I summon School Man and destroy him and Aqua Surfer. And you must destroy one of your creatures too."

"…I destroy Oriotis." Concluding that Oriotis was no longer of use besides being a blocker, Artorigus chose to destroy him.

"Now…I have 6 creatures in my graveyard. G Zero! Millionaire Crossfire!" Seyfried summoned the Outrage.

"So that's how it is!" The First realized. "Good going Seyfried!"

"Battle. Since Crossfire is a Speed Attacker, I attack Alcadeias D with him! Power Attacker +1000000!" After being hit with two fiery beams of energy, the Angel Command Dragon vanished in a large explosion.

"…He…Seems like you're pretty good." Artorigus didn't seem to be fazed at all. "I cast Dragon's Sign! I put a cost 7 or less Light dragon from my hand to the battle zone! Come! Domination Spirit Dragon Valhalla Knight! With his effect, I Freeze Crossfire, so he doesn't untap at your Untap Step!"

The Angel Command Dragon threw a ring towards the Outrage, rendering him immobile and helpless.

"Turn End."

"Don't be so smug. I'll let you see my real ace! I charge mana, and with School Man, Atsuto and Guljeneraid as evo bait, I evolve them into this creature! Come! Shower the world with you magic bullets of vice! Great Demonic Eye, Beginning Romanoff!"

The Dragon Zombie/Dark Lord/Knight appeared from a black vortex formed by the three Darkness creatures in Seyfried's graveyard, his red cape fluttering behind his jet-black body, a wind of magic starting to blow.

"Seyfried's ace!" The Second smiled happily.

"Battle!" Seyfried commanded. "I attack with Beginning Romanoff! Meteorburn! I remove School Man from under Beginning Romanoff and send that last card to your deck bottom!"

Beginning Romanoff fired a shot from his magic revolver and blasted Androm from Artorigus' hand to his deck bottom.

"Triple Break!"

Firing three shots, the Knight destroyed 3 shields, and Artorigus caught the reformed cards midair.

"Chi…my turn! This time for sure, I'll let you know the justice of Valhalla!" Artorigus declared. "I summon Androm, and with both it and Valhalla Knight's ability, both of your creatures are Frozen!"

"Let it go~Let it go~" Revia started to sing, and the Second instantly stopped her.

"I know you two are famous for your singing, but we've heard enough of that, thank you."

'Then I summon Murmur. Turn End."

"Hmph." Seyfried looked unimpressed. "That's no problem. My turn. I cast Death Gate! I destroy Valhalla Knight and bring out School Man. I destroy Crossfire and School Man."

"…I destroy Webius."

"Turn End."

**BGM: Lucifer Battle (Duel Masters VS OST)**

"My turn. Draw! Justice shall prevail no matter what!" Drawing a card, Artorigus charged it into his mana zone. "With a Light Command as evo bait, I summon Lord Spirits Dragon King, Baradios! Freeze all with your ultimate Justice!"

Valhalla Knight's body shone bright white, and after the light faded, the evolution Angel Command Dragon stood in his place.

"Now all your creatures cannot untap at the start of your next turn. Baradios! Triple Break!"

The last of Seyfried's shields vanished.

"…Hmph. Shield Trigger, Aqua Surfer." Seyfried was as composed as ever as he revealed a broken shield in his hand.

"Wha…A second Surfer!?" Artorigus' expression was of total disbelief.

"I return Baradios to your hand."

"Kuh…Turn End."

"My turn. I summon School Man, and destroy him and Beginning Romanoff." The two creatures vanished into light.

"Chi…" Murmur, being Artorigus' only creature, exploded and was sent to his graveyard.

"Let's end this, shall we? I summon Sir Virginia! I return a creature from my graveyard to my hand, and if it shares even one race with Sir Virginia, I can put it into the battle zone for no cost!"

"Return to the battlefield! Beginning Romanoff!" The Dark Lord descended upon the battle zone once more, and sending two cards under him to Seyfried's graveyard, sent Valhalla Knight and Baradios to the bottom of Artorigus' deck.

"Triple Break."

The last two shields were broken, and Artorigus revealed a shield trigger among them. "I haven't lost just yet! DNA Spark! I tap all your creatures, and since I have less than 2 shields, I add a shield from the top of my deck to my shields!"

"…Your persistence is quite remarkable. Beginning Romanoff breaks that last shield too."

"My turn! Justice draw!" Artorigus started his turn. "Let's see you deal with this!"

"The invincible hero that prevails over the victory! Under my command, we shall show what Justice is!"

"Invincible Hero, Valhalla Grande!"

"Valhalla Grande…!?" Levia was taken aback by the evolved form of Valhalla Duke, who had obtained the power of Mana Arms previously. "Then this means…"

"Yes. First I Freeze Romanoff and Aqua Surfer! Then Mana Arms 9…" Artorigus smiled confidently. "I will not lose the game, and you cannot win the game!"

"Ha!?" Almost everyone's jaws dropped. "What kind of effect is that!?"

"…Ha…Turn End." Artorigus. "Now you know the true power of my justice!"

"…I cast Death Gate. I destroy Valhalla Grande and bring out Crossfire."

"…Ah…"

"Todomeda."

* * *

><p>"Kuh…so the power of my justice is not enough…" Artorigus knelt on the floor, fists tightly clenched.<p>

"Eh…Are you okay?"

"….I've decided! Until my justice is strong enough, I shall join you and train myself!" He suddenly got up and declared.

"Ha!?"

"Don't go deciding stuff like that…!"

* * *

><p>And thus, the original Pleidas was formed. 7 members, doing various jobs and honing their skills, taking care of problems all across the city for the next two years to come.<p>

And one day, their office door opened.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" The First walked over, ready to greet their new customers.

He found a group of 5 people standing at the doorway.

"…Ah…you are? Please come in!"

The apparent leader of the group, a boy with black medium hair and dressed in black, probably the same as the First and Second, motioned for the others to come in, which they did.

"Ah! May I know your name?"

"…My name…is Subaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**The First: Black Green Acid**

**The Second: 5C Big Mana**

**Karma: Heavy Metal p/ Death Pheonix**

**Seyfried: Anacolor B Romanoff t/ Fire**

**Revia(Cthulhu): Darigaaz Asmosis**

**Artorigus: Mono Light Valhalla**

* * *

><p><strong>Kudos to you if you recognize every Pleiades except the First and Second!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Foreword: Maybe I'm doing this out of guilt that I didn't do anything for some time... Anyways, the last chapter of the memories. I'd rather not dwell too much in their past since 1) it's not the main plot here and 2) I never intended to write so much about their past from the start.**

**Anyways, do enjoy, and please give opinions and suggestions if you can!**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

**Chapter 14 – Pleiades & Constellations**

Snapping back to reality, the Second found the First sound asleep, undisturbed by the noises of the crowd as the banquet's third hour arrived.

"…" He slumped back against the tree, and rummaging his white hair under the hood, sighed and took another sip of his juice.

It was another short moment before he slipped back into his memories.

* * *

><p><strong>~13 Years Ago~<strong>

A boy with dark hair like the First, though longer, dressed in black, and the apparent leader of a group, seemed to take a breath of relief as the four behind him came inside.

A long-haired blonde girl, with a noble-looking aura, in a red dress with a yellow top, following closely behind the dark-haired boy.

A boy in a school uniform, who started to admire the office's decorations as soon as he stepped in, only to be held back and smacked in the head by another boy who sported a fiery red hairstyle and a coat tied to his waist.

Lastly, a girl with tattoos on her face in a loose green shirt and dress.

"Ah! May I have your name?" The First took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"My name…is Subaru." The dark haired boy replied.

"Tsugumi." That was the blone girl.

"Sora." The tattooed girl nodded.

"Rad." The red hair said. He pulled the last boy back. "This is Edo."

"…Right." The First finished writing down the details. "So… What's the case you have for us?"

Subaru looked around the room, as if searching for something.

"…Where are your other members?" He turned back the First.

"Eh…?" The First was puzzled at the question at this timing, but answered nonetheless. They're clients, after all. "Right now they're on another job, but they should be back soon."

"…Then we'll wait until they come back." Subaru said, and the five of them planted themselves on the large sofa, conversing quietl, except for Edo, who was cracking another joke, only to be smacked on the head again.

"…?" The First decided to keep quiet and wait for the other Pleiades to return.

I wonder what's their business?

"We're back~ hm?" The Second, leading the other Pleiades, opened the door to find 5 unfamiliar faces sitting on the sofa while the First's bored face brightened at the return of his friends.

"Oh, welcome back!"

The five visitors directed their attention towards the duelists.

"…Good then." Subaru stood up, and all eyes trained on him.

"We have… come for a challenge."

"A challenge?"

"Yes… We have heard of your adventures…defeating an ancient malicious spirit and saving this city…among others." Subaru explained, as the others got up from the sofa too.

"That is why we have come from another city, to ask for a challenge! As Constellations, we have another request if we defeat you!"

"Constellations…?" The Second wondered. "I've heard that name before…"

"…Very well!" Artorigus was the first to reply out of the Pleiades. "If that is a challenge, then I have no reason to back down."

"…" Seyfried took out his deck too, and the other Pleiades expect the First and Second followed suit.

"H, Hey, what's with the sudden challenge…" The First was taken by surprise, and only just recovered.

"…Could you tell us that request?" The Second kept his cool, and tried to get a better grasp of the situation. "The one if you defeat us."

"…That is, that you…and you… join the Constellations!" Rad declared, pointing to the First and Second.

"Wha…!" The Pleiades were taken aback, and Karma and Levia especially seethed with sudden anger.

"…" The Second pursed his lips. "Constellations…Constellations…"

"…! The elite dueling group!" He realized. "…So you are the Constellations… But why?"

"We are… lacking manpower. There is an imminent threat that is to come soon…and we need all the power we can have." Tsugumi answered. "We have noticed that your dueling skills are extremely potent…"

"And we have decided that we will have you join us, no matter what." Sora concluded the sentence for her. "Even if by force!"

"It's really fun here!" Edo resumed his happy-go-lucky character, and was subsequently smacked by Rad once again.

"Then you'll have to get through us first!" Levia nudged past Artorigus, bristling with rage, as did Karma. "Don't just barge in and take whatever you please!"

"…We won't have our leaders be taken away from us like this."

"…Then if we win?" The First asked.

"We will leave you alone then…" Subaru started, but was subsequently interrupted by Rad, his deck shining with a red glare.

"Ah…this is taking too long! Let's get this started!"

The 5 Pleiades' decks, sans the First and Second's, shone with a ferocious energy too.

"Duema Start!"

"Everyone…"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: A Battle You Can't Lose (YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)<strong>

"I summon Oriotis." Artorigus's expression was extremely serious, which he had been in duels ever since he had lost Angelica. "Turn End. I'll stop that Gift for now."

"Chi… my turn." Rad drew a card and charged Faerie Gift into his mana zone. "I summon Jonny Walker and destroy him, and boost 1 mana!"

"My turn. I summon Coccolua. Turn End."

"My turn. I summon Ochappi and put Johnny Walker from my grave to my mana zone."

"…" 6 mana next turn already… Artorigus drew a card. "I summon Southern Renaissance for 4 mana, and draw 2 cards. Turn End."

"Heh!" Rad smiled. I'll have your annoying blockers vanish in an instant! I summon Genji Double Cross! Since he's a Speed Attacker, I'll have him attack your shields and destroy Southern Renaissance with his attack trigger!"

The Armored Dragon rushed towards Artorigus, and slashing apart Southern Renaissance who tried to block in vain, cut through two of the blonde teen's shields.

"Shield Trigger, Dragon's Sign! I put Valhalla Knight into my battle zone and Freeze Genji." The Angel Command Dragon froze Genji in his place, leaving him helpless and tired.

"Chi…! Turn End." Rad spat in annoyance.

"My turn. Draw. I cast Solar Charger." Charging a mana, Artorigus did his next move. "I choose Valhalla Knight and Coccolua, and they untap at the end of my turn. Solar Charger is put into my mana zone. Then I summon Murmur. I Freeze Ochappi with Valhalla's effect. Battle Phase. With Murmur's ability, all my other blockers get +3000 power. I attack Genji with Valhalla Knight, and Ochappi with Coccolua!"

The Angel Command Dragon and Justice Wing smashed the two targets into Rad's graveyard, and Rad clicked his tongue.

"Turn End. Valhalla Knight and Coccolua untaps."

"My turn! Charge. I summon Dragon Edge Glenmolt and put the Dragheart Fortress, Forefront Double Cross Shogunate into my battle zone with his effect!" The giant Dragheart Fortress rose up from a vortex, dwarfing all other creatures on the battle zone.

"My turn. I summon another Southern Renaissance with 3 mana, and draw 3 cards." Artorigus' composed demeanor during the duel resembled nothing like the person who joined the Pleiades 2 years ago, his spirit hardened and matured in their adventures. "Then I summon Androm. Mana Arms 3. I tap Glenmolt and destroy him with Valhalla Knight."

"Kuh…My turn, draw!" Rad smiled. "I summon Bolbalzark Ex and untap all card in my mana zone! I cast Hyperdimensional Shooting Hole! I destroy Valhalla Knight and bring out Gaial Kaiser! Battle! Bolbalzark Ex, attack! Double Cross Shogunate's effect, I destroy Southern Renaissance!"

"Coccolua, block."

The power-boosted Justice Wing caught the Hunter dragon's blade and retaliated with his floating orbs, destroying Bolbalzark Ex.

"No matter! I attack with Gaial Kaiser and destroy Murmur! Double Break!"

The Red Command Dragon slashed at two shields while Dragheart Fortress blasted the Initiate and destroyed it.

"Then since it is the second attack of my dragons this turn, Shogunate Ryuukais into Passionate Dragon Genji "Heaven"!"

The Dragheart Fortress transformed into the Dragheart Creature with a burst of fire, and the Gaial Command Dragon roared at the sky.

"Shield Trigger. DNA Spark." One of Artorigus's broken shield shimmered with energy.

"Shield Trigger again!?"

"I tap all of your creatures, and since I have less than 2 shields, I add one card from my deck to my shields face down."

"Chi…Turn End."

**BGM: Cornered Duelist (YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

"Draw. I shall show you the determination of my Justice! I summon Valhalla Grande!"

The evolved Valhalla, crashed into the battle field from the sky, instantly Freezing both Genji "Heaven" and Gaial Kaiser.

"Kuh… Your Freezes, how annoying!" Rad glared at Artorigus, who simply stared back.

"Turn End."

"Kuh…I summon Oni Sniper Moel and destroy Coccolua!" The Humanoid/Alien/Hunter entered the battle zone, blasted Coccolua and sent him to the graveyard.

"If you have nothing to do, then my turn. Draw. I summon Valhalla Duke and Freeze Gaial Kaiser. Battle. I attack Genji with Valhalla Grande!" Obeying his master's orders, the Angel Command Dragon blasted the Dragheart Creature and sent him back to the Hyperdimensional Zone.

"Turn End. Oh…and I forgot to tell you, Valhalla Grande's Mana Arms 9. I cannot lose the game and you cannot win the game!" Artorigus told his opponent.

"Chi…! My turn! My ace again!" Rad tapped 6 cards and summoned his drawn card. "I summon Genji Double Cross and attack your shields! With his effect I destroy Valhalla Grande and break your shields!"

"Androm, block." Artorigus calmly ordered the Justice Wing to block the attack, and was easily destroyed by the Armored Dragon.

"Turn End."

"…My turn. Let's end this. I evolve Valhalla Knight into Alphadios!"

The Angel Command Dragon was encased in a white evolution sphere, and the six-armed Lord of Spirits descended upon the battle field.

"Nani!?" Rad's face twisted in surprise.

"Battle. I attack Genji Double Cross with Alphadios."

The evolution Angel Command rushed at the dragon and sliced him apart.

"Kuh…Genji!"

"Turn End. As long as Alphadios is here, neither of us can cast non-Light spells and summon non-Light creatures." Artorigus informed Rad.

"Chi…this is why I hate Blockers…! Even if I'm losing, I won't give up!" Rad grit his teeth and started his turn. "Gaial Kaiser, Double Break!"

"…" The last two shields shattered.

"Moel, Direct Attack!"

"Oriotis, block." The lone blocker Artorigus had stopped the attack, and destroyed Moel in return.

"Turn End…"

"I'll praise you for holding out for so long." Artorigus closed his eyes. "But I can't feel from you, enough determination and will."

He opened and eyes and stared straight at Rad. "As long as you don't have determination of steel and will of iron that surpasses me, you will not defeat my Justice! I will not allow my friends by taken away again!"

"I summon Valhalla Grande once more! Alphadios, attack Gaial Kaiser!"

"Kuh…!" The red-head braced himself as Alphadios destroyed the Red Command Dragon and sent him back to the Hyperdimension.

"My turn…Turn End…" Gritting his teeth, Rad could do nothing to change the situation.

"Valhalla Grande, Alphadios, break all of his shields!"

All of Rad's shields vanished, vanquished by the Angel Commands.

Father Earth and Moel…

"My turn…Turn End." Rad dejectedly drew and card and declared the end of his turn.

"Valhalla Grande, Todomeda!"

* * *

><p>"Kuso!" Upon recovering from the blow of Valhalla Grande, Rad smashed his fist into the earth.<p>

Taking a brief look at the Fire duelist, Artorigus turned to watch the other duels.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Numeron Dragon the Dragon of Genesis (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 5)<strong>

"I summon Aqua Ace Newton! Mana Arms 3 ! I draw a card!" Edo declared as the Liquid People Sen appeared in his battle zone. "Battle! Java Jack, Double Break!"

"Kya!" Revia cowered as Java Jack smashed two more shields, leaving her with one last shield.

"Shield Trigger! Intense Vacuuming Twist! I add Mother's Sanctuary to my hand and bounce Java Jack!"

Edo kept his smiled. "Hehe. He's done well enough already! Turn End! Say, pretty…would you like to go on a date with me after this?"

"If you defeat me, maybe. My turn, draw!" Revia started her turn. "I summon Bronze-arm Tribe! I boost one mana! Then I cast Mother's Santuary! I send the summoned Bronze-arm Tribe to my mana, and bring out Kiriko Cubic with JJ Avarspela as evolution bait!"

The blue Crystal Command Dragon broke out from the evolution sphere, training his high-tech cannons at Edo.

"Kiriko Cubic's effect! I send my entire hand to my deck bottom, and reveal cards from my deck until I reveal 3 spells!"

"Invincible Fortress! Invincible Fortress! Divine Riptide!" Revia uttered the names of the revealed spells and cast them, as all of Edo's shields were sent into his graveyard and both of their mana zone returning to their hands.

"Eh, Eh~!?" Edo's eyes spun in circles. "Hey, cyo, wait…"

"Kiriko Cubic, Direct Attack!"

* * *

><p>Revia turned in time to see the results of her younger sister's results.<p>

"Alcadeias D, Direct Attack!"

"Kyaaa!" Blown back by the card's impact, Levia landed at her sister's feet.

"Levia!" Revia immediately crouched down to inspect to the defeated Levia. She was only a little bruised, but defeated nonetheless.

"Uh…****-kun…Revia…I'm sorry…" She apologized weakly.

"It's okay, you did your best…" Revia assured her. "…I wonder how the remaining two will fare?"

Subaru and Sora led Karma and Seyfried back after their duels.

"…Kuh…****,****, we're sorry…" Seyfried hung his head in defeat, and Karma looked like she was on the verge of tears.

The First patted Karma on the shoulder. "I understand. You've tried your best."

She just sniffled and nodded.

The Second helped Levia up. "You ok?"

She nodded in return, but still struggled to stand by herself.

Subaru looked towards the First and Second.

"Now…it's 2 to 3."

"We'll make it 4 to 3 then!" The First took out his deck and faced Subaru. "We won't be leaving our friends behind like this."

"Yeah. Suddenly barging in and doing all you want… We demand a clear explanation after this!" Giving Levia to Revia, the Second brandished his cards too.

"Very well." Tsugumi stepped to Subaru's side, her eyes fixed on the two duelists in front of them. "We would be explaining anyway… but now, we shall utterly defeat you and bring you to our side!"

"…****, ****, do your best." Artorigus told them, while Seyfried and Revia silently gave their support and nodded.

"****-kun…" Levia took a deep breath and called out the Second's name.

"…" Karma gave the First a light hug before retreating to the side.

"Duema Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Rivalry (YGO 5Ds Sound Duel 2)<strong>

"I cast Aquan Jr.'s Delivery!" The Second revealed the top 3 cards of his deck and added all to his hand since they were Light or Darkness cards.

"I cast Aquan Jr. Delivery." Likewise, Tsugumi cast the same spell

"My turn. Draw! I cast Formation in the Springs, and revive Shachihoko Kaiser from my graveyard with Atutso as evolution bait!" The Second brought out his core creature, and the Rainbow Command Dragon/Alien howled at Tsugumi, who did not faze in the face of it.

"My turn. I summon Shackle Armor!" The Initiate/Grand Devil appeared on Tsugumi's field. "With his ability, my spells cost 1 less to cast and your spells cost 1 more to cast. Turn End."

"…My turn." The Second drew a card and charged Persistent Prison of Gaia into his mana, and tapped the 4 mana that were available. "I summon Dolmarks. I destroy him and send Phal Pierro from my mana to my grave."

"…" Tsugumi sent Tignus from her field and Heaven's Gate from her mana to her graveyard.

"Shachihoko Kaiser's ability! I put Intense World! Shachihoko Kaiser from my Hyperdimensional Zone into my battle zone since one of my none Psychic creatures were destroyed!"

The second Shachihoko Kaiser, albeit Psychic, appeared beside the original Shachihoko Kaiser.

"Turn End."

"My turn. I summon Mil Armor." Tsugumi chewed her lip. "Turn End."

"The start of my turn. Intense World! revives Phal Pierro, and I destroy him to salvage Formation in the Springs from my graveyard. Shachihoko Kaiser's effect! I bring out Mother Alien Gladly from my Hyperdimensional Zone!" The Second declared, and the Alien queen materialized.

"Draw. I summon Zabi Demona and destroy him with his effect to bring out Zabi Jekyll from my Hyperdimensional Zone. Shachihoko Kaiser's effect! I bring out Alien Father Just One Dance?"

The Death Puppet Alien appeared, as the Alien King joined his wife on the Second's field.

"I end my turn here."

"Kuh…Draw. With Shackle Armor's effect, I cast Heaven's Gate! I put two non-evolution Light Blockers, Baulion and Emeralda into my battle zone from my hand!"

A lion Angel Command and an Angel Command erupted out from the shimmering gate to the heavens, crashing down on the battlefield in their golden armor.

"I salvage 2 Heaven Gates from my graveyard with Baulion's effect, and with Emeralda's effect, I add 1 card from my hand to my shields. Turn End!"

**BGM: Jack Battle (YGO 5Ds Sound Duel 2)**

"…" 6 shields plus 4 blockers… "Intense World!'s effect. I revive Phal Pierro, and destroy him. Since I have no spells, I cannot salvage anything, but that's good enough! I bring out Victorious Prin and choose Baulion with her effect!" The royal princess now stood beside her parents.

"Alien Father's effect! Psychic Link with Alien Mother! Come, Captivating Dancing Alien!"

The king and queen of the Aliens linked, forming the 2-part Psychic Super Creature.

"My turn, draw!" The Second stepped into his draw phase and untapped all cards in his mana zone. "…I summon Cebu Akuman!"

The Alien reincarnation of Aquan appeared, a wide and strange grin on his face, and revealed the top 3 cards of the Second's deck.

"I add School Man and Dolmarks to my hand, and send Aquan Jr.'s delivery to my graveyard. I summon School Man and destroy him and Cebu Akuman."

"…I destroy Baulion…"

"Shachihoko's effect! I bring out Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows and Intense Sumo! Thrust Wrestler!"

The remaining parts of Gallows Extreme Dragon rose up from a rift.

"…So Shachihoko's creature spamming abilities are even faster and arguably stronger than Heaven's Gate…" Sora observed from the sidelines.

"Don't lose, Tsugumi!" Edo cheered on for his teammate.

"****-kun…!" Levia was happy to see the Second having the advantage.

"…Battle!" The Second ordered. "Captivating Dancing Alien, attack! Dancing Alien's effect! I destroy Victorious Prin, Zabi Jekyll, Intense World!, Intense Boiling!, Intense Sumo! and Shachihoko Kaiser!"

"For each creature destroyed this way, I burn one of your shields! Go, Dancing Alien!"

The Alien couple let out a giant beam of energy, instantly vaporizing Tsugumi's shields.

"Shachihoko Kaiser's effect applies to himself too! I bring out Prin once again, and Emeralda cannot block or attack!"

The princess reappeared, freezing the Angel Command Dragon in her place.

"Dancing Alien, direct attack!"

"Mil Armor, block!"

The Initiate was shielded Tsugumi from the attack, and was destroyed in an explosion.

"…Turn End."

"…My turn!" The blonde girl thought hard while examining her hand.

I've only got two blockers left…and even if I evolve Alcadeias D, he can't attack…!

"Kuh…I summon Lord Reiss! I draw 1 card with his effect. …Turn End…"

"My turn! I summon Celeste, Explosive Enforcer and des… Nani!?" The Second sensed something, instantly breaking off the duel and materialized Bolshack Ulpheus to parry the incoming beam that shot straight at the duelists from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Yusei Battle (YGO 5Ds Sound Duel 1)<strong>

"I summon Time Tripper." The fat Ghost appeared out of thin air on Subaru's field.

"I summon Berlin." The Hedrian/Hunter/Initiate modeled after a bell appeared beside the First.

"I summon Abayo Shabayo and destroy him. Then you must destroy one of your creatures." Abayo Shabayo threw his chains around Berlin, causing both to explode and disappear.

"I summon Jenny, and I'll take away that Tigernitro from you hand!" The Death Puppet slashed at Subaru, dropping the Funky Nightmare into his graveyard. "Turn End."

"…My turn. I Fortify one shield with Rose Castle! Jenny gets -1000 power and is destroyed." One of Subaru's shields transformed into a small Castle with thorns, and Jenny vanished into light.

"I cast Hyperdimensional Emperor Hole and give -2000 to Time Tripper to destroy him, and I bring out Temporal Suppressor Dias Z." The First declared as the Ghost vanished in a puff of smoke, and the Dragon Zombie/Demon Command burst out of the Hyperdimension. "Turn End."

"..." Subaru drew a card. "I cast Moonlit Demon Wolf Castle's Howl and destroy Dias Z with Mana Arms 5." The Psychic creature was sent back to the Hyperdimensional Zone without activating his effect once.

Rad, who stood at the sidelines, stared intently at the First's cards.

This feeling and deck structure…Bolmeteus Control?

"Draw. I cast Fortune Slot." The First revealed the 4 card on top of his deck. "I add Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser, Eternal Sword and Noble Enforcer to my hand. Turn End."

"This luck to have Fortune Slot work like Cyber Brain… My turn, draw." Subaru charged a mana. "I summon Batou Shoulder and Pork Beef." The Ghost and Funky Nightmare materialized on Subaru's battle zone. "Turn End."

"My turn." I can't cast spells easily now…then! "I summon Bolshack Superhero! Batou Shoulder gets destroyed since he has less than 3000 power." The Armored Dragon rushed towards Batou Shoulder and crushed the Ghost with a swift strike.

**BGM: Swing! Pendulum of Souls (YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 1)**

"My turn! I cast Death Gate, Gate of Hell and destroy Bolshack Superhero. Then I revive Tigernitro! Turn end, Mana Arms 5! You must discard all cards in your hand except for 1."

"…" The First discarded his hand, Ryuusei Kaiser coming out to the battle zone due to Madness.

"I cast Eternal Sword! I target both your creatures in the battle zone, and target Time Tripper and Dismantling Puppet Jenny in your mana zone." He cast the Hall of Fame spell, and Subaru destroyed Pork Beef and Time Tripper, and returned Tigernitro and Jenny.

"I draw a card when Pork Beef is destroyed." Subaru said while drawing from his deck.

"Battle. I attack your fortified shield with Ryuusei Kaiser!" The Hunter Dragon slashed away the shield fortified with Rose Castle and the shields beside it.

Death Gate…

"My turn. I cast Hyperdimensional Revive Hole and return Time Tripper to my hand. The I bring out Black Ganveet and destroy one of your tapped creatures. Be gone, Ryuusei Kaiser!"

The Demon Command rushed through Ryuusei Kaiser and sent him to the graveyard.

"I summon Perfect Galaxy! Shield Force! I choose one of my shields, and as long as this shield is here, Perfect Galaxy gains Blocker and does not leave the battle zone!"

"When your turn ends, Black Ganveet awakens since you have no cards in you hand." Subaru said as the Demon Command awakened to his powered form.

"My turn. I summon Ryuusei in the Dark! Now all non-Darkness creatures are put into the battle zone tapped and all my Darkness creatures get Slayer.

"Then I summon Dragon God Heavy and destroy Galaxy. But he stays in the battle zone instead, and I draw a card."

"Kuh…" Subaru destroyed Black Ganveet.

"I cast Energy Light and draw 2 cards. Turn End."

"My turn. I summon Ulvorof, Dragon Edge! I equip him with Go To Hell, and revive Pork Beef from my graveyard."

"…This is dragging on for some time…it's a race to see who draws their ace…" Seyfried muttered, as Karma clutched his clothes tightly, her eyes on the duel.

"I'll have to make this quick then…! Ore no… !"

He was about to draw his card when he turned, and almost called out Alphadios when Bolshack Ulpheus blocked the incoming beam.

* * *

><p>"Hnggh!" Bolshack Ulpheus' sword stopped the sudden attack, but was nearly blown back by the sheer force of the beam.<p>

"What happened!" The First asked the Second.

"…Look at that." He only pointed towards the sky, and everyone looked in that direction.

"Wha…?"

"That is!?"

Subaru solemnly nodded. "That is one of the reasons why we're here."

"Diabolos Zeta…!" Artorigus stared up at the creature hovering above the city.

"He's one of the creatures from another dimension…trying to take over this world. That's why we need your help!" Subaru reasoned. "Your power is invaluable. I'm sure the other Constellations would appreciate it if you come with us."

"…" Cutting away a part of his soul, the First materialized Lionel, Zenith of Ore and Alphadios, while the Second and Artorigus did the same with Katsuking MAX and Valhalla Grande.

"We'll take care of that first. And we'll talk later."

The Constellations materialized their own creatures too. Dorballom D, Alcadeias D, Genji Double Cross, QED, Don Grill…

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"…Ha…" The First, Second and Artorigus slumped on the ground, tired after the battle, and weary from the toll on their mind and soul. The Constellations were in no better shape either. Protecting the city and dealing with a creature like Diabolos Zeta wasn't a cake walk for them.<p>

"****-kun!" Levia, having mostly recovered from the duel, rushed to the Second's side while Karma And Levia came over with cups of water.

"Thank you…you were a great help." Subaru nodded towards them while Tsugumi stabled his weakened body.

"Will you reconsider? There are more creatures like this…and we would appreciate it if you come with us."

"We will try to fulfill your requests if you do, if it is within our power. Remodeling your office, anything." Sora added.

"…" The First looked at the Constellations, then back at his friends. "I…"

Karma looked at him with anticipation.

"I…We'll think about it."

"…I understand. But please do give us an answer soon…there isn't much time." Subaru said, evidently slightly disappointed at the response.

"Have you not forgotten?" Rad butted in. "The duels were inconclusive! I demand a rematch to decide the final results!"

"Yeah!" Edo agreed, and although Tsugumi remained silent, it was evident that she wants to have another go.

"You…!" Levia fumed, but the Second stopped her with his hand.

"Very well… I shall dance with you until the end. You?"

"Ah…" The First concurred with his friend. "If you want another fight, then I'll play any time!"

"Guys…" Subaru tried reasoning with his companions, to no avail. Sora, sensing the inevitable, just sighed and sat at the side.

Rad, standing up, took out his deck. "If you're not doing it, egghead, then I will!"

Tsugumi's deck shone once more as she stepped up beside the red-head.

"Very well!"

"Duema Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>~2 years later~<strong>

"Kuh…It's finally this time of the year again huh…" The First stretched his fatigued body. "We finally get on our…vacation."

"Yeah." The Second smiled. "As per our "contract"."

The final duels two years ago ended in victory of the First and Second.

However, they finally joined the Constellations, much to the dismay of the Pleiades.

But on one condition. They only fulfill their role for 6 months each year. The other 6 months, they stay with the Pleiades.

When they weren't away, the Pleiades added two more members to fill in their roles. Three, a mysterious girl who's carefree and comes and goes as she pleases, and Alphonse, a cousin of Artorigus.

The First and Second bumped into Dione and Valzaark in the hallway.

Dione, with short blue hair and an exposing outfit, Valzaark, with the same short blue hair and dark skin. They were mostly seen together, and they were the type to keep their thoughts to themselves and be quiet, so no one really knew what they thought most of the time.

"It's your time to go again." Dione acknowledged their presence, while Valzaark just simply nodded.

"Yeah. We'll see you in 6 months. Take care of yourselves." The First smiled towards them, and entered the elevator.

"Oh…right. It's your vacation time." Haruna, in her usual red attire and hair tied back in a pony-tail, greeted them as they stepped into the elevator. Chitose, wearing his usual blindfold, gave them a cheerful "hello" too.

"Yeah…you guys enjoy your Chirstmas too, eh?" The Second playfully nudged Chitose, who smiled in return.

"Yeah, you go back to your girlfriends too!"

"Heh… How I hope they were…"

The elevator was reaching the ground floor.

"Oh…and you guys…should pay a little more attention to Izabella." The First told the two. "She has been spending a little more time with Subaru and acting a suspicisouly… So better keep an eye on her."

Haruna nodded. "Will do."

Chitose patted the First and Second as the elevator's doors opened.

"…!? Everyone!" They were in for a surprise when they saw the Pleiades in front of them.

"Heh… We were told to keep it a secret." Chitose grinned. "Enjoy your holiday!"

Karma and Levia held up nine plane tickets back home, smiling.

"Thank you, everyone…coming so far to greet us…" The First sniffled.

"Haha…! Everyone, it's been 6 months huh… Come on, let' go back home!" The Second laughed happily.

The moment they stepped out of the Constellation's headquarters, the sky turned black.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" The First opened his eyes, finding himself back in Gensokyo. The banquet was slightly quieting down, but still crowded and plentiful with snacks and drinks.<p>

He woke up just in time to hear Reimu's announcement on the stage.

"And now! For the main event that spans throughout the banquet! The tournament between the best of the best!"

….

A tournament…

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**The First: Bolmeteus Control**

**The Second: Shachihoko Kaiser**

**Subaru: Mono Black Control**

**Tsugumi: White Blue Heaven's Gate**

**Rad: Steroid Gift Beat**

**Edo: Mono Blue Liquid People Beat**

**Artorgius: Mono White Valhalla**

* * *

><p><strong>So anyone recognized the Constellations too?<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Marisa: Hey you skipped two of my duels already. What are you gonna do about it?**

**Author: Sorry...**

**Anyways...it's almost the start of a new semester, so happy new year everyone! And please leave suggestions and comments!**

* * *

><p>Touhou Duel Masters Café<p>

**Chapter 15 –Subconciousness**

"Ha! Beethoven! Direct attack!" Remilia declared as her opponent, Sanae, sighed in defeat.

"Etto….So this concludes tonight's tournament!" Reimu declared as the blue-haired vampire walked up to her triumphantly. "The winner is Remilia Scarlet!"

The crowd cheered, and Remillia reveled in her victory as the green-haired shrine maiden was comforted by the two gods she served.

"Uh…here's your prize." Reimu handed a bottle of sake to Remilia, who immediately passed it on to Sakuya.

"Hehe! Reimu, since I'm the winner, I challenge you to a duel!" The vampire stated her wish proudly, and Reimu just raised her eyebrows in return.

"You sure about that?"

"Of course! This time I'll win for sure!"

* * *

><p>"Uwah…" Remilia lay on the floor, defeated, as Reimu gathered up her cards.<p>

"Too early for that, Remilia." Marisa snickered.

"Chi…someday I'll win back my pride and honor…"

"Yeah yeah, do something about your charisma first…"

The First and Second watched the banter of the girls from afar.

"Well, at least we have a good idea of what decks they use…" The Second mused. "If we ever have the need to duel them… Then we can think of strategies to use against those decks."

"If they don't change their decks, yeah…" The First nodded, and stood up. "Well, I suppose we had a fun night. And we have a little more information about the new residents… I guess coming wasn't a bad idea."

The Second smiled. "Yeah."

"…Now then…let's go do a little more information gathering."

* * *

><p>Alice Margatroid walked passed the people, her blue dress brushing against the crowd. She broke out of the crowd, and shuffled her feet towards a small tree to enjoy her drink in peace.<p>

She sighed as she remembered Marisa tugging at her and forcing her to drink, but passing out herself rom the alcohol in the end. That child…always drinking when she's not up for it at all. She simply just left her fellow magician in the care of Reimu and went to fetch something other than sake, and decided to finish it alone.

The short-haired blonde didn't notice someone in her way until it was too late.

"Uwah!" She bumped into something, and her drink spilled, thankfully not on her precious grimoire as Shanghai's face twisted into surprise.

"Oh…I'm terribly sorry…" The person she bumped into apologized, and Alice immediately bowed in return. A person slightly shorter than her, in a large hood and robe that covered his body and face, hiding his main features and expression… Alice made a quick note of the person's appearance.

"No, it's my fault… Ah…" She noticed her drink had spilled on the boy – at least, she deduced he was – and quickly offered to clean it for him.

"Oh…you can?" The boy seemed slightly surprised at this offer, but did not reject it.

Alice stretched a glowing hand towards his robe, and with a short moment the stain on his robe was gone.

"Thank you very much." The boy bowed. "You are…"

"My name is Alice Margatroid, the Seven-Colored Puppeteer. You may have heard of me from the puppet shows I occasionally hold in the village." Alice introduced herself to the boy.

"Thank you, Alice-san…" The boy shifted his attention to the small doll perched on the girl's shoulder, which was looking at him quite curiously.

"Oh…that is your doll?" He questioned, and Alice slightly brightened at his interest in Shanghai. "She looks pretty well done."

"Yes, she is my favorite doll." Waving her hand, Shanghai flew over to the boy, and circled around his head before landing on his outstretched arm. He peered closer at the doll, and apparently seemed quite fascinated by it. Alice was secretly quite pleased at her own work, as she observed the boy examining her doll.

"Wow… For a movable doll, she really is very impressive." The boy praised, and Shanghai immediately produced a lance from nowhere, startling him as Alice chuckled a little.

"That was…surprising…" The hooded boy scratched his cheek as Shanghai put away the lance, smiling.

"Fufu… I guess I'll see you around." Calling Shanghai back to her side, Alice waved and turned to refill her cup on the other side of the shrine.

"Ah…" She realized she didn't catch his name. And come to think of it…that attire…didn't that match what Reimu and Marisa said about those two people?

"Oh…wait…" She turned again, and the space where the boy stood was now empty as a soft breeze blew.

"…"

I guess I can always visit the village to ask more questions…

* * *

><p>The First sipped his drink as he replayed the "accidental" encounter with the short-haired magician in his mind.<p>

Alice Margatroid… A fellow magician of Marisa, and lives near her house too… Manipulates dolls, and frequently visits the human village…

It would not be a surprise to bump into her there.

…Come to think of it…she reminds of her…

The First sighed, and stopped abruptly as he noticed a figure he had seen before. He focused on it.

A girl with a hat in a green skirt.

* * *

><p>Kanako gulped down a large mouth of sake and offered some to Sanae, who just shook her head and drank some juice.<p>

Kanako tried to cheer her shrine maiden up. "Come on, it's just a tournament! Almost everyone loses. You did a great job, getting second place. I'm proud of you!"

Sanae sighed again. "I know…thank you, Kanako-sama… But to lose such a chance to promote our shrine even more…"

"It's all right, Sanae!" Suwako, the other god Sanae served, patted her back. "We know you've worked hard. There's no need to blame yourself. As long as you work hard after you suffer defeat, you'll get stronger!"

"Yes, Suwako-sama…" Sanae's expression lightened up a little at the comfort she received.

"Oi~ Sanae~ Come and have some fun with us~" The drunken voice of Marisa beckoned Sanae from the shrine. She looked at the two gods, and they nodded. Sanae smiled back and headed to the shrine, as Kanako and Suwako looked on.

"…Well, what's your business?" Kanako questioned, seemingly to no one, as soon as Sanae entered the Hakurei Shrine.

"Heh…I guessed you knew from the beginning." The Second came out from behind a tree, and waving a bottle of sake, asked. "A drink while we talk?"

Looking at the near-empty sake bottle in her hands, and back at the Second. The blue-haired god smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>That night passed peacefully, and the crowd dispersed to rest and to prepare for work in the morning.<p>

And thus the first night ended.

The sun poured its rays onto the land as it rose, and the First rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he woke.

Yawning, he stepped out of his room and started to make 2 cups of coffee, pouring a few teaspoons of sugar into his own.

Today is yet another day to track down Seiga…and they would probably have no time to go to the banquet this time round.

Well…just think of it as a small break… The First thought and sipped his coffee. The door creaked open as the Second came out, saying a small thanks while taking up his own cup.

"Damn…this is getting so frustrating…" The Second sighed as he massaged his forehead. "When will we ever stop working like this?"

"Probably never…" The First answered, and the café's door slid open, revealing Yuugi's figure.

"Yo!" The usual hello.

"…You know…maybe we should meet up somewhere outside of the village…" The Second said as he downed half of his drink. "It's getting suspicious for an oni to come and go like this…not to mention villagers will be scared…"

"Haha! Sorry, sorry!" Yuugi laughed heartily. "But hey, they're supposed to be scared of us youkai after all!"

"Just…keep your voice a little lower…it's early morning."

"Oh, sorry, sorry, haha." Yuugi apologized while smiling.

Groaning, the Second finished his coffee and went to change his attire.

* * *

><p>Reimu crawled out of her futon and reached for the teapot on the table, only to find it empty. She groaned as her head ached, and stumbled out to the back of the shrine get some water.<p>

As the water dribbled down into the teapot, an large sound rocked the Hakurei shrine, instantly snapping Reimu out of her fatigue, and activating every danger sensor in her body.

Abandoning the teapot, she immediately rushed to the front of the shrine, only to find the path destroyed…and a figure she'd just seen days before standing on the rubble.

"…Seiga…!"

Reimu's temper reached its peak as she saw the evil hermit standing in front of her shrine. And to add fuel to the fire, she was the one who destroyed the shrine path this time.

"…Heh…" Seiga just narrowed her eyes at the enraged shrine maiden as her deck shone with an eerie light.

"This time I'll have you spit out everything you know…!" Reimu felt her hands being locked behind her when she tried to reach for her deck, "Wha…"

"Good job, Yoshika…" Seiga smirked as Reimu tried to break free of the zombie's grasp. "This is easier than I thought…"

She took out a vile, filled with an unknown liquid.

"Ku…" It didn't take a genius to figure out what was she trying to do., and Reimu struggled even harder, but to no avail. She could only grit her teeth as Seiga walked closer towards her.

Three steps away…two steps…one…

"Reimuuuuu!" A giant rainbow-colored beam crashed down, and Seiga narrowly avoided the beam as she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"My shrine…!" Reimu finally broke free of Yoshika's grasp…or Yoshika let go of her, and she braced herself against the impact as dust and debris flew everywhere.

"Reimu! Are you all right!?" As the dust cleared, Marisa got off her broom and landed beside the shrine maiden.

"Kuh…I would have preferred if you made a safer entrance…" Reimu coughed and swatted the dust away from her nose. "But thanks."

"Don't sweat it." Marisa assured her, and they turned to Seiga, who had Yoshika rejoin her.

"Chi…annoying little rat." Seiga's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, a mask of annoyance and surprise fixed on her face.

"Heh… Ruined your grand plan, didn't I?" Marisa smiled as the smoke from her Hakkero dispersed in the air. "That twisted face of surprise…it's a pleasure to see it!"

"Why you little…!" Rage was added into the mixture of emotions on Seiga's face.

The red-white and black-white pulled out their decks, ready for a battle.

"We'll take you down here and now, and let's see what you have to say!"

"Duema Start!"

* * *

><p>Inside the shrine, Suika was dead asleep as a string of drool tricked down the side of her mouth.<p>

"Seiga's trace… In the Hakurei Shrine!" The Second looked towards the shrine in the distance.

"Wha… What the hell is she doing there!?"

"We'll know later. Let's get over there!" They rushed with full speed at the shrine.

And the First was panting in less than 5 minutes.

"You are so useless, you know." Casting a strengthening magic on his friend, the Second pushed the First forwards again.

"Aw…and I thought carrying you would be faster." Yuugi smirked as she ran in front of the First.

"Spare me that…" The First mumbled as he spoke into a pendant.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Battlefield - Galloping Lives (7th Dragon 2020 II OST)<strong>

"I summon Hibiki!" Reimu declared, tapping 3 cards in her mana zone as the Humanoid Baku girl materialized beside her. "Turn End!"

"I summon Abayo Shabayo." The Unnoise Dragon Zombie appeared beside Yoshika, and immediately exploded, taking Hibiki along with him. "Turn End."

"Chi…" Reimu drew her card. "I cast Child Festival of Faerie Fire! I look at the top two cards of my deck, and I put Glenmolt into my mana tapped, and since he is a fire card, I return Child Festival to my hand!

"My turn. I cast Scramble Typhoon and draw 5 cards. Then I discard 3 cards." Yoshika's graveyard was being fattened. "Turn End."

"My turn! I cast Child Festival again and put Glenmolt Head into my mana zone, and return Child Festival to my hand. Turn End."

"I summon Necrodragon Danchigai Fankigai." Yoshika summoned the Hunter Dragon Zombie who bore a scar on his left eye and wielded two large blades. "Turn End."

"…." Reimu looked at Yoshika's graveyard, which contained one Guljeneraid.

…Better have a semi-vanilla than more resurrection! "I summon Glenmolt, and equip him with Gaial, Leader Dragon Sword! With Gaial's effect, I have Glenmolt battle with Fankigai and destroy him!"

Glenmolt rushed at the Dragon Zombie, easily cutting the creature in half as it disappeared.

"Since one of my dragons is destroyed, I put Guljeneraid into the battle zone from my graveyard." Upon Yoshika's monotone command, Guljenaraid rose from a fissure and roared at Reimu.

"Heh…this might get a little tricky, Reimu!" Glenmolt said.

"We'll take care of this fast, then it's no problem!" Reimu answered. "Turn End!"

"I summon Heavy and destroy him." Yoshika summoned the Dragon God and activated his ability, and drew a card.

"Kuh…sorry Molt…" Reimu grit her teeth as Glenmolt disintegrated into light.

"Guljeneraid, attack. Then Attack Chance, I cast Wicked Dragon Secret Technique, Dragon Bone. I put Codename Yabasgil Skill into my battle zone, and return Danchigai Fankigai from my graveyard to my hand with his effect." The Unknown Dragon Zombie descended upon the battle zone, the huge gaping mouth on his chest ready to devour his enemies.

"Guljeneraid, Double Break." The Dragon Zombie lunged at the shrine maiden, threatening to devour her whole as he crushed two shields with his draws.

"…No trigger."

"Turn End."

"Kuh…My turn!" Reimu's eyes glittered as she looked at her new card. "I summon Glenmolt Head!" A powered-up Glenmolt crashed down from the sky." Since he's a Speed Attacker, I attack Guljeneraid with Glenmolt Head! Then Mana Arms 7! I equip Glenmolt with Gairaioh, and battle Yabasgil Skill with its effect! Then Glemolt Head battles Guljeneraid and destroys him too!"

The Humanoid Baku, wielding the Dragheart weapon, slashed at the two Dragon Zombies, easily reducing them to light.

"Since I have won 2 battles, Gairaioh Ryuukais into Gaiohburn!"

With a loud cry, Glenmolt tossed the shimmering Dragheart weapon into the sky, and with a bright flash, Gaiohburn crashed down on the battle zone, giving a loud roar rivaling that of Guljeneraid's.

"Gaiohburn! Attack! Double Break!" Reimu ordered, and the crimson Gaial Command Dragon brought his two blades down upon Yoshika's shields, shattering two of them.

"Turn End."

"My turn. I cast Revive Hole and return Heavy to my hand. I bring out Black Ganveet, and he destroys the tapped Glenmolt Head." Yoshika announced as the Psychic Demon Command trampled down Glenmolt with his horse. "Then I cast Spiral Gate and return Gaiohburn to your hand."

"Kuh…" Gaiohburn was sucked into a whirlpool of water and disappeared from the battle zone, leaving Reimu's field empty once again.

**BGM: Samidare Vivaride (Rengoku Teien)**

"Draw. I summon Glenmolt Baku!" Glenmolt, once again in a new form, materialized on the battle zone.

"Man…" He cracked his neck. "This is getting tiring, Reimu."

"Bear with me." Reimu answered. "Glenmolt Baku's effect! I put a cost 5 Fire Dragheart, Batorai Kaku into my battle zone!"

The Dragheart Fortress rose up from the ground, towering over the duelists.

"Glenmolt Baku is a Speed Attacker too! Battle! I attack with him and activate Batorai Kaku's effect! I reveal my deck top, and put it into the battle zone if it is a non-evolution Humanoid or Dragon!"

Reimu flipped open her deck top.

"…Glenmolt Head!" Another Glenmolt, though unable to speak, appeared beside Glenmolt Baku. "Glenmolt Baku, Double Break!"

That left Yoshika with only one shield as two more shattered.

"Glenmolt Head, attack!" Reimu ordered, and activated Batorai Kaku's effect once more. "…Child Festival…"

She returned the card to the bottom of her deck, but didn't stop her assault. "Glenmolt Head's Mana Arms 7! I put Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser into my battle zone from my Hyperspatial zone…and since he isn't the first Dragon I put into the battle zone… Batorai Kaku! Ryuukai!"

Yoshika's eye looked slightly surprised as she realized Glenmolt Head is a Gaial Command Dragon.

"The Blazing Dragon that cuts through the darkness, defeat your foes with your ultimate passion that exceeds all!" Reimu chanted, as the Dragonheart Fortress transformed into the Dragheart Creature, flexing his arms and slashing the air with his triple-bladed sword. "Blazing Deluxe, Batorai Bushin!"

Yoshika's last shield shattered.

"Shield Trigger. Death Gate, Gate of Hell. I destroy Batorai Bushin and revive Yabasgil Skill. Then I salvage Greatest Great, and destroy Ryuusei with his effect." As Yoshika grabbed the Zero card that flew back to her hand from her graveyard, the Yabasgil Skill fired a giant beam from his chest that annihilated the Hunter/Red Command Dragon.

"Greatest Great…!? Batorai Bushin's Dragon Evasion! He reverts back to Fortress mode. …Turn End." Reimu frowned. The Zenith of Life in a deck like this…?

"My turn. I cast Scramble Typhoon." Drawing 5 cards, Yoshika dropped 3 cards from her hand into her graveyard. "Battle. I attack Glenmolt Head with Yabasgil Skill."

"Attack Chance…Zenith Symphony!" Yoshika flashed the Zero spell in her hand.

"Zenith…Symphony…!" Reimu's mouth gaped wide open at the spell.

**BGM: Cursed God Formalhaut (7th Dragon 2020 II OST) **

"With Zenith's Symphony's effect, I summon Greatest Great from my hand for no cost!" The jiangshi declared, some hint of emotion in her voice. "The Zenith of Life, with the new life you have granted, lead us the bright new future!"

The Zenith of Life, Greatest Great, in the form of an ancient Greek warrior, materialized from thin air as a magic circle of Zero expanded on Yoshika's field.

"Greatest Great…"

"With Greatest Great's ability, I revive Kiryu Jilves and Sagrada Familia from my graveyard. And all of my creatures gain Slayer, Speed Attacker and goes to my mana zone when destroyed!" Yoshika explained, and Greatest Great stabbed the ground with his spear, and the Lost Crusader, screaming wails that pierced the duelists' ears, and the yellow Initiate rose from encrypted circles that the Zenith generated.

"Yabasgil Skill, destroy Glenmolt Head! Black Storm Extinction!" Generating a large energy ball of darkness, Yabasgil Skill hurled it at the Humanoid, instantly enveloping him and reducing the creature to nothing.

"…That was dangerous…" Glenmolt Baku sweated.

"Yeah, but let's worry about ourselves now!" Reimu told him as Sagrada Familia broke her third shield.

"As long as Sagrada Familia is tapped, you cannot cast spells using Shield Trigger." Yoshika's monotone voice reached Reimu.

"…! Shield Trigger! Passionate Dragon Batorcross Battle! I have him battle with Sagrada Familia with his ability!" Reimu's broken shield shimmered in her hand, and the four-armed Gaial Command Dragon crashed down from the sky, crushing the Initiate with his fists before being stabbed with a splinter from Sagrada Familia and subsequently exploding.

"Sagrada Familia goes to my mana zone…" Yoshika said. "Greatest Great, Quadruple Break!"

Extending his hand, the Zenith fired a giant beam from it as Reimu's last shields splintered.

"Shield Trigger! Hero Secret Technique, Burning Galaxy!" Two images of Gaiginga and Gairaioh appeared from a pillar of fire, burning Kiryu Jilves and Black Ganveet into oblivion, leaving Yoshika with no creatures that are able to attack.

"Turn End."

"This is the end, you corpse!" Reimu immediately skipped to her Battle Phase after drawing her card. "Glenmolt Baku, todomeda!"

"Haaaaa!" Glenmolt struck down with his fist, ending the duel between Reimu and Yoshika.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Marisa finished her duel with Seiga, as she gasped for air from a close duel that resulted in her victory.<p>

"Ha…ha… Heh, I did it Reimu!" Marisa flashed a smile towards her best friend, who returned it.

"Now…Seiga, let's have a little interrogation…" Reimu cracked her knuckles. "Tell me…what…"

"Wait a sec!" A voice stopped her, and they turned towards it, seeing Yuugi, the First and the Second running up the stairs and towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Reimu asked, looking cross since she was interrupted.

"Ehem…" The Second coughed. "We need to ask this evil hermit some questions… So we'd appreciate it if you could let us ask first…"

"Hey, we won against them, not you!" Marisa protested, but the First ignored her.

"Seiga. Where are Orin and Okuu?" He asked, and Marisa and Reimu decided to stay quiet to listen, as it concerned someone they knew. At least, acquaintances. Plus, Okuu gave them a hard time…

"Hmph…" Seiga smirked despite her ragged and tattered appearance. "You'd think I'd tell you they are in n abandoned hut in the Western edge of the Forest of Magic…eh?" She clamped her hand over mouth in surprise, but it was too late as it was the Second's turn to smirk, while Reimu and Marisa raised their eyebrows.

"Satori, you heard that?" The First spoke into a pendant, and smiled when he heard the answer.

"What did you do!?" Seiga's surprise turned to rage as she realized she just betrayed the coordinates of her hostages.

"Just a little help from an old friend…" Flicking his robe, the First revealed a figure behind him. A small girl with short grey hair, donning a hat, and a closed round eyeball in front of her chest, twirling in circles and not seeming to care about anything around her.

"Eh…Koishi?" Reimu recognized the satori who visited the shrine once and took Kokoro's Mask of Hope previously.

It seems she's still holding on to it… She noted the girl clutching the yellow mask in her hands.

"A little manipulation of consciousness…quite handy, don't you think?" The Second patted Koishi on the head, who just looked up at him and smiled before quickly disappearing from sight of everyone present. "Well, that was just a little confirmation. I suppose Satori had secured her pets already by now?"

Though it was her fault that we dreamt all those dreams…

"You little brat…" Seiga gritted her teeth, and was about to escape when Reimu grabbed her arm.

"I said, an interrogation…" Reimu growled. "What's your purpose? Why are you doing all this?"

"Hmph…" Seiga smirked, not afraid of Reimu's glare. "I'll tell you this… You'll be facing much more than that useless Climax of Cruelty, and I shall have my fun when they come!"

"What? What do you mean!? Seiga!" Marisa rushed to the evil hermit, but she had already broken free of Reimu's grasp.

Taking Yoshika, Seiga summoned a large gust of wind, blowing up debris, leaves and dust, and everyone squeezed their eyelids shut tight in fear of something irritating their eyes.

When the wind died down, Seiga and Yoshika were nowhere to be seen among the ruins of the shrine path, and only the 5 of them were present.

"…" Looking up at the sky, the Second breathed a sigh of relief. "Foo…now that's that settled…hm?"

He found Reimu and Marisa staring at them dumbfounded, while Yuugi had a "oops" expression on her face.

Turning his face towards the First, he saw that his best friend's hood had been blown off, revealing his black hair and full face.

"Eh…" Touching his exposed hair, the Second realized his hood had been blown off too, and big trouble was awaiting the both of them, in every sense.

"Hey, this isn't what you think, we only look just like them…I can explain…" The Second frantically tried to talk his way out of the situation, only to notice his mistake after he had finished.

"We haven't said anything yet." Marisa's face was getting dangerously scary as she reached for her Hakkero, while Reimu whipped out her gohei and some ofudas.

"Ah…" The Second, or Jonathan, facepalmed.

Yuugi just shrugged and abandoned them, going into the shrine to wake Suika up.

"…This is gonna hurt…" Michael sighed, as calamity befell them.

* * *

><p><strong>Decks: <strong>

**Reimu: Steroid Glenmolt**

**Yoshika: Greatest Great Oneshot**

**Well, I guess this is the start of the real adventures of these guys.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Foreword: Er...I guess it's only a few chapters before the start of the next arc?**

**Anyways, please give suggestion or comments if you can, as always!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 16 – Another beginning**

Michael and Jonathan knelt on the floor, bruised and battered, and looking pretty depressed as the Paradise's Shrine Maiden and Ordinary Magician stood over them, arms folded and still looking very unsatisfied even after literally pummeling the two into the ground and having them eat a barrage of yin-yang orbs and a Master Spark.

"Now, let's hear a little explanation from you, shall we?" Reimu pointed her gohei at the kneeling boys.

"Gr…this is all that evil hermit's fault…" Jonathan muttered under his breath.

"Eh…can we rest for a bit before we do that?" Michael suggested meekly, but Reimu's cold glare made him swallow his next sentence.

"…Fine, you can come in the shrine, and we can talk." Marisa pulled Jonathan up on his feet by his collar and stared straight into his eyes.

"Please…" As Jonathan feared another beating, Marisa pulled him into a tight hug, crushing the air out of his lungs. "Urk…can't breathe…"

"…I missed you." She said, as Jonathan fell quiet and patted the girl's head.

"I'm sorry… And you did well. I'm proud of you." The white haired boy smiled as Marisa simply nodded as she continued to hang onto Jonathan.

On the other hand, Reimu latched herself onto Michael's back, nearly crushing him under his weight.

"Heavy…"

"Shut up!"

"…"

"…You're paying back all those time we've waited for you. With the rest of your life." Reimu told the black haired boy.

"…Eh…"

"Refusals unaccepted."

"…Fufu. I understand." Michael laughed a little as Reimu's arms clung even tighter.

Tucking his arms under Reimu's legs to hoist her up higher, he began the short walk back to the shrine as Marisa finally let go and dragged Jonathan along with her.

"…Come to think of it, you haven't grown that much there huh?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Keine was waving the children good-bye, as she faintly heard an agonized scream that apparently came from the direction of the Hakurei Shrine.<p>

Cocking her head, she wondered if that sounded like an old friend of hers.

…No, that's not possible. She resumed her farewell and she smiled.

* * *

><p>"…" Michael silently sipped his tea and avoided Reimu's fiery gaze after the previous ordeal.<p>

"…" Jonathan didn't say anything, learning from his friend's mistake that resulted in another beating, as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"…Well, shall we start the story now?" Marisa, who was sitting beside Jonathan, raised her eyebrows.

"…I suppose…"

"Well… We've told you about our previous world…" Jonathan started. "10 years ago… Shangri-La came to this world."

"…The day you disappeared?"

Nodding, Jonathan continued. "We sealed him…with our own souls… A ritual that almost ensures it wouldn't be broken." He unconsciously curled his left hand into a fist.

"Until some time ago…when Reimu broke it when she wasn't exactly sober." Michael stared at the shrine maiden. "A week or two ago, during the last festival, when she knocked over that small box." He pointed to a small wooden box, decorated with the symbols of every Civilization in Duel Masters.

"Our souls and Shangri-La were sealed inside, but due to Reimu's abnormally strong spiritual powers…she broke it after knocking it down." Jonathan explained.

"…" Reimu's cheeks were tainted with a light hint of red and she looked away as Marisa threw her gaze towards her. "It…There was no helping it, after all!"

"After our souls were freed from the seal… " Jonathan went on. "Our bodies were in the same shape as they were when we were sealed along with Shangri-La…so we had to get Eirin-sensei to help out a little."

Michael continued on for him. "After we had ourselves patched up…we paid a visit to Keine-sensei to ask her for some help… and to help us establish the café as a base and source of income for the time being. Of course…Yukari helped us out in this. We can't give enough thanks to her."

"That old hag?" Reimu arched her eyebrows.

"I'm only 17~" Yukari's voice resonated inside the shrine.

"…Anyways…" Michael massaged his temples. "Now that you've guys have taken care of the Zenith…even if he was largely weakened… Thank you. Reimu, Marisa." The boys smiled with gratitude at the girls, and they returned them with huge smiles too.

"Haha…yareyare daze…"

"Never changed, haha."

* * *

><p>Sanae landed softly in front of the Hakurei Shrine, along with Alice whom she bumped into along the way. The breeze that surrounded her dispersed as she closed off her manipulation of the wind.<p>

Alice, carrying her grimoire as always, with both Shanghai and Hourai on her shoulders, heard some faint laughter and chatter coming from inside the shrine. Two voices belonging to Reimu and Marisa…one having a vague image in her memories, and one other she could not recognize. Looking towards Sanae, she had this puzzled expression on her face too.

Since when did the Hakurei Shrine get any visitors, much less those she has not seen before?

Walking quietly to the shrine, Alice and Sanae pulled open the door…to find Reimu and Marisa playfully hugging two males, who only responded by laughing heartily.

"Ha..Hawawawa…" Sanae was taken completely by surprise, "Reimu-san and Marisa-san…being so close to males?"

"I'm more surprised that this shrine actually has visitors we haven't seen before…" Alice brushed through her blonde hair.

"Hey! What did that mean!?" Reimu glared at Alice, though still attaced to Michael's back.

"Oh, Alice and Sanae? What'd you come here for ze?" Letting go of Jonathan, Marisa greeted the two visitors.

"Ah…oh!" Sanae recovered from her initial shock and answered. "Ah…Since I didn't have much to do today…I thought I might try to spend some time here before the banquet tonight…" She scratched her cheek, slightly embarrassed at her schedule.

"I'm just here to kill time too." Alice answered coolly.

"You guys sure are free huh…" Reimu commented.

"I suppose you're the same, Reimu." Alice shrugged, and the red-white snorted.

The puppeteer shifted her attention to the two boys. "My name is Alice Margatroid. You are?"

Michael peeled off Reimu's arms and stood up to formally greet Alice with a smile. "I suppose you remember me from yesterday, Alice-san?"

"…!" Alice now realized why she thought she had heard his voice before. "You're that person from yesterday…"

"Well… As a formal introduction…" He extended his hand to Alice. "My name is Michael. Nice to meet you, Alice-san."

"…Fufu." Smiling in return, the magician shook the boy's hand.

On the other hand, Saane introduced herself to Jonathan. "Etto, my name is…"

"Kochiya Sanae, right?" Jonathan finished Sanae's sentence for her. "I've heard a lot about you from your gods last night."

"Eh, ehhh…."

"My name's Jonathan. Pleased to be your acquaintance, Kochiya-san."

"Just, just Sanae would be fine…"

"All right. Sanae-san it is." Jonathan smiled, while the green haired shrine maiden flustered.

The short introduction ended with both Michael and Jonathan clutching their sides in pain where Reimu and Marisa pinched them hard.

As the two boys cooked lunch for the small gathering, Reimu and Marisa explained their situation to the new situations, Sanae nodding and asking some questions in between while Alice remained relatively quiet.

"Ah…lunch is ready." Jonathan interrupted, setting down plates with hot rice and curry on the table.

"Wa! Food!" Reimu immediately dug in into her food, and Marisa did the same.

"…" Alice shot a disapproving look at the two hungry wolves, and started to eat her curry after saying thanks.

"Itadakimasu." Clasping her hands together, Sanae swallowed her food too.

The whole pot of curry was cleared in 10 minutes.

* * *

><p>Michael played with Shanghai and Hourai, the two dolls circling around him and landing on his palm, while Alice simply smiled and moved her fingers to control her favorite dolls. Jonathan and Sanae took an instant liking to each other, now doing Jojo poses and shouting various anime and manga lines at each other.<p>

"Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!"

"Jojo! Kisamaaaa!"

Reimu and Marisa did not look pleased with this, and sulked while sipping the freshly boiled tea.

"…Ha…so bored…"

"I know…"

"Fufu. Michael-san, you really like my dolls, don't you?"

"Yeah. They're very well done, I have to admit again." Michael praised as Shanghai played with his fingers.

"Super-!" Jonathan yelled.

"Inazumaaaa-!" Sanae followed.

"Kiiiiiickk!" The both of them shouted in unison.

"…" Reimu and Marisa grumbled. The Reimu perked up as she thought of something to do.

"Hey, Michael. Let's duel."

He stopped playing with the dolls and turned to her. "Huh, why?"

"No why! I've lost so many times against you and I'm getting my revenge this time!" Reimu complained.

"Eh…It's fine by me, but…"

"I'll like to have a duel too!" Sanae's eyes sparkled, evidently having fully recovered from her defeat last night. "Please, duel me, Jonathan-san!"

"Eh, ah…I'm fine with that…"

"Meh, I finally got my revenge last time, so I'll just watch from here." Marisa lazily waved her hand at them.

"…I'm sorry, Reimu, could you put your duel off for a second?" Alice suddenly interrupted.

"Huh? Why?"

Alice took out her deck in response. "I'd like to see the strength of the duelist who mentored the Hakurei Shrine Maiden…personally. With my own eyes."

"Mu…" Reimu pouted. "Fine. I'll leave my duel until later. Michael, show her what you've got!"

"Hai hai…" Returning the dolls to Alice, Michael got up and followed the magician outside.

"I suppose we'll have our duel after them then?" Jonathan suggested, and Sanae nodded in response.

"Well then… Yoroshiku, Alice-san." Michael nodded at her.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Michael-san." She replied with a smile.

"Chi…getting so familiar with each other all of a sudden…" Reimu grumbled.

"Duema, Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: AR Duel! (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 1)<strong>

"I cast Faerie Miracle!" Michael revealed the spell in his hand, dropping the top 2 cards of his deck into his mana zone. "Turn End."

"My turn. I evolve Graffiti Doll Troll into Magic King, Endless Puppet!" The small Death Puppet modeled after a chubby demon in armor was enveloped in the aura of evolution, and evolved into a giant clown with multiple arms controlling countless puppets.

"Fufu. I haven't finished yet. Gravity Zero! Since I have a Death Puppet in the battle zone, I cast Puppet Trick, Pet Puppet for no cost and discard one card from your hand." Alice explained as she chose one card from Michael's hand. "That one."

"…" Kiriko Moon dropped from his hand and into his graveyard.

"Whenever you discard cards from your hand, I can draw the same number of cards with Endless Puppet's ability." Alice drew a card. "Battle. Endless Puppet, break that shield." Controlling the army of soldier puppets, the evolution Death Puppet broke the first shield.

"Shield Trigger, Counterattacking Silent Spark." The shattered shield reformed in Michael's hands as he immediately put it to use. "I draw two cards with its effect."

"Turn End." Alice declared.

"You seem like a worthy opponent." Michael smiled. "I summon Dragon Wizard Romanesk!" The Armored Dragon/Apollonia Dragon/Earth Dragon Hybrid that once ruled over the metagame materialized. "With his effect. I put the top 4 cards of my deck into my mana zone. Then I cast Seventh Tower! With its Metamorph effect, I put the top 3 cards of my deck into my mana zone. During the End Phase, Romanesk destroys one of my mana. I choose Faerie Miracle. Turn End."

"That's quite some impressive boost." Alice complimented. "But I wonder if you can do much without any hands? My turn. I cast Primal Scream, and put the top 4 cards of my deck into my graveyard, and salvage Dismantling Puppet Jenny. Then I cast one more Pet Puppet!"

"Urk…" Showing his only hand, Michael discarded Gachiko Roulette, and Alice drew a card.

"Turn End."

"My turn. …I evolve Romanesk into Uberdragon Valkyrias!" From the cocoon that enveloped the Dragon Wizard, the evolution Armored Dragon broke out and roared, his loud bellow piercing the heavens. "With his ability, I can put a Dragon from my mana zone into my battle zone! I choose Codeking Wilhelm!"

As the bellow of Valkyrias faded away, another roar took its place as the King Command Dragon descended upon the battlefield, instantly destroying Endless Puppet in the battle zone and Mikey's Pliers in Alice's mana zone. The top 3 cards of Michael's deck went into his mana zone with Wilhelm's ability.

"Valkyrias! Triple Break!" He commanded, and Valkyrias blasted away 3 shields with his chest cannon.

"Fufu…That's some luck you've got there, Michael-san." Alice revealed one of her broken shields. "Shield Trigger, Death Gate!"

"I destroy Wilhelm, and put Undead Bandit, Sixth Sense into my battle zone from my graveyard since he costs less than Wilhelm." The Outrage MAX with a tiger head for his chest broke out from the Gate of Hell.

"Sixth Sense's ability. When he is put into the battle zone from the graveyard, I can revive a cost 6 or less non-evolution Death Puppet or Outrage from my graveyard. Come, Torikabuto!"

The worm-like Death Puppet appeared from a puff of smoke as Alice explained his ability. "When he is put into the battle zone, I can destroy one of my creatures, and you have to destroy one of yours too."

Torikabuto and Valkyrias disappeared in two explosions, dropping into their owner's graveyards.

"Heheh, not bad at all. Turn End."

"Draw. I summon Mikey's Pliers." The Xenoparts appeared beside Sixth Sense. "Turn End."

"Draw." Michael started his turn. "I cast Intense Vacuuming Twist and look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and I add Outlaw Caliber Katsuking MAX to my hand and bounce Sixth Sense back to your hand since Katsuking is a Fire card. Then I summon Katsuking MAX and destroy Mikey's Pliers with Katsuking's ability!"

Mikey's Pliers was instantly sliced apart by Katsuking's sword and vanished into light.

"Turn End."

"Fufu…To turn the situation around every turn…. I've definitely taken an interest in you, Michael-san." Alice chuckled.

Reimu muttered something inaudible.

"My turn. Gravity Zero. I summon Moors for no cost and salvage Torikabuto, and summon Torikabuto."

"Ge…" Once again, Michael's field was wiped clean as Torikabuto self-destructed, taking Katsuking MAX along with it.

It'll be bad if I don't do something fast… "Draw. …Mana Charge. Turn End."

"Ara, it seems your luck is running out." Alice noted as she started her turn. "I evolve Moors into Maple Syrup." The evolution Death Puppet that looked like a grown-up version of Jenny swung her staff as Alice declared battle. "Maple Syrup, Double Break."

Michael's 2nd and 3rd shields splintered as Maple Syrup's staff came into contact with them.

"No triggers."

"Maple Syrup's Graveyard Kourin. When this creature is tapped during my End Phase, I can revive a cost 5 or less Death Puppet from my graveyard. I revive Troll. Turn End." The revived Troll now stood beside the larger Maple Syrup as Alice's turn ended.

**BGM: Rua's Awakening (YGO 5Ds Sound Duel 3)**

"Phew…I'll have thank you for breaking those shields, Alice." Michael smiled as he drew his card. "I summon Cyber N World!"

The blue Cyber Command materialized as both players shuffled their hand and graveyard into their decks while drawing 5 new cards.

"Then I summon Bolbalzark Ex!" The Hunter Dragon crashed down from the sky.

"Uwah…" Marisa sipped her tea.

"I untap all cards in my mana zone! Then I evolve Cyber N World into Grateful Life!" The insect-like Gaia Command burst out of the evolution cocoon and slashed the air with his blades.

"Grateful Life's effect! I put Temporal Immortal Galaxy into my battle zone. Then I summon Prometheus! I put the top 2 cards of my deck into mana zone tapped, and salvage 1 card from my mana!" As the ox Outrage appeared, Kiriko Moon and Mother's Sanctuary dropped into Michael's mana zone, and he took Mother's Sanctuary back into his hands.

"Yoshya! I cast Mother's Sanctuary and send Galaxy to my mana zone, but he awakens into King Of Galaxy and stays in the battle zone instead!" Michael cast the spell he just put into his hand as the Angel Command Awakened into it's stronger form.

"I evolve Grateful Life into Trueshinra Kiriko Moon!" He announced and chanted. "The Diva of destruction and rebirth, descend upon the battlefield and vanquish your enemies with your song!"

The Cyber Lord/Lunatic Emperor, a reincarnation of Emperor Kiriko, evolved from Grateful Life, showered the shrine with her blue aura.

"Hm…Master, it's some time that I've come out, no?" She questioned.

"At least it's better than Lionel, right?"

"Groan…" Lionel's tiny voice came out from Michael's pocket.

"Anyways, Kiriko Moon's ability! I return all of my other creatures to the bottom of my deck and cost trample the same number of creatures from my deck top!" He announced as all other creatures vanished into light. "I returned 3 creatures, so I cost trample 3 creatures in return!"

"Number Nine! Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser! Wilhelm!" He counted as his deck top cards revealed themselves. "Come out! My dragons!"

The 3 dragons let out ear-splitting roars completely dominating the battle zone with their presence.

"I destroy Maple Syrup, and send Bruce in your mana zone to your grave with Wilhelm's ability!" Michael declared. "Then Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser gives all my creatures Speed Attacker while Number Nine locks all your spells! Let's go, Alice-san! This'll be the last! Battle! Number Nine, Double Break!"

"Guh…!" Alice cowered as the Light King Command Dragon slashed away her last shields with his sword. "…No triggers…" She stared at Death Gate in her hand.

"Kiriko Moon, todomeda!"

* * *

><p>"…You truly are strong, Michael-san." Alice complimented the boy as he helped her up.<p>

"Haha, I was just lucky with my hands." Michael laughed in response. "That discard control and graving… I would have been in deep trouble if I didn't get my aces in time."

"Fufu…" They returned to the shrine, where Reimu was waiting with a clearly unhappy face, and instantly sat on Michael's legs as soon as he sat down on the edge of the shrine.

Alice just smiled at this while Michael sighed and patted her head.

"Yareyare…"

"Well, so it's our turn, eh?" Jonathan stood up as Sanae nodded.

"Let's go, Jonathan-san!" She looked quite eager for the duel, and followed Jonathan outside.

As Michael tried pour himself and Alice some tea from his position, the Leo duelist and the living god took out their decks.

"Ready, Sanae-san?"

"Anytime!"

"Duema, Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: The Last Location of Mankind (7th Dragon 2020 OST)<strong>

"I summon Franz the 1st. Turn End." The Cyber Lord Knight materialized on Sanae's field.

"Chi… Milzam Emeralda… This is gonna be tricky…" Jonathan drew a card. "I cast Faerie Miracle and boost 2 since I have all civilizations… Turn End."

"I draw 1 card with Submarine Fortress Lair." Sanae announced as Jonathan did the same. "I summon Terse Ruth. Turn End."

"Geh…" Jonathan looked at Reap and Sow in his hand. "My turn. I cast Intense Vacuuming Twist and add Bolshack Ulpheus to my hand, and then I return Terse Ruth to your hand."

"My turn." Sanae drew 2 cards while Jonathan drew 1. "I cast Memories of the Planetary Dragon. All my shields gain Shield Trigger until the end of my next turn." Sanae cast the Light spell and put it into her graveyard.

"So fast!?" Jonathan clicked his tongue as he started his turn. "Yoshi! I cast Lost Soul!"

A large scythe swung out of thin air, and Sanae dropped her entire hand into her graveyard.

"Mu…" Sanae drew 2 cards again. "I summon Emeralda! Then I take back one of my shields… Yes! Shield Trigger! Lord of Spirits, Alphadios!"

"Ha!?"

The Angel Command Dragon was bathed in bright light, and evolved into the six-armed Lord of Spirits, who shone his blinding glory onto the shrine ground.

"Alphadios…!"

"Heheh! That's the power of miracles!" Sanae proudly puffed out her chest, which made Reimu and Marisa cringe as they looked at their bodies. "Alphadios! Triple Break!"

"Kuh!" Jonathan shielded himself as 3 of his shields were shattered by a swing of Alphadios' blades of light. "…No trigger…"

"Heheh! Turn End!"

"Damn…that was totally unexpected…" Jonathan complained. "I summon Romanesk! Turn End, and I send Faerie Life from my mana zone to my graveyard."

"My turn! Mana Charge, and I summon Tignus. Battle! Alphadios, Triple Break!"

"..." Jonathan's last shields broke, and were added to his hand.

"Turn End! Heheh, I'll be sure to win next turn!" Sanae declared with a large smile on her face.

"Sanae is getting full of herself again…" Marisa commented.

**BGM: Battlefield -Rival Arrival (7th Dragon 2020 OST)**

"Heh…I won't be letting this duel end so easily!" Jonathan drew a card. "Evolution! I evolve Romaneask into Bolshack Ulpheus! The dragon of holy flames, lead me to victory!"

The Hunter/Armored Dragon/Angel Command swung his blade, incinerating the air in front of him. "Heh! Jonathan! Let's show her our power!"

"Yeah!" He nodded in response. "Bolshack Ulpheus's effect! I cast Last Violence from my hand for no cost!"

"Eh!?" Sanae was taken by surprise.

"Yareyare…she's too confident in the power of Alphadios…" Michael shook his head.

Though it would have been a lot worse of Death Marriage came out…

"Last Violence's effect! I add the top card of my deck into my shields face down. Then I destroy Alphadios!" A large cannon fired a beam at the Lord of Spirits, destroying him.

"Alphadios!"

"Then you must choose 2 non-multicolored cards in your grave and put them into your graveyard."

"U…" Choosing Franz and Tignus, Sanae sent the two cards into her graveyard.

"Then I add a multicolored creature from my deck to my hand. I add Katsuking MAX to my hand. Turn End."

"Kuh…" Sanae drew 2 cards once more. "Mana Charge…. Turn End."

"Heh… I summon Number Nine!" Jonathan tapped 9 cards in his mana zone, summoning the King Command Dragon that Michael used before. "Battle! Bolshack Ulpheus! Double Break!"

"Uwah!" Sanae cowered as the Hunter Dragon slashed through two of her shields, one of them being the shield fortified with Submarine Fortress Lair. "…No triggers…"

"Turn End."

"My turn…draw. …I summon Emeralda and add a shield from my hand… Turn End." Sanae looked like a deflated air balloon now.

"This'll be the last, Sanae-san!" Jonathan drew a card. "I summon Bolbalzark Ex! Then I summon Katsuking MAX and destroy Emeralda!"

"Haaaa!" The Outrage MAX let out a large cry before slicing the Angel Command Dragon in half.

"Number Nine, Bolbalzark Ex! Break all of Sanae-san's shields!"

Sanae sighed as she recovered her shields. Memories of Planetary Dragon, and Heavens's Gate…

"Bolshack Ulpheus! Todomeda!"

* * *

><p>"Uwahhh…" Sanae lay in the shrine, still feeling a little down from her defeat earlier.<p>

"Haha, that was a good duel, Sanae-san." Jonathan comforted her. "If I hadn't been using that deck, I would've lost definitely."

"Uu…"

"Haha…" It was not late afternoon, and the sun was still high up in the sky.

"Oh, it's this time already." Michael clapped his hands. "Now then, shall we prepare for tonight's banquet?"

"Ou!"

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Michael: 5C Big Mana (Kiriko Moon)**

**Jonathan: 5C Big Mana (Last Violence)**

**Alice: Darigaaz Death Puppet**

**Sanae: Bouhatsu Milzam**

**I suppose I'll have to give Sanae a little more screen time later?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Foreword: Hey, sorry guys...I've been extremely busy for the past days, and I apologize for delivering this chapter so late. This is the start of a new arc...so I hope you'll enjoy as much as I do, or even more! Please tell me what you think! Until the next chapter then!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Cafe<strong>

**Chapter 17 - Start of a Neverending Story**

"Ho…You are the two duelists that brought Duel Masters here in the first place…" A smile crossed Remilia's lips as she surveyed the two worn out boys in front of her. "You have my thanks for bringing this form of entertainment here."

"A, ah…" They bowed slightly, unsure of what response would be appropriate.

"Sakuya." The vampire clicked her fingers, and the next instant, her silver-haired maid was presenting two cups of hot red tea to the duo. "This is the most expensive type of tea in my mansion. Consider it as a gift from me."

"Ah… Thank you." Carefully taking the apparently pricey cup, Michael took a small sip, and his eyes widened at the taste. "…It's good."

Remilia's smile widened at the praise, as her wings fluttered happily behind her.

"…" Taking note of this obvious excitement, Jonathan took a taste of the red tea as well."…There's no blood in this tea right?"

"Of course not. This tea was reserved just for you, you have my word." The vampire promised. "This is only the 2nd instance that I have made this tea for someone from outside my mansion. Fortunately…it seems that you treasure this tea much more than the first person I offered it to."

"Excuse me for not understanding your tastes." Reimu grumbled as she sat in the shrine, drinking along with Marisa, Sanae and Alice.

"Haha…Excuse Reimu." Michael laughed dryly. "She's been like that since she was small…" Said shrine maiden just rumbled in response and downed another cup of sake.

"Oh… So Reimu-san has always been this lazy and bad-mouthed since she was small?" Sanae asked with an innocent face, and Reimu shot a glare at the green shrine maiden while Marisa burst out laughing.

"Ma…" The black-haired boy just laughed lightly as Reimu's gaze was redirected towards him, and he coughed and stopped himself.

Jonathan handed the empty cup back to Sakuya and nodded his praise of the drink, while the maid smiled in return, and the cup and dish in her hand disappeared the next moment.

"Fufu… To see the people who have raised Reimu and Marisa as duelists… It is a pleasure indeed." Remilia said. "It would be an even greater one if you would accept a challenge?"

"Thank you very much for your praise, Miss Remilia." Michael answered. "But we are quite tired for today. May I ask you to put off this duel to another day?"

"I see, I shall put off the challenge then until later then." The vampire did seem not at all displeased with the rejection. "I hope that time will be soon."

"Thank you."

"In return, I would like to have a taste of your coffee, if that is possible." Remilia told the two café masters. "I have heard from Sakuya that your drinks are quite tasty, even rivaling that of hers. She doesn't give that compliment often."

"It would be a pleasure to have you taste our coffee." Jonathan answered humbly. "If you would visit our café tomorrow, we would be sure to make a nice cup of coffee for you."

"That is good then."

"Muh…" Reimu slumped on the table. "Getting intimate with everyone so fast…"

"…" Marisa evidently wasn't too happy with Jonathan getting friendly with the guests too.

"Fufu…Getting jealous are we?" A gap opened, and Yukari's upper body leaned on the border of it. "So cute~"

"Chi… Mind your business, Yukari." Reimu and Marisa clicked their tongues said in unison.

"Oh my~ I'm hurt." Yukari's expression was contrary to her words. "You should understand them trying meld in after being gone for 10 years. Much has changed…and they need to adjust to Gensokyou again."

"I know…but I still don't like it." Marisa pouted and sipped her sake. "Hah…"

"…It's not often that we see such expressions on Reimu-san and Marisa-san's faces." Sanae stifled yet another chuckle.

"Yes… It's quite a sight." Alice agreed with her, and eyed the two boys, who have begun a reunion with Rinnosuke and started to exchange some banter, while Jonathan thanked the shop owner for taking care of Marisa all this time.

In her boredom, Marisa searches her pockets and takes out the few cards she picked up in Muenzuka along with Reimu.

"…I wonder how I'll put these to use…" She mumbled, and Yukari narrowed her eyes at the cards, but pursed her lips and decided not to say anything.

Reimu also examined the cards she picked up closely for the first time since she obtained them.

"These don't fit me that much…but I suppose they might be of some use later on." She commented as she tucked them away in a small wooden box and sighed. "I suppose my deck is enough for now…"

"Fufu… It's always better to have spares." Yukari expanded her fan. "Well, I'll be leaving for now~"

"Don't come back again." Reimu grumbled, and Yukari disappeared back into her gap after leaving a small chuckle. "Sanae, pour me some more sake!"

"Hai hai, Reimu-san." The green shrine maiden obeyed.

The two boys returned to the shrine some time later, even more fatigued now from the various conversation they had with the residents who arrived after their sealing.

"Hah…I'm worn out already…" Michael stumbled into the shrine and lay on the floor, unmoving.

"Me too…" Letting out an audible sigh, Jonathan sat beside his partner and massaged himself.

"And I'm sure you two had a jolly good time." Marisa came over and pinched Jonathan's waist hard.

"Owowowow! I'm sorry!" He apologized in pain, and Marisa let go of him while plopping herself on his lap.

"Hmph!"

"Yareyare…"

Reimu, on the other hand, thrust a cup of sake into Michael's hands, much to his chagrin.

"You know I don't like alcohol much…"

"Drink." She ordered. There wasn't another available choice judging from her tone.

"Ugh…" Looking at the cup, Michael could only gulp down the alcoholic drink. "Bleh… Bitter…"

"You and your sweet tooth." Reimu refilled Michael's cup.

"Eh…"

"Hehe… It's fun to see Reimu-san and Marisa-san's reactions like this." Sanae chuckled and downed some more sake too, her face getting red from the amount she consumed, and laughed some more as Jonathan squirmed uncomfortably from Marisa's weight on his lap.

"Hm…" The more reserved Alice just continued to take small sips from her cup, while keeping an eye on Michael, who was forced to drink yet another cup of sake by the red-white.

The small vampire, accompanied by her maid, also joined in this small party again, and presented some more tea to the two duelists, who happily accepted them, especially Michael, who was in desperate need to neutralize the amount of alcohol he consumed.

And thus the banquet continued its second night, amidst the noise and music and dancing.

* * *

><p>The crowd has dispersed, and the shrine ground was nearly deserted, save for the few who had stayed in the shrine. All was quiet around the small mountain that the shrine was located on, and total darkness settled upon them, as the moon hid behind the clouds and only a few lamps around the shrine illuminated it.<p>

Washing his face with the small spring at the back of the shrine, Jonathan let out a sigh of exhaustion. The party had dragged on much longer than he thought, and the remaining girls were resting in the shrine.

Rubbing his head, he retuned to the sacred building and found the girls all asleep, while Michael was slowly tucking them into the spare futons he found. He too was on the verge of falling asleep, and he could barely keep his eyelids open in the dead of night.

"Hawa…." Letting off a tired yawn, Michael tucked the last person, Reimu, into bed, and covered her with a thin blanket.

"Good night mate…" His head slumped on the small table, and he was in his dreams before he even noticed it.

"Night…" Jonathan too, was fast asleep in no time.

It was only when the shrine was embalmed in dead silence that two small spheres of light expanded from a small box and Marisa's pocket, and eventually encased every person in the shrine.

Marisa awoke to the sound of muffled explosions, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She surveyed her surroundings. "…!?"

It wasn't the shrine. Bolting right up, she checked her belongings and attire. Her broom was gone, but her Hakkero and hat were still here. The other girls, Reimu, Alice, Sanae, Remilia and Sakuya were still asleep, in their usual clothes.

"What is this place…" Looking around, she found some stuff she had a vague idea of in her mind. A small, flat box that seems like a "television"…and another box on the wall that Rinnosuke described as an "air conditioner"…

…The outside world…?

Looking outside the window, her eyes widened. Jonathan and Michael had their shields expanded, dueling two figures that she couldn't make out from this distance. Turning to the other sleeping girls, she rudely shook them awake, Reimu mumbling her annoyance. "Girls! We have a problem here!" Marisa waved her hands at her waking friends.

"Wha… This is?" Sanae was the first out of them to notice their surroundings. "The outside world?"

"Oh right, you're originally from the outside world…" Reimu remembered. "So this is the outside world…" The shrine maiden scanned the modern-looking furniture and appliances around them.

"Yes…this definitely looks like the outside world." Sanae nodded.

"Heh…so the outside world has changed so much in just a decade…" Remilia remembered the times when her mansion was still outside the Great Border.

"Whatever! We need to get outside now!" Marisa told them, and pointed to the window.

"Michael and Jonathan are dueling…?" Alice peered at them. "With whom…?"

"We'll know once we get outside! Let's go!" Not waiting for the other girls, Marisa grabbed her hat and rushed out the door.

"Chi…What's with this annoying situation again…" Reimu complained and followed her friend outside.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Pandemonium of Parade (Rin House Set ~ Scarlet Devil Mansion)<strong>

They arrived the see the duels between the 4 duelists, already heating up at this point.

"You belong with us! You're our friends! Why don't you understand! Have you been brainwashed?" A young man with his hair tied behind him and a band covering both his eyes questioned, as he broke one of Michael's shields with Sagrada Familia.

"Kuh…Chitose…! I know you aren't the real Chitose I know… Although you resemble him in every aspect…" The shattered shield reformed in Michael's hands. "My turn! I summon Berlin!" The bell-shaped Hedrian Hunter materialized on his field. "Turn End."

"I AM Chitose. She's Haruna!" The young man Michael called Chitose pointed to a black-haired girl who's hair was tied into a ponytail. "Why don't you remember?! I summon Southern Renaissance!" The Angel Command Dragon appeared beside Sagrada Familia and Start Dash Achorite. "I draw 2 cards with Southern Renaissance's ability."

"Michael!" Reimu called out, and he shifted his attention to her.

"Reimu! Girls! You're awake!"

Chitose's and Haruna's attention turned towards them too.

"Who are they?" Haruna shot the question at Jonathan. "It's not the Pleiades either…"

"They're…they're are friends." Jonathan answered. "They our new friends now, and the least I can do is put you to rest this time for sure!"

"I understand now…You've been brainwashed by these people!" Chitose exclaimed. "Don't worry… As your friend and colleague, I will definitely return you to normal!"

"Hey!" Marisa protested, but of course she was ignored.

"Kuh…what a good flow for Chitose's deck…!" Michael gritted his teeth as he drew his card. "I cast Divine Punishment! I destroy Southern Renaissance and tap Berlin on my field."

"My turn, draw!" Chitose declared. "I summon Sagrada Famila for one mana, and evolve him into Silence Topaz!" The Initiate was bathed in a white light and evolved into the Outrage that looked like a flying saucer. "Now no one can cast cost 4 or more spells during their turn! Sagrada Familia! Shield Break! Topaz! Double Break!"

Michael's 3 more shields vanished. "!"

"Shield Trigger! Inga's Mixture Kilt! I tap Achorite." The Light Oracle pointed her staff at the Outrage and rendered him powerless.

"…Turn End." Chitose said.

"My turn. I summon Zorro Star!" Michael summoned the monochrome Oracle. "Battle! I attack Familia with Kilt." Kilt rushed at the Initiate, and a swift swing of her staff destroyed Sagara Familia. "End Phase. I destroy the tapped Kilt with Zorro Star's effect, and I bring out Sacred Cavalry Alternative. With Alternative's effect, I destroy Topaz since Zorro Star is on my field. Turn End."

"Draw! I summon Schreiber. Turn End." Chitose summoned the Initiate.

"Draw… I summon Mist Rias…Turn end." Michael ended his turn quickly too.

"My turn! I summon Sagrada Familia. Then I summon Southern Renaissance and draw 3 cards!" The Angel Command Dragon appeared once more.

"Kuh…I draw 2 cards." Michael used Mist Rias's ability.

"Turn End."

"…Chitose 's mono White rush is as strong as usual…" Michael pondered. "He has 4 attackers and 3 hands…" Then…!

"My turn. I cast Hyperdimensional Shiny Hole and tap Southern Renaissance! I bring out Victorious Prin and target Sagrada Familia with her effect. I draw 1 card with Msit Rias's effect… Then I attack Southern Renaissance with Alternative!" The Oraclion and Angel Command Dragon pierced each other with their weapons, and exploded in two explosions.

"Heh…He really isn't bad." Remilia commented, under the shade of an umbrella Sakuya found. "He's holding himself fairly nicely against that rush."

"…I haven't seen him use monochrome Acid before…" Reimu told the vampire. "…Hey! Is that the Acid you gave me!?"

"Sorry! I just wanted to try something out for a little!" Michael replied apologetically.

"Don't you dare lose!" Reimu crossed her arms. "You'll make me look bad!"

"…" Chitose stared at the girls through his eye band. "My turn. I summon Raiden and tap Berlin! Then I cast Diamond Sword!"

"Na…!" Michael could already foresee the end of this duel from this spell.

"With Diamond Sword's effect, Prin's effects is now useless. Sagrada Familia! Break Michael's final shield!"

"…Kuh…" Michael stared at his final shield. "Apocalypse Day…"

"Oh my…" Sanae couldn't find any words at all.

"I'll snap you out of this! Raiden, todomeda!"

"Uwahhh!" The former Cancer duelist was thrown back as the Arc Seraphim delivered the final blow, landing on the floor as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Lucifer Battle (Duel Masters Versus OST)<strong>

"Let's continue!" Haruna declared as she shifted her attention back to Jonathan from the girls' interruption. "I summon Gil Gil Puppet Kodamanma! I return one shield from my hand… Strike Back! Duel Shock Dragon!" The red Armored Dragon materialized, letting out a loud roar. "I send of my shields to my graveyard with Dual Shock Dragon's effect."

"Sacrificing her shields for speed huh…" Sakuya observed. "It's risky…"

"But against a deck like Danmaku Fernando… It's more than enough." Marisa explained, as she realized Jonathan took her unused deck also.

"Heh… So the little rat gets stolen from too?" Remilia smirked, to which Marisa snorted in return.

"Braid Claw! Break Jonathan's first shield!" The Dragonoid that fought since the dawn of Duel Masters smashed through one shield with his claws.

"Shield Trigger! Ultramotion Rage Crystal! I destroy Kodamanma…" Jonathan bit his lip and destroyed the Death Puppet.

"My turn… I cast Bone Dance Charger and drop the top two cards of my deck to my graveyard. Bone Dance Charger goes to my mana. Turn End…" He was starting to regret this deck choice now.

"My turn. I summon Onikirimaru!" The Unnoise Humanoid materialized, and immediately rushed at another shield due to his Speed Attacker. "Onikirimaru! Braid Claw! Break Jonathan's second and third shield! Dual Shock Dragon! Break his last shields too!"

"Guh…!" All 4 shields vanished in an instant. "Haruna…!"

"Jonathan!" Marisa called out desperately.

"My turn… I cast Fortification against Barrage and Ambush!" Jonathan declared as his deck revealed itself one by one until it reached Fernando the 7th. "I destroy all creatures with power 10500 or less…" All 3 of Haruna's creatures vanished in an instant, engulfed in a barrage of bullets that rained down from the sky. "Turn End."

"Jonathan…I'll wake you up with this! My turn! I summon Onikirimaru! Battle! Onikirimaru! Todomeda!"

"Gaaahh!" Jonathan landed heavily beside Michael, who had been defeated at approximately the same time.

* * *

><p>"Michael!""Jonathan!" The girls tried to reach the two defeated boys, but Chitose blocked their path as Haruna gathered up the two boys. They could feel his fiery gaze; even through the eye mask he wore.<p>

"I would condemn you here and now for using our friends like this…" He told them. "But we've got more important stuff to take care of now."

"Hey! Listen to us…!" Reimu started, but the two duelists had already vanished, taking Michael and Jonathan with them.

"Gr….!" Reimu growled in frustration. "What's up with those people! Just taking them like that…"

"…" Alice, who stayed silent the whole time, now spoke up. "They called those two Chitose and Haruna…and they obviously know them too."

"Maybe…this is their previous world?"

"How is that possible?" Sanae asked. "Wasn't their world destroyed by Shangri-La?"

"I do not know." Alice shook her head, much to the others' disappointment.

"…When I used my powers to try to sense their fate…" Remilia said as she crossed her arms. "I couldn't sense anything."

"There are only two possibility when my powers fail. One is when the target is able to block off my powers. The second…is when their fate has already ended."

"…" The girls became silent at that.

"You mean…" Marisa gulped. "They're dead already?"

"…But they seemed so real…and they even defeated Michael and Jonathan…" Reimu pursed her lips. "This doesn't seem like an illusion or a revival of a dead person…"

"..." Even Sakuya did not know how to explain this situation.

As the girls stood there, not knowing what to do, they heard two panting voices coming towards their direction. Turning their heads, they saw two girls running towards them, panting and out of breath, and stopped in front of them to take large gulps of air.

"Eh…Are you alright?" Sanae asked them, a little worried about the girl. Taking a close look, one of them was in a long blue dress, with short hair matching the color of her clothes, and a small cap on her head. The other girl was a little shorter than her companion, a large hood over her short deep purple hair and a piece of cloth accentuating her breasts, which was clearly larger then Reimu or Marisa's. Taking a small peek at Sakuya, Alice found the maid's hands trying to for the dagger on her legs.

"…"

"I'm sorry…" The blue-haired girl panted between gasps. "Have you seen two boys with glasses, one with white hair and one with black hair passing by?"

"…" Reimu stared at the two girls, a little dangerously at the hooded girl's breasts. "…Do you mean Michael and Jonathan?"

"Yes!" The capped girl brightened at this. "Have you seen them?"

"…Before we answer that… What is your relationship with them…?" Marisa narrowed her eyes at the girls.

"Eh…" The capped girl's face reddened. "We're…we're just colleagues."

"….Ho…" Reimu responded in a flat tone, not at all convinced by this answer.

"Why would you ask such a question?" Shaking the embarrassment out of her cheeks, the capped girl asked in return.

"Because we are the ones who will become their lifetime partners from now on!" Marisa declared proudly, to which the two girls widened their eyes in complete shock.

"Wha… What are you saying!" The capped girl stuttered as the hooded girl bristled with malevolence at the girls. "I… I…"

"And what are you going do about it? Hm?" Reimu smirked tauntingly at them, and the hooded girl seemed to get even more furious than before.

"Kuh…! We've answered your question! Now it's you turn to answer ours!" The blue haired girl fumed.

"…Ah. We came with them. They just got abducted by two guys named Chitose and Haruna." Marisa told them. "You know anything about them?"

"Chitose and Haruna… The Constellations?" The capped girl rubbed her chin. "But why?"

"Constellations…?" Marisa's memory winded backwards to the day they met "Subaru". "…!"

"You know them?" Marisa grabbed the hooded girl by the shoulders, startling her.

The girl opened her mouth, but no sound came out whatsoever.

"Please calm down." The capped girl peeled Marisa's arms away from her companion. "The Constellations are where they belong for now…"

"Constellations…so this is really their original world? But why…" Alice could not find a reasonable answer for this question, and she hugged her grimoire tight as Shanghai perched sadly on her shoulder.

"…? What are you talking about?" The capped girl turned to Alice.

"Ah…It's nothing."

"…Anyways, we'll be leaving for the Constellations base." After cocking her head curiously at the puppeteer, the capped girl told them.

"…Wait. We'll be coming with you. We can't leave them there." Reimu said. "Not in this place."

"…Huh?"

"…Lead the way. We'll explain as we go on."

"…." As they started to walk, something caught Sakuya's eye. In a second, she was holding two cards in her hand. Acid and Fernando.

* * *

><p>The capped girl, who they learned was named Levia, crossed her arms as she tried to comprehend what the other girls told her.<p>

"So you're from the future…?"

"That is what we can deduce from the information we have at hand." The 500-year old vampire answered. "However…there are too much inconsistencies that we cannot explain."

"…" The hooded girl, Karma, remained silent as she listened to the conversation.

"…" Levia didn't seem to be very trusting of these new visitors to this place, especially after their "life-long companion" statement earlier. Neither was Karma.

"Regardless of the truth of your words…there is one thing I can be sure…" Levia stopped and turned to Marisa. "I…We will not give them up to you so easily!"

Karma nodded furiously, her hood nearly falling off.

"Heh…" Reimu's and Marisa's hands reached for their decks. "I'd be glad to show you we're the most suited to stand beside them…!"

"Likewise…!" Levia and Karma reached for their decks also, the 4 girls soon found a dozen spears at their throat, each held by a puppet that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"It is no time to be fighting now." Alice told them coolly. "I suggest you calm down a little and fully assess the situation at hand."

"…" The girls reluctantly stopped, and the horde of puppets disappeared into thin air with a wave of Alice's hand.

"Please continue to lead the way." Alice motioned, and Levia glared at Marisa and Reimu before resuming her walk.

"To stop even Reimu-san and Marisa-san…" Sanae could feel respect for Alice welling up inside her.

Remilia eyed the puppeteer, and a smile crossed her lips as she continued to wake under the shade of the umbrella.

It was another 10-minute walk before they reached a tall building that looked somewhat out of place compared to the relatively short buildings surrounding it.

"…We're here."

"…" Marisa looked at it.

"…I don't have a good feeling about this…" Reimu muttered.

As if responding to her sentence, the sky started to turn dark, expanding from the top of the building.

"…" Remilia motioned for Sakuya to put away the umbrella. "…Seems there will be trouble. Be on guard, everyone."

Then the sky rumbled, and the sun was blotted out.

Everything was thrown into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Michael: Monochrome Acid**

**Jonathan: Danmaku Fernando**

**Chitose: Mono White Rush**

**Haruna: Mono Fire Rush**


	19. Chapter 18

**Foreword: Hey guys, nice to see you again in such a short time. Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm trying to have the Touhou characters get some more spotlight here...so please tell me if I'm doing a good or bad job at it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 18 –Drowning in Dreams**

A dark figure loomed over two lifeless bodies, a beautiful girl and a dark skinned boy, and stared at them for a short moment before turning to leave the room without a word.

The door slid open, and the figure slipped out, leaving the two corpses in the darkness of the room.

"Heh… Now, shall we start to turn this world around?" A voice caught his attention, and he turned to see a girl with long, flowing blonde hair in a white and yellow dress, leaning on the wall beside the door.

"…" The dark-haired boy narrowed his red, glowing pupils at the girl. "Don't be mistaken, Izabella of Libra. I do not answer to you, nor I am doing this to further your goals."

"Fufu…" The girl whom he referred to as Izabella just smiled. "I understand that perfectly."

"Now that Aquarius and Pisces, the founders of the Constellations have been disposed of… Let's move on to the second stage." She snapped her fingers.

"Now let's turn the world upside down, Gemini!"

* * *

><p>"What's with this chaotic energy…" Reimu stared at the expanding darkness field that covered the entire sky, blotting out even the sun. "I can feel a malicious intent emitting out from the building…"<p>

"Wait… Does that mean it's that Subaru guy that we saw last time?" Marisa's memories once again winded back to that day when the barely humanoid figure attacked them. "That guy who killed off everyone in the Constellations…"

"What do you mean?" Levia whirled on her. "That Subaru…he's going to use this darkness…to kill everyone?"

"…" Marisa bit her lip. "From what Jonathan and Michael told us…"

"…Let's go in and stop that! Jonathan…!" Levia rushed in, Karma following close behind her.

"We'll go in too!" Reimu told her companions, and they nodded as they entered the Constellations' Headquarters too.

"Heh…" Subaru's eyes glowed in the dark building as the lights were shut off, his crimson pupils illuminating the dim lobby. He held a card in his hand; Hellvorof, formerly Ulvorof, a fragment of his soul that had been silenced by Izabella, the only "good" that could've stopped this event from happening. He surveyed the duelists in front of him. Rad, Tsugumi, Edo, Sora. "It seems that a few of us aren't here… But no matter…! I will dispose of you here and now!"

"Suby… What do you mean?" A confused Edo asked, and the Gemini duelist responded by clicking his fingers. From around them, demons appeared from puffs of smoke, grinning maliciously at the duelists, growling, lusting for blood.

"Subaru…" Tsugumi took a step back, her face filled with horror.

"Cut this shit out now Subaru!" Rad hollered at his colleague. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"Oh no…I am being perfectly serious here, Rad!"

"Kuh… Where are the other Constellations?" Sora looked around, trying to find traces of the other members.

"Kehehe… Izabella is busy with her own plans. I've taken care of Dione and Valzaark… And I'll dispose of the other 4 too, after you've all been taken down!"

"Don't fuck with me!" Rad growled, reaching for his deck. "I'll wake you up myself!"

The doors rumbled, and the duelists and demons turned to see Levia and Karma barge in furiously, followed by Reimu's company.

"…Some new faces here…" Subaru's voice sounded slightly irritated.

"Pleiades!? …No, it's not the same…" Tsugumi realized as she noticed the 6 girls in strange clothes, whom she had never seen before.

"Where are Jonathan and Michael! Tell us now!" Ignoring the horde of demons, Levia threw this question at the Constellations, her voice now filled with anger.

"…I don't know…but I will deal with them later!" Subaru bore as his fangs, and the demons did so too.

"Demons…" Reimu took out a few ofudas from her sleeves. "I'll exorcise them here and now!"  
>In the blink of an eye, she had pinned an ofuda on every demon in the room, so fast that not a single person could catch her movement with their eyes.<p>

"Seal!"

The demons growled in agony, and they vanished as the ofudas sealed their power and dispersed them, leaving a small puff of smoke where they were standing.

"Why you little…!" Subaru's temper was slowly rising, while the Constellations stood wide-eyed at this feat.

"That was…awesome!" Edo breathed, while Sora nodded her agreement.

"Man… She sure is something." Rad commented.

"…Such speed and power…" Tsugumi murmured, still not quite believing what happened right before her eyes.

"…" Levia and Karma couldn't even speak.

The girls with Reimu were much more accepting of this display of power.

"As expected of Reimu ze!"

"I wish my sealing powers and speed were on par with Reimu-san's…"

"Heh…As expected of Gensokyo's top shrine maiden…"

"Don't underestimate me, girl!" Subaru snarled, and raising a glowing hand, the sounds of howling demons filled the city.

"Chi… I don't have that much ofudas…" Reimu clicked her tongue. "Girls, let's split up and take them out!"

"Awright!" The next moment, the girls had dispersed, leaving Subaru, Levia, Karma, and the remaining Constellations, still wide-eyed at what occurred in front of them.

"…Hmph…" Subaru snorted, and turned to the Constellations again. "Now that the unwelcome visitors are… gone…?"

He just realized he was the only person left in the room, and silence filled the lobby.

"Wha…"

It was then he felt cold steel pressing against his neck.

"…?!"

A silver-haired maid stood behind him, the blade of a knife ready to slit his throat apart any moment.

"You…"

"One move and I'll slit apart your throat." Sakuya's cold voice reached his ears, and he just cackled in response.

"I'd like to see you try!" Subaru's hand glowed a chaotic black, and he swung his arm at Sakuya, who immediately dragged the knife along his windpipe.

"Kukuku…"

"!"

The maid leapt away, using her time stopping abilities to lengthen the distance between them, and adopted a battle stance, brandishing her prized knives in her hands.

As blood spurted out from Subaru's neck, the wound slowly started to close out, and blood ceased to flow as the large wound disappeared completely.

"…" Sakuya pondered her chance of winning. This regeneration speed that is on par with high-class youkai…most probably due to the power of his cards, will not make this an easy fight for her. Her most crucial asset is her time stopping ability, and the mortal wounds she can make during the time stop. However…with this kind of regeneration, any wound she makes will instantly be healed… Stalling him here would absolutely be no problem…but as long as he's here, the demons might be coming swarm after swarm, and defeating him completely might be impossible under these circumstances...

Subaru growled at her.

"Hey, maid… I can't kill you, and you can't kill me either… How about we solve this the old-fashioned way… A duel?" He offered as his crimson pupils glowed again in the dark.

"…" Sakuya's grey, silver eyes illuminated the pitch-black room too. "…Very well. I shall accept that duel."

"Heh… Good!" Subaru smiled with glee.

"Duema, Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Angry Duel (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 2)<strong>

"I summon Jasmine and destroy her, and boost the top card of my deck to my mana." The Snow Faerie faded into light, and Sakuya's deck top, Big Day Out, dropped into her mana.

"Chi… God Nova OMGs?" Subaru spat. "I summon Time Tripper!" The fat ghost with a large mouth on his stomach materialized beside the Darkness duelist. "Now your cards go into your mana tapped."

"…Draw." The maid started her turn. "I cast Variable Poker."

Her shields revealed themselves to her. "I return two of those shields to the bottom of my deck, and add two cards from my deck to my shields. Turn End."

"Variable Poker…?" Subaru drew his card, his lips widened into a sneer to reveal his fangs. "I summon Dismantling Puppet Jenny! Reveal your hand, maid!"

"…Kuh." Metafiction, Lifeplan Charger, Into the Wild and Death Gate were in her hand, and Jenny slashed away Lifeplan Charger, and it dropped into her graveyard.

"…My turn! I cast Christie Gate!" Sakuya declared as the Light spell shone in her hand.

"Christie Gate!?"

"I look at one of my shields, and put a Light Demon Command from it into the battle zone!" Sakuya explained.

"…! So that's why Variable Poker was…" Subaru grit his fangs.

"I put this card into my battle zone! Come forth, the demon from Light! Manipulator of horror and mystery! Codefight Agatha Hercule!" The maid chanted as the Demon Command's light filled the lobby.

"Agatha Hercule…! Light Demon Commands…Interesting!"

"I draw a card with Christie Gate's second effect. Turn End."

"Hmph… It's just a creature after all! I summon Dragon God Heavy, and destroy him! Then you must choose one of creatures and destroy it too!" The Dragon Zombie entered the battle zone, only to vanish the next instant.

"…I destroy Agthatha Hercule." The Demon Command and his horse dispersed into light particles.

"I draw a card with Heavy's effect. Now, use Agatha's effect!" Subaru taunted.

"…I look at all of my shields, and put Destrozione into the battle zone!" This time, a Darkness Demon Command on a skeletal horse appeared from Sakuya's shields, slashing away all cards from Subaru's hand. "When he enters the battle zone, you must discard your entire hand!"

"Chi…! Turn End."

"My turn, draw. I cast Lifeplan Charger and look at the top 5 cards of my deck. I add Codeking Number Nine to my hand, and put the rest under the bottom of my deck. Then Lifeplan Charger goes to my mana zone. Battle. Destrozione; Triple Break!" Sakuya ordered, and the Demon Command, wielding his giant scythe, slashed apart three shields.

**BGM: Emperor of Destruction (Transformers Galaxy Force OST)**

"Heh…" As silence once again filled the lobby, Subaru let out a soft chuckle.

Were those wings starting to protrude out of his head and back? Sakuya's silver-grey eyes peered through the darkness.

"I must thank you for breaking those shields." He said, slowly tearing away at his shirt, leaving only the dark half of the mask, and letting the white cloth drop onto the floor. With his long nails, he lifted up the first card from his deck. "My turn. I summon Dragon Edge Ninjariban!"

The Funky Nightmare modeled after a ninja materialized on the battle zone. "With his effect, I bring out Demon Wolf, Soul Eating Moonlight Castle!"

The image of the Dragheart Fortress appeared on Subaru's side of the field. "Now all my Darkness creatures get Slayer! Jenny, attack Destrozione!"

"…!" The Death Puppet and Demon Command disappeared together into light, dropping into their owner's graveyards.

"Turn End."

"My turn, draw. I cast Hyperdimensional Green White Hole, and bring out Thunder Tiger to destroy Time Tripper." The tiger Demon Command slashed the Ghost into pieces. Now Demon Wolf can't Ryuukai… "Turn End."

"Heh… My turn." Subaru's nails grew even longer, as the wings enlarged. "I summon… Prison Dragon Edge, Hellvorof!"

"…!"

"With Hellvorof's ability, I bring out Prison Devil Depth, Welcome Hell!" The Wolf-like Draguner and the second Dragheart Fortress materialized. "With Hellvorof's ability, I put two cards from my deck to my graveyard… Then Welcome Hell's ability! I put Skeletal Guardian Honenbe into my battle zone from my graveyard. With Honenbe's effect, I put the top 3 cards of my deck into my graveyard, and I return Dokuroskull to my hand. Then Battle! Ninjariban! Attack!"

The Ninja Funky Nightmare rushed at Sakuya's remaining 3 shields.

"Welcome Hell's ability! Whenever my Draguners attacks, I revive a cost 5 or less creature! Come! Dragon God Heavy! I destroy him and draw a card!"

"….I destroy Thunder Tiger…" Sakuya reluctantly declared as she realized she was forced into a corner.

"Heh…Shield Break!"

"Shield Trigger…Christie Gate! I look at a shield…and bring out Big Day Out to destroy Hellvorof and tap Honenbe!"

The Light and Darkness Demon Command appeared, crushing the Draguner and rendered the Guardian helpless.

"Turn End."

This is bad… "My turn! I cast Guard Hole to send Ninjariban to your shields, and bring out Temporal Ruler Diabolos Zeta!" Sakuya cast the Hyperdimensional Spell t remove the last Draguner and bring out one of her finishers.

"Diabolos Zeta…!?"

"Battle. I attack Honenbe with Big Day Out!"

"Honenbe has Slayer, so that God Nova OMG gets destroyed too!"

"…Turn End…"

"My turn…I summon Dokuroskull and equip him with Migawari!" The Funky Nightmare with a large skull for his head, wielding a large swastika, appeared. "Then I summon Pork Beef. Turn End."

"My turn! Using Diabolos Zeta as a Light Command, I evolve him into Lord of Dragon Spirits Baradios! I freeze all of your creatures!" The Angel Command Dragon showered the battle zone and lobby with his light, and the Darkness creatures were frozen in their place.

"Battle! Baradios! Triple Break!" Swinging his rings of Light, Baradios smashed through the remaining shields Subaru had.

"No triggers…"

"Turn End."

"Heh…I have 2 Darkness creatures in my battle zone at the start of my turn… Demon Wolf, Ryuukai into Minagorosseo!"

The Dragheart Fortress flexed its arms and legs, and transformed into the Dragheart Creature. "Heh… Draw!"

"Baradios… I can't attack like this. Then…! I summon Abayo Shabayo! I destroy Dokuroskull…and Migawari flips into Karakurigaeshi instead!" The Dragheart Weapon, thrown into the air, descended upon the battle field as a Dragheart Fortress.

"…I destroy Baradios…" Sakuya could only watch as her ace creature was taken down.

"Heh… Minagorosseo! Break her final shield!"

Sakuya caught the last shield as it reformed in her hand. "No trigger…"

"Hmph, Turn End."

"…I cast Hyperdimensional White Green Hole and put Victorious Prin into the battle zone. I add one card from my hand to my shield zone…" The Alien princess jumped out of a portal leading to the Hyperdimension, as a new shield appeared on Sakuya's field.

"Untap, draw." Subaru's face twisted into a mask of bloodlust and craze. "With 10 mana… The Emperor of Demon Dragons…arise from the abyss of Hell and raze all with your power of utter destruction!"

"I evolve Minagorosseo into Dorballom D!"

The evolution Demon Command Dragon burst out of the evolution sphere, and blasted 5 mana from Sakuya's man zone into her graveyard.

"…" Sakuya fists tightened, knuckles turning white from the regret she felt from being unable to live up to her mistress' expectations.

"Dorballom D… Triple Break!" Forming a large energy ball in his hands, Dorballom D blasted away Sakuya's remaining 2 shields.

"…No triggers…"

"Ha… Dokuroskull, attack! I revive Pork Beef and… Todomeda!"

"Kyaaahh!" Thrown back by the impact, Sakuya landed a few feet away from where she stood, and she struggled to get back up on her feet. "Kuh…!"

"Heh… Now, time to punish this little rat!" Walking over to the maid, Subaru's long nails reached for her throat…only to miss. The lobby was now completely empty aside from Subaru, and silence surrounded him.

"Wha…!? Grr!"

* * *

><p>In a building nearby, Sakuya coughed as she examined the bruises over her body. Luckily they weren't fatal, but the duel and escape just now drained a large portion of her power. "…" I might not be able to help out like this…<p>

I'm sorry, milady, everyone… I've let you down.

* * *

><p>The earth began to shake. No, just the earth. The air, the clouds… The very world itself was shuddering.<p>

"What's happening!?" Reimu sealed yet another demon that tried to attack her.

"I don't know…but…" Blasting another demon out of her path, Marisa knelt onto the ground, clutching her head. "I feel…dizzy…"

"Kuh…" Even the vampire wasn't holding out against the sudden dizziness.

"…" Alice was sweating, and it wasn't long before she was crouching on the floor too.

"…Kuh…" What is... this… Reimu couldn't even speak, as she fell on the floor, her vision fading to black.

* * *

><p>"…!" Alice realized her consciousness had returned as she opened her eyes. Sitting up from the cold floor, she found the other girls lying beside her too.<p>

They were in a grand hall, decorated with pillars and statues, and 10 rooms that had various civilizations' emblems engraved on their doors.

"…" What happened? The earth shook, and… Alice massaged her throbbing head and clutched her grimoire. "What is this place…"

A young male voice caught her attention. "Hey! Who are you guys? This place is off limits!"

She turned head in the direction of the voice to see a boy with long hair, in a black shirt decorated with the emblem of the Darkness civilization.

"…You…!" With a quick flick of her hands, Alice's army of dolls surrounded him in an instant, blades and lances touching the skin of his throat.

"Whoa, hey! Careful with these!" Startled, he didn't dare to make a move in fear of his life.

"I will ask once; and once only." Alice's near emotionless voice echoed throughout the hall. "Where are Michael and Jonathan?"

"Michael and Jonathan…?" The boy looked puzzled. "Why would you…"

The blades edged even closer.

"I am the one asking questions. Where are they?" The puppeteer's eyes hardened. "And what is this place?"

"I, I don't know! They were missing for a year already…"

"Do not try to fool me, human."

"I'm not! I'm not!" He cried out desperately.

"Let him go, Alice." Remilia, whom they realized had woken up, told the magician.

"…"Alice looked at the vampire. "You trust him?"

"I don't." Remilia admitted. "But he doesn't seem to be lying."

"…" Another flick of Alice's hand caused the dolls to vanish, and the boy rubbed his neck as he sighed in relief.

"For a person who was going to kill off his comrades… I don't trust him." Alice said as the other girls began to get up too.

"What? Me? Killing off my friends? You must be joking." The boy laughed out loud, but Alice's gaze did not falter or soften. "…You're not?"

"Calm down, Alice… He does not seem to be…that person we saw just now." Remilia told her.

"…" Looking closely, he really does not seem to possess that murderous intent and crimson pupils like the Subaru they witnessed earlier.

"Tell me, human." Remilia turned to Subaru. "What is this place?"

"…" Subaru looked puzzlingly at her wings before replying. "This is the temple of the Duel Masters, and the headquarters of the Constellations."

"…It doesn't seem like what we've seen before." Reimu commented.

"…? What do you mean? This place was always like this."

"…" Marisa looked around. "…Then where are those guys called Chitose and Haruna?"

"Huh…? I don't know those people." Subaru answered, and Marisa leered at him, but this time he didn't look scared at all.

"…Seems like this situation really is a bit different from just now." Reimu pondered.

"Oh, sorry for the late introduction. I'm Subaru."

"We know that."

"E, Eh…"

"Now… I shall ask you to tell us everything about this world." Reimu folded her arms.

* * *

><p>"…So you mean there are only 10 Constellations as of yet?" Alice sipped a cup of hot tea.<p>

Subaru nodded. "We only have 10 members now, and Michael and Jonathan are missing… We haven't heard from them since they left on a trip a year ago."

"…So Chitose and Haruna are not Constellations on this world…?" Reimu thought aloud. "Is this yet another world that is different from ours…?"

"Oh!" The black haired boy stood up suddenly. "The others are back. Hey, guys!"

"Subaru… Who are these people?" Edo, in his school uniform, asked. "I do not remember inviting anyone to our headquarters."

"That's right." Sora agreed with her friend. "We do not welcome visitors out of the blue. I would have to ask you to leave."

Rad just sat down near them and closed his eyes to rest, and Dione and Valzaark went into their own quarters.

"I'm afraid we have some important stuff to discuss with you Constellations, about Michael and Jonathan." Reimu told them, taking out Acid and Fernando, which Sakuya had handed to her previously.

"…!" Tsugumi examined the cards. "They really are Michael and Jonathan's…"

"…You mean you have information on their whereabouts?" Edo questioned.

"Unfortunately… We're the ones trying to know where they are." Remilia said. "They have been taken by two Constellations that are apparently not here in this world…"

"Meh, if they're missing, just let them stay missing." Rad commented lazily from the sidelines.

"Rad. Mind your behavior." Sora snapped at him, and he just snorted.

Edo touched his chin. "Another world…? Interesting…"

"If they have their cards…maybe they are telling the truth." Tsugumi turned to her friends and said.

"I agree. They don't seem to be lying." Subaru agreed with the light duelist. Plus they're serious about this… He silently added as he touched his neck.

"Then…"

"Che… You guys can go find them, I'm gonna go and rest." Jumping off his porch, Rad started back to his room.

"Rad…!"

"…I don't like him." Marisa spat.

"Same to you too, little missy!"

"Ha?"

"Ha?"

"What did you say?" Marisa, who was shorter than Rad, walked up to him and stared at him right in the eyes.

"Am, I wrong, little missy?" The red head sneered.

"Then shall we settle this like duelists?" Marisa's hand touched her deck.

"Hoho, I detect a challenge!" Rad reached for his deck too.

"Marisa…" Alice sighed. Reimu decided not to stop her, for she knew it was useless, and opted to sit back and watch.

"Rad… Don't go overboard." Edo crossed his arms and told the Fire duelist.

"Heh…you know me." 5 shields expanded and rotated around each duelist.

"Duema Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: A New Duel Legend (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 1)<strong>

"I summon Johnny Walker, and destroy him to boost one card from my deck to my mana." Rad's deck top went into his mana.

"Heh. My turn, With Mypad's effect, I evolve him into Karre Ganejer with 3 mana!" Marisa declared, and the Outrage evolved into the Shine Monster that looked humanoid with multiple pair of arms. "With Ganajer's effect, I draw 1 card. Then Battle! Ganejer attacks you shields, I draw 1 more card and Double Break!"

"Chi…No triggers."

"Turn End."

"Don't get ahead of your self!" Rad drew a card. "I cast Faerie Gift! The next creature I summon costs 3 less, and I summon Dragon Edge Glenmalt for 3 mana, and I equip him with Gaiheart!"

The Humanoid Baku stood next to his master, wielding the Galaxy Blade.

"…Ho, so you're a Glenmalt user like Reimu huh!" Marisa smiled. "Not half bad!"

"What…? Another Glenmalt user besides me?" Rad frowned. "…Whatever. Gaiheart gives Glenmalt Speed Attacker, and I attack Ganejer with Glenmalt!"

Glenmalt rushed at the Shine Monster, and a swift slash of Gaiheart destroyed her, sending Ganejer and Mypad underneath her to Marisa's graveyard.

"My turn, draw! I summon Honenbe, drop 3 cards from my to my graveyard and salvage Millionaire Crossfire! Turn End."

"Heh…! I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Rad started his turn. "I summon Taiga! Taiga! Break that shield!"

"I block with Honenbe!" The Guardian intercepted the Humanoid and destroyed him with a dark beam.

"Heh! I attack Honenbe with Glenmalt…and since that is the second attack this turn, Ryukai! Passionate Star Dragon, Gaiginga!"

The Dragonheart Creature roared, and the temple shook as he made his presence clear.

"Gaiginga! Double Break!" The Gaial Command Dragon slashed at two of Marisa's shields, and they reformed in her hand.

"No triggers."

"Heh, Turn End."

"I'll wipe that smug smile off your face." Marisa promised the fire duelist. "I cast Scramble Typhoon! I draw 5 cards and discard 3."

"Now I have more than 6 creatures in my graveyard…and I've drawn 6 cards this turn!"

"…! That means…!"

"Exactly what you're thinking!" Marisa's lips widened into a confident grin.

**BGM: Counterattacking time (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 3)**

"G Zero – Millionaire and Billionaire, double Crossfire!"

The 2 Outrages appeared beside their master, howling at the Gaiginga.

"Heh…! Battle! I attack Gaiginga with Crossfire!" Marisa declared, and Outrage's floating cannons barraged Gaiginga into submission. "I won't leave Glenmalt there! Crossfire 2nd, attack Glenmalt!"

The Outrage MAX rushed at the Humanoid Baku, and they both pierced each other with their arms, fading into light.

"Turn End."

"Chi… Don't be getting ahead of yourself!" Rad growled in irritation. "Draw! I summon Genji XX!" The Samurai Armored Dragon appeared, swinging his dual cross-blades.

"I attack Crossfire with Genji, since he is a Speed Attacker!" Rad ordered, and Genji XX slashed Crossfire apart while being blasted into light by Crossfire's cannons, now leaving both of the duelists' fields empty. "…Turn End."

"Heh… I'll praise you for getting out Gaiginga earlier…but this'll end now!" Marisa brandished her ace card. "I have 10 creatures in my graveyard… So I summon Riot 5000GT for 2 mana!"

The Dragon-like Outrage with a chainsaw for his left arm sprung out from a fiery pillar of fire, and instantly slashed away Rad's remaining 3 shields.

"…Shield Trigger! Father Earth! I send GT to your mana and bring out Top Gear from your mana!" One of Rad's splintered shields reformed in his hand, shining a bright light, and he immediately put it to use.

"…Turn End."

"I summon Glenmalt! I equip him Gaial and battle Top Gear!" Rad summoned the Humanoid Baku once again, and with another Dragheart Weapon, destroyed the Fire Outrage.

"Kuh…Turn End…"

"It was a fun duel… There's nothing more you can do!" Marisa declared. "G Zero – I summon Moors and salvage Millionaire Crossfire! G Zero – Crossfire!"

Once more the Fire Outrage materialized beside black-white.

"Ikuze! Crossfire! Todomeda!"

"Guwahhhh!" The Fire duelist, unable to stop the attack, was blasted back along with his cards.

"That's some considerable power…" Sora nodded. "Perhaps we can ask you to assist us in our duties?"

"Sorry, but we're just here to find those two guys and leave." Reimu replied.

"I see. Such a shame." The Nature duelist shook her head in slight disappointment.

"Chi…Do whatever you want!" Gathering up his cards, Rad stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"…Do forgive him. He's always a bit…quick tempered." Edo sighed.

"Heh, no problem ze."

"Now that we have that out of the way…" Reimu put down her cup. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Subaru: Mono Black Control**

**Sakuya: Nekura Agatha **

**Marisa: Crosis Graveyard Source**

**Rad: Steroid Gift Beat**


	20. Chapter 19

**Foreword: ...Er...No foreword this time. I would if my computer was cooperating...**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 19 – Hollow Rivalry (Part1)**

"I understand now. Please make yourselves at home and use the two rooms Michael and Jonathan had left. They're large enough o accommodate a few people, so please make yourselves comfortable." Edo told the 6 girls. "We will try to assist in the searching of them tomorrow."

"Thank you." Reimu replied curtly, and led Alice and Remilia to Michael's room while Marisa entered Jonathan's room with Sakuya and Sanae to rest.

It was now late at night, hours after Reimu's company explained their situation to the Constellations.

The moon shone bright white, not a single cloud stopped her from smiling upon the earth.

"Rad." Edo's voice echoed throughout the temple, stopping the Fire duelist in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going at this time of the night?"

"…Just going to have some fun." Rad turned and replied lazily. "Just like usual. It's not like we're in danger or anything."

"Rad." The short-haired boy's voice hardened. "I wish you would take your role seriously. We're going to find out two missing members, and I seriously hope that you can regulate your sleeping cycle and stop being so lazy."

"Nada nada nada." Rad just ignored him and walked towards the doors of the temple. "Go tell that to Subaru and Tsugumi too."

"You…!" Edo started, but Rad was already out of the temple, and the Water duelist let out a defeated sigh. "Subaru, Tsugumi and Rad… They're brilliant duelists… But they just won't take their duties seriously…"

Sora came up to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and Edo relaxed a little from his friend's consolation.

"Hah…Where are those two when you need them?"

"I'm sure we'll find them soon, with the help of these people."

"I hope so…"

* * *

><p>Reimu sat on the wide bed, absently chewing a cookie as her friends gathered around for some girl's talk, and an analysis of the current situation.<p>

"…" Not minding what they were saying, she just hugged her legs and stared into space. It was just like and eternal amount of time passing by her as she just sat there, doing nothing.

"…mu… Rei…mu… Reimu!" Marisa's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Huh? Marisa? What's up?" She looked at the ordinary magician, who stared back worriedly.

"You weren't responding just now…thought your soul just left you ze." Marisa told her best friend.

"No… It's nothing." The shrine maiden replied dismissively.

"We know you enough that it's not nothing." Alice said. "You can tell us. We're your friends aren't we?"

Sanae's head bobbed up and down. "Yes, Reimu-san! You can tell us your problems. We'll be sure to hear you out!"

"…I'm scared." Reimu said quietly.

"Huh…?"

"I'm scared…they'll leave us again." Reimu's bangs covered her eyes. "They've just come back…and I don't want to lose them again. Not this time. Now they're gone... And…"

"…" Climbing up on the bed, Marisa clapped her lightly on the back.

"It's all right… I feel the same too. I don't want to lose them again… But you've got us!" She smiled cheerfully. "We'll bring them back, no matter what, right?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Reimu, I promise you that I will definitely bring them back safely." Alice said as Shanghai waved her hands.

"Heheh… To see Reimu-san show an expression like this… I'll help out too!" Sanae quipped in.

"You have my word, as the owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, that I, Remilia Scarlet, will assist in saving the two most important people to you!" Remilia put her hand over her chest, and Sakuya did the same as her mistress.

"Heh, see that Reimu?" Marisa grinned. "We're all in this together!"

"Everyone…" A smile crept onto Reimu's lips. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Pushing through the doors, Rad waddled into the club, walking through the dancing people and various drinks on the table. Humming a tune to himself, he scanned the club, and to his surprise, found a familiar face among the crowd. Smiling, he walked over and clapped Subaru, who was twirling a wine class in his hands, on the back.<p>

"Huh? Oh hey, man." He greeted his friend as he went back to twirling the glass.

"Heh, what's with that bored look? It certainly doesn't seem like you." The redhead said.

"Hah… It's just that having to deal with popularity is tiring…" He smiled at a fan who waved at him. "And…"

He glanced towards the side, and Rad caught a glimpse of Tsugumi drinking and laughing with a few of her own friends. The Fire duelist smiled.

"Ho…" Rad nudged Subaru playfully. "You got a thing for her? I see you've been eyeing her since I joined up with you guys."

"…" Subaru exhaled slowly. "It's a long story."

"I'm all ears." Grabbing a glass of wine from a tray, Rad leaned on the counter to listen.

Refilling his glass, Subaru started to talk.

"It was quite a long time ago… Our family feud thing." He said. "The Geki family and the Shirayama family…"

"Me and my brother were raised to be top duelists, surrounded with praises and fans… I took everything for granted, and I believed myself to be the top duelist of my age. And one day, I met her."

"It was at a tournament, and I was confident I would beat her to prove my family's name. And…It was a humiliating defeat for me." Subaru gritted his teeth. "I will never forget that day…that my family name was shamed." Cracks appeared on the glass, and he downed all of the liquid inside it in one go as Rad whistled.

Letting out a breath, he continued. "From that day, I vowed to defeat her. To take back my family's honor… And to get revenge for that humiliating defeat."

"Man, this whole family feud shit… I just don't understand it." Rad shook his head as he refilled his own and Subaru's glass.

"Of course you don't." The Darkness duelist replied sourly. "My family's different from yours. My family is the best!" His voice grew a little louder. "The Geki shall defeat the Shirayamas one day…and I will make that happen. I swear!"

"Man…Keep you voice down a little." Rad tugged at him as Subaru earned a few side-glances from people nearby.

"Chi… I tell you Rad." His voice turned back to its normal volume. "Our family will bow down to no one. My dad, my mom, Blane, me… Especially not to the Shirayamas…"

* * *

><p>Dione and Valzaark were in the same club, enjoying the atmosphere and drinks.<p>

"How is it? Dione, Valzaark?" Tsugumi beamed at them. "I told you this place wasn't bad. It's time you start being more sociable!"

Izabella made no comment as she nibbled on piece of fruit.

"…It's not half bad." Dione said quietly.

Valzaark just nodded his agreement.

"Heh… Never underestimate the Shirayamas and their broad network of communications!" She boasted as she popped a small piece of cake into her mouth.

"…" Dione pointed towards their left. "Is that Subaru and Rad?"

"…That arrogant kid? Hmph, leave him be. I'd rather he not notice us." She chugged down a glass of wine.

"…He seems to be looking this way." Dione said, brushing through her short blue hair.

"Just ignore him." Tsugumi refilled her glass.

"…Geki shall defeat the Shirayamas one day…" That one sentence stung Tsugumi's ears.

"…Heh, you know what, guys?" She smirked. "How about I tell you a little about my family's history?"

"The Shirayamas… The greatest family that could ever exist." The Light duelists started. "The one that will eventually dominate the Gekis completely. That one day I defeated Subaru…It was oh so glorious! I feel like I can forever revel in that day, and remind him over and over again of it."

"We have feuded for decades, and neither family was able to dominate the other, and that day, I proved that Shirayama was better. Geki can never hope to defeat me!" Her voice rose as her cheeks started to turn red.

Dione's glass stopped at her cherry lips, and Valzaark's drink became stuck halfway down his throat.

* * *

><p>"…What the fuck did she just say!?" Subaru turned to Tsugumi's direction, fuming. "That bitch…!"<p>

"Oh man, this is gonna be fun…" Rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, Rad cheered him on. "Go on, Subaru, show her what you're worth!"

This earned a hard, accusing stare from Dione, Valzaark and Izabella, but he ignored them.

"I believe in you, Subaru!" He egged him on. "Go!"

"Shirayama Tsugumi…" He walked up to said girl, cheeks red from both anger and alcohol. "Maybe I shall show you my real strength that developed over these years?"

"Heh… The difference between our strength will always be the same, Geki Subaru!" She retorted.

"Cut it out, you two." Valzaark stood between them. "This is not a place for you to be settling personal differences."

"Out of the way, Valzaark!" Subaru growled. "I'll teach this bitch a lesson this time for sure!"

"Oh yeah." Tsugumi jeered. "Let everyone know how much of a loser you are!"

"You…!"

"I said cut it out! Now!" The blue-haired boy found his voice rising like the other two.

"Now, now Valzaark." Rad put a hand on his shoulder and shoved a drink into his hands. "Let's not ruin this moment, shall we? It's not often there's entertainment like this!"

"…" Shrugging off Rad's arm, the dark-skinned duelist turned to face him. "And you'll be taking responsibility for what happens after this?"

"Oh sure!" Rad grinned. "What price is that for some fun?"

"…" Throwing one last glare at him, Valzaark sank back into his chair beside Dione.

"Heheh…"

People were making a circle around the two duelists, some worried, some excited to see the Constellations duel against each other.

"I'll show you how my Darkness works!" Subaru snarled as he brandished his deck.

"I'll vanquish that with my Light!" Tsugumi's fingers touched her card case. "From now on… I'll show you my Perfect Duel!"

The people around murmured among themselves. To win without having a single shield broken by the opponent… That is the Perfect Duel her family has passed on for generations.

"Duema…Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: The Wall that is to be Crossed (Lost Heroes 2 BGM)<strong>

"I summon Jasmine and destroy her to boost 1 mana from my deck top." Subaru declared as the Snow Faerie dropped into his graveyard and his deck top went into his mana.

"I cast Aquan Jr.'s Delivery." Tsugumi revealed 3 cards from the top of her deck, and added Death Gate, Rising Sun and Wired to her hand.

"…My turn." Shaking the dizziness from his head, Subaru drew his next card. "I can't summon Jenny with Berlin here… I cast Lifeplan Charger!"

Taking and showing Wolf Tiger Thunder Blade from the top 5 cards of his deck to Tsugumu, Subaru returned the rest of the cards to his deck bottom and put Lifeplan Charger in his mana zone.

"I summon Loud Park." The Dragon Zombie/God Nova OMG appeared on Tsugumi's field. "I mill 3 cards from my deck to my graveyard, and I salvage Big Day Out from my graveyard." She caught the card as it flew from her graveyard to her hand.

"I summon Deathraios!" Subaru summoned the Demon Command. "I destroy him, and you must destroy one of your creatures too!"

"I destroy Loud Park."

"Now she can't link immediately…. Turn End."

"Heh…How foolish of you." Tsugumi smirked. "I summon Summer Sonia, and draw a card with her ability."

"I summon Maxval. Now all my Darkness creatures cost 1 less to summon!" The Grand Devil stood beside Subaru. "I cast Energy Light and draw 2 cards. Turn End."

"My turn, draw." Tsugumi started her turn. "I summon Glastonbury and God Link with Summer Sonia! Summer Sonia lets me draw 1 card, and Glastonbury gives -2000 power to Maxval and destroys him."

"Kuh…" Subaru winced as the God Nova OMG crushed his fellow Grand Devil mercilessly.

"Summer Sonia Glastonbury! Attack his shields!"

The linked God Nova OMGs slashed away one of Subaru's shields.

"My turn! I summon Thunder Blade and destroy Summer Sonia Glastonbury!"

The wolf Demon Command crashed down, slicing apart the two gods as he did, and Glastonbury went into Tsugumi's graveyard.

"This won't change anything! I summon Big Day Out!" Tsugumi summoned the Demon Command. "God Link! Big Day Out destroys Thunder Blade, and I draw a card with Summer Sonia!"

"…!"

"Battle! Summer Sonia Big Day Out! Double Break!"

"…Shield Trigger! Demon Hand! I destroy Summer Sonia Big Day Out!"

"…" Annoyance flickered over Tsugumi's face. "I destroy Summer Sonia."

"My turn! I cast Hyperdimensional Revive Hole and return Maxval to my hand. Then I bring out Black Ganveet to destroy Big Day Out!" The Demon Command rushed out of a portal, trampling down the God Nova OMG. "Then I summon Maxval. Turn End."

"…I summon God Izumo!" A winged child appeared on the Light Duelist's field. "Now you can't cast spells that cost 5 or less." Tsugumi smiled. "Let's see you take this on!"

"…I summon Deathraios and destroy him." Subaru started his turn, and the Demon Command self-destructed.

"I destroy Berlin." Tsugumi replied nonchalantly, and the Hedrian disappeared into light.

"…Turn End."

"Heh…This will seal the game!" Tsugumi drew a card, instantly charging it into her mana zone. "I summon Lollapalooza and freeze Maxval! God Link! I summon Oracle Jewel Omega! Tri-God Link!"

The God Nova OMG, Mecha Del Sol and Oracle all fused together, forming a three part god that shone their holy light upon the field. "God Izumo! Triple Break!"

Firing three beams of light, the last two shields Subaru had shattered.

"Kuh…" He looked at his broken shields. "Dorballom… But God Izumo is tri-linked… He can't leave the field…"

"My turn…I summon Maxval… Turn End."

"Hah! So that's what you're made of? Geki Subaru?" Tsugumi sneered. "You disappoint me. And you've let your whole family down too!"

"…" Subaru's knuckles turned white he clenched his fists.

"I summon Lollapalooza and freeze that last Maxval! Battle! God Izumo, todomeda!" Tsugumi ordered, and with a large beam of light, the God Nova OMG blasted away the Darkness duelist along with his cards.

* * *

><p>"Uh…kuh…!" Struggling to get up, Subaru fell back down as the alcohol got to him. "Urgh…"<p>

"Man, you're a mess." Rad chuckled as he helped his friend up and packed up his cards. "Let's get you out of here."

"Urgh…"

"Rad…" Dione frowned at him. "This is all your fault."

"Yeah yeah, I'll apologize after they snap out of this." Tossing Subaru's arm over his shoulder, the two duelists left the club.

"And Tsugumi… Don't you think you're going a little overboard with your insults?" Dione turned to her.

"Meh… He's just getting too annoying for me." Tsugumi sniffed. "And I beat him, after all."

"A duelist should never insult another over another's loss." Valzaark calmly stated.

"Hey! He started it first!" She argued. "What's wrong with defending my own family pride?"

"And trample on another's while you do?" Dione countered.

"I'm different from him!"

"You're not being very persuasive this way."

"…" Leaving the two duelists, Tsugumi turned and stormed away.

"…" Izabella just sighed along with Dione and Valzaark.

* * *

><p>"Hang in there mate." Rad patted Subaru's back as the latter was vomiting over a sewer.<p>

"Urgh… I swear… I swear one day…! I will have her taste this humiliation!" He swore under his breath. "I swear…"

"…Hah…"

* * *

><p>"…There's only the 5 of you?" Reimu looked at the present Constellations.<p>

"…Subaru is still resting after that duel yesterday." Dione answered. "Tsugumi isn't in a good mood… and Rad of course isn't helping."

"…What duel?" Edo frowned at her.

"…" Sighing Valzaark told all of them about the events in the club yesterday.

"…Wow, those two are totally not cool with each other." Marisa commented.

"And both are very arrogant and prideful too…" Sakuya added.

"…Those two are at it again huh…" Edo massaged his head. "And Rad is just not helpful…I'll have to punish them later on for making such a fuss. Just all of this…I wis those two were here to make things better."

"Sorry, we'll be taking them with us if we find them." Marisa said." They're from our world after all!"

"…" Sora stayed silent at this. "If they are our world's…then we will be the ones receiving them."

"Heh, we'll see!"

* * *

><p><strong>Decks: <strong>

**Subaru: Anacolor Dorballom**

**Tsugumi: Dromar OMG**


	21. Chapter 20

**Foreword: Finally, a new chapter! New decks to make, new aces for characters! Masterrrr Spaaaaaark! And of course exams...**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 20 – Hollow Rivalry (Part2)**

After a day's search to no avail, Reimu's company and the Constellations returned to the headquarters.

"Hah… Just where the hell are they?" Marisa plopped herself right onto the sofa.

"We've searched the entire city…" Reimu slapped her cheeks. "Even Sakuya couldn't find a trace of them."

"Which means they probably aren't even in this city." Alice reasoned. "If they were taken by Chitose and Haruna, who doesn't even exist here… They might very well not be in this world too."

"How come?" Sanae asked. "If the Constellations remember them, they should exist in this world…"

"This world's them is probably not them in our world." Alice answered. "This world's Michael and Jonathan might have been erased already, and our world's Michael and Jonathan are simply not in this world."

"…" Sanae pondered. "That sounds reasonable…but…"

"That means we're just wasting our time here, if they're not in this world." Sakuya finished the sentence for her.

"We're still not entirely sure if they're not here…" Remilia said. "We may just need a little more time to understand what's going on. These multiple worlds we're going through… There must something we can do to escape this."

"But what?"

"…" The girls fell into silence.

"I don't know." Remilia admitted. "But I'm sure we'll find a way somehow."

"Hopefully fast." Reimu added. "I want to go back already…"

"Well, let's call it for a day." The black-white suggested. "Let's get some rest and try to figure out stuff tomorrow."

Her friends nodded their agreement, and they went into their temporary quarters to relax.

* * *

><p>"That bitch…" Subaru mumbled in his room as he examined the cards scattered over his table. "I'll get her for sure…and take back my family's pride…my pride!"<p>

He grit his teeth as he gathered them up and tried to make another deck.

For the next hour the only sound in his room was the shuffling and playing of cards.

* * *

><p>The moon was up in the sky, her presence calming down Remilia as she sat in the hall, enjoying a cup of red tea by herself.<p>

"…Ah…" Setting her cup on the plate, the vampire looked up at the night sky, and stared at the white, clean moon. "How I wish it was red…"

Some footsteps caught her attention. Shifting her gaze towards the noise, she found Subaru sitting down on the sofa, looking quite unpleased.

"Ho…what's the matter boy?" She looked at him with her crimson eyes. "You don't seem happy at all."

"Hmph…" Subaru snorted. "What do you know? Plus, shouldn't you be resting? To find Michael and Jonathan tomorrow and whatever."

"Vampires are nocturnal, don't you know?" Remilia grinned, showing her small fangs. "I have far more strength than a human like you… I can go without resting for days."

"…Che…" Opening a can of coke, Subaru sipped on it and ignored Remilia.

"Oh my, how rude of you to ignore a lady." The vampire picked up her cup. "Care to tell me why you're looking so furious?"

"What do you know anyway…" Subaru mumbled, as he emptied his coke.

"Heh… Family pride, is it not?"

"…" Smashing down his empty can into the trash-can nearby, Subaru stayed silent.

"Fufu… I'll take that as a yes."

"…Chi… You know how it feels when your pride gets crushed? When your opponent stomps your family's name under her feet?" Subaru growled, his voice getting louder and echoing around the hall. "When everything you worked for just gets thrown in the gutter, twice?"

"…" Remilia was silent as she listened to the boy.

"I will never forget the shame that was forced upon me…" Subaru continued. "I will beat Shirayama Tsugumi…and take back my pride…!"

"You intend to fight with that hatred of yours?"

"My sole reason to fight is for my family and for my pride!" Subaru growled. "I will never relent to the likes of Shirayama!"

"…Hmph." Remilia stopped at that and continued to enjoy her drink, and the hall became silent once again.

"…What, so you want your ass whipped again?" Subaru twirled to the voice, to see Tsugumi with a arms crossed and a smirk on her face. He felt his temper reaching its peak in an instant.

"The fuck did you say!?" He hollered, his voice resonating around the grand hall again as Remilia winced slightly from the sudden sound.

"I say you're never going to catch up with me, Geki Subaru!" The Light duelist replied. "Not now, not ever!"

"You bitch…!" The Darkness duelist pulled out his deck. "I'm definitely going to crush you this time!"

"I'd recommend you leave your personal issues until tomorrow, boy." Remilia frowned. "It's the middle of the night."

"The fuck do I care!" Subaru ignored the vampire. "I will have my revenge…here and now!"

"Heh, Duema…"

"Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: White Hot Fighting Spirit (YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 2)<strong>

"I summon Maxvall!" Subaru summoned the Grand Devil, and he stood by his master's side. "Turn End."

"I cast Trois Charger." Tsugumi cast the Light spell as she tapped 3 mana. "I put Tignus from my hand into the battle zone. Trois Charger goes to my mana. Turn End."

"Chi…!" Charging Jenny into his mana zone, Subaru tapped 4 mana. "I cast Lifeplan Charger! I look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and put Aqua Surfer into my hand! Lifeplan goes my mana. Turn End."

"Heh…" Tsugumi drew her next card. "No mana charge. I cast Glory Snow! You have 1 more mana than me, so I put the top 2 cards of my deck into my mana!"

"Kuh…"

"Turn End."

"My turn! I summon Honenbe!" The Darkness Guardian appeared beside Subaru. "I send the top 3 cards of my deck into my graveyard, and return Thunder Blade to my hand. Then I cast Energy Light and draw 2 cards. Turn End."

"Draw." Tsugumi started her turn. "…I cast Heaven's Gate!"

"…"

"With Heaven's Gate's effect, I put Premium Madonna and Seal Do Leiy into my battle zone, and with Seal Do Leiy's Mana Arms 7, I send Honenbe and Maxvall to your shields."

"….Kuh…!" Subaru slammed the duel table in front of him. "Why do I have to taste this shame again…!?"

"I don't want to lose…. I have to take revenge to bring back my family's pride and crush the Shirayamas…!" He grit his teeth. "Why…!?"

"…It's because you're not enjoying this duel."

"…!?" He turned to the voice's owner.

"You're dueling with hate and anger…" Remilia folded her arms. "With emotions like that, your deck will not answer to your calls, and you anger will push your cards further away."

"…What do you mean…!?"

"I mean that in order to win this duel, you must throw away that pride and hatred of yours." Remilia answered.

"…You mean that I should abandon what is driving me forward!?" Subaru retorted. "This is what motivates me to become stronger! My family's pride and to crush the Shirayamas!"

"Duel Masters is a game for people to have fun." The Scarlet Moon told him. "A game which to understand one another. It is not a tool to settle family disputes and cause spite and bloodshed. Only by abandoning some things, that you gain some things."

"…"

"If you can let go of all that hate, and focus on your deck, and truly enjoy Duel Masters, then your deck will answer your call." Remilia continued. "That is all I have to say."

"…" Subaru clenched his fists, and relaxed them as he closed his eyes.

Focus on my deck… Calm down… His breathing steadied.

Please…my cards, answer my call… If I can once again enjoy dueling again… Please…!

**BGM: Evil Spite (YGO GX Sound Duel 2)**

"My turn… Draw!"

"…! …I summon Thunder Blade, and destroy Seal Do Leiy!" The tiger Demon Command, wielding his two blades, slashed the Angel Command Dragon in two.

"That's it? My turn!" Tsugumi drew and card and summoned her next creature. "I summon Valhalla Knight! I freeze Thunder Blade and destroy him with Premium Madonna!"

"…" Subaru watched as Thunder Blade was blasted into light and sent to his graveyard.

"Heh. Turn End."

"…My turn, draw." Subaru charged a card into his mana. "I summon Jasmine."

"Heh…what do you think you can do with boost at this point?" Tsugumi smirked.

"I summon Deathraios." The boy calmly said. "Then I cast Mother's Sanctuary!"

"Nani…!?"

"I send Jasmine to my mana…and put a cost 10 or less evolution creature into my battle zone!" Subaru declared. "Come, the master of death, lord of demons! Turn everything into darkness!" Deathraios was enveloped in the light of evolution.

"Dorballom…Lord of Demons!"

The goat Demon Command broke out from the evolution sphere as the hall was filled with the energy of Darkness.

"Dorballom…dato!?" Tsugumi fists clenched together.

"With Dorballom's effect, I destroy all non Darkness creatures and mana!" The evolution Demon Command spread out a pulse of dark energy, eliminating all of Tsugumi's mana, Valhalla Knight and Tignus, while half of his mana went into his graveyard, leaving 5 cards in his mana zone.

"Chi…!" Tsugumi growled. "Premium Madonna's effect! As long as she has over 0 power, she will not leave the battle zone during my opponent's turn!"

"…" Attacking would be futile… "Turn End."

"Chi…you bastard…" Tsugumi cursed. "Mana charge…end…"

"My turn, draw! I cast Hyperdimensional Energy Hole, and draw a card. Then I bring out Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser from my Hyperdimensional Zone!" Ryuusei Kaiser emerged from a portal, howling at the Light Duelist.

"Ryuusei Kaiser…"

"Now all your cards are put into your mana zone tapped." Subaru explained. "Turn End."

"…Mana charge…end…" Tsugumi sighed as she surveyed this despairing situation. With virtually nothing she could do, she ended her turn.

Thank you…my cards… Subaru felt relieved as he drew his turn draw. "I cast Energy Light to draw 2 cards. Turn End."

"…I summon Tignus…turn end."

"I cast Energy Hole and draw 1 card. Then I put Victorious Prin into my battle zone!" This time, the Alien princess leapt from a portal into Subaru's battle zone. "Turn End."

"…!" Tsugumi's palm now sweated. "I am to be defeated here…!? Impossible…! To the likes of Geki…!"

"Draw, mana charge… Turn End…"

"This will be the end!" Subaru announced as he drew a card. "I cast Revive Hole and return Jasmine to my hand! Then I bring out Victorious Gaial Kaiser!"

"Psychic Link!" Gaial, Ryuusei and Prin formed together, creating a blinding light, and when the light faded, the Rainbow Command Dragon stood on Subaru's battle zone, growling menacingly at Tsugumi. "Gaial Ore Dragon!"

"Gaial…Ore Dragon…" Tsugumi stumbled, and sat on the floor as she stared at the Psychic Super Creature.

"Gaial Ore Dragon! Ike, World Break!" Subaru commanded, and Gaial Ore Dragon condensed a large energy ball in front of his mouth, shooting it at Tsugumi after a few seconds.

"Tignus, block!" Tsugumi desperately commanded. The Justice Wing jumped in front of the attack, protecting Tsugumu's shields and vanishing into light in the process.

"Gaial Ore Dragon's ability! He untaps after he wins a battle, and I return two shields from your shield zone to your hand!" Subaru said, and two shields bounced into Tsugumi's hand.

"Kuh…"

"Gaial Ore Dragon! Break her shields again!" Subaru commanded.

"Premium Madonna, block…!" Premium Madonna blocked the large beam, unscathed due to her immortality power.

"I return those two shields!"

"…!" Catching the two shields, Tsugumi activated one of those. "Shield Trigger! Super Eternal Spark! I send one of Gaial Ore Dragon's Psychic Cells to your shields…and he falls apart since Psychic Cells can't exist on their own!" A large beam of light shot through the dragon, and reverting to Ryuusei, Prin, and Gaial, they were immediately sent back to the Hyperdimensional zone.

"…Dorballom! Break that last shield!" Obeying his master's orders, Dorballom blasted away Tsugumi's final shield.

"…No triggers…" Tsugumi hung her head as she caught her last shield.

"Turn End." Subaru exhaled, and declared the end of his turn.

"…I summon Oriotis, turn end…" If I can at least get another Heaven's Gate…!

"There's no next turn for you, Shirayama Tsugumi!" Tsubaru told her. "I cast Hyperdimensional Blue Black Hole and put Victorious Prin into the battle zone. Since she is a water creature… Blue Black Hole makes all my creatures unblockable!"

"…Guh…!"

"Dorballom, todomeda!" With a blast of Darkness energy, Tsugumi was thrown back, unconscious, her cards scattered around her.

* * *

><p>"Hu…" Subaru felt strangely calm as he packed up his deck and the duel tables disappeared.<p>

The hate, anger… all gone. The grudge that had held him for all these years suddenly disappeared.

"…Thank you." Turning to Remilia, who had been watching all along, Subaru expressed his gratitude. "Thanks to you, Miss Remilia, I no longer feel bound by this grudge. I finally feel that I can enjoy Duel Masters again."

"Hmph… That is good." Remilia picked up her cup and started back towards Michael's room.

* * *

><p>"Heh, you said some pretty good stuff there Remilia." Reimu said as Remilia stepped into the room. "I never expected something like that out of your mouth."<p>

"M, mind your own business." Remilia, face slightly red, set her cup on the table.

"Was hard to keep that charisma up huh?" Reimu teased, while Alice giggled lightly.

"Mou…" Remilia buried her head in her arms to hide her embarrassment. "A, anyways…shouldn't you guys be asleep?"

"Heh…That duel was too noisy, plus you were giving a speech, how could we miss that?" Reimu smiled. "But that was enjoyable, to say the least."

"U…"

Their girl's talk continued for another hour before the lights were finally out.

* * *

><p>"…" Reimu threw off her blanket, only to find there was no blanket at all. "…!?"<p>

The other 5 girls were lying around her, and everything around was pure grey. A space where there was nothing but a dark grey.

"This is…!?"

"This is a break before a new world is reconstructed." A voice told her.

"…! Subaru?" Reimu turned to see the dark haired boy standing a few feet away from them. "…What do you mean? A new world?"

"I'll explain." Subaru said as the other girls began to open their eyes. "This space you're in…is not exactly a real world."

"…Not a real world? What exactly are you trying to say?" Marisa questioned.

"This dimension is a fictional world created by the soul fragments of the Constellations and Pleiades, residing in the cards that you picked up." Subaru answered. "A dimension where we try to recreate a world which reaches a good end, but doomed to fail every time."

"…"

"We repeated this process, over and over again, each time with different settings and events, but none of them succeeded." He continued. "Until you, and those two stumbled into this dimension."

"Their presence acts as keys to breaking this never ending cycle. The first world you went into collapsed, since Chitose and Haruna became free, and the world lost some of its support and broke down."

"And such, the world reconstructs itself without those two's presence, and thus they did not exist in that last world." He took a breath. "And now…thanks to you, Miss Remilia, I broke free from that cycle." He bowed slightly.

"Hm, hmph, of course, I am Remilia Scarlet after all!" The vampire coughed to hide her pride, earning some teasing grins from the other girls.

"Of course, the presence of Michael's and Jonathan's cards helped." Subaru went on. "Acid and Fernando…they will be crucial for the freeing of the other souls lingering in these cards. Please keep them with you at all times."

"…Well, why don't you tell us this earlier?" Sanae raised her hand.

"The souls in the worlds they created do not realize they are in a fictional world." Subaru answered. "You can say…it's a subconscious thing. Only those who have been freed can realize this."

"In order for this dimension to collapse, you must free all these souls from this cycle. Unfortunately, I cannot help you, so I can only give you the information I know before a new world is born."

"So do you know where Jonathan and Michael are?" Marisa asked, twirling her blonde hair.

Subaru shook his head. "I'm afraid I do not. They may be trapped somewhere in this dimension, or that they have escaped from it somehow."

"I see…"

"Well, it seems that my time is up." Subaru looked up as the grey dimension was beginning to be filled with color. "Good luck. I'll entrust those two guys to you."

"Heh, don't worry!" Marisa smiled.

"We'll be sure to take care of them." Reimu told him.

"…That's good then. Good bye." Subaru smiled. A sad, but relieved, smile. "Thank you once again."

As his figure faded, the colors twirled around, swimming around in the girls' eyes, until everything became encased in white, and fading to black the next instant.

* * *

><p>Remilia opened her eyes. They were in large room, a hall not unlike the headquarters of the Constellations in the first world.<p>

"…" So this is another new world, created without Haruna, Chitose and Subaru…

"Hey! What are you doing here! This place is off limits to bypassers!" A voice she heard not long ago.

"…Shirayama Tsugumi…" She uttered the person's name.

"…? You know me?" The blonde frowned.

"…" Remilia stood up and patted her dress. "I know you…and we have some business here with you."

"…And what will that be?"

"We're here on the issue of Michael and Jonathan." Remilia replied curtly.

"!" Tsugumi's hard expression changed ever so slightly. "You know where they are?"

"I don't…" The vampire said. "But our objectives are the same."

"…"

"What are you doing Tsugumi?" Edo walked down the stairs. "These people don't seem to have been invited here."

"…They say that they're here to find our two missing members." Tsugumi explained as Edo joined her. "Apparently they have some business with them."

"…" Edo scratched his chin as the other girls got up too. "How can we trust you on this one?"

"Reimu, you have those two cards?" Remilia turned to the shrine maiden.

"Yeah." She pulled them out and showed Edo and Tsugumi.

"…It's definitely their energy signature…" Tsugumi affirmed as she peered at Acid and Fernando.

"…So you actually know them, huh." The water duelist folded his arms. "I see. I suppose those really are their cards. However… Let's see if you can really be trusted!" He pulled out his deck from a pocket.

"Heh, happy to oblige…" Marisa was about to whip out her deck, but Remilia's hand stopped her. "Remilia?"

"Ojousama…" Sakuya looked at her mistress, a little surprised.

"Don't worry. I can handle this." She assured her companions as she took out her deck as well. "I, Remilia Scarlet, shall not fail!"

"Very well!" Edo said. "I admire that pride of yours. Duema!"

"Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Immense Power (YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 2)<strong>

"I cast Faerie Life." Remilia declared. The top card of her deck went into her mana zone. "Turn End."

"I summon Start Dash Mypad." The blue Cyber Lord-like Outrage materialized on Edo's battle zone. "Turn End."

"I cast Faerie Shower. I look at the top two cards of my deck, and put one of them into my hand and one into my mana zone. Turn End." Remilia continued to boost her mana.

"Big Mana huh… I won't let you do as you please! My turn!" Edo drew his turn draw. "With Mypad's effect, I evolve Aqua Guard into Java Jack!" The Liquid People who existed from the dawn of Duel Masters encased himself in white light, and the lot more humanoid evolution Liquid People Sen emerged from the sphere. "With his effect I draw 4 cards, and return 2 cards to the bottom of my deck. Battle! Java Jack! Double Break!"

Java Jack shot a strong stream of water at Remilia, smashing 2 of her shields.

"Shield Trigger, Faerie Shower." Catching her 2 broken shields, the vampire declared the activation of the spell, and added one card to her hand and another to her mana from the top 2 cards of her deck.

"Mypad, attack her shields!" Another shield was broken by the Water Outrage.

"Remilia-san…" Sanae looked at Remilia worriedly.

"Daijoubu." Sakuya reassured her. "Ojousama won't be taken down that easily."

"Turn End." Edo declared.

"My turn. I summon Bolbalzark Ex and untap all my mana." The Hunter Armored Dragon descended on Remilia's field. "Then I summon Bolshack Superhero! All 3000 or less creatures are destroyed." With a mighty swing of his arms, Bolshack Superhero crushed Mypad, destroying him.

"Battle! I attack Java Jack with Bolbalzark Ex!" The two creatures rushed at each other, Bolbalzark impaling Java Jack with his sword while the Liquid People Sen's fist smashed through the Earth Dragon, both being destroyed in the process. "Turn End."

"My turn. I summon Aqua Jesterloupe! I activate his Chain ability and reveal the top card of my deck." The clown-like Liquid People appeared on Edo's field. "My deck top is Java Kid, and he costs 2, so I put him into the battle zone. I draw one card with Jesterloupe's ability, and reveal my deck top with Java Kid's ability! If it's a Liquid People, I can add it to my hand." With a flick of his hand, Edo's deck top revealed itself. "….Mercury Gigablizzard…."

"Bad luck you got there." Remilia commented. "My turn. I cast Lost Soul!"

"…" Edo's hand was impacted by a pulse of energy, sending all of his cards to his graveyard.

"Turn End."

Drawing and charging Gigablizzard, Edo commenced his attack once again. "Jesterloupe, Java Kid! Break her last shields!"

The last of Remilia's shields splintered, but her expression did not change the slightest.

"No triggers."

"Turn End."

"I summon Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser, and since he gives all my creatures Speed Attacker. I attack and destroy your creatures!" The Red Command Dragon appeared on Remilai's field and slashed Jesterloupe into light while Superhero pulverized Java Kid with his fists. "Turn End."

"Uh…" Edo winced as his last two creatures were sent to his graveyard.

"My turn, draw… Turn End."

"My turn. I cast Energy Hole and draw a card. Then I put Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser into my battle zone!" Remilia cast the Hyperdimensional spell as Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser leapt out of a portal.

"Double Ryuusei…" Edo could already tell the end of this duel.

"Turn End." Remilia declared.

"My turn, I cast Streaming Shaper and reveal the top 4 cards of my deck." Edo started his turn. "All water cards, so I add them into my hand. …Turn End."

**BGM: Septette for the Dead Princess (Rin ~House set of "The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil")**

"That was some good beatdown at the start…" Remilia said. "But you will not overcome this **fate**!"

"The King of Terror that governs over all, offer me you power, and we shall overcome all that dares to stand in our path!" Tapping all 10 mana she had, Remilia recited her ace's summoning chant. "Zenith of Terror, Beethoven!"

The King Command Dragon arose from a summoning circle beneath the battle zone, and towered over the duelists, exerting his unparalleled pressure over them.

"Beethoven…!"

"Ojousama…I'm honored you call upon me again." Beethoven knelt before his master.

"Of course, you are my ace, after all." Remilia grinned at the creature, wings fluttering happily behind her back as she rejoiced the fact that her ace could finally talk. "Let's go!"

"With Beethoven's effect, I salvage Bolbalzark Ex from my grave, and Galamuta from my mana zone. Then I tap him." Remilia caught the two dragons as they bounced back to her hand. "Turn End."

"…" Edo sighed as he drew his card. Ryuusei's tap in, and Beethoven's attack redirect… There's nothing he could do anymore. "Turn End…"

"My turn. Sorry boy, but this ends here!" The small vampire declared as her eyes shone a deep crimson. "I summon Bolbalzark Ex and untap all my mana! Then I summon Galamuta!"

2 more dragons appeared on Remilia's field, howling at the water duelist, who shook his head in defeat in the face of 6 dragons.

"Galamuta gains Speed Attacker with Ryuusei's effect!" Remilia explained. "When he attacks, all Shield Triggers will be sealed for the rest of the turn!"

"Ikinasai! Galamuta! Break his shields!" The Earth Dragon/Dark Lord sliced through the first shield with his sword. "Eternal Ryuusei! Victorious Ryuusei! Break all of his shields!" The two Red Command Dragon Hunters rushed through all 4 of Edo's remaining shields with their wing swords.

"…" Edo stared at Ragnarok, The Clock in his hand.

"Ojousama!"

Remilia nodded. "Beethoven, direct attack! Fate's Soprano!"

Charging his lance, Beethoven shot a giant beam at the defenseless Edo, earning Remilia the win.

* * *

><p>As the duel tables and creatures faded, Edo sat up from his lying position and pushed his glasses into place. "Very well, your dueling skills are something to be admired… I believe you can be trusted."<p>

"You made the right choice." Remilia smiled, as did the girls behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Subaru: Anacolor Dorballom**

**Tsugumi: Mono White Heaven's Gate**

**Remilia: Black Beethoven**

**Edo: Mono Blue Liquid People**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello ladies and gentlmen! It's been quite some time. I'm sorry for this long holiday, and I've been preoccupied with lots of other stuff. Namely reality and procrastination. Anyways, I'm back, and hope this chapter will satisfy you until the next chapter comes!**

**Please do leave your comments if you have any, as usual!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 21 – To the end of Reincarnation (1)**

"Bruce's effect!" Alice called out. "I summon Crossfire from my graveyard for no cost since I have 6 creatures in my graveyard!" The red dragon-like Outrage appeared from a pillar of flames, his cannons glowing and ready to fire.

"This turn will be the end!" She declared, and swung her arm aside. "I attack with Galamuta, and no one can use Shield Triggers until the end of the turn!" The Earth Dragon/Dark Lord hybrid swung down his gigantic blade, breaking one shield of Alice's opponent. The blue haired girl with glasses cowered as her shield shattered and reformed into a card in her hand.

"Kuh…"

"Then I attack with Maple Syrup and break two more shields!" The blonde puppeteer commanded, and the large Death Puppet crushed two more shields.

"Crossfire! Double Break!" Crossfire blasted the last shields into the girl's hand.

"Kuh…" She stared at the 2 shield triggers that couldn't be used. "Impossible…"

"Bruce, todomedeyo." Flicking her short hair, Alice gave the final order. In response, the black Outrage MAX raised his sword and brought it down on the girl, bringing the duel to an end.

The smoke cleared and the girl lay on the floor, and everything began to turn white. Soon enough, the girls found themselves in the pure white space, as the world began to reset itself.

* * *

><p>As they realized that they had solved another world's problems, the lone clapping of a person resonated around the space.<p>

The girls turned to see Edo coming towards them for afar, clapping his hands as he closed the distance between them.

"Congratulations, and thank you very much for freeing me from this cycle." The boy smiled. "You have my deepest respect and thanks for helping us.

"Heh, no need to thank us ze." Marisa answered. "We just want to get us, Jonathan and Michael out of here as soon as possible.

"Whatever the cause, I truly thank you for helping us…and them." Edo motioned towards who-knows-where. "Could you continue to look after them after this for us? As long as they have companions, they won't be lonely anymore."

"We'll ensure that they feel our emotions." Reimu crossed her arms. "We won't let them get away so easily this time!"

"Heh…" Edo flashed a wide smile. "Be sure to party on for me, since I can't anymore. Tell them not to miss us and go on already!"

"We will." Alice nodded as she clutched her grimoire.

"Well then…good bye, and thanks. I'll leave all the rest to you." Edo waved, and the white space began to distort and shift, and eventually all turned to black.

* * *

><p>Sanae opened her eyes, and felt the damp, warm air latching onto her skin. Frowning, she looked up, seeing a large piece of glass overhead, and noticed the amount of plants around her.<p>

"This place is…" Sunlight poured down on the girls through the glass, and Sanae noticed the sprinklers soon enough.

"A greenhouse?" The green haired shrine maiden came to this conclusion.

"What's that?" Marisa asked as she fanned herself with her hat. "Man, sure is hot in here."

"It's a place to grow plants in an ideal environment." Sanae explained, making use of the knowledge of her original world. "These plants need to be in such a wet and hot environment to grow."

"Which means I can grow mushrooms in here too!?" The magician's eyes sparkled.

"E, eh…I suppose so." Sanae scratched her cheek.

"It's getting suffocating here. Why don't we get out of here first, then talk later?" Remilia suggested from under the shade of her parasol.

The others nodded in agreement, and with her time stopping abilities, Sakuya found an exit in no time and led her companions to it.

As soon as they stepped out of the greenhouse, a large voice halted them.

"What do you think you're doing to my plants!"

Caught by surprise, they turned, and saw an enraged Sora stomping towards them.

"Who are you? This place is off-limits!" She hollered.

"Eh, we…" Not knowing how to explain the situation in short time, Sanae stopped midway. "We're not here to harm you and your plants! Please hear us out!"

"Hmph… I don't care what purpose you serve…" The tattooed girl pulled out her deck. "I'll beat you in a duel, and you'll stay away from this place!"

"Ha!?" Reimu frowned and reached for her deck. "Didn't you listen to what Sanae said? Fine, I'll…"

"Reimu-san… Please leave this to me." Sanae raised her hand and stopped Reimu. "It's time I did something for Jonathan-san and Michael-san!"

"…Fine then." Reimu stopped a little reluctantly.

"Don't worry!" Sanae pulled out her deck in response. "I'll show you the power of the wind priestess!"

"Duema!"

"Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Duel for Certain Victory (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 5)<strong>

"I summon this child!" Tapping two cards in her mana zone, Sanae summoned a small Snow Faerie, who appeared by the wind priestess' side. "Blow the winds of the five colors into the land and lend me the strength of the world! Summer Breeze Faerie Courtney!"

"Heh…Courtney…" Sora drew a card. "I summon Dandy Eggplant!" The Wild Veggie wielding a hammer materialized on her field. "With his effect I put Traptops into my mana zone and send Geo Eggplant from my mana zone to my graveyard. Turn End."

"My turn! I cast Faerie Miracle!" Sanae tapped all cards in her mana zone and cast the mana boost spell. "Since Courtney gives all cards in my mana zone all civilizations, I boost two cards from my deck! Turn End."

Clicking her tongue, Sora started her turn. "My turn. I summon Victory Apple. With his Fort Energy: Wild Veggies, I put Geo Eggplant into my mana zone from my graveyard. Turn End."

"I won't let those Wild Veggies grow anymore. My turn!" Sanae said. "I cast Moonlight Demon Wolf Castle Howling, and give -3000 power to Dandy Eggplant. Then Mana Arms 5. I destroy Victory Apple! Turn End."

"Bakana…" Taken aback, Sora shook her head and growled. "My turn, draw!"

"I summon Dokugator and send Courtney to you mana!" The alligator-like Jurassic Command Dragon appeared on Sora's field, snapping his huge jaws, and with a large howl the Snow Faerie disappeared from the battle zone. "Turn End."

"Ku… My turn. Mana charge…Turn End." Sanae pursed her lips.

"Draw. I summon Fighting Musubi and activate his Martial Touch!" Sora declared and the Wild Veggie appeared on her field. "I return Dokugator to my hand and boost 1 mana. Turn End."

"My turn! I summon The=Deadman!" The living goddess declared, and the Jurassic Command Dragon/Draguner crashed down on her field, calling forth Niga=Vermut, a large Dragheart Fortress with multiple dragon heads from the Hyperdimensional zone in the process.

"With Niga=Vermut's effect, all my cards in my mana get all 5 civilization like Courtney! Turn End."

"Chi…" Sora drew a card. "I summon Traptops! I send a cost 5 or less card, Niga=Vermut to your mana zone!" Traptops rose from the ground and bellowed, and the large Dragheart Fortress

"My turn! I summon Courtney!" Courtney once again floated beside Sanae, blowing the colors of the 5 civilizations into Sanae's mana. "Then with Deadman's effect! I tap one card of each civilization to summon Descartes Q!" The blue Crystal Command Dragon roared as he emerged from a whirlpool of water. "Mana Arms 7! I draw 5 cards! Then with Descartes Q's second ability, I put one card from my hand to my shields and take one card back. Turn End."

"My turn! Draw! I summon Great Cactus, and search Victory Apple from my deck!" The cactus raised his arms, and a card flew from Sora's deck into her hand. "Then I summon Kurikuri Ikarazu! I put Dandy Eggplant from my graveyard into my mana zone. Turn End."

**BGM: The Fight Isn't Over (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 5)**

"My turn! I summon Master Seven by tapping 5 cards with Deadman's ability, then I summon Glenmolt Head by the same effect!" Sanae declared, and the Draguner and Gaial Command Dragon appeared on Sanae's field.

"Battle! I attack with Glenmolt Head! Mana Arms 7! I put a cost 6 or less non-weapon card, Endless Heaven from my Hyperdimensional zone into my battle zone!"

Conjuring a ball of energy in his hands, Glenmolt Head opened a gate to the Hyperdimension, allowing the Light Dragheart Fortress to cruise into the battle zone. "Glenmolt Head! Double Break!"

Two of Sora's shields shattered and reformed as cards in her hand, one glowing with a green aura. "Shield Trigger! Ancient Dragon Ruins Euru=Bucca! I send the untapped Courtney to your mana zone, then Mana Arms 5! I send The=Deadman to your mana zone too!" A shadowy fortress appeared, spewing a green gas that sent both creatures into Sanae's mana zone.

"Uff…Master Seven loses Speed Attacker without Mana Arms…" Sanae frowned. "Turn End. Since I have more shields than you, at the End Step, Endless Heaven ryuukais into True Destiny King Neverend!"

The Dragheart Fortress transformed into the yellow Angel Command Dragon holding a giant spear in his right hand, and the whole battle zone was covered in a white aura.

"My turn! I summon Ragmatox! I send him to the mana zone, and you must send one of your creatures to the mana zone too!" Sora summoned the Jurassic Command Dragon and instantly sent him to the mana zone.

"…I send Master Seven to the mana zone."

"Then I summon Victory Apple!" The apple appeared on the field once more. "Fort Energy! With both his Fort Energies, I put Victory Apple from my graveyard to my mana zone, and recover Flavor Chef Don Grill from my mana zone! Then G Zero! Since I have 4 Wild Veggies in my battle zone, I summon him for no cost! I evolve Victory Apple into Don Grill!"

"The Acorn Tree of the flavors of the world! With your twin blades cut everything in your path!"

The apple grew into the large tree, swinging his two knives and splitting the ground. "Heh! Don Grill! Double Break!"

"Kuh…" The evolution Wild Veggie slashed at Sanae's shields, splintering two of Sanae's shields.

"No trigger…"

"Heh… Traptops, Double Break!"

"Descartes Q! Block! Descartes has 7000 while Traptops has 6000, so Descartes wins!" The wind priestess commanded, and Descartes Q rammed away the Jurassic Command Dragon who charged at Sanae, and with two blasts from his cannons obliterated his opponent.

"Then I break your remaining shields with Great Cactus, Fighting Musubi and Kurikuri Ikazaru!"

"Kuh… No triggers…"

"Heh…Turn End." Sora smiled confidently.

"Oioi… Is Sanae gonna be alright?" Marisa frowned at the field.

"Don't worry…she's probably still got more stuff up her sleeve." Reimu assured her friend. "She still has 3 dragons… She won't be losing like this."

**BGM: Faith is for the Transient People (Sanae's Theme) (Arrange: Demetori)**

"Watashi no taan! I summon a third Courtney!" Sanae once more summoned her key card.

"Sanae! Let's do this!" The faerie smiled at her master, letting of a small green aura from her body.

"…!" Sanae stared at her creature for a few seconds, and returned the smile shortly after. "Hai! Let's do this, Courtney!"

"I summon a second Master Seven!"

"Glenmolt Head, attack!" Sanae ordered. "With Neverend's effect, I freeze Don Grill! Then Mana Arms 7! I put Gigaheart into the battlezone and equip it to Glenmolt Head!"

"I attack Kurikuri Ikazaru!" The Humanoid Baku slashed at the Wild Veggie with the giant sword, cleaving him in half.

"Then I attack Great Cactus with Master Seven! He gets Power Attacker +777, and gains 70000 power while battling with Mana Arms 7! I also freeze Fighting Musubi with Neverend's effect!"

"Kuh…!" Sora covered herself from the explosion made from the destruction of her creature.

"This is the second attack this turn with a Dragon!" Sanae informed her opponent. "Gigaheart ryuukais into Ohginga!"

Glenmolt let go of the weapon, and in a flash, it transformed into the Gaial Command Dragon, who roared and slashed with his two blades.

"Ohginga! Triple Break! Then with Ohginga's effect, I bring out Leo The World!"

The six-armed Angel Command Dragon shaped after a dragon flew out of a hole connecting to the Hyperdimension.

"Kuh…! Shield Trigger! Euru=Bucca!" Sora caught her shattered shields and activated her defense. "I send Neverend and Leo The World to your mana zone…!"

"While I have no shields, Leo The World does not leave the battle zone!" Sanae activated Leo The World's effect, and the Dragheart creature slashed away the green gas while Neverend vanished back into a portal.

"Leo The World gains Speed Attacker with Ohginga's effect! Leo The World, direct attack! Todomedesu!" Sanae ordered, and her creature obeyed, roaring with all his might, smashing all six of his swords onto Sora, and ending the duel at last.

* * *

><p>"Ha… I'm terribly sorry." Sora set down the last cup of tea apologetically. "I tend to go quite berserk when it's concerning my plants. Please forgive my brashness."<p>

"It's all right!" Sanae reassured the Nature duelist. "Since the misunderstanding is gone, we can get along together! And thanks to that duel, I've got a talking creature too!"

"Hmm…" Reimu sipped the hot tea.

"Mu…" Marisa grumbled. "I must get a talking creature soon…"

"Well, I suppose you aren't bad people. If you're objective is to find Michael and Jonathan too, we can cooperate." Sora told them as she sat back down on the sofa. "…That is, if they're willing to cooperate…"

"…Hm? You mean…" Alice put down her cup of tea.

Another voice responded to her question.

"Who are these people?" Rad came towards them, a look of annoyance drawn on his face. "I thought non-Constellations aren't supposed to be here!"

"Oh, Rad." Sora stood up and greeted her fellow red-haired duelist. "These people are here to find Michael and Jonathan, and they mean no harm. They can definitely be of help."

"Chi…" Rad clicked his tongue and turned away. "Whatever, I don't need their help in finding them and recruiting more members. Just do whatever you want."

"Eh…" Sora wanted to say more, but Rad had closed his room's door behind him. Her shoulders sagged as she sighed and sank back down.

"…Not very cooperative eh?" Marisa observed, as she eyed Rad's door and gulped down her tea.

"Yes… as you can see, the remaining 6 members of the Constellations aren't exactly bonded closely with each other." The Libra duelist explained. "More so ever since Michael and Jonathan disappeared, and we lost the glue that stuck us together…"

Sighing, she refilled the cups that were empty with red tea. Moments passed as in silence save for the sipping and refilling of tea, and the soft clattering of plates and cups.

"Hm…" Reimu tapped her chin and mused. So this time we have to make this group bond together…huh. This might be a little tricky…

"Well. I suppose we can start to search for them tomorrow. Do you have any rooms to spare?" Reimu inquired.

"Oh yes. Michael and Jonathan's rooms are empty. Please use them if that is alright with you."

"Well, thanks for this ze!" Marisa thanked Sora and stood up.

"Ahn!? The hell you saying!?" Rad's voice echoed around the hall, and they turned to see the angry Taurus duelist squaring off against Tsugumi, who wasn't looking a lot happier either.

"I said, you good for nothing duelist can't even find them with your own power! And it's been a whole year already!" Tsugumi crossed her arms and repeated her last sentence.

"Why you…!" Rad leered at the Aries duelist, his hand reaching for his deck. "I hope you've prepared yourself for this!"

"I always am!"

"Guys guys!" Sora rushed towards the two and pulled them apart. "This is not the time to be arguing amongst ourselves!"

"Stay away, Sora!" Rad growled. "I'll teach her a lesson this time round!"

"Stop it, you two." A cold, harsh voice froze them in their position, and Dione stepped out of her room. "This isn't the time to be quarreling. We have duties to attend to and find our two missing members with our guests. As a team, of course."

"Chi… I don't care." Rad spat. "I'll do things on my own, and I'll never cooperate with this little lady."

"Ah, shall this little lady show you how she'll kick your butt then?" Tsugumi sneered.

"You…!"

"I said stop it!" Dione commanded harshly. "You two, get away from each other and stop this nonsense."

"Or?" Rad countered.

"I will make you stop." The coldness in the Pisces duelist's quiet voice seeped into their bones.

"…Fine." Rad grumbled and left reluctantly.

"That goes for you too, Tsugumi."

"Chi…" Clicking her tongue, she obeyed the order.

"…Sorry for the disturbance." Dione bowed her head towards Reimu's team. "Please make yourselves comfortable. We will join you out here tomorrow morning." With that, she retreated into her room.

"…Wow." Sanae breathed. "…That's some scary aura."

"…She's the founder of the Constellations, and has the ultimate authority here." Sora informed them. "…I've actually never seen her duel, but it's said that she has never lost to anyone else in the Constellations, Michael and Jonathan included."

"Heh…" Remilia smiled. "That's quite something."

"…How I wish we were bonded more closely with each other. Or at least, find Michael and Jonathan to take care of the messes between us…" Sora shook her head. "As you can see, Rad and Tsugumi aren't on friendly terms. Izabella is always in her room doing who-knows-what, and Dione and Valzaark are basically acting on their own too…"

"Hm…" Marisa scratched her cheek. "Oh well! We'll think about that later ze!" She dashed into Jonathan's room without hesitation, and Sanae and Sakuya followed her in. Reimu sighed opened the door to the other empty room, along with the remaining girls.

As Sora watched the doors close, she exhaled deeply and massaged her temples, closing her eyes and letting her mind rest.

It was a long moment before she looked up again to tidy up the china cups, only to find them all gone, already cleaned and wiped dry beside the kitchen sink.

"….Huh?"

* * *

><p>The sun rose, and by early noon, Rad was sitting impatiently in the hall under the guard of Valzaark, the red-head's feet tapping nonstop. Tsugumi winced and whirled on him. "Would you stop that foot tapping? It's getting unbearable."<p>

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna so about it? No one else seems to be complaining." Folding his arms and looking at Tsugumi with a taunting attitude. Rad resumed his foot tapping.

"Grr…" Surveying her fellow Constellations, Tsugumi couldn't say much. Sora was in a meditating position; Izabella was focused intently on her smart phone; Valzaark had the same stoic expression while keeping an eye on Rad; and Dione was drinking a bit of wine quietly.

In minutes, the girls from Gensokyo emerged from their rooms, serious looks on their faces.

"…I assume we're all ready?" Reimu questioned. It was a needless question, but she decided to ask anyway.

"…Yes we are. We shall head for our first location." Putting down her glass, Dione brushed a lock of blue hair from her ears. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Alice: Darigaaz Outrage (赤黒緑アウトレイジ)**

**Sanae: Summer Breeze Arms (薫風武装)**

**Sora: Mono Green Wild Veggies (緑単野菜)**


	23. Chapter 22

**Foreword: Hello dear readers. Sorry I've been away for such a long time. Was busy with a lot of stuff, such as new card information, editing and stuff.**

**Also, congratulations Koishi-chan, for getting 1st place in the 11th Touhou Popularity Poll!**

**As usual, please do leave comments if you can!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 22 - To the end of Reincarnation (2)**

Tsugumi huffed as she brushed her long, flowing blonde hair behind her, the soft wind blowing against her fair features.

"Hah… Why do I have to work with this brash red-head?" She mumbled under her breath, which still reached Rad's ears.

"Hey, I'm not the one deciding this. I'd be happy to work alone than to cooperate with you." He growled.

"…" Dione coughed in response to their bickering.

"Chi…" Rad clicked his tongue and walked ahead of them.

"…Hah…" Sora's shoulders sagged in exhaustion and defeat, as she once again had to bear with the arguments between her teammates, which she had hoped not to see, at least for today.

"Seems they really aren't friendly with each other." Marisa commented as they followed behind the Constellations.

"Just like the Gold Saints, always fighting amongst themselves." Sanae added.

"Eh?"

"Fufu, nothing."

They reached an old abandoned building, on the verge of collapsing as vines entangled it, coiling around the 5-storey establishment like snakes, which was probably what kept it from falling apart in this state.

"…Why are we here?" Rad folded his arms as he surveyed this building, unimpressed.

"We picked up a faint signal from the badges of Cancer and Leo a few days ago, though they disappeared after a few seconds." Dione explained as she trudged towards the entrance. "We might pick up something that might lead to where they are. And because their badges are functioning… that means they might still be alive and well."

"Pff… Then why aren't they showing up?" Rad retorted, but followed their leader nonetheless.

"I'm sure they have their reasons." Came the curt reply. Rad just rolled his eyes but does not continue the argument.

The Constellations followed Dione as she opened the rusty door, which groaned and creaked as it gave way. Reimu and her company looked at each other, and walked into the building after the Constellations without another moment of hesitation.

The interior of the building was vastly empty, and cracks ran along the pillars and walls that were barely sustaining the building.

"Wow. It's amazing this place is still standing." Tsugumi swatted some dust away from her nose, and coughed. "I really want to get out of here as fast as possible. It's ruining my health."

"Better get used to this, little missy." Rad's comment earned a snarl from Tsugumi, which turned into a sneer after he coughed too.

"…" Sora tried her best to ignore her two colleagues, and examined their surroundings. Kneeling down, she peered at some faint footprints embedded in the thick coat of dust on the floor. "Guys, someone has been here. It looks like a pair of recent footprints…"

Her notice gathered everyone else to her location, and they began searching for more signs from that area.

"…It seems that they appeared out of nowhere…" Tsugumi pursed her lips. "They seem to go from the middle of the building straight to the exit…"

"Hm…" Reimu mused to herself. "If it really is them… Then they might be transported to this world like us… But what are they doing?"

"…It seems you're thinking what I'm thinking." Marisa saw the look on her best friend's face.

"Have you got any idea?" Dione turned to them, quipping the interest of the other people.

"Well, it may be that they traveled here along with us… But they are keeping their location a secret. They must have got rid of the signal transmitter once they realized their location was exposed." Reimu explained her thoughts. "They must have some reason to do this…but I don't know why."

She grumbled to herself as she realized that Michael and Jonathan were deliberately making things more complicated and annoying. They'll have to be given a good scolding later on.

"Hm…" Izabella scratched her chin. "Now that they're apparently safe and sound, what's left is to just track them down."

"Though they have shut off their communication badges. If they're hiding from us, finding them shouldn't be an easy task." Valzaark followed.

"Heh, then we'll just find them, beat them to a pulp and ask questions later!" Rad grinned.

"Heh. For once I agree with that guy." Marisa nodded.

"If we do find them, that is." Remilia said. "Which is quite the hard mission here."

"Well, they shouldn't be hard to find I suppose. They must be here in the city…" Sora murmured. "Let's split up and find them then."

"Heh, they'll pay for neglecting their duties for so long!" Rad smashed his fist against palm and walked out of the building before anyone could stop him.

"…Let him be. It's better that way." Dione said. "Then I suppose I'll be on my own too. Sora can go with Tsugumi and Valzaark with Izabella."

"And…our guests…you can decide on your own." With that, she walked out the entrance. Valzaark nodded at Izabella too, and they departed. Reimu, Remilia and Alice split into one group while Marisa, Sakuya and Sanae divided into another, leaving only Tsugumi and Sora in the building.

"…So… shall we?" Sora turned to her companion, who didn't seem very amused.

"…" Sighing, the blonde nodded. "Yeah, let's."

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

The two Constellations walked in silence as they surveyed the apparently empty fields.

"Hey…" Tsugumi broke the silence. "…What do you think of the Constellations, exactly?"

"I…" Suddenly taken aback by the question, Sora fumbled for words. "I… wish we were more of a team back then. When Michael and Jonathan were here. Like our guests…they seem to have a good relationship with each other. Not bickering like us all the time…" She sighed.

"…It's not like I want to argue all day long…" Tsugumi shook her head. "I'd love to be at peace with everyone…but it just seems impossible."

"Why so?" The Libra duelist asked, puzzled.

"Ha… You know, because of my upbringing and family, I don't have much friends." The Aries duelist sighed and explained. "Even after I joined the Constellations, it didn't change much. I was mostly alone…and it just seems awkward to bond with everyone else…Michael and Jonathan are gone… You're with your plants… Izabella is alone most of the time… Dione and Valzaark are on their own.., and Rad… Ugh." She shook her head.

"I would've been glad to help you out if you had asked." Sora turned to her companion, arms folded and slightly cross. "If you don't ask, nothing will be done."

"I know… It's just that my pride never allowed me to lay it down and ask someone else for something. Be it the fellow Constellations or others."

"Ha…" Though a little hesitant, Sora put her hand on Tsugumi's shoulder. "Well, I'm sorry that I didn't realize that earlier. I'd be happy to spend less time with my plants, if you're up for some time together."

"…Thank you." Tsugumi flashed a faint smile at Sora. "I suppose it's time to put down this pride of mine."

"I'll be there for you no matter what. We're colleagues and friends, after all." Sora responded. "…It'd be nice if Michael and Jonathan were here, so they could make the Constellations a happy family… Alas, they might not be the ones we knew."

"Well, we'll try to stick us together then." Tsugumi told her. "If they're not here, then someone has to do it."

"Fufu… That doesn't sound much like you, Tsugumi."

"Mu… That's how I am inside… If I put down my pride, then it's just me like this."

"I understand." Sora giggled lightly. "Still…it's not often we see you in this state."

"…Hmph!" Tsugumi looked away, with a small smile on her face.

It was then they noticed the enormous shadow overhead.

* * *

><p>"…What's that?" Marisa pointed, and Sanae and Sakuya looked in that direction. Their eyes widened with surprise.<p>

"…! That is…!"

* * *

><p>"…! Diabolos Zeta!" Tsugumi clenched her fists as she stared at the Psychic Creature. "Who opened the portal to an alternate world!?"<p>

"Tsugumi, look!" Sora noticed her friend.

"!"

A figure with a blue coat and hood stood on the shoulder of the large creature, face indistinguishable under the cover of blue hood.

"Hey! What are you doing, materializing a creature at this time and place!" Tsugumi questioned, quite angry at the appearance of Diabolos Zeta.

"…" The figure said nothing in return, and hopped down on to the grass, a white magic circle beneath its feet, absorbing all impact that would've easily killed a person from that height. Diabolos Zeta quickly dissipated into light after his rider got off.

The figure stood up straight, a bracelet on its left hand, which started to glow a bright white gleam. A semi-transparent pad materialized from thin air in front of the hooded figure, and the a deck flew from its pocket, situating itself on the left side of the pad, and expanding 5 shields where they should be as 5 crystalline shields appeared and revolved around the figure.

"What… Is that?" Sora stood, wide eyed at the bracelet and its system. "I've never seen something like it… A new duel table?"

"Chi… Seems you're not going to be opening that mouth of yours unless we pry it open!" Tsugumi felt her temper rising. A duel table rose up from the ground in front of her, and she placed her deck on it, and it shuffled itself and spread 5 cards to the left of itself. Tsugumi drew 5 cards, and 5 transparent shields materialized in front of the table. "You won't have a choice once I, the Aries duelist, completely beats you!"

"Don't lose, Tsugumi!" Sora cheered on her friend from the sidelines.

"Of course I won't!" Tsugumi assured her.

"Duema, Start!"

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Desire Drive<strong>

"I cast Faerie Life." The figure's voice distinguished it as male, though heavily distorted. A card from the top of his deck went into his mana zone. "Turn End."

"Draw. Mana Charge. Turn End." Tsugumi ended her turn swiftly.

"My turn. Draw. I charge Wilhelm into my mana zone. I cast Faerie Miracle. Since I have 5 civilizations in my mana zone, I boost 2 cards. Turn End."

"Chi…" Tsugumi drew a card. "6 mana already… I charge a mana. Turn End."

"My turn. Charge. I cast Counterattacking Silent Spark and draw 2 cards." The figure caught 2 cards from his deck as they flew towards him. "Turn End."

"Heh…My Turn!" Tsugumi announced. "I cast Glory Snow! Since you have more mana than me, I boost 2 mana too!"

"Yes! Tsugumi can have 7 mana next turn!" Sora beamed at the blonde duelist.

"…My turn. I cast Gachinko Joker. I'll discard those cards to your left." The figure motioned, and a black beam forced Tsugumi to let go of the two cards.

"Ha! You've fallen for it!" Tsugumi smirked, and one of the cards went into the battle zone instead of her graveyard. "Bonsowaru's Madness effect! He comes out into the battle zone if he is discarded by your effects!" The Angel Command Dragon hovered in the air above Tsugumi, wielding a large staff.

"…Gachinko Joker's second effect. We play Gachinko Judge, and if I win Gachinko Joker returns to my hand."

"Gachinko Judge!"

Tsugumi smiled as she revealed Valhalla Paladin, which cost 9. It quickly faded as she saw her opponent's revealed card.

"Alphadios…dato!?"

"Alphadios costs 10, so I win and Gachinko Joker returns to my hand."

"Kuh…" Tsugumi growled as both revealed cards were sent to the bottom of their respective owner's deck. "Then Bonsowaru's effect! I reveal the top 3 cards of my deck and put all Blockers into my hand!"

With a swing of his weapon, the Dragon Spirit Admiral flipped the top 3 cards of Tsugumi's deck open, revealing Milzam, Bonsowaru and Dragon's Sign, and all but that last were added to Tsugumi's hand, which was sent to her deck bottom.

"My turn!" Tsugumi drew a card. "I summon Heaven's Rosia! With his effect I bring out Endless Heaven from my Hyperdimensional Zone into my battle zone!"

Forming a ball of energy in his hands, the Light Draguner opened a portal to the Hyperdimenson, and from it, the Church of the Light Civilization sailed into the field, showering the battle zone with light.

"Battle! Bonswaru! Break his shield!" The white dragon obeyed, smashing one of the hooded figure's shields. "Then End Phase! I have more shields than you, so Endless Heaven! Ryuukai! Neverend!" The Dragheart Fortress flexed it arms and legs, and grabbing a spear out of thin air, the Dragheart Creature stood over the battlefield, threatening to crush Tsugumi's opponent next turn.

"Turn End!" Tsugumi grinned. "Let's see how you make it out of this one!"

**BGM: Heraldic Beasts Bear Their Fangs (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 3)**

"My turn. Charge. I summon Bolbalzark Ex, and untap all my mana. Then I cast White Green Hole and bring out Victorious Prin." Both Hunters materialized on the figure's field. "Prin's effect, Neverend can't block or attack until my next turn. Then I cast Mother's Sanctuary! I send Prin back to my mana, and evolve Bolbalzark into Uberdragon Valkyrias!" The Armored Dragon let off a huge howl as the egg of evolution enveloped him, and in a split second, the evolution Armored Dragon took his place on the battle zone. "Valkyrias' effect! I cost trample a Dragon from my mana zone! I put Dragment Symbol Sr, Spellcyclica into the battle zone!"

Striking the earth with his huge lance, the Uberdragon growled as a fissure opened on the ground, and the blue Crystal Command Dragon emerged from it.

"Spellcyclica!" Tsugumi clicked her tongue.

"Spellcyclica's effect! I cast White Green Hole and bring out Prin! With White Green's effect I salvage Romanesk from my mana. Then with Prin's effect, Heaven's Rosia cannot attack or block until my next turn!" Once more the Alien princess appeared, and bound the Angel Command Dragon with energy chains.

"Battle!" The hooded figure commanded. "I attack Bonsowaru with Valkyrias!" The red Armored Dragon fired his chest cannon, completely obliterating Bonsowaru from the battle zone. "Turn End."

"Kuh… Draw. I summon Emeralda and return a shield, and then I add one shield back. Shield Trigger! Dragon's Sign!" Tsugumi exclaimed as the returned shield glowed in her hand. "I put a cost 7 or less Light Dragon, La Rose Bluet, from my hand into my battle zone!"

"Heh…Turn End!"

"…My turn." The hooded man drew a card, and looked at it briefly before charging another card into his mana. "I summon a second Spellcyclica!"

"Nani…?"

"With Spellcyclica's effect, I cast Mother's Sanctuary from my graveyard. I send the same Spellcyclica to my mana zone, and evolve Valkyrias into this card!" He exclaimed, as a card from his mana zone went on top of the Armored Dragon.

"Wha…evolving Valkyrias!?" Sora was shocked by the sudden evolution of the powerful Dragon.

"Witness the power of the reborn Diva!" The hooded male called. "The song of destruction and rebirth with the power of the moon!"

"Trueshinra Premium Kiriko Moon!" The blue Lunatic Emperor/Cyber Lord/Unknown broke out of the evolution egg, her long, flowing hair waving in the wind.

"Nani... Kiriko Moon…dato!?" Tsugumi took a step back. "But I still have blockers and Shield Triggers, this won't scare me!"

"Kiriko Moon's effect! I return Spellcyclica and Victorious Prin to the bottom of my deck, and reveal non-evolution creatures from my deck up to the number of returned creatures!" The man announced, as the two creatures disappeared from the battle zone.

"…Codeking Number Nine! Meteorite Ryuusei the Flash!" Two Dragons materialized beside Premium Kiriko Moon, roaring at the clear sky, unfazed in the face of the army Angel Command Dragons before them.

"…!"

"Meteorite Ryuusei's effect! He taps all your creatures!" Letting off a bright flash, the Red Command Dragon Hunter made all of Tsugumi's creatures kneel, devoid of their power.

"And with his effect, all my creatures get Speed Attacker!"

"Battle! Meteorite Ryuusei! Double Break!" The hooded man ordered. The Light/Fire Dragon charged towards Tsugumi, and with a swing of his large blade severed 2 shields.

"Kuh…!" Tsugumi grit her teeth and caught the 2 cards in her hand.

"Kiriko Moon! Triple Break!" Stretching one arm, Kiriko Moon let off a powerfull blue shockwave, shattering Tsugumi's remaining 3 shields.

"Shield Trigger, Heaven's Gate…"

"Have you forgotten that Number Nine is here?" Her opponent reminded her. "You can't cast any spells."

"…Uh…" Tsugumi fell on her knees. "There's nothing I can do anymore…"

"Correct." The man raised his hand, ready to give the signal for the final blow.

"…!" The Light duelist shut her eyes tightly, bracing her body for the coming impact.

It didn't come.

"…?" She opened her eyes, and found Sora standing in front of the dueling table, arms spread wide open. "Sora…!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" The Nature duelist declared. "If you're going to deliver the final attack, you have to attack me too!"

"Sora…" Tsugumi could feel something welling in her chest.

"…" The hooded man hesitated, but quickly he made a decision as he brought down his hand. "Number Nine, todomeda."

"Kuh…!"

The others arrived just in time to see the King Command Dragon smashing his sword of light on the two girls, ending the duel.

"Wha…!" Rad stared at the scene. "Tsugumi lost!?"

Reimu turned her attention to the hooded man, and thought she saw a smile on his face, as he looked straight back at her.

"You bastard!" Rad ran towards the victor as the creatures disappeared. "I'll teach you not to mess with the Constellations!"

Then the world shook, and everything turned white.

* * *

><p>"…We didn't do anything, and we still got through this world?" Marisa folded her arms.<p>

Tsugumi shook her head. "It is because of your presence that I realized that I wanted friends. And I was able to pluck up the courage to ask for one."

"And it's because you're here that I realized that I wanted the team to stay together. Even Rad wanted to take revenge for Tsugumi." Sora added. "That helped us fulfill our wishes."

"O, Oh…" Marisa scratched her cheek.

"Though… It was that last duel that was the final straw to help us get through." Tsugumi smiled a little sadly. "I suppose you know who he is already."

"There's only one person I know with a deck like that." Reimu massaged her head. "Once I find them… We are going to have a long talk. And punishment awaits them."

The other girls laughed a little at that.

"…Well, thank you sincerely for your help." Tsugumi bowed. "I wish you all the best in the remaining worlds."

"Please take care of them." Sora waved as everything started to turn black.

"Leave it to us." Remilia grinned. "We'll be sure to…take care of them."

"Oh sure we'll do." Marisa smiled maliciously.

"Haha…" Sanae waved back.

"Well then…best of luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Decks: <strong>

**?: 5c Kiriko Moon (５cキリコムーン)**

**Tsugumi: Mono White HG (白単天門)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Foreword: Well...the next chapter is the second last chapter of the "Land of Reincarnation" arc. It's time to move on I guess. Spending more time than I should on the past. This is a Touhou fic, after all.**

**Again, please comment if you have any things to ask!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 23 – To the end of Reincarnation (3)**

**BGM: Battle! Zinnia (Pokemon ORAS)**

Dione tapped 5 cards in her mana zone as Aqua Guard, Aqua Analyzer and Aqua Jester Loupe were sucked into a gigantic swirling whirlpool overhead, and the faint sign of evolution signed thrice as the whirlpool exploded into a mass of energy, revealing the evolution creature Dione had just summoned.

"The supernova of the seas, freeze all magic with your blizzard breath, and plunge them into the icy Stygian! Galaxy Vortex Evolution!" She called as the creature shadowed all present, blotting out even the sun from their eyes. "Supernova Mercury Gigablizzard!"

The enormous Water Phoenix descended on the battle zone, sending a chilling gust through the whole field.

"Gigablizzard…!" Remilia frowned. Getting rid of her isn't going to be easy…

"Mercury Gigablizzard, Triple Break!" The Pisces duelist commanded, and the Phoenix let forth a chilling wind, shattering 3 of the vampire's shields.

"Guh…" Staring at the massive evolution creature, Remilia revealed one of her broken shields. "Shield Trigger, Faerie Shower… Are you allowing this?"

"Of course not." Her opponent coolly replied. "I activate Gigablizzard's Meteorburn! Whenever a spell's effect would be used, I send 1 Meteorburn unit from Gigablizzard to the graveyard, and the spell loses its effect and is sent to its owner's graveyard." One of the three evolution orbs orbiting around Gigablizzard was absorbed into her chest, sending a pulse of energy through the creature and activating her effect.

"Turn End."

"…My turn… I draw one extra card with Evidegoras. I cast Faerie Life." One more Meteorburn unit revolving around the Phoenix vanished from sight as the spell lost its effect. "Then I Turn End."

"I cast Streaming Shaper." Dione declared. Revealing Aqua Guard, Gorgonshack, Crystal Super Paladin and Isaac from her deck top, she added all to her hand. "Gigablizzard, Triple Break!" The last 2 shields vanished from Remilia's field. "Shield Trigger, Intense Vacuuming Twist!"

"I use Gigablizzard's last Meteorburn unit and that spell loses its effect too." Dione ended her turn with a wave of her hand.

"My turn! Evidegoras' draw, then turn draw!" Drawing two cards, Remilia charged a mana and tapped 7 cards in her mana zone. "Now there's nothing to stop my spells! I cast Ganveet Blaster! I destroy Gigablizzard, and you must discard 2 cards!"

Unfazed, Dione discarded Gorgonshack and Aqua Analyzer from her hand as her ace disappeared in a giant explosion.

"…Turn End." It's still alright… I have Hanzou to stop Super Paladin…

"My turn." Dione drew a card. "…You must have Hanzou in your hand, right?"

"…!" Remilia's chest tightened.

"Unfortunately, he won't be of any use." Dione tapped all 6 cards in her mana zone. "I'll use these from my hand. I summon this card with Aqua Guard and Super Paladin!"

"The impenetrable twin lances of magic! Charge through your foes and trample them down! Hand Vortex Evolution!" Aqua Guard and Super Paladin from Dione's hand were siphoned into a whirlpool above, albeit smaller than the one when Gigablizzard was summoned, and the Water Phoenix, with the trademark centauric body of evolution Liquid people and wielding twin lances, charged into the battle zone from the sphere of energy formed from the whirlpool. "Super Electric Nova, Crystal Phalanx!"

"Nani…!" Remilia didn't expect this at all, and the appearance of Crystal Phalanx took her by complete surprise.

"Crystal Phalanx! Todomeyo!"

Unable to defend herself, Remilia was blasted away from the dueling table, and Sakuya immediately caught her master and shielded her with a parasol.

"…Hmph…" Dione turned away. "It seems that I still cannot be freed from my duties…"

"Kuh…" Remilia stood up and shook her head in regret. "It seems that I, Remilia, am still not strong enough… Though I hate to admit it."

"Ma… We all have these times, don't sweat it." Marisa pat the vampire on her shoulder. "Let's just think about what to do next now."

It has been two worlds since Tsugumi and Sora were freed from the neverending cycle. The girls took care of Izabella and made her understand that the world does not reject her and she need not take revenge on the whole of humanity. They then made Valzaark know what it truly means to have a "heart". Izabella regretted her actions of twisting Subaru's heart, and asked Reimu and Marisa to tell the boys that she was truly sorry. Valzaark wondered what would Michael and Jonathan would experience from now on, and blessed them before disappearing. There was no sign of the two missing Constellations in these two worlds.

Now, it was Dione's world, and things weren't going as smoothly as they thought.

"As expected from the strongest Constellation…" Reimu rubbed her temples. "Next time I'll be the one to challenge her."

"That's not gonna happen." Marisa protested. "I'm the one dueling next time! I've been itching for a duel for so long already!"

"…Ma, whatever you say." The red-white lay back down on the bed and stretched. "…Wonder what those two are doing right now."

"…Saa ne..." Alice propped her chin on her palm. "But from the looks of it…they must be at least doing something."

"Something that they don't want us getting involved in, maybe." Sakuya offered, and the others nodded in agreement.

"…Well, we'll focus on our objective then." Reimu said. "As long as we know they're safe. They'll eventually find a way too."

"Yeah. But we're not going to forgive them for making us worried for so long." Marisa added. "Hope they're prepared for what's coming."

They laughed as they spent the night sharing girls' talk in one of the empty rooms.

* * *

><p>Dione paced around the large hall of the Constellation's base. It was eerily quiet. The emptiness of the space served only to enhance her solitude.<p>

Only 4 Constellations to manage this organization…and to save the world from otherdimensional invaders… And half of the members being missing didn't help at all.

This forced weight on Dione's shoulder was getting heavier each day, and she sighed. To be declared the successor to the seat of Pisces…she had never agreed to this. But she had not choice, for she was raised to do so.

Emptying her 3rd can of beer, she popped the can into the bin and strode out of the lobby after a short gaze at the doors of Cancer and Leo's room.

* * *

><p>The Pisces duelist stared at the defeated opponents lying on the floor, who had tried to pick a fight but were soundly defeated. Her poker face never changed the slightest between the duels.<p>

A thug groaned as Dione pulled him close by the scruff of his neck.

"Kuh…! What do you want from us now!?" He growled, but his façade faltered once Dione crushed an empty beer can right in front of his face with her free hand.

"You just lost. I suppose I can ask something from you. I have heard of some rumors of…dangerous duelists in this area. Care to tell me what you know?" Dione leered at him. "Just to remind you, this isn't a question."

"Guh… I don't know!" He replied, still somewhat defiant. His attitude changed again once he saw Dione reaching for his fingers. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!"

"Those guys…they're hiding in a house near the rubbish dump…And they're up to something… But I don't know more…honest!" Dione let him drop back to the floor with an oomph.

"…How pathetic." She left him groaning in the back alley and started towards an alcohol shop, leaving after a moment with a few bottles of wine and some cans of beer in a bag.

To pick a fight with one of the strongest duelists in the world, the Pisces duelist…they were nothing but foolish. And Dione was not in the mood to refrain from anything. She was never in the mood to be compassionate, or refrain from using her full strength. It is her duty to do so.

It was this ruthlessness that supported her all this time.

Opening a can of beer, and bringing it to her lips, Dione slowly made her way to her destination.

* * *

><p>Dione pushed open the door of the worn-down, tattered shelter that could be barely called a house. She looked around, finding no signs of anyone in the house, only messy tables and beds.<p>

"…" She shut the door behind her, and walked up to a table, picking up a piece of folded paper that seemed unusually clean compared to its surroundings.

Her eyes widened as she saw the addressed person's name. Quickly unfolding it, she skimmed down the letter. Her mouth curled upwards as she finished reading its contents.

"…Fufu…" She covered her eyes and began to laugh. "Haha… Hahahaha…! So that's how it is…! I understand now… Ha… Hahaha…! "

She couldn't contain her laughter as it echoed around the empty house.

* * *

><p>Rad was absently reading a magazine on a couch as he saw Dione coming back from her outdoor activities.<p>

"Her…did you find anything today?" He called out.

"Oh, of course…" The Pisces duelist replied. "I've found it…finally. The real purpose to use this power for. At last… I have to thank them."

She retreated into her room, shutting the door.

"…Huh?"

* * *

><p>"…Ha…" Reimu slumped onto the bed. "We didn't get anything today…"<p>

"No clue on those two's whereabouts…or how to solve this world's problems…" Marisa shook her head.

"It definitely seems to be related to Dione…" Alice pondered. "But she's so cold towards everyone. We can hardly even talk to her, let alone solve her problems."

"Well, that may be the challenge for this world." Remilia reasoned. "If we get her to open up and explain her problems… It may be an east task after that."

"That is, if she really does open up to us." The green shrine maiden said. "If she doesn't even open up to her own colleagues… It's hard to imagine she'd tell us her problems."

"…Hah…I wish those two were here. It would be a lot easier for us." The red white sighed.

"Hah…" The others sighed too, feeling a sudden wave of fatigue sweeping over them after so many worlds.

They were fast asleep before they noticed.

* * *

><p>Fixing up her short blue hair, Dione stepped into the empty hall.<p>

Just that it wasn't empty anymore.

"…Well, I guess I have to thank you for this." She nodded towards her guests. "Shall we get going?"

They nodded in return.

"…Fuh…" Dione exhaled, her breath forming into mist in the night winter air as she stepped out the Constellations' base with the visitors following close behind her. "Finally…after all these years…"

"Heh… Just think of it as a gift from your friends."

"…Hmph…" A smile crept onto her lips. "Very well… I guess I shall permit you to become my friends… It's not often I give this honor to someone else other than Neftilia."

They chuckled in response as they set off.

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Battle! Team MagmaAqua Leader (Pokemon ORAS)**

Criminal Duelist Organization Babel.

The 3 duelists stood in the hall, and Dione's two visitors easily dispatched the grunts that came at them within minutes.

"Hmph…" Babel… How Dione despised this name. The organization that took away Nephilia's life… It was only now that she found this base with the other 2's help.

"Kuh…" Her opponent drew his card. "I summon Matsurida Wasshoi!"

The Beast Folk/Hunter appeared on the teenager's field, added to his hand the previous turn with Command Of The Gang Leader. "Turn End!"

"Vanilla…" Dione started her turn. "I summon Pulpy Goobie, and rearrange the top 5 cards of my deck. Turn End."

"My turn!" Her opponent drew a card.

"Phoebus! Don't lose!" One of his friends called out, just before being blasted away by Bolshack Ulpheus.

"…Kuh… I cast Pure White Blueprint!" Phoebus declared, revealing 5 cards from his deck. "I add Ultra Man, Rendan and Dunas to my hand. Then I return Sandpit Man and Apache Wendigo to the bottom of my deck. I then summon Dunas using1 mana with Matsurida Wassshoi's effect!"

The cost 3, 4000 power Arc Seraphim materialized on his field.

"Turn End!"

"Draw." Dione charged a mana and tapped all her cards in her mana zone. "I summon Aqua Jester Loupe." The clown-like Liquid People appeared beside her. "With his Chain, I reveal the top card of my deck."

The top card flipped itself open, and Bell Gravekeeper Berlin appeared on her battle zone. "Berlin costs less than Jester Loupe, so he is put into the battle zone. And I draw a card with Jester Loupe's effect. Turn End."

"Chi…" Phoebus drew a card. "I summon Rendan and Ultra Man for both 1 mana! Dunas! Break her shield!"

Dione silently caught the broken shield in her hands. "My turn, draw. I summon Oriotis and Time Tripper, and draw a card with Jester Loupe's effect. Turn End."

"If I keep attacking like this…!" Phoebus licked his lips as he charged a mana into his mana zone tapped, and then tapped his remaining mana. "I cast Snake Attack! All my creatures get Double Breaker until the end of my turn! Then I put one of my shields to my graveyard."

"Dunas! Double Break!" The Spirit Knight shattered two more of Dione's shields.

"Ultra Man! Double Break!"

"Pulpie Goobie, block." The Gel Fish and Hedrian both exploded.

"Rendan! Double Break!" The Snow Faerie obeyed and smashed through the last of Dione's shields.

"Hehe… Turn End!" Confidence rushed into Dione's opponent as he smiled.

"My Turn. Draw, charge." Dione revealed a spell in her hand. "I cast Hydro Hurricane."

"Nani…!?"

"I have 2 Light creatures in my battle zone. So I bounce two of your mana. Then I have 2 Darkness creatures in my battle zone. So I return Rendan and Dunas back to your hand."

"Kuh… My turn! I summon Rendan and Dunas again!"

"My turn. I summon Berlin. Then with 4 mana, I summon Southern Renaissance, and I draw 3 cards with his effect." The Angel Command Dragon stood behind the horde of creatures that now filled Dione's field. "Turn End."

"…Guh… I summon another Rendan! Dunas! Direct attack!"

"Southern Renaissance, block." Southern Renaissance easily dispatched the Arc Seraphim.

"Rendan! Direct attack!"

"Berlin, block." Dione commanded, and Hedrian/Hunter stopped the attack at the cost of his own life.

"My turn." Dione declared. "I summon Terse Ruth. Then I summon Schreiber. I draw a card with Jester Loupe's effect." The yellow Guardian and Initiate materialized.

"This shall finish the game. I cast Diamond Sword!"

A golden aura enveloped her creatures, granting them the ability to attack the opponent regardless of any effect.

"No…!" Phoebus stared in horror as Dione's creatures broke all his shields, the shattered fragments reforming in his hand as cards. "Impossible… Impossible, impossible, impossible!"

"Schreiber, todomeda." The Apostle of Strictness blasted the vanilla duelist with a pulse of powerful energy, and he crashed into the wall, sliding down as he lost consciousness.

"Hmph." Looking around, she saw that her companions had taken care of the remaining Babel grunts too, and the defeated duelists lay on the floor, groaning in pain or out cold.

"…" She turned her attention to the last person standing, who kicked the unconscious Phoebus out of disgust and disappointment.

"…Valtors."

The blonde man who had his long hair tied back looked up from vanilla duelist and stared back at Dione.

"Hmph… Dione… It's time to settle this thing between us, eh?" He took out a deck from his pocket. "Revenge for… what was that girl's name again? Neftilia?"

"…Don't you dare utter her name, you piece of trash." Dione seethed, as she felt the rare emotion called anger welling up inside her.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He taunted. "I'll be sure to send you down to her for company!"

"You're the one going down to apologize to her." Dione's hair fluttered as the bracelet she obtained from her companions flared a blinding blue light. 5 crystalline shields surrounded her as the semi transparent dueling zone was projected out of thin air.

"..Duema, Start."

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: The Battle Is To The Strong (FateZero OST)**

"I cast Hyperdimensional Surprise Hole. I put Deepsea Yanus into the battle zone." The canine Blue Monster leapt out of the portal leading to the Hyperdimension. "Turn End."

"Heh…" Valtors drew a card. "I summon Mil Armor. Turn End."

"My turn!" Dione started her turn. "I cast Hyperdimensional Grip White Black Hole! I peek at one of my shields, and send one of your shields to the graveyard, to by replaced by a new one from your deck top." The burnt shield was revealed to be Valhalla Magic, and Valtors clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Then I put O'Flame into the battle zone!"

The Flame Command materialized, and in response, Deepsea Yanus was enveloped in flames, awakening into Crimson Lord Yanus.

"Crimson Lord Yanus' effect! O'Flame gets Speed Attacker and Power Attacker +2000 this turn!" Dione explained. "O'Flame, break his shields!"

"Mil Armor, block." Valtors ordered, and the Great Mecha King/Initiate was smashed to light by O'Flame.

"Yanus, shield break!" The Flame Monster rushed at Valtors' shields, smashing one of them.

"Hmph. Draw." Valtors charged a mana. "I summon Kignashion!" The Justice Wing materialized on his field.

"Draw! I cast Hyperdimensional Blue White Hole!" Dione could feel her anger growing even stronger. "I put Victorious Prin into the battle zone, and with Blue White Hole's effect, all my creatures cannot be blocked for the rest of the turn! And Prin's effect! Kignashion cannot attack or block until my next turn! Then since a water creature is put into my battle zone, Crimson Yanus Loop Awakens back into Deepsea Yanus, and I draw a card!"

"Nani…!" Taken aback by this overwhelming pressure from Dione, Valtors' composed demeanor wavered.

"Man…I've never seen Dione this angry before." One of her companions shook his head.

"Thank god we're were never on the receiving end." The other agreed.

"O'Flame! Shield Break!" Dione commanded.

The red Flame Command slashed through 1 shield with his sword of flames. "When O'Flame attacks you and isn't blocked, my other cost 5 or less Psychic Creatures break an extra shield gain Power Attacker +2000! Then after the attack, O'Flame awakens into O'Flayer!" The Temporal Formation shrouded himself in a pillar of fire, and out came the Awakened Formation of Destruction.

"Deepsea Yanus, Double Break!" The Blue Monster smashed through 2 more shields.

"Kuh… DNA Spark! I tap all your creatures, and since I have only 1 shield left, I add 1 card from my deck top to my shield zone!" The remaining untapped creature, Prin, was bound of a chain of light, and another crystalline shield appeared on Valtors' field.

"Huff…" Valtors exhaled a sigh of relief. "My turn. I cast Eternal Guard and send O'Flayer to your shields. Then I summon Notre Dame. Turn End."

"Draw. I summon Spirit of Armaments Lightning Kid!" The Angel Command resembling Alcadeias, donning a spanish hat and wielding a thin sword of light, descended on Dione's battle zone. "Lightning Kid's Shield Plus! I add one card from my deck top under one of my shields. Then Shield Force! As long as the Shield Plus-ed shield is in my shield zone, Lightning Kid gets +5500 power and Double Breaker! Turn End!"

"Chi… I summon Murmur, then I summon Andorom and Freeze Lightning Kid! Then I break that Shield Plus-ed shield with Notre Dame!"

"Shield Trigger!" Dione caught the two cards. "Surprise Hole! I put another Deepsea Yanus into the battle zone."

"Chi…Turn End!"

**BGM: A New Duel Legend (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 1)**

"Watashi no taan!" A fiery gust of wind blew as Dione drew her card. "I summon Kareiko, and then cast White Black Hole! I look at one of your shields!" Confirming the shield, Dione promptly sent the other card to the graveyard, which was Dragon's Sign.

"Kuh…!"

"Although White Black Hole's effect gives you an extra shield from your deck…Kareiko shuffles that card back into your deck! Then White Black Hole's effect, I bring out O'Flame once again, and the two Deepsea Yanuses awaken into Crimson Lord Yanus! Crimson Lord Yanus' effect! O'Flame and Kareiko get Speed Attacker and Power Attacker +2000!"

"Ike! O'Flame, final break!"

"Andorom, block!" The Justice Wing disappeared in an explosion.

"Yanus, final break!"

"Murmur, block!" The Initiate followed the Justice Wing to the graveyard.

"Second Yanus, final break!"

"Kuh…!" Valtors caught his last shield.

"Kareiko, todome!"

"Ninja Strike 4! Falconer!" Throwing out a card, the Guardian blocked the Oracle's attack, and subsequently shattered into fragments.

"This is the end!" Dione's eyes turned a fierce indigo. "Victorious Prin, todomeda!"

"U, uwahhhhh!"

* * *

><p>Dione stormed up to the defeated boss of Babel. Her eyes were those of a killer, without any mercy.<p>

"P, please…!" Valtors begged. "Anything but my life…! Please…!"

Gritting her teeth, Dione swung her fist at his face with all her strength, instantly knocking the blonde man out cold.

"Pathetic." She spat.

"Dione…" One of her companions started.

"How I would like to burn this place to the ground." She shook her stinging knuckles. "…But that won't bring her back."

"…Dione…"

Dialing the police's number, Dione informed them of the hideout's whereabouts, and cut the line after a few sentences.

"…However, I must thank you." Dione expressed her gratitude. "I've finally found a purpose in my duty of being a Constellation. To stop Neftilia's case from happening all over again…"

"…" The duo smiled. "Always glad to."

Then the world faded into white.

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Remilia: Black Beethoven (黒戦慄)**

**Dione: Mono Blue Beat/Jester Sword/Dromar Trigger Beat (青単ビート/ジェスターソード/ドロマートリガービート)**

**Phoebus: Black Green Vanilla Beat (黒緑バニラ)**

**Valtors: Valhalla Knight (ヴァルハラナイツ)（切り札は出番ないけどなぁ）**


	25. Chapter 24

**Foreword: Hello everyone. Really sorry to be only uploading such a short chapter after a long hiatus. I'm reallllyyyy busy with stuff, and there's still more I need to take care of. But, I managed to squeeze this chapter out. So please enjoy it until the next chapter!**

**As usual, please comment if you have any suggestions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 24 – To the end of Reincarnation (4)**

Reimu opened her eyes to the sun and sound of an enormous crowd cheering. Wincing, she covered her ears and looked around, finding herself sitting on a seat, under the shade of a large cover overhead. The others were waking up at the same time, puzzled about their whereabouts.

"Huh… what the…" The deafening roar of the crowd nearly drowned out Marisa's voice. "Where the hell are we?!"

"…That is…!" Looking towards where the people were shouting at, Sanae widened her eyes at the red sports car swerving beautifully around a corner, it's metallic red body glinting in the sun, widening the gap between it and the other competitors with no effort. "This is a sports car race?"

"What are we doing here?" Remilia frowned as Sakuya opened a parasol just in case. "Weren't we sleeping in the Constellations' headquarters just a few moments ago? How'd we end up here?"

"…Well, the most plausible explanation would be that Dione's problem was solved, and we were unaware of it." Alice offered. "…It would be most likely that Michael and Jonathan helped Dione when we were asleep."

"Hmph…" Reimu fanned herself under the heat that the rest of the crowd ignored with their high tension. "This…racing car thing. I guess that's what humans use to crave for the excitement of speed when they can't fly."

"Nonetheless, we should probably leave." Sakuya said. "I don't suppose anyone has an interest in this?"

The others shook their heads.

They nudged their way through the crowd, reaching the entrance of the racing ground just as the red car sped through the finish line, claiming victory as the crowd screamed in enthusiasm.

"Man, we sure don't get crowds like these to see us race in flying." Marisa commented, taking off her hat and fanning herself with it.

"It's Aya winning all the time, there's no fun in watching that all the time." Reimu agreed.

"Wait, is that that Rad person?" Sanae pointed the large screen on top of the entrance. The camera zoomed in on the red sports car and the driver who got out seconds ago, waving towards his fans with a broad smile.

"…It definitely is that guy." Marisa raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we'll have to contact him once this racing competition is entirely over." The blonde puppeteer sighed under the blazing sun. "We should find somewhere to have a drink and rest until then."

As the girls started the walk, Reimu took one last look at the screen, and saw Rad's sunny and cheerful face flicker into a lonely one just for a split second.

She knew what that face was. It was the mask that she wore after the last Hakurei miko, her surrogate mother, died, and before Michael arrived at the shrine.

* * *

><p>Rad exhaled as he sat on the empty stadium. The sun was setting, the orange egg yolk slowly sinking into the horizon. Massaging his fatigued face, he was about to get up when a saw group of girls, dressed in weird clothes, walking towards him.<p>

"Sorry girls." He apologized as he made an annoyed and disgusted face in his mind, tired of everything, the girls and media he'd put up with the whole day. "I'm done for today. No more autographs and photos for today."

"We're not here for that. We've come regarding Michael and Jonathan." The lead girl, dressed in red and white and a ribbon tied behind her head, told him.

"…!" The names sent a shock through his body as Rad looked up. "What do you know about them?"

"I guess it's not appropriate to discuss this matter here." The girl offered. "Would you kindly show us to the Constellations' headquarters?"

"….." Rad just sat there, his mind blank for a few moments. "Ah…of course." The redhead shook his head and answered. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>The lobby that was becoming a usual sight greeted the girls as Rad opened the entrance and invited them in.<p>

"Have a seat, I'll go bring some snacks." Leaving that, Rad went to the kitchen.

"…So I guess this is the final world…" Sanae sighed a breath of relief. "It feels so long since we were trapped here…"

"Wonder how much time has passed outside?" Reimu propped her chin on her palms. "Hah… I'm definitely giving them a good beating once we're out."

"It's not their fault." Alice reassured her. "Though they really are making things more complicated by not appearing before us…"

"The duels we had were quite fun, after all." Remilia smiled. "I consider it some spice in our daily lives."

"As long as milady is enjoying herself, I do not have any problems." Sakuya added. "Though I do find this quite intriguing. A closed, repeating world made by the dead…fufu."

Reimu rolled her eyes. "I would prefer if Yuyuko could make these dead go away instead of me needing to exorcise them like this."

"The lazy shrine maiden as always." Marisa smirked.

"Ah?"

"Nothing."

"Fufu…" Sanae and the others chuckled. The usual banter between the two incident solvers was always entertaining.

They turned their heads towards the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Rad was carrying a tray of biscuits other snacks, and set it gently on the table.

"…Well, I guess we can get down to business then?" He inquired, and received nods from his visitors.

"…I see, so Michael and Jonathan are here too…" Rad stared at the now empty tray of snacks. "I guess I can believe you. You don't seem to harbor evil intentions. Please make yourself at home. We can set out tomorrow morning to find them."

With a quick nod at them, he picked up the tray and left the lobby quietly.

As Rad disappeared into his room, Marisa turned to the other girls. "Huh… He doesn't seem as…cocky as before."

"It's natural." Her fellow magician replied. "This is another reconstructed world after all. It would not be strange that their characters are different from before."

"Hm… It just feels kind of strange…considering how much of a butthurt he was in the last few worlds." Marisa scratched her head.

"That, I concur." Reimu agreed. "But it's all the same after all. We should just take care of this fast and go home."

* * *

><p>"…" Closing his room's door behind him, Rad sat down on his chair and sighed. Looking around, he set his sights on the photo that stood on his desk. Michael, Jonathan and him, standing and smiling together as they held up the Constellation emblems they have inherited from their previous holders.<p>

The last surviving members of the old generation of Constellations; his parents, and another famed duelist who had gone into hiding some time ago, passed on the mantle to Rad, Michael and Jonathan, and they succeeded the titles of Taurus, Cancer and Leo.

They solved a number of incidents, and to Rad, who had few true friends, they were the only people who understood him and supported him all the way through. Being with them made him feel he was alive.

Until the day that they disappeared without notice 3 years ago.

The laughter in this building disappeared, and so did the smile on Rad's face. He tried looking for them, to no avail. His searches always ended in vain, and in time, his duties, racing, and the unneeded attention from the public made him give up finding them. His parents' increasingly annoying care for him didn't help either, especially when his mother was always asking this and that, barely giving him time to breath.

And now, a group of girls in weird clothes, and one even sporting wings, claiming that they are here… He hoped that they were right and he could see his friends once again.

But there is nothing more despairing than a sliver of hope, and Rad feared that this search would once again be a failure.

This was once another chance he could pick up again, and in the end, he decided to believe in the girls and grasp this opportunity.

What would the future hold? Rad didn't dare to think. Hope and fear of betrayal battled in his mind, with hope gaining the upper hand.

But for now, he can only believe. Closing his eyes, his consciousness was plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>Rad opened his eyes, as the sunlight peeked through the small gap between the curtains. Rubbing the drowsiness out of his head, he quickly washed himself and headed out to the lobby.<p>

He found the girls already up and ready to go, and Reimu quickly hid something under her sleeves, which she had been staring at previously.

"…?" Rad decided not to pursue the matter, and went to open the lobby doors, the girls behind him.

"Well, where shall we head to first?"

* * *

><p>"…!" The sky warped and twisted, as a large gaping hole tore through the clear blue sky, like a hole through shattered glass. Rad and the girls headed in different directions, and his feet led him to a grassy plain some distance away from the Constellations' base.<p>

"Kuh!"

A creature clambered out of the hyperdimensional tear, glowering at the first thing it saw; Rad.

"…Imen=Bugo!" Rad uttered the creature's name, and without hesitation, he pulled out his glowing as a duel table rose out from the ground. The green Beast Folk Go landed on the ground with a loud thud, and he too pulled out a deck.

"I don't know what you're here for, but I pretty sure you're not benevolent! I'll take you down here and now!" Rad declared. Imen=Bugo only growled in response.

"Duema Start!"

"I cast Mendelssohn!" Rad declared, and the top two cards of his deck revealed themselves as Batocross Battle and Mitsurugi Boost, dropping quickly into his mana zone. Smiling, the redhead declared the end of his turn.

"…" Imen=Bugo charged his newly drawn card into his mana zone. "Faerie Life." The top card of his deck, Cebu Algol, dropped into his mana zone too. "Turn End."

"Heh! I'll finish you here and now! Draw! I charge Manalock into my mana… I cast Faerie Gift!" Rad tapped 1 mana and revealed the spell in his hand. "My next creature costs 3 less to summon…"

"With 4 mana, I summon this guy!" The racer grinned triumphantly. "Ultra War Dragon Lord, Molt NEXT!"

The Gaial Command Dragon and Draguner burst out from a fiery tornado of flames, and with a mighty shout, struck the ground, summoning the Dragheart Fortress Heart Burn from the depths of the Hyperdimension.

"Now all my Dragons get Speed Attacker thanks to Heart Burn! Battle!" Rad commanded. "Molt NEXT! Double Break!"

With a flying kick, Molt NEXT shattered two of the Beast Folk Go's shields.

"Heh…after this attack I untap…" Rad started, but was cut short by his opponent.

"Shield Trigger. Intense Vacuuming Twist." Imen=Bugo's broken shield shone in his hand. "I look at the top 5 cards of my deck, and add Ochappi to my hand. Then I send Molt NEXT back to your hand!"

"Guh…" Rad winced as a blue tornado blew his card back to his hand. "Turn End."

"Draw. Mana Charge. I summon Pakurio and send Molt NEXT from your hand to your shields."

Rad growled in annoyance as a beam from the blue Cyber Lord locked his ace into his shields.

"My turn! Draw! …Mana Charge, turn end." Rad spat.

Imen=Bugo started his turn, summoning Geo-crashing Miranda and bringing out Victorious Ryuusei from his hyperdimension zone.

"Now all my cards are put into my mana tapped…" Rad thought as he drew his card. "…! I summon Mitsurugi Boost and put him into my mana zone to destroy Ryuusei!" The Armored Dragon Hunter sliced the Red Command Dragon into light, and immediately dissolved into the ground to become mana for Rad. "Turn End."

"My turn. Draw. I summon another Pakurio." Rad's last hand, Batocross Battle, was sent to his shield zone as a new shield.

"You bastard…!"

"Turn End."

"Ore no Taaaan!" Rad shouted, drawing the top card of his deck with all his might. "…! I summon Glenmolt Head!"

One of the previous forms of Molt NEXT crashed down on the battlefield, and instantly charged at Imen=Bugo's shields.

"Molt Head is a Speed Attacker! With his Mana Arms 7, I bring out Endless Heaven from my hyperdimensional zone!"

The church of the Light Civilization rumbled out of a hyperdimensional hole, and at the same time Glenmolt Head threw a barrage of punches at Imen-Bugo's shields, breaking two more of them.

"Shield Trigger. Ragnorak, The Clock!" The Outrage MAX sprung out of a broken shield, skipping Rad's turn, and of course skipping Endless Heaven's Ryuukai.

"Again!?" Rad exclaimed in annoyed astonishment.

"My turn. I summon myself, and equip myself with Boaroaxe!" A copy of Imen=Bugo materialized on the battlefield, grabbing the Nature Dragheart Weapon from the hyperdimension. "With Boaroaze's effect I put Cebu Algol from my mana zone to the battle zone, and with Cebu Algol's effect I put Victorious Prin into the battle zone. With her effect, Glenmolt Head cannot attack or block until my next turn!" The two Aliens entered the battlefield, and the Alien princess rendered Glenmolt Head powerless with her ability. "Then end phase, since the cost of my creatures exceed 20, Boaroxe Ryuukais into Boaropagos!"

The Imen=Bugo in the battlefield let go of the Dragheart Weapon, which rose into the sky, and letting off a bright light, transformed into the Dragheart Fortress. "Turn End."

"Kuso…! My turn! Molt Head untaps, and Heart Burn Ryuukais into Guy NEXT!" The Dragheart Fortress flexed its arms, and transformed into the fusion of Gaiburn and Gaiginga. "Draw!"

"…Faerie Gift…" Rad cursed his luck and charged it into his mana zone. "Guy NEXT! Final Break!" The Gaial Command Dragon raised his arms, and brought down his enormous sword, slashing away Imen=Bugo's final shield.

"Strike Back! I discard this broken shield and summon Ochappi from my hand! Then with Ochappi's effect, I put Faerie Life from my grave into my mana!" The Beast Folk Go declared, as the Snow Faerie entered the battlefield.

"…End Phase! Since I have more shields than you, Endless Heaven Ryuukais into Neverend!" Like Heart Burn, the Fortress flexed its body, becoming the Angel Command Dragon that awakened to true Justice. "Turn End!"

"Heh… This will be the end of you!" Imen=Bugo snarled. "At the start of my turn! The total costs of my creatures exceed 30! Boaropagos Ryuukai's into Verokibaoros!" And like the previous Dragheart Fortresses, Boaropagos transformed into the Jurassic Command Dragon.

"I summon Galamuta, and with Verokibaoros' effect, I put Macallan Fine from my mana into the battle zone!" Imen=Bugo declared, and the Dark Lord/Earth Dragon materialized along with the Humanoid Baku. "With my effect, all cards in my mana zone have all civilizations…and with Macallan Fine's Mana Arms, all my creatures have Speed Attacker!"

"Na…ni!?"

"Battle!" Imen=Bugo ordered. "Galamuta! Shield Break!"

The Dark Lord swung down his sword, breaking one of Rad's shields.

"Ha! Shield Trigger!" Rad smiled as he grabbed his broken shield. "Hero Mystery…!?"

The card did not respond to his command. "Na…!"

"Galamuta seals all Shield Triggers with his attack until the end of the turn!" Imen=Bugo kindly explained for him. "Verokiboaros, Triple Break! Then I put another Macallan Fine into my battle zone from my hand!"

"Kuh…!" Rad covered himself as the Jurassic Command Dragon swung his large axes and broke 3 more of his shields. "Macallan Fine! Prin! Clock! Break the rest of his shields!"

Rad knelt in despair as all of his remaining shields vanished, unable to save him for the onslaught of Imen=Bugo's creatures.

I'm sorry, Mom, Dad…Michael, Jonathan… I guess the road of the Constellations ends here…

Haha…This is the end, huh… I wanted to live a little longer…just to fully enjoy this world…

But now….

It was then he heard a voice, one that he hadn't heard for a long time, but was so familiar to him.

"Bolmeteus White Flare!"

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Rad: Gift Molt NEXT**

**Imen=Bugo: Imen Magician Loop**

* * *

><p>Another easy to guess situation, I suppose?<p> 


	26. Chapter 25

**Foreword: ...Well, this is the last chapter of the Land of Dreams(Rinne) arc. It was a short arc, but I hope you did enjoy it. And the upcoming arc...more plots to write and holes to dig and fill.**

**Once again, please leave comments if you have anything to say!**

* * *

><p><strong>Touhou Duel Masters Café<strong>

**Chapter 25 – To the end of Reincarnation (5)**

A large ball of flame flew at Imen=Bugo, who had tried to perform a direct attack himself, and he had no choice to but evade the searing hot energy that would have disintegrated him.

Rad turned his head, to find a large Armored Dragon, skin white as snow, clad in blue armor, the large cannon on his back smoking from the attack just now.

"Bolmeteus…White Dragon!" He uttered the creature's name. Rad's eyes shifted to a hooded figure standing on top of the creature's head, arms crossed.

"…You are…"

The wind blew, rustling the grass and caressing Rad's cheek. The figure took off its hood, revealing a face Rad knew all too well.

"…Michael…!"

Bolmeteus lowered his head, and Michael jumped safely onto the green ground.

"Long time no see… For you, at least." The black haired teen with glasses smiled.

"…" Rad almost couldn't find any words. So instead he pulled Michael into a tight hug.

"Ow…! Ok, ok! I get it!" Comforting his friend and patting him on his back, Michael pushed Rad gently away to escape his suffocating embrace. "…Well, good to see you in one piece."

"…Same for you." Rad replied.

"We can talk later, first I'll take care of Imen=Bugo…" The Cancer duelist took out his deck as he closed his eyes and murmured a quickly prayer to God.

The Beast Folk growled as his deck glowed.

"Duema…!" Michael shouted, but was cut short by a sudden, strong slap to the face, as the sound echoes over the plains.

Rad stood speechless as a blur of red and white rushed past him shortly before the loud crack reached his ears.

Fixing his sights on the blur, he found Reimu standing in front of Michael, apparently the one who gave him that punishing blow.

Michael, stunned, couldn't say anything as his tried to get rid of the stars in his eyes.

"I will take care of this. Meantime, you should get ready for more punishment later." Reimu told Michael as she planted a quick kiss on his reddening cheek. She also took the bracelet from Michael's wrist and put it on her own. "I'll have that too."

Turning, she flew towards Imen=Bugo, talking out her own deck which shone a light that flashed white and red.

"Duema, Start!"

"…Did you hear that crack?" Rad asked as he came back to his senses.

"…You're asking me?" Michael replied a little sourly as he soothed his stinging face, and Rad smirked at his colleague's misfortune.

"I guess that kiss helped heal your cheek a bit?" The red haired duelist teased, earning an annoyed tongue click from Michael.

"Chi, mind your business."

They stayed silent for a moment as the watched the ongoing duel between Reimu and Imen=Bugo.

"Feels like the old times huh?"

"…Yeah." They both laughed a little.

"Where's Jonathan?"

"He's taking care of other creatures. He'll come soon I suppose."

"That red-white girl…she can handle this?"

"Heh…I taught her, after all. I can bet on my pride she can do this. She's the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. There's no way she can lose to this guy."

"…Is that supposed to mean something?" Rad quirked his eyebrows.

"Heh…who knows."

"…Chi."

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: Full Force Strike (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 5)<strong>

"I cast Faerie Life." Reimu's deck top, Glenmolt, went into her mana zone. "Turn End."

"I summon Jasmine, and destroy her to boost my mana." Imen=Bugo summoned the creature he had searched the previous turn with Treasure Map, and as the Snow Faerie disappeared into light, his deck top, Kiryu Jilves, was put into his mana zone tapped.

"My turn. Draw. I summon Dismantling Puppet Jenny!" Imen=Bugo was forced to reveal his hand, which consisted of Pakurio, Intense Vacuuming Twist, Maccaran Fine and Imen=Bugo.

"…That one." The Death Puppet slashed away Pakurio, and the card dropped into the Beast Folk Go's graveyard.

"My turn." Imen=Bugo growled in annoyance. "Mana Charge. I cast Intense Vacuuming Twist. I add Deis Magician to my hand. Turn end."

"My turn." Drawing a card, Reimu charged a mana and summoned her next creature. "I summon Triple Mouth!" The Beast Folk/Ghost Hybrid materialized on the battle zone, and after boosting 1 mana, forced Imen=Bugo to discard a card from his hand, which was Deis Magician. "Turn End."

"Why you little…" Imen=Bugo drew a card, and charging Cebu Algol into his mana zone, he summoned Ochappi, and the Snow Faerie put Deis Magician from his graveyard into his mana zone. "Turn End."

"Watashi no taan! Draw! Let's see how you handle this!" Reimu drew a card. "I summon Sacred Kirin Shoegazer!" The Oraclion in the shape of the sacred beast Qilin materialized on Reimu's field, and called forth a second Triple Mouth from Reimu's mana zone, discarding Imen=Bugo from her opponent's hand and boosting yet another mana. "Turn End."

"Heh…She's learned some Zero stuff from you, I see." Rad observed as he crossed his arms.

"Hmph." Michael smiled in return. "Of course."

"Gr…" Imen=Bugo drew a card, and his face turned into a smirk. "I summon myself!"

A copy of Imen=Bugo appeared on his field. "I equip myself with Boaroaxe, and with Boaroaxe's effect, I bring out Cebu Algol! Then with Cebu Algol's effect, I bring out Victorious Prin from my Hyperdimensional zone!" The two Aliens materialized on the battle zone, with the Princess jumping out of a hole connecting to the Hyperdimension. "With Prin's effect, I stop Shoegazer from attacking or blocking until my next turn."

"Guh…" Reimu winced as power was drained from Shoegazer and the Oraclion knelt down, deprived of energy.

"Then, since the total cost of my creatures reach 20, I Ryuukai Boaraoxe into Boaropagos!" The Draguner let go the Dragheart Weapon, and giving off a bright light, the Fortress crashed down.

"Chi…This Fortress…" Rad clicked his tongues in annoyance as a response to the Dragheart Fortress.

"Ma… You were just down on luck."

"Turn end." Imen=Bugo declared.

"My turn." Reimu drew a card. "I summon Dragon Lord Glenmolt!" The Humanoid Baku leapt out, and grabbed a red Dragheart weapon that dropped from the sky. "I equip him with Gaial! With Gaial's effect I battle Glenmolt with Imen=Bugo!"

"Ikinasai! Molt!" The miko ordered, to which the Draguner nodded.

"Leave it to me, Reimu!" With that, he rushed at the opposing Draguner.

"While Molt is battling, he gets +3000 power! And so both creatures are destroyed!" Reimu explained as Molt stabs Imen=Bugo's copy through the chest, but is knocked back by a powerful swing from the Beast Folk Go. Both creatures disappear into light, and chains from the Hyperdimension drag the dropped sword back into it.

"Turn End."

"…! She's a Molt user too!?" Rad looked surprised. "I thought it was only a simple Shoegazer One-shot…"

"Yeah. Molt is her new ace. She just switched back from Molt King."

"…I see…" Rad rubbed his chin.

"My turn. I summon Ochappi to put Imen=Bugo to my mana zone, and bring out Ragmal from my mana zone with Baoaropagos' effect." Imen=Bugo summoned a second Snow Faerie. "With Ragmal's effect, I put him into my mana zone, and you must do the same for one of your creatures."

"…I put Jenny." Reimu said, and both creatures reverted into cards and flew into their owners' mana zone.

"Turn End."

**BGM: Something to protect (YGO Arc-V Sound Duel 3)**

"My turn!" Reimu drew a card. "I cast Curse of Resurrection and Clash! I revive a cost 6 or less non-evo creature from my graveyard! Come back! Molt!"

A magic circle expanded on the battle zone, and Glenmolt jumped out of it. "Heh, thanks Reimu!"

"This time I equip him with Gaiheart!" A small dimensional hole opened in front of the Fire Draguner, and the hilt of the Dragheart came out. Grabbing it, Molt pulled out the sword and brandished it, the power of the galaxy residing in it. "Molt gets Speed Attacker with Gaiheart!"

"Battle! Shoegazer! Attack Imen=Bugo's shields! And with his ability, I bring out Cursed Inka Karma from my mana zone!" Shoegazer expanded a magic circle of his won, and out from it the Snow Faerie/Oracle came out of it. "Double Break!"

Shoegazer smashed through two of Imen=Bugo's shields.

"Ha!" Imen=Bugo showed one of the broken shields. "Shield Trigger! I summon Clock… …!?" A look of surprise crossed his face.

"Thanks to Karma's ability, as long as it's my turn, you can't summon any creatures! That renders all your Ninjas and Shield Trigger and Strike Backs unusable!" Reimu smiled with confidence. "I attack with Glenmolt! Break his shield!"

"Aah!" Glenmolt complied, slashing away 1 shield with Gaiheart.

"Kuh…! No trigger!"

"Heh… Then Ryuukai! When this second attack is finished, I Ryuukai Gaiheart into Gaiginga!" The Hakurei shrine maiden declared, and with a loud shout, Glenmolt threw the sword into the air, and the soul of Gaiginga inside it was released, and the Dragheart creature descended upon the battle zone. "When Gaiginga Ryuukais, I destroy a power 7000 or less creature! I destroy Cebu Algol!" The red Gaial Command Dragon swung his large sword, obliterating the Cyber Lord.

"Gaiginga! Double Break!" Gaiginga obeyed, and the last of Imen=Bugo's shields shattered.

"Shield Trigger! Intense Vacuuming Twist! I add Imen=Bugo to my hand and return one Triple Mouth to your hand!"

"That won't be enough. Second Triple Mouth, direct attack!"

Reimu's creature blasted the Draguner away, and a portal to another world sucked him back into it, as Reimu's cards returned to her deck and the dueling platform projected from the bracelet vanished.

* * *

><p>"Hehe. How's that for duel?" Reimu turned back to Michael and flashed a wide smile.<p>

"…" She received a smile in return.

"…Well, I suppose she is good." Rad said after a moment.

"I'll take that as a compliment to both her and I." Michael smirked, and Rad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

Reimu came back, a satisfied grin on her face. "Hehe."

"…You did well." Michael patted her on the head like he always did 10 years ago, and she blushed.

"…" Rad observed Michael's face, and realized that Michael was quite aware that Reimu was now slightly taller than him and he wasn't really happy about it. He smirked and decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Also…I'm quite fond of this bracelet." Reimu said as she took a closer look, finding a small blue orb filled with liquid like energy attached to metallic ring etched with the symbols of Zero, Light and Water, and these 2 made up a simple bracelet. "I'll keep it. You can tell me how to use it later."

"Ah… It's somewhat like a prototype." Michael told her. "I'll tell Nitori to make one for you later."

"…Hm…"

It was then that they saw a group of peopling walking towards them. Looking closely, Jonathan was leading them, and he too had a red cheek, which was his left cheek, the opposite of Michael.

"…Aiyo." Rubbing his cheek, the white haired teen greeted his friends. "Long time no see…I guess."

"Heh, guess you had the same situation as Michael." Rad commented as he stifled a laugh.

"Haha." Jonathan laughed dryly. "Let's not talk about it."

"…Well, anyways, it's good to see you again." Rad told him, and Jonathan smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

The world around them shook, as everything started to turn white.

"Wha… What's happening?" Rad looked around, but found everyone else to be calm and composed.

"You'll know soon." Came the answer.

Then all turned white as snow.

* * *

><p>They found themselves in that strange space again, only this time with Michael and Jonathan.<p>

"So, I guess you remembered everything." Michael turned to the figure walking towards them, revealed to Rad as the girls looked towards him.

"…Yeah. But I guess it's not bad to see you guys for 1 last time." Rad said. "Thanks. For everything. But I guess it's time to go soon. This world will soon crumble, and you guys can go back."

"…Yeah." Jonathan sighed. "…At the end of the life, maybe we'll meet again. And then, that will once again be our Constellation and Pleiades."

"…Hmph." Rad closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, be sure to live on, for us. I can see that these girls… They're people you want to protect. And they have the same desire. So, live on, and don't forget us."

"…Ah." Michael and Jonathan both extended a fist towards him, and the red haired duelist bumped both of them with his own.

"…Jyaa, abayo."

"Hmph… Abayo."

Then all turned black.

Reimu woke up, and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she found sunlight streaming into the shrine, and everyone lay where as they were when they all fell asleep, drunk. A splitting headache forced her to massage her head, and on the table, she noticed a few cups, the scent of tea emanating from them and wisps of smoke rising into the morning air.

The bracelet on her hand was also gone. It was as if it was never there from the beginning. Grabbing a cup, she sipped its contents, and the pain in her head started to subside. She looked outside, and found Michael and Jonathan sitting outside, backs facing her, holding the cards she and Marisa had picked up from Muenzuka.

"You guys…"

"The tea's good for your hangover. We put some of Eirin-sensei's special medicine inside of them." Michael said without turning.

"…" Reimu stayed silent, and decided to let Michael and Jonathan have their own time of silence as she continued to drink her tea.

"…Ah… It's raining…" Michael said to no one in particular as a few drops of water dripped onto the shrine floor.

The morning sun was shining, and there was not a single cloud in the clear, vast ocean overhead called the heavens.

* * *

><p>A fictional stage created by the fragments of souls, unbeknownst to the actors themselves, and they dance for eternity, according to the script laid out every time a new play is made, and every time a tragedy concludes them all, until a force comes from outside and changes the plots. The Pleiades were also a part of them, but Michael and Jonathan took care of them during their disappearance.<p>

And now, the stage is gone, the actors are gone, and there are no scripts to play out. Everything has ended for them.

This was only but a dream to the girls and Michael and Jonathan. All of these events played out in one night, as the world only absorbed their minds into it. Almost everything that happened was just pure fiction, a short dream.

That is the explanation they gave the girls after they woke up.

They accepted the explanation quickly, since it was nothing really weird in Gensokyo.

A new day started, and Michael and Jonathan went to the café, with Reimu, Marisa, Alice, Sanae, Remilia and Sakuya as their first customers for the day.

As Michael surveyed the store, which was starting to get busy, and poured another cup of Chocolate for Reimu, Jonathan made a little tombstone with magic, etched with the symbols of the Pleiades and the Constellations, and another for Michael and his own family.

You guys may be gone… Jonathan mused to himself. But we won't forget you guys. And now…with our new family, we will protect them, just as we did with you. And this time…we won't fail.

Michael sat down and observed the small 2 tombstones, and smiled to himself. Their new home… Gensokyo. Even after 10 years. They won't be letting go this time.

_This world is nothing but a short dream. Have you ever thought of that? – Medical Alnair Flavour Text (DM-19)_

**ED: Kimi Ga Kureta KISEKI (DMVSR ED 1 by Pile)**

* * *

><p><strong>Decks:<strong>

**Reimu: Darigaaz Acid Shoegazer Molt (アシッド手芸モルト)**

**Imen: Imen Magician Loop (イメンマジシャンループ)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Foreword: Well...sorry guys, for the late update. I've been busy after all, with staying in Japan and heaps of other stuff. But anyways...here's another chapter to keep you interested. Maybe.**

**Again, please leave comments if you have any!**

* * *

><p>"Oh? You mean these?" With a small snicker, the evil hermit scattered a few cards in front of the two former Constellations. The pieces of paper fluttered in the air, landing in front of their feet softly. Frowning, Michael picked up one of them, and his eyes widened.<p>

A card, with the border of a creature. Inside the frame was Satori, her face frozen in fear and surprise. Looking to his side, Jonathan had the same expression, his jaws clenched tightly as he clutched a card, one like Michael was holding, only that Keine, in her Hakutaku form, was inside, with the same emotion as Satori. Picking up the rest of the cards, they found the other missing people inside them. Nitori, Aya, Meiling…among others.

Michael could feel rage welling up inside him as he handed the cards to Jonathan, and his bracelet and deck glowed a fierce white light.

"Hahaha! I like that! That expression on your face!" Seiga laughed as she brushed through her long, blue hair with her hand. "That rage! That power! That is what I need exactly for my plan!" Her hairpin glowed as a duel pad was projected in front of her.

"…Michael, don't fall for it." Jonathan warned as he suppressed himself from bursting into an outrage. "We'll deal with this later."

"No. I'll deal with it now." Michael said through gritted teeth. "You go and take these to Yukari."

"Michael…" Jonathan started, but was cut off.

"Just…go."

"…" Jonathan pocketed the cards safely. "Don't push yourself."

Casting a teleportation spell, the white haired young man disappeared from the area.

"…" Michael pushed his glasses upwards as he set his deck on the duel pad projected from his bracelet, as Seiga did the same.

"…You'll regret that you showed your face in front of me." Michael closed his eyes. "You'll regret that you've ever been born!" As he opened them, his pupils glowed a bright gold that illuminated the night.

A soft wind blew, as silence brewed the tension between the two duelists.

"…Fufufu… Then let's dance! This final dance that you will have in Gensokyo before my grand scheme succeeds!" Seiga's crystalline shields surrounded her as she mocked the black haired teenager.

"Kaku Seigaaaaaaaa!" The Cancer duelist's enraged voice echoed in the night sky as the duel between them started.

* * *

><p>"I summon Pakurio!" Michael declared as he tapped all 4 cards in his mana zone. The Cyber Lord with a fairly large head materialized on the battle zone. "I'll have a look at that hand!"<p>

"Chi…" Seiga revealed her hand, consisting of Faerie Miracle, Intense Vacuuming Twist, Wilhelm, Bolbalzark Ex and Counterattacking Silent Spark.

"Let's have that boost out of the way first!" Michael said. "I choose Faerie Miracle!"

The spell was forced out of the hermit's hand and was sealed as a new shield.

"My turn. Draw." Seiga charged Wilhelm into her mana zone. "Turn End."

"My turn! I cast Faerie Shower!" Looking at the top 2 cards of his deck, Michael put Hanzo into his mana zone and the remaining one into his hand. "Turn End."

"Heh… Black Beethoven, maybe?" Seiga drew a card. "Luck's on my side I guess. I charge Silent Spark into my mana zone and cast Faerie Miracle! Since I have all 5 civilizations in my mana zone, I boost 2 cards into my mana zone!"

"You won't have any hands to use them!" Michael told her as he started his turn. I summon Demon Dragon Dark Masters!"

"…Dark Masters…!"

The jet-black Demon Dragon towered over Michael's opponent, blue eyes staring straight at Seiga.

"Dark Master's effect. I look at your hand and choose 3 cards and discard them!"

"…!"

Revealing The=DeadBracchio, Guard Hole and Intense Vacuuming Twist, Michael dropped all of them into Seiga's graveyard. "Turn End."

"…My turn. I summon Metal Avenger Solid, and call forth the Dragheart Fortress of Knowledge! Come! Evidegoras!" Seiga declared as the Liquid People Sen clad in blue armor appeared, opening a rip to the Hyperdimension in the sky and allowing Evidegoras to appear on the battle zone.

"…My turn." Michael said. "I summon Spellcyclica and cast Faerie Shower from my grave!" His hand and mana increased by 1. "Then I return Faerie Shower to my hand. Turn End."

"Evidegoras Draw. Untap. Turn Draw." Seiga drew 2 cards and untapped her mana. "Mana Charge. Then I cast Guard Hole! I'll seal Dark Masters to your shields."

A force of energy turned the Demon Command Dragon into a crystalline shield, and once again a hole to the Hyperdimension appeared, this time Devil Diabolos Zeta coming forth from it. "Heh… Turn End."

"…My turn. Draw. I cast Faerie Shower… Kuh. Then I summon Metal Avenger Solid and bring out Evidegoras too. Turn End." Michael ended his turn after the battle zone was filled with yet another Draguner and Dragheart Fortress.

"…Heh. My turn. Draw 2 and untap. Then I cast Seventh Tower and boost 3 mana with Metamorph." The wicked hermit looked at her boosted cards to see they were all untapped mono-colored cards, including a Faerie Miracle. "…Fufufu… Then I cast Mother's Sanctuary!"

"…!" Taking a proper look at Seiga's mana zone with his duel pad, Michael chest tightened as he noticed the Crosis colored evolution creature in her mana zone.

"Masaka…!"

"Sono masaka yo!" Seiga answered with a grin on her face. "I send Metal Avenger Solid to my mana zone…and from my mana zone I put an evolution creature that costs 11 or less into the battle zone!"

The Liquid People Sen/Draguner was absorbed into the earth as Devil Diabolos Zeta was bathed in a bright light.

"The Dragon of Destruction, that brings and takes Knowledge! Come forth and ravish your enemies, and bring glory to us!" Seiga chanted as the creature she brought forth broke out fro the egg of evolution.

"Extreme Wizard Dragon Violence Thunder!"

The Armored Dragon/Dragon Zombie/Poseidia Dragon hybrid, wielding a large staff and clad in red armor, possessing multiple tails and two Dragon Zombie and Posedia Dragon heads connected to his chest, crashed down onto the battle zone, dwarfing Spellcyclica with his immense size.

"Violence Thunder…!" Michael gritted his teeth.

"Fufu… Battle! Violence Thunder! Break his shields!" Seiga ordered, and the Dragon responded by pointing his giant staff at Michael's shields.

"…Not blocking."

"Heh… Then Violence Thunder's ability! Whenever he attacks and isn't blocked, I draw 3 cards, then discard 3 cards from your hand! Then I destroy Metal Avenger Solid!" A bright ray of light from Violence Thunder's staff cut through the darkness, as Seiga's hand increased by 3 and an explosion forced Michael's cards out of his hand. Shorty after the Water Draguner was engulfed in an explosion that sent him to Michael's graveyard.

"Then with Violence Heaven's ability…I've drawn my 5th card this turn!" The Chinese hermit announced.

"…!"

"Ryuukai! Final Dragon Logic QED+!" The Dragheart Fortress transformed into the Dragheart Creature, and the Crystal Command Dragon howled under the moonlight.

"Triple Break!" A blast from the staff destroyed 3 of Michael's shields as they reformed as cards in his hand.

"Then QED+, Double Break! With his ability, you can't block my Water Dragons!" Forming an energy sword in his right hand, QED+ slashed apart two more of Michael's shields.

"…Shield Trigger. Faerie Shower. I boost 1 mana and add the other to my hand."

"…Heh. Turn End." Seiga declared as she stood behind the two dragons. She looked at her hand, and a soft smirk escaped her lips as she saw another Wilhelm and Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser in her hand.

"…" Michael stood there as two cards were added to his hand and his cards untapped, his hair covering his eyes. "You're finished already?"

"…? What are you trying to say?" Seiga raised her eyebrows. "There's not much you can do in the face of these dragons!"

"Playtime's over, Seiga!" Michael's pupils grew even brighter amidst the darkness as he raised his head and charged a mana, and 11 cards in his mana tapped themselves.

"The Zenith of Certain Victory, show me you are true to your name! Crush all opposition and lead me to the road of glory!" He chanted, as the creature he summoned materialized, his white body adorned with gold and gleaming under the moonlight. "Call forth the hunters to participate in this hunt called massacre!"

"…That is…!" Seiga's face twisted in surprise.

"Zenith of Certain Victory! Kaiser Baki!"

The Red Command Dragon/Hunter/Zenith bellowed at Violence Thunder and QED+, showing his might and refusal to lose.

"Baki! Lend me your strength!" Michael told the dragon as he stared straight at Seiga.

"As you wish, master." Baki rumbled, a low voice that shook the air.

"Baki's ability! Gachinko Judge 6 times!" Michael activated his finisher's ability, and Baki's card glowed a bright white light.

"Kuh…!" Seiga revealed the top 6 cards of her deck as Michael did the same.

"Forever Princess! Metal Avenger Solid! Faerie Hole! Pixie Life! Wilhelm! Gachinko Joker!" Michael called out the names of his cards.

"…Guh… Guard Hole, Faerie Miracle, Dravita Hole, Wilhelm, Mother's Sanctuary, Prometheus…" Seiga uttered the names of her cards as well as they were put back to the bottom of her deck on by one.

"I've won 5 times! I'll be sure to send you to Hell with this!" Michael exclaimed. "From my mana zone! Diehard Ryuusei! Diehard Ryuusei! From my hand! Eternal Ryuusei! Bolbalzak Ex!"

4 Dragons emerged on the battle zone, now overwhelming Seiga's field in sheer numbers and power.

"...There's still one more…!"

"You're right! With the last cost trample… I evolve Bolbalzark Ex into this creature!"

The reincarnation of the Matchless Dragon was bathed in the light of evolution, and what appeared from it had Seiga's mouth open even wider.

"Conclusion, Ryuusei the End!" The final incarnation of Ryuusei in the E3 Saga broke out from the egg of evolution, pure white armor adorned with red and gold covering his body. 3 different forms of Ryuusei Kaiser loomed over the battlezone, as Baki glowered from behind them.

Michael continued coldly. "Bolbalzark's pending effect untaps all my mana! Then I summon one more Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser!"

Yet another Red Command Dragon materialized on the field, joining his Hunter brethens and waiting for the signal to hunt down the foe in front of them.

"5…Ryuuseis!" Seiga's could only stare in horror at the picture of hell in front of her.

"Battle! I attack with Ryuusei the End! I burn 2 shields, and bounce QED+ with Ryuusei The End's substitution effect! Since it's a substation effect…QED+'s Dragon Evade will not work!" With a slash from his twin swords, the Hunter sent the Dragheart creature back to the hyperdimensional zone. "Ryuusei the End untaps after this battle…and once again, I attack Violence Thunder and burn 2 more shields with Diehard Ryuusei's effect!"

The tri-colored dragon let out a roar as Ryuusei The End delivered a roundhouse kick and bounced the creature back to Seiga's hand, while the 2 Diehard Ryuusei's pierced 2 more of Seiga's shields, sending them to the graveyard.

"…!" Seiga stared at Falconer in her hand, rendered useless by Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser, and would be futile since Ryuusei The End could not be stopped by the ninja.

"…Any last words before Diehard burns your last shields and Baki deals the finishing blow?"

"….Fufufu…Hahahaha…Hahaha!" Seiga suddenly burst out laughing.

"…."

"Good…Good! This rage! This emotion and urge of destruction! Now, deal the final blow! This is exactly what I need for my plan!" Seiga could do little to stifle her laughter. "Fufu…Hahaha!"

"…If that's your last words, then be it!" Michael gave the final order. "Kaiser Baki gets Speed Attacker with Ryuusei's ability. Baki, attack Seiga, and Diehard burns the last shields for a direct attack!"

"Todomeda! Kuraeyagareeeee!"

A large explosion in the middle of the night, which signaled the end of the duel, rocked the whole area, and everything reverted to silence after that.

* * *

><p>A little over a week earlier, two months since the Land of Rinne event had passed.<p>

The duel orbs Michael had instructed the Kappas to build were finally in mass production, Reimu getting a custom one like Michael's as he had promised. Marisa got another one which she attached to her Hakkero, and the girls who were involved in the Land of Rinne incident were able to get their hands on the duel orbs quick too. New features includes card information boards which reduces play misses, communication and locating functions that work on people on your "friend list", along with a bunch of other stuff that the Kappas put in, as Nitori put it when she came to deliver the goods.

Reimu also forced Michael to live in the shrine, forcing the guilt on him and making him comply to her order. Jonathan was also dragged to the Forest of Magic to Marisa's home, now helping her in magic experiments and cooking when he was not working in the café with Michael.

Time passed in relative peace, and the incident solvers told the two young men of their adventures during these 10 years, from defeating Remilia Scarlet to taking care of urban myths. Michael and Jonathan were genuinely impressed as they listened on to their stories, realizing things have escalated quite a lot while they were gone. When duels did not resolve conflicts…things tended to get messy. And brutal.

As they once again settled back into the land of wonders, Michael and Jonathan took their free time and visited their friends, old and new, and meeting a few new acquaintances along the way.

Satori and Remilia invited them to their mansions for tea, and in the human village, they met the new Hieda child, a girl named Kosuzu running a bookshop who was quite familiar with Reimu and Marisa, and a youkai named Hata no Kokoro who uses masks to express her emotions. They also learned of the Buddhist temple near the village, and that they were not on good terms with the Taoists. Seiga was all but forgotten as she never reappeared or returned to Miko during this time, but they still kept an eye out for the evil hermit.

At last, one day, Yukari dropped a note in the Hakurei shrine.

"The annual Duel Masters tournament will be held soon. Please prepare! Michael and Jonathan, wait for more details on your jobs."

* * *

><p><strong>Decks: <strong>

**Michael: Black Baki （黒刃鬼）**

**Seiga: 5c Control （５cコントロール）**


	28. Chapter 27

**Foreword: Alas, a new chapter! It's still not really long, but please bear with me. Now the Gensokyou Tournament Arc officially begins!**

* * *

><p>"A tournament huh…?" Jonathan murmured to himself while picking up the piece of paper. "And our jobs?"<p>

"Annual tournament..." Michael pondered.

Reimu nodded at that. "We have that every year...since around 7 years ago. Alas, no one has bested me in each and every one of them." She boasted.

"Heh… This is a good timing. About time I can test my deck alterations." Marisa combed through her long blonde hair with one hand, as she took out a deck with her other. The duel orb attached to her mini-Hakkero shimmered, eventually casting off a bright white light as a semi transparent duel orb materialized in front of her, and 5 crystalline shields started to rotate around the ordinary magician in slow motion. "Let's do this, ze!"

"Ahh… Nozomi douri!" Reimu responded with equal confidence and vigor, and taking out her deck, the duel orb on the wristband she is wearing on her right hand shone the same fantastical glare like Marisa's. As her deck was placed on the duel pad, 5 shields placed themselves in place, materializing and swirling around their owner. "I suppose it would be nice for some heat-up around this time, eh?"

"Yareyare… Getting fired up so fast huh." Michael commented as he sipped his new brewed tea. The sun cast its rays onto the shrine grounds, unhindered by clouds that glide idly across the delftware sky. He shifted a little more into the shrine, preferring to stay away from the glaring sunlight.

"Ha…" Jonathan let off a small chuckle, and poured himself some hot tea and sat across his companion. "It's just another usual day for the two incident solvers."

A test play between the two duelists, one that would make them reconsider their decks, weaving their structures and reflect upon their playing. Picking out the flaws little by little in every deck, that is how the incident solvers become stronger and stronger.

"Ikuze, Reimu!"

"Anytime, Marisa!"

""Duema, Start!""

* * *

><p><strong>BGM: The Bridge People No Longer Cross (Subterranean Animism ~ dBu Arrange)<strong>

Marisa was the first to move, after taking first turn.

"I cast Emergency Typhoon!" The black-white declared, as a small whirlwind whipped up two cards from her deck to her hand. "I draw 2 cards, then discard 1."

She thought for a short moment, and subsequently sent Ultramotion Rage Crystal from her hand to her graveyard. "Turn End."

"Already fattening that grave eh…?" Reimu stroked her chin. So it's her usual Danmaku Fernando huh….

Danmaku Fernando has a strong removal spell, and good resistance to beatdown due to various Shield Triggers… Drawing while fattening the grave to bring out a variety of Psychic Creatures, then Fernando and Duranzames for the win. It would not be a very nice situation for a normal beat…but this deck isn't one of those.

"Watashi no turn, draw." Reimu started her turn, and charging Batocross Battle into her mana zone, she tapped both the Gaial Command Dragon, and Mitsurugi Boost she charged during the earlier turn. "I cast Mendelssohn."

"Geh…" Marisa winced as she saw the spell. "Mendelssohn…"

"…Mendel ka…" Michael mumbled. A Red/Green spell, allowing the caster to look at the top 2 cards of their deck, and putting all dragons revealed to the mana zone, while the rest goes to the graveyard. Its sheer bursting power in dragon heavy decks, despite leaning slightly on the luck side, has been considered overpowered by some.

"…Heh." Revealing Molt NEXT and Mega Magma Dragon, Reimu charged them both into her mana zone tapped with a satisfied smile. "Turn End."

"Chi…Sasuga Reimu daze." Marisa commented with an annoyed click of her tongue.

Next turn Reimu will have 5 mana… Her deck is Molt NEXT, so the best flow would be Faerie Gift or Dogiragon Entry into Molt NEXT or Manalock… Chi, no use thinking about it now. I can only do what I can…!

"Draw, charge. I cast Bone Dance Charger." The top 2 cards of her deck dropped into her grave, being Hyperdimensional Romanov Hole and Fernando the 7th, one of the core cards of her deck. "Good… Bone Dance Charger is a Charger, so it goes to my mana zone after charging. Turn End."

"Marisa… Her flow is going good too." Jonathan observed. "She's fattening her grave pretty nicely…and thanks to Bone Dance Charger, she could cast some nice spells next turn."

"...Watashi no turn, draw." Reimu untapped her mana and drew a card. "…I charge Molt Head into my mana, then I cast Dogiragon Entry!"

"Yahari…!"

Dogiragon Entry, a red spell that recovers one of the caster's shield, and cost tramples a Fire Command Dragon that costs 7 or less. A very effective spell in Molt NEXT, and to a lesser extent, red Revolution decks.

"I take back one of my shields…" One of the crystalline shields disappeared as a shield was returned to Reimu's hand. "Then I cost trample Molt NEXT from my hand!"

"…Chi…"

"The ultimate Draguner, with your power over Dragheart, lead me to victory! Ultra War Dragon Power Molt NEXT!"

A whirlwind of flame whipped up, pouring a wave of heat over the shrine, and as it subsided, the Draguner clad in red and blue appeared on the battle zone, spreading his crimson wings behind his back.

"Heh, Reimu, let's do this!" Molt NEXT gave Reimu a thumbs up.

"Of course." Reimu replied, and gave her next command. "Molt NEXT's Mana Arms 5! I have 5 red cards in my mana zone, so I bring out a Fire Dragheart that costs 5 or less! I bring out Heart Burn!"

Slamming the ground and releasing a wild pulse of energy, Molt opened a hole to the Hyperdimension, and the Galaxy Fortress that is the fusion of Ohginga and Gairaioh rumbled out of the hole, towering over the shrine and the duelists.

"Heart Burn…"

"Now all my dragons gain Speed Attacker!" Reimu announced triumphantly.

"One of the main combos for Molt NEXT… Break all shields and go for a direct attack using Molt NEXT's untap ability to Ryuukai Heart Burn. Sasuga Reimu…it's such a beautiful flow it's terrifying." The ex-Cancer duelist explained to no one in particular. "Danmaku Fernando has almost no Shield Triggers to get rid of Molt NEXT and Guy NEXT… It might be game set."

"Battle!" Reimu's turn entered the battle phase. "Molt NEXT, Double Break!"

Responding to her command, Molt NEXT focused an energy sphere, and launched it at Reimu's opponent, shattering two shields.

"…No trigger." Marisa stated, as she looked at her two broken shields.

"Heh…Then Molt NEXT's Dragon Mana Arms 5! I untap…" Reimu started, but was cut off abruptly.

**BGM: Magus Night (Fairy Wars ~ dBu arrange)**

"But I have this! Strike Back-Darkness!" Marisa declared as she discarded one of the broken shields, revealed to be Continuous Chant Hanzo Ninpo. "Phantasm Clutch!"

"Phantasm Clutch…dato!" Clearly surprised, Reimu repeated the card's name.

"Heh…A rare choice…but definitely effective." Jonathan smiled.

Strike Back. By discarding a shield returned to the hand of a certain civilization, it is possible to summon creatures or cast spells with this ability for no cost.

"Ah…" Marisa smiled. "Considering the amount of beats and rushes these days, Phantasm Clutch sure comes in handy. Especially against Molt users like you, Reimu!"

"Geh…"

"With Phantasm Clutch's effect, I destroy one of your tapped creatures. Needless to say, I destroy Molt NEXT!"

"Uh…I'm sorry, Reimu…" A ghostly hand materialized, grabbing the tapped Draguner and crushing him in an explosion, sending him to Reimu's graveyard.

"Since your dragon didn't untap, Heart Burn of course doesn't Ryuukai." Marisa grinned.

"Chi…Turn End." Reimu signaled the end of her turn.

"Watashi no turn, draw!" Marisa started her turn. "Mana Charge. I cast Hyperdimensional Revive Hole! I return Fernando to my hand!" The magician caught the Demon Command as he bounced up from her graveyard, and adding him to her hand, she used Revive Hole's next effect. "I put a cost 7 or less black Psychic Creature into the battle zone. Come, Victorious Ryuusei Kaiser!"

The quadrapedal Red Command Dragon with a blue body and a clutching a flaming sword bounded out of a wormhole, giving out a large cry.

"…Victorious Ryuusei at this moment…!" Reimu looked at her hand and muttered. "Now all my cards put into my mana zone will be tapped…!"

"That's some good playing from Marisa…" Jonathan nodded. "This should stop Reimu from doing any major actions next turn. One turn can make all the difference after all."

"Heh…Whether it be Manalock or Jackpot Entry, you won't be able to use them next turn!" Marisa grinned. "He'll buy me one more turn even if you destroy him with Mitsurugi Boost…I don't suppose you have another Dogiragon Entry either eh? Turn End."

Reimu's gaze shifted to the Hunter dragon, then back to her hand.

She's right, I don't have another Dogiragon Entry on hand right now…I don't even have Mitsurugi Boost either… I'll just have to think after this draw.

"Watashi no turn." Peeking at her drawn card, Reimu's brows furrowed together, and she charged her draw, Batocross Battle, into her mana zone. "I cast Child Festival of Faerie Fire."

Faerie Fire, allowing the caster to look at the top 2 cards of their deck, and by choosing a Fire card and charging into their mana zone tapped, this card can be returned to the caster's hand, making it a very useful card in decks such as Molt King and Molt NEXT, two of Reimu's preferred decks.

"…I charge Mendelssohn into my mana, and since it's a Red card, I return Faerie Fire to my hand." Reimu announced, taking back the mana boosting spell to her hand from the field.

There was nothing more she could do, so she passed on the turn to Marisa.

"Heheh, seems that Ryuusei did his work well enough." The blonde complimented her dragon. "Watashi no turn. Draw."

"I cast Energy Light and draw cards." She tapped 3 mana and cast the staple draw source of the game. Tapping another 3 mana, she cast another spell. "I cast Dragon Pulse Technique – Dragon Pulse Destroyer to send a cost 6 or less card from the battle zone back to it's owner's hand. Needless to say, I choose Heart Burn!"

A strong spiral of water washed up from beneath the Dragheart Fortress, pulling it into its grasp, and into an unknown abyss.

"Geh…Heart Burn gets returned to the Hyperdimensional Zone when it leaves the battle zone." The card bounced from the battle zone on Reimu's duel pad and landed back onto her Hyperdimensional Zone.

"Now Manalock won't be that much of a problem…hopefully." Marisa started to ponder.

Reimu has 7 mana now… Not considering the 8th mana she would be charging into her mana zone, which would likely be Faerie Fire, it would be enough to help her bring out a variety of dangerous finishers… Even Manalock would render 3 of her mana useless. Just considering the deck theme, it was a very disadvantageous duel for Marisa right from the start.

"…Turn End."

**BGM: Touhou Yourendan (Phantasmagoria of ~ mocchie arrange)**

"My turn, draw. I charge Faerie Fire into my mana zone tapped." Reimu declared.

…As expected.

"Then I summon Glenmolt Head!" Molt, in another form, materialized from a pillar of flame, standing on top of the head of Gaiginga.

"Heh…! I'm back again!" Molt jumped down from Gaiginga's head and stretched his limbs. Glenmolt Head, the time when he reached into the depths of the Hyperdimension, calling out even the heroes of the Super Creature World. That's what the story says. In a universe without connection to that creature world, creatures and spells are but manifestations of people's beliefs and souls.

This Glenmolt is particularly useful in bringing about a variety of Draghearts, regarding of civilization, and in rare cases, Psychic Creatures, that can change the entire tide of the battle to his controller's favor.

"Battle!" The shrine maiden ordered as she tapped the Draguner. "Molt Head's Mana Arms 7! Since I have 7 Red cards in my mana, I bring out a cost 6 or less non-weapon card from my Hyperdimensional zone! I bring out Endless Heaven!"

"Geh…Endless Heaven now…" The black-white winced.

Molt released a pulse of energy to the heaven's, once again opening a portal to the Hyperdimension. This is time, a white and gold Dragheart Fortress levitated out of the hole, gleaming a bright light under the solar rays. It's Ryuukai condition, having more shields than the opponent at the end of the turn, has excellent synergy with Glenmolt Head, arguably even more so than Heaven's Rosia or Saint Rose.

"Molt Head! Double Break!"

The Humanoid Baku dashed at Marisa, and throwing a flurry of quick punches, shattered two more of the magician's shields, leaving the sole one left rotating alone. Checking her shield's, a glint appeared in Marisa's eyes.

"Shield Trigger! Unindentified Objective!

"…!"

"Ho…that's some luck Marisa got there." Michael had another sip of his tea. "This game could work in her favor if she's lucky…"

"Unidentified Objective's effect. I can cast a cost 7 or less spell from my graveyard and put it under the bottom of my deck." Marisa explained.

It was a very handy spell indeed. Not considering the artwork.

"I cast Romanov Hole!" Marisa chose the spell that was milled into her grave with Bonce Dance Charger. "Reimu, you'll have to choose and destroy one of your creatures!"

"Chi…Not that I have a choice. Sorry, Molt." Reimu shook her head in annoyance. A string of yellow energy stretched out from a smog of darkness, binding the Draguner and destroying him.

"Then Romanov Hole's second effect! I put Romanov Zeta into the battle zone!" The Magician Knight with the blood of Romanov, revived with the power of Zeta and attaining it, clad in black armor and a red cap, and wielding the trademark gunblade of the Romanovs, appeared on Marisa's battle zone.

"Guh…Endless Heaven's ablity. I add a card from my deck to my shield zone as a new shield." One more crystalline shield appeared, joining the other 5 rotating around the brown haired girl.

"Then Shield Trigger. Emergency Typhoon. I draw two cards…then discard one." Marisa dropped Ifreet Hand from her hand into her grave.

"…End Phase. Since I have more shields than Marisa, Endless Heaven Ryuukai's into Neverend!" The Dragheart Fortress let off a stunning glare, and after it faded, the last form of Everlast, wielding a spear as tall as himself and covered in gold armor, stood in its place. "Turn End."

"Heh…My turn. Starting Phase. Since I have 10 spells in my graveyard…I shuffle my graveyard into my deck, and Romanov Zeta awakens into Romanov Zeta Wizard!" Marisa let out a laugh, barely suppressing the smile on her face as her graveyard shuffled itself into her deck.

The Knight let out a pulse of dark energy, surrounding himself with it and growing larger. After a moment, the awakened psychic creature revealed his new form. Multiple arms, wielding swords instead of gunblades, and an unbelievably long chin, resembling nothing like his previous form, or any of the others in the Romanov or Zeta clan.

"…" Reimu bit her lip at the sight of Romanov Zeta Wizard.

"Then Romanov Zeta's pending effect. I put the top card of my deck into my graveyard." Her deck did so, revealing the milled card as Hyperdimensional Emperor Hole.

"Untap and Draw. I cast Energy Light and draw 2 cards. Then I cast Secret Clocktower." Marisa untapped 5 cards in her mana zone and cast the 2 spells. With Secret Clocktower's effect, she looked at the top 3 cards of her deck, added 1 to her hand, 1 to her deck top and the last to her deck bottom. "Let's go on the offense then!"

At that moment, Romanov Zeta Wizard spoke up.

"Marisa-dono. Let's grasp this victory!" The Knight rumbled. "It would have been good if Fernando was here too…but sadly the compatibility between our abilities is not desirable."

"…Hah, it seems you can talk too now huh?" Marisa, not hiding her joy, gave the creature a bright thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll get Fernando out when I can!"

"Battle!" Marisa ordered. "I attack with Zeta Wizard! His attack trigger ability!"

Romanov Zeta Wizard's attack trigger, is to mill his controller's deck's top 2 cards, and casting a Darkness spell from the grave for no cost, and then putting the cast spell under the bottom of their deck. This ability works excellently with Alexander the 3rd, another Knight, although he is not a part of Marisa's deck. Swiping one of his large swords at Marisa's library, Zeta Wizard milled her top 2 cards, being Romanov Hole and Danmaku.

"Ah…so Marisa controlled her deck top with Secret Clocktower to make full use of Zeta Wizard's ability… As expected of Marisa." Jonathan said. "Let's see how Reimu will respond to this."

"I cast Romanov Hole!"

"…I use Neverend's True Escape! I return two shields to my hand and he stays in the battle zone instead!" Activating the Angel Command Dragon's removal substitution effect, Reimu caught the two shields that bounced back to her hand.

"…" She used Neverend's True Escape…so it means she might have Bolshack Dogiragon in her hand as a last resort. If I bring out Gaial Kaiser for a Just Kill…that might backfire in my face. …Then. "I bring out Victorious Gaial Kaiser!" The Hunter Dragon that forms a Psychic Link with Victorious Ryuusei and Prin flew out of the wormhole, sliding to a stop in front of Marisa, and readying a stance for battle.

"…"

"…So she's going to aim for a Just Kill…" Michael thought to himself. "She's betting that Reimu has got no BolDogi in her hands or her shields, and that she has no triggers too huh… Considering the there's only 2 copies of BolDogi and 1 copy of Batocross Battle to save Reimu, Marisa is having a relatively safe bet. That said…Reimu has a large dragon with a freeze ability for his attack trigger…and most certainly a dragon with speed attacker in her hand. Marisa's deck does not have Ninjas, so it's her only chance of winning when she can't take care of Neverend huh…"

"…Romanov Zeta, Triple Break!"

Upon the command, the Knight swung his multiple arms, shattering 3 of the semi-…

transparent shields that protected Reimu.

"…" Bracing herself against the impact, Reimu checked the broken shields. "…No trigger."

"Ma…sounaru na…" Jonathan sat back. Molt NEXT is not famous for its defences. The only shield trigger Reimu used in this deck was Batocross Battle…and already 2 copies of him are in Reimu's mana zone. The only other defense option is Bolshack Dogiragon, which might lie in Reimu's hand now…or not.

"…Ryuusei! Final Break!" Upon a small moment of hesitation, Marisa gave the dragon her next order.

"…Rev 0 Trigger. Bolshack Dogiragon!" Reimu announced, revealing the Mega Command Dragon in her hand, the red frame of the card glowing under the sunlight.

"…" An annoyed tongue click came from Marisa. No…There's still a chance her deck top isn't a creature…! Mendelssohn, Jackpot Entry, Dogiragon Entry…even another Bolshack Dogiragon. I haven't given up yet!

"…Ike! Gaial!" The Red Command Dragon flew towards Reimu, his swords of searing heat on his arms, stemming from the scar on his chest, poised for the final strike.

Reimu looked straight at the creature, and flipped her deck top open with a flick of her wrist.

The next moment, just before Gaial's blades reached Reimu, a large fist smashed down, rocking the shrine and crushing Marisa's dragon. A red fist with the symbol of the Revolutionaries. One that belonged to Bolshack Dogiragon.

"…Chikusyou!" Marisa muttered, not hiding her frustration.

"…Fuu." Reimu breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at the card under Bolshack Dogiragon. Forever Princess. The card that is the combination of both Ryuusei and Prin during the last stages of E2.

"Turn End…" Marisa shook her head in disbelief.

**BGM: A New Duel Legend (YGO ZeXal Sound Duel 1)**

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Reimu charged a card into her mana zone, she summoned another dragon. "Come! Eternal Ryuusei Kaiser!"

"…I guess that's it for Marisa this time huh." Jonathan noted, and gave a small chuckle.

"Can't blame her." Michael agreed. "It's Reimu after all…the beloved Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo. She's a true prodigy in every sense."

"Battle! Neverend, Final Break and freeze Zeta Wizard!" Reimu ordered. Neverend obeyed, casting a shackle of chains at the Demon Command and restricting his movement, binding him to the ground. The Angel Command Dragon then twirled his enormous lance, shooting a golden beam from it at Marisa and shattering her final defense.

"…Shield Trigger. Ifrit Hand. I destroy Ryuusei!" An infernal hand materialized from a storm of flames, destroying the Hunter.

"…But there's nothing left to protect you now, Marisa!" Reimu gave her final command. "Bolshack Dogiragon, todome!"

Marisa sighed in defeat, as the dragon brought down his fists on her, stopping right before they made impact, signaling the end of the duel.

* * *

><p>"…Maitta na…" Marisa shook her head, her blonde hair waving in response to the gesture. "As expected of Reimu."<p>

The shrine maiden smiled brightly in response. "Of course. You wouldn't expect less from me."

As the duel pads and the creatures faded away, a small gust blew up.

"…?"

"Hihi~!" A cheerful voice chirped up, the gust fading away as a figure landed in front of the shrine.

"You are…" It took a moment for Michael to register the identity of the newcomer.

"…Aya." Reimu eyes narrowed at the Tengu with semi-long black hair, who was folding up her black wings behind her back. She didn't mean good news most of the time. Just like the race she is part of. The Crow Tengus.

"Ayaya…" Aya twirled her pen in one hand while fixing up her white blouse with the other. "I don't sense a very welcoming tone. But nevertheless, the honest Shameimaru Aya, the fastest in Gensokyou, at your service." She gave a small bow to everyone present.

"Aya… It's been some time." Jonathan started.

"Has it? 10 years is just an instant to us youkai." Aya smiled, her red eyes fixated at the young man. "But yes, it has been some time since we've met."

"So? What's your business here? To spread some more gossip or get interviews?" Reimu crossed her arms, apparently not very pleased at the crow tengu's presence. It was understandable, considering all the exaggerated gossip she spread all the time. Her absolute strength in both dueling and fighting didn't help the people who wanted to settle scores with her too.

"I've heard that the annual tournament is coming up soon. I've thought about helping spread the news around." Aya explained. "The wind picks up every piece of news around, as you can see." She flicked her hand casually, and a small breeze blew around the Hakurei Shrine.

"Heh. I'll be sure to win again this time." The red white smirked, and the magician beside her clicked her tongue.

"And you'll blow all of your earnings away in an instant again eh?" Marisa retorted.

"Chi…mind your business."

"That's not good, Reimu. You should be more responsible for your income. Whether it be tournament earnings or osaisen." Michael scolded, and Reimu gave him a sour glare in return.

"Anyways," Aya continued. "I guess my newspaper can spread the news of the annual competition then? It'd be fast, considering my speed." She boasted while twirling her pen again.

"Ma… As long as you don't add redundant stuff…again." Jonathan agreed, to which Aya stuck out her tongue playfully.

"All right then, I'll be sure to get this around quick!" Aya spread her black wings as a gust started up again. "But this tournament…I won't be going down easily!"

With that, she was gone, leaving an empty space where she was an instant earlier.

"…She's definitely using rush again." Marisa massaged her temples. "What's it gonna be this time? Dokindam Redzone?"

"Well, it's better you have some form of defense against that, Marisa." Jonathan told her. "Considering Invaders, especially Redzone has been getting quite popular these days from what I see."

"Che…I'll go visit Kourin and see what stuff he has then." The magician rode on her broom. "Reimu, you coming?"

Reimu nodded, and took off into the air with Marisa.

"…Well then, it's time to discuss our work then, I suppose." Michael turned around to see Yukari, in her purple dress, sitting behind them at the round table.

The gap youkai smiled. "I like it when people get to the point fast. Let's get to business, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Decks: <strong>

**Reimu: Steroid Molt NEXT (ステロイドモルネク)**

**Marisa: Crosis Danmaku Fernando (弾幕フェルナンド)**


End file.
